Intervention of Divine Power
by sweetmari
Summary: By midwinter everything goes awry for Daine. Numair is exposed to extreme embarrassing situations and is about to commit his life mistake because of another woman. A character in this story dies ... the gods have had enough, a prediction, a ring and a trip to the traitors home. Will everything be good or does it end catastrophically? Part 2, chapter 58 is uploaded!
1. Chapter 1 - Intervention of Divine Power

**A/N: Welcome to the story that will take you on a fantastic journey through love, hate, absolutely infatuation, and where anything could potentially go wrong for Numair and Daine. This story takes place after Wolf Speaker and will lead to Emperor Mage. So enjoy the story and tell me with your innermost thoughts what you think. Yours truely - sweetmari.**

**24-2-13: I have started to edit the story. There will be more details, but the plot remains the same :-)**

**P.s. Disclaimer. TP has the honor to be the creator of Numair, Daine and all that are within Tortall. I have only taken the liberty to do my own version of what could had happen. **

* * *

**Intervention of Divine Power**

**Part 1**

She stomped off. Daine wasn't particularly fond of snow, even though she was a girl born in Galla. The heavy mass reached her to the middle of the shins and her big comfortable warm boots was soaked before she reached her room next to the barn. How would she manage to get over the courtyard wearing a dress, delicate slippers and hair without destroying everything before she had reached the door to the great hall? A minor problem she had deferred to think about during the day.'Damn' she told herself.

She opened the door and walked in. Humping, she got one wet boot of and then the next. When she reached the middle of the floor, she had left large patches of melted snow. This didn't work, she noted quietly to herself. Taking of her boots and after tossing them up in a large tub, she walked over to the bed. Here she spread a large blanket and began to pack her necessary things; dress, breast band, ribbon, shoes...she looked around. What was she forgetting? The small box was on her dresser, she had to remember it.

With things properly packed together in the blanket and settled in her arms, she went over to the door. Daine stopped and looked back. It had been a bad idea to take of her boots, now she had to wear them again; cold, wet, and frozen.

A lot of new oaths spilled from her mouth which she had just learned from Alanna. Okay, she was probably going to get a cold. She had no intention of transforming her feet so that she ended up at her destination in bare toes and besides, where she was going there was always a little warmer.

Daine threw the bundle down and pulled the boots on again, along with her cloak. When she opened the door her shoulders slumped. Winter wasn't going to be nice to her. Big fat snowflakes fell gently down towards the ground up from the deep gray sky.

"Damn" she hissed for the second time as she struck the hood up over her head and with the bundle again secured in her arms, she stamped off over the inner courtyard.

* * *

Numair buttoned the last button in his silk shirt. He stood in front of the big mirror in his bedchamber and regarded himself. He wasn't at all satisfied with his appearance, but it had to do. He was observing the hook where the fabric of a long black robe was hanging - he had mixed feeling about the symbol of his power; he loathed it for the trouble it had brought into his life, but he liked it for the respect it gave him in return. Also without it he wasn't sure that a certain girl would had been brought into his life, but she, on the other hand was causing him trouble - he knew what had happened - he had fallen for his student, a crush that wasn't allowed.

He was about to reach for the black fabric, while frowning when he heard someone knock on his door to his study. "Who is it?" he called. There was no answer.

Sighing, he left the room with the big double bed. Standing in front of the door he gathered his long black hair with a leash. A quiet knock sounded again. "I'm coming!" Numair opened the door and found a figure dressed in cloak and hood. Her face was hidden and drops of water slipped quietly down towards the floor. Arms held a bundle.

"Can I help you?" He asked carefully.

"I'm moving in". The figure replied and walked resolutely towards him, forcing him back.

"Excuse me?" Numair exclaimed shocked. He moved a bit backwards, in his hands gathered large black balls speckled with silver, ready to defend himself, if necessary.

"Stop it, Numair, it's just me" The voice sounded familiar. "Don't you know your own student?" she accused him.

"Daine?" He choked.

She threw her stuff on Numair's desk and knocked the hood back. Turning around she looked at him with an amused expression "Yes, seriously Numair, who did you think I was? Some angry woman seeking revenge?" She knew that Numair was notorious for his many women.

He evaded her eyes "I ... uh ... no ... what do you mean 'you are moving in'?" He asked suspiciously. He had never had a woman, a young woman, he corrected himself, sleeping in his chambers before. He had always been careful.

"Why do you think?" She let the cloak fall and hung it over a chair standing beside the roaring fireplace - she let her hands seek the warmth of the fire, before she sat down and pulled her boots off.

Numair scratched his head. This situation, he hadn't seen it coming. He had learned that Daine sometimes did unpredictable things, it was just the way she was. He cleared his throat and walked slowly towards her. "Well - you - uh." Why was it so difficult to put a sentence together, when she was near him?

Daine turned her back to the fire, allowing her long curly wet hair fall down on her back "I'll sleep here tonight" she answered his unspoken question as if she instinctively knew what he was insinuating.

Numair went over to the chair at his desk and turned around so he could sit with his front turned towards the almost 16-year-old girl sitting on his floor. He wrung his hands nervously. "Daine? Has something happened? Is something - wrong? "He asked hoarsely. He knew that a certain boy had pursued her the last week or so. If the boy had hurt her in any way, he would...

She interrupted his thoughts of plotting revenge "No, but how would you climb the inner courtyard wearing a dress in this weather? I need a place to get ready Numair" she found his concerned eyes "and a place to sleep after the ball - and you happen to have a couch. "Daine pointed with a toss of her head in the direction of the major long couch, Numair had placed up the wall beside her.

Numair relaxed. So nothing had happened, nothing, but snow. He was almost sad over the fact that he wasn't giving an opportunity to do something to the young swain that had followed her around the palace. He smiled instead og looked how she with with experienced fingers began to loosen the knots her hair always managed to do. She was about to turn into a beautiful woman, he noticed a bit sad. He would have to let go of her eventually and lose her to another man in the near future, but it was a concern he had to take care of later. This evening was the midwinter-ball, the last celebration of the year.

* * *

Daine was finally wearing her dress and was standing in front of the big mirror in Numair's bedchamber. When she had come to court, she was told by Onua that women here, normaly and in daily basis walked in trousers and dresses were only necessary in special occasions. Twice a year, Daine had found herself compelled to wear long skirts that rattled around her legs.

She secretly enjoyed to have a dress on again even though she always managed to put up a show of dislike when the Queen, Onua or Alanna was near, but deep down she loved the attention she was giving when she showed herself in a dress.

This night she didn't dress herself up for the date she had, but for the tanned lanky, but strongly build man who paced the floor back and forth in the next room. She secretly wanted him to be her date, and he was or almost was - he would go with her to the great hall as her teacher, and she would stand beside him as his student - the only thing she ever was going to be. As she placed her earrings, she could hear Numair marching back and forth in front of the fireplace in the room next to where she was, muttering to himself.

Daine turned around herself as she heard the wind blow outside the window. She was happy with her decision, which had proved to be the right one after all, since the weather had turned into a violent snowstorm.

"Are you dressed?" Numair's deep voice sounded from the half closed door.

Daine giggled. She had spent a little over half an hour in persuading Numair to let her use his bedchamber. He had growled, muttered and mumbled something about women and had finally left the room, completely in despair that her argumentation had been flawless, but again proud because it showed that she certainly was a student of his. He had given in at last and allowed her to enter his very most private room. She had a feeling that this was the first time he had female-company where he slept.

"Yes" She answered. She had spent what felt like oceans of time to weave her hair in small braids, held together with a light blue ribbon. The dress glowed light blue with dark blue embroidery at the hem. She had found it with help from Queen Thayet, as she had grown out of the dress she had on last year. Thayet had sent several of her maids into the city and had called all the tailors, she knew had finished dresses to come to the palace quickly.

It was now a day ago and Daine had been extremely unhappy with having to go through the same process as last year, but now as she stood and looked at herself in the mirror she admired herself. Turning slowly toward the man who entered she looked up into his face and asked shyly; "How do I look?"

Numair didn't close the door behind him, he didn't need to because the sight of his student that had transformed into one of the young women from court got his heart to beat a little faster than usual. "You look absolutely marvelous" he replied softly.

His answer was rewarded with a strange glimpse in Daine's blue-gray eyes and she lifted her chin. He met her eyes and saw how she blushed a bit under his dark gaze. He paused for a moment, before he calmly walked to where she stood and placed the palm of his calloused hand softly on her chin, lifting her face a bit more. "Absolutely beautiful" he repeated again with a slight note of admiration lingering in his voice.

A lock of her hair had escaped a hairpin and Numair reached a hand out to push it into place, but instead his hand ended up at her cheek, holding it there for a few seconds.

She couldn't help herself and looked up in Numair's now cinnamon brown eyes that flashed with - something. Normally Numair's eyes was hazel, but not now.

Daine was holding her breath, unable to move and without realizing that she was doing so. Was it her imagination or was he leaning towards her? A few more inches and his lips would brush her, she began to think and panic entered her along with something, new - she was feeling a strange sudden feeling in her stomach as his thumb trailed the transition from her skin to her lips. Then -

Numair cleared his throat vigorously. He was so close, to close and he withdrew himself. This wasn't right. This was absolutely wrong. Her presence, her appearance, her standing such - near him, in a dress that was cut low and showed her maturing body. Taking a step back he regained control of himself and said as restrained as he could "Maybe we should get going, we wouldn't want to be late." With this comment, he turned and left a breathless Daine, who could barely figure out how to breath normally.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dancing

**A/N: This chapter has been edited. It is longer and with more detail about the relationship between Numair and Daine. **

**Chapter 2 - Dancing**

As it has been tradition since King Jonathan had married Thayet, the big ball at midwinter was a way to celebrate that the new knights had endured and survived the Chamber of Ordeal. Those who had come out from the chamber alive, had entered knighthood and would pay their allegiance to their king where they swore to defend the crown and Tortall their entire lives.

Then Jonathan would touch their shoulders and their head with his sword, with Alanna standing just slightly at the right behind him as a symbol of the power he possessed and Raoul, standing to the left, as a kind of role model for the young men. The whole hall would then reverberate of Jonathan's powerful voice where he would command all new knights to stand and with few words declare the midwinter ball open.

Daine had since her arrival at the court, two years before, been by Numair's side during the ceremony, as it was Numair's main task to make sure that the spells within and around the Chamber of Ordeal was undisturbed, and hadn't been tampered with. He was wearing a black robe that displayed that his rank was untouchable - she was wearing a delicate dress.

Numair's appearance was powerful and terrifying; he used it to terrify any swains that came to stand near Daine, but it didn't prevent all young marriageable women from court to stand in a semicircle behind him and his student, wishing longingly that the mage would look in their direction.

Daine could understand why the women behind her was casting longing glances at her teacher, because he was appealing with his long lanky body and black hair gathered in the neck. That she had to admit, though she knew that he wouldn't look at her the same way he looked at the woman he slept with.

She had initially ignored the many women, but now it had become a constant annoyance to her. Even now when she stood here beside Numair and saw how young men were turned into knights one by one, she wanted them far away from the main city of Tortall. She kept hearing little giggles behind her when someone said a comment about her teacher and she had repeatedly during the ceremony been about by turn around and ask the empty-headed goose to go only one who prevented it was her teacher.

As always Numair had a way of sensing when something troubled her and while standing beside her he continually looked down to his left, noticing how she was. He seemed to sense her irritation when she sighed low and almost turned around with a determined expression on her face. He would then search her eyes with his, but standing beside her the only thing he could do was to reach forth with his hand and touch hers briefly. This small touch wasn't only for her, but for himself as well.

It wasn't long before the big hall emptied and everyone were scattered to hold their own dinner parties to celebrate the event.

The King and Queen always left the hall as the first and all they passed either curtsied or bowed deeply. This led always to a kind of chaos. All wanted to be out of the great hall as soon as possible. Families to the newly knights was the first to leave - the nobles was the second and then the closets to the King and Queen would go.

The women had been stood behind Daine and Numair had a kind of struggle to be the first to approach Numair, but as always, as his kind of tradition; Numair would turn around and bow deeply to the female assembly, as a sort of 'thank you for your attention'. He would do same towards Daine who would sent him her cutest smile. She would then curtsied deeply for him as if she stood facing a King and when he offered his arm to her, she would take it. This was the only time she really felt that she belonged to someone - him.

Then she would be led out through a side door that was opened by one of Jonathan's trusted servant and passed through a corridor that led to a private dining hall. Behind her, the women would envy the young woman from Galla, who was lucky enough to be escorted to the table where the King og Queen would be present. Numair, being the gallant man he was would then pull the chair out for her and help her to sit.

It was only Tortall's King and Queen's closest advisers that would be gathered for dinner. Later, the great hall would be transformed so a ball could be held and where the large musical ensemble would play up to dance and the many nobles, knights, royal advisers and queen riders would fill the floors.

She had been standing deep in her own thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. The music had slowly gotten a different tone and the soft musical sound was replaced by dancing rhythms.

The boy behind her was the very same, who had sought her company recently and had asked her the day before, if she wanted to be his date. Daine had accepted - smiling to him, because she knew that she one day would have to find a husband or lover, whichever, and she liked the young man for being polite, handsome and he could make her laugh. Daine liked the way he conducted himself and she felt heat rise up and color her cheeks red.

"Lady Daine" Her swain bowed for her. "My I have the honor of tonight's first dance?" William asked, with a wry smile.

She nodded and smiled while she curtsied. "Of course William" she looked around and saw that the hall had been filled with people while she had been deep in her own thoughts. Numair had left her with the excuse that he needed to talk with Harailt and so she had time to ponder over this new experience she was going to have. She only recently agreed with herself that she was allowed to have fun.

"When did you get here?" she rushed to ask, breaking the silence.

William looked intensely at her "Right now - I thought you was looking a bit lost and thought that I would be your savior". He paused, looking up to the area behind her "Of course if Master Salmalin permit?" The boy continued with a deep bow.

Daine turned slowly, looked up. Her teacher stood with raised questioning eyebrows. She frowned - was he assessing her date? "Numair ... this is William, he is one of the queen's riders ..." she began to introduce the young man, almost tumbling over her own words - why was she nervous? - and became abruptly silent. The expression in Numair's eyes were unreadable and dangerous.

A sudden change in the air had gotten him to turn from the conversation with Harailt. Looking to where he had left her, he saw a young, dressed up man making his way to where she was standing. She held that dreaming look her eyes; the one that told him that she was off somewhere in another world other than the one she lived in now. He hadn't known that it had become so serious between the young man and his student, but he couldn't deny her fun. Not this evening, but something - something disturbing lingered over the man's features and Numair was drawn to where she stood.

Something about the young man was wrong, but Numair only nodded politely, giving the young man his permission - not that it was his to give away. He was using the question to hide the fact that he was searching Daine's date with his gift "Of course William ... may I ask how old you are?" he asked, forcing his student and her date to stay where they was. He noticed that Daine was sending daggers his way, but what he was doing was needed - he didn't trust the young man.

Daine was stunned over Numair's reaction or the way he behaved. He only behaved such when he was standing right in front of someone he disliked to such an extent that his manners was politely, but underneath he was threatening the person he spoke to. She hadn't seen him acting such since the evening they had stood faced his former friend; Tristan Stagehorn. She had never heard Numair ask how old her friends were, until now.

She looked at William, waiting for his reaction. The young man straightened himself up, sliding his hands down over the dark blue shirt, he had chosen for the occasion. He wasn't going to answer, she realized.

Her teacher moved forth, taking a step so he was shielding her from the young man "Numair ... what are you doing?" Daine hissed and touched his sleeve.

Numair held his hand up taking yet another step, he interrupted and silenced her while his gift probed the man. Something or, he paused, nothing - he was suddenly finding absolutely nothing wrong in the man.

Daine was bitting her lip, he had no right. to interfere in her life. She grabbed Numair's sleeve and tucked "Numair!" She called "May I talk with You?"

Her teacher turned and looked down at her "No - you may not" he answered in a dismissive voice.

She turned to William, but the young man seemed to relax. As if he had expected this kind of reaction from her teacher. She saw him smile confidently.

"I'm 18, Master Salmalin - and we're just friends" William replied.

Daine was now tasting blood from her tongue - she was furious at Numair. She looked up angrily at her teacher deciding that if he had the freedom to make love with any women from the court, she was also allowed to flirt with the anyone she wanted. She said, however, nothing about her thoughts.

Numair stood with narrowed eyes looking down at William.

She turned her back to him. She was furious with him. Since when he had the right to decide who was allowed court her? This was enough for her and she came forth to William, offering her hand "I want to dance, William - will you escort me out to the dance floor?"

William took the chance to flee and offered Daine his arm. "Of course" he didn't look at her teacher, but led Daine out in the middle of the dancing crowd.

She turned her head back to where they had left Numair and saw that he still stood with that unreadable expression in his eyes - it troubled her.

On the way out to the dance floor she wondered about Numair's behavior. He had sometimes proved to be quite impossible to be around. There had been many incidents where they had ended up in heated discussions because his protection of her. Daine cast a curious glance up at William. She liked him, but it annoyed and disappointed her a bit that he had said tahtthey were only friends ... she wanted to be more than that. He was sweet and he was handsome. The close-cropped blond hair stood well to his glowing bright blue eyes. He was half a head taller than her with broad shoulders and a marked jaw. Daine hid a smile as he bowed to her and she curtsied to him.

The music began and William took Daine's hand. He led her around in the first steps. Around them others danced and servants began to bring drinks for the guests. Daine saw how Jonathan grabbed his wife's hand and led her into the middle of the dance floor. As if commanded, dancing pairs scattered themselves and made room for the royal couple. William led Daine out to the side without letting go of her hand or relieve the pressure on her back.

"She looks beautiful" He whispered, as they stood and watched how the King bowed and Queen Thayet curtsied deeply. Daine smiled up at him and looked at the scene before her. The king with the close-cropped black beard took a step forward and held his hand out towards his chosen one. Queen Thayet put her elegant slim hand in her husband's. The tradition was otherwise that the royal couple always opened the dance, but on a night like this which was celebration of mid-winter the royal couple always allowed others to get this pleasure.

Daine smiled. She envied the queen by the elegant and the easy way the deep blue dress was moving while Jonathan whirled his queen around. Daine had yet to learned how to dance so.

Jonathan and Thayet spun around in front of Daine and William while the music resounded in the great hall. As the only couple on the dance floor it was enchanting to see the way they moved. The diadem in Thayet's hair cast small stars every time it caught the light from the large chandeliers by the wall. Daine sighed. She would never be able to dance like that. This was only her second midwinter at court and she loved every second of it.

As the royal couple danced past Daine and William for the second time, she caught sight of her teacher on the opposite side of the circle. He stood near George who was standing tall, dressed in brown shirt and black trousers. George began to walk. When he reached his goal, he bowed and held out his hand to a little and a bit stocky woman. The woman smiled and curtsied as she took his hand. King's Champion, Alanna, let herself to be led out on the floor.

Daine's eyes fell on the man left behind. Numair was standing alone after George had left him. His eyes was dark in the light of the candles as he looked into hers. There was a deep intensity in them that almost frightened her and she found once again that she couldn't breathe. A feeling; nice, warm and kind settled in her stomach and she closed her eyes to let the feeling consume her. Opening her eyes yet again she found the space empty, where he had stood - and the feeling disappeared instantly.

Confused Daine turned her attention to Alanna again. The deep purple dress suited her. She saw how George grabbed his wife and began to swing her around, only to let the laughter of his wife fill the hall. People was beginning to take the dance floor again and Daine turned to face her date. The boy she had danced with had disappeared and had left her standing in between the dancing couples. With a furrowed brow, she began to scan the crowd of people, but couldn't see him.

"Has your date left you?" asked a husky deep voice behind her.

Daine didn't have to turn around to see who it belonged to. She felt the warmth from him as if she had been leaning against his body. She shuddered before she replied quietly "It looks like it". Daine had difficulty breathing yet again. She stared concentrated on the dancing assembly in front of her and saw how the light suddenly became muffled. In the ceiling in the great hall many hundreds of candles had shone, now half of them was off due to a wind that went through the room.

She didn't turn around, afraid that he would see her face in the dim light "You shouldn't have questioned him like that" she said, her voice shaking.

"I know" he was standing just mere millimeters from her. She could feel the warm radiating from him - even though it was warm in the hall.

"Then way did you do it?" she asked, observing the dance in front of her.

Numair moved closer to her "I don't like him" he said as he moved his right arm in front of her. He wanted to explain that he had a bad feeling about this young man that escorted her, but the moment he touched her, his thoughts was silenced.

Daine gasped lightly as an arm was placed around her waist and pressed her back against a hard muscular body - she couldn't help, but to lean against him "You don't like any of the boys I'm seeing" she told him as she accepted his presence.

Around them servants who had a little gift tried to light the many candles, but Numair prevented them with ease. He needed the dim lighting to disguise how close he was to his student. To the servants frustration almost every light went out now. His lips was just beside her right ear "Are you seeing more than one?" he asked teasingly.

She didn't answer his question, it was a stupid question from the man she was secretly in love with - however, she spoke softly trying to calm herself down "You were rude towards him, Numair, very rude".

He had heard her gasping and he knew that he was near an invisible line, but he didn't care. "Yes" he replied. He forced the lights above them to go out. "Daine?" something in his voice got her to stop breathing "promise me one thing".

Alanna swirled passed them, in the arms of the King "What should that be?" she asked.

He pressed his lips close to the skin just below her ear "Just be careful - promise me that!" She gasped as his lips touched her skin. He continued "Say it magelet, promise me that you will be careful".

What could she do? He had an odd influence on her, nothing that she ever had noticed before - her heart was beating faster for each breath she could her teacher took. "Yes" she whispered "Yes, I will be careful".

The light was still out around them and the servants fought to get them illuminated again. He moved away from her as she turned her head and looked at him "On a night like this a beautiful young woman like you shouldn't stand alone" Numair whispered, his voice altering from seriousness to something that was mixed with amusement - and she suddenly realized that he was flirting with her - her teacher, the black robed mage was flirting with his student.

Daine turned her face more and decided to played along "What will you do about it?" she asked. Her face was close to his and she could smell a faint scent of cinnamon.

"I'm thinking that a dance might help." He tightened the grip on her waist and pressed her thus closer to him. He noticed how Daine leaned against him.

"It could be an idea" she whispered breathlessly and slipped her hand under his which lay flat on her stomach.

He grabbed her hand and swung her around. He pulled her fast to him again and with his hand on her back, lower then normally, she stood pressed up against his chest. The music continued despite the very dim light and Numair led her around in circles. Normally, there was always space between a man and a woman, but this time the only thing that separated them was the fabric on their clothes.

Daine followed Numair's steps with ease and when the music stopped, he pushed her closer to him. There was something nice about the way they stood against each other - nice wasn't exactly the precise word - everywhere they touched it burned as if their clothes was on fire. Why was he having this affect on her? she pondered as he let go of her reluctantly.

"Thanks for the dance" He bowed to her as it was customary to do at official balls.

She was almost clinging herself to him - not at all wanting to let him go, but she forced herself to curtsied deeply for him. When she looked up, he was gone. The space in front of her was empty. Numair had disappeared. She looked searchingly for him, but saw him nowhere.

The light above her suddenly returned and she blinked. William stood suddenly in front of her. She hoped that he hadn't seen her dancing with her teacher, but the young man only smiled to her. "Where were you?" She asked "I thought you had left me."

William smiled secretly to her and hold two glasses of red liquid towards her. "I thought you might be thirsty and when I saw the servants come in" he shrugged "I went and got something to drink. I tried to get in touch with you, but you were nowhere to be found and then the lights disappeared". He explained as he handed one glass to her.

Daine blushed as she took the glass. "I'm sorry" was all she could get out of her lips. She looked around again for Numair, but he was gone.

"It's okay ... I know that you aren't used to so much attention," William said before he raised the glass and put the liquid to his lips and drank.

She didn't know if she should take the remark as a compliment or criticism, therefore she chose to ignore it and put the glass against her lips. She took the first sip and ended up in a regular cough. The liquid wasn't what she had expected. For a girl who had been born and raised in Galla, she had obviously tasted alcoholic beverages, but this. It beat all she had tried. In trying to combat the burning sensation in her throat she saw William raise a quizzical eyebrow and handed her a napkin. "I'm sorry. But what is that?" She asked as she wiped her mouth.

"It's pomegranate wine. It is said to be a coveted drink from Carthak. You have never tasted it before?"

Daine glanced at him. He sounded surprised. "No - I have never tasted it before" She replied honestly.

"Hmmm - should I find something else?" He asked nervously, tripping on the spot where he stood.

She shook her head, declining his offer "No - no, I probably just have to get use to it, that's all" Daine explained smiling. She put the glass to her lips again and emptied it. The burning sensation returned in full force, but this time she was prepared.

William took the glass out of her hand and put it on the platter a servant held ready for them.

"Thank you" said Daine to the man in question. She knew the man's son, who had come up to the palace a few months ago and had asked for help for their sick cattle. The servant had brought his son to Daine and together with Numair they had ridden out and investigated the matter. The servant smiled back at her.

When the servant walked away Daine finally found her teacher. Numair stood with a slender blond woman wearing a bright purple dress with deep neckline. The woman smiled closing her fan slowly as Numair bowed and offered his arm. The woman took it and Daine saw how Numair led the woman to the dance floor. She felt something stir in her stomach. Why did she suddenly hate the blonde woman and why did she most of all want to escape from this ball?

In the same moment Numair og the woman began to dance, Daine noticed William's hand against her lower back and she let herself be led out between the dancing couples.

**Please review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The truth

**Chapter 3 - The truth**

William had again left her. She had expressed the desire for something more to drink and she stood yes again completely, almost completely alone in the great hall. Before her danced noble couples, lovers and courting couples. Daine couldn' help but envy the young women for their dancing movements and the way in which their appearance were. It was seductive, but again hesitant. She glimpsed in between the figures her teacher and the blonde woman he had been around for most of the evening after she had left him when William had asked her for the first dance. She saw him again and she already had the feeling that she was going to spend the night alone in his study, for Numair would seek accommodation in the blonde woman's bed. She caught sight of them again. Numair swung the woman round and round and round. Daine became almost dizzy by looking at them but continued anyway. The tall lanky man had her full attention and the way he smiled seductively at the blonde woman was almost giving her nausea. William emerged carrying two crystal glasses with pomegranate wine. But Daine had shaken her head, she had already drunk too much of the burning substance. Then he left her again in search of water.  
She stood not far from a group of girls, who she guessed was her own age. She had seen them arrive at the palace a week ago and knew that it was the daughters of noble men who hoped to show their almost marriageable girls to potential men.

Daine smiled to herself. She was glad that she wasn't one of them. Even though she knew that if she had been in Snowdall, she would had been married already.  
A laughter she brought out of her thoughts and her attention drifted to the group of girls again. She couldn't hear what they talked about, but it was clear to see that the conversation was about her, her teacher and her date.

She quickly loosened two braids so they would cover her ears. A few seconds later she could hear what one girl said though Daine had missed the start of the sentence.

"... heard that she paid him a gold coin to go with her and he would get more tomorrow," the blond one said, who looked to be the leader of the girl group. Daine recognized her as the empty-headed goose, who had stood behind her and Numair at the ceremony earlier this afternoon.

Daine frowned. Who had been paid? As if the girls had heard her thoughts another girl continued the conversation.

"I heard that it was two gold coins and that she would pay him well to keep her away all night." A little chubby girl said with dark brown hair.

A third girl shook her head causing her fiery red corkscrew curls to dance merrily "Well ... that's not what I heard," the girl glanced towards Daine, who was studying the dancing people "William said to me this morning that he had already received the first payment and that she," the girl turned and looked at the tall slender woman Numair now stood by "that she would pay for his stay in Corus the next year". The girl paused before she added, "I can't imagine William dares to be near that," the girl was searching for a word.

"Bastard " offered a fourth girl.

"Yes ... Bastard" the red-haired girl spat. She continued "I heard that she sleeps with animals at night ..."

"Hush" scolded the girl leader "Don't speak so loud...by the way did anyone see how they danced?"

The girl with dark brown hair was the next to speak "You mean Master Salmalin and..." She looked nerveausly around as if to make sure no one other then the girls who looked at her was hearing "the bastard?".

"Yes. As if they was sure that they wasn't seen by anyone. I can understand why Julianna is paying William, she is about to loose Tortall's only black robe to a simple commoner. Everone can see that his student is in love with him".

Daine had heard enough. So William hadn't shown interest in her because he found her interesting. No ... he had been paid by the slender blonde woman Numair now danced with yet again. She could feel tears begin to fall. She turned abruptly and burst into William. The two glasses of water as he held smashed against the floor and glass spread to all sides. She didn't know what was worst, that William had been paid to be her date this evening or that the girls had discovered her secret, that she was in love with her teacher.

"What ... Daine, what is the matter?" William began when he saw shocked her facial expressions.

Daine pushed past him and ran into various people, who was falling, on her way to the big door that led out to the courtyard. She felt the first tears run their way down her cheeks. Outside the hall, in the lobby, she reached the door and pulled hard on it and swung it open.

Cold icy air filled with snow beat against her face and suddenly servants hurried to close it again. The blizzard was worse. She could not take refuge in her own chambers.

Daine stood frozen to the spot. She had forgotten that she had sought accommodation in Numair's chambers. She turned and looked up the stairs that led up to the corridor where Numair had his rooms on the second floor. She just hoped she could get there without being stopped by William. Before she could run she felt a hand being laid on her shoulder and she heard William's voice.

"Daine ... are you okay?" he asked.

He gave her no choice. Daine turned and met his eyes. She knew that her own would be red by salty tear. "So ... you were paid?" She hissed angrily.

William looked as if she had struck him, but she did not care. "I ..." he tried to explain.

"You don't have to admit it," Daine struck her head toward the girl group, who had followed the commotion and now swallowed the whole scene with greatest interest "I've heard enough."

She pushed past him again and sat in a race up the stairs. She heard how William ran after her.

* * *

There were several in the great hall who had sensed the turmoil and these had begun to move to the lobby. Numair, who stood not far away was hit by a weak sense of wrongness. He left the eternal chattering Julianna and began to push his way through the large group of people who suddenly wanted out of the great hall. Because of his height he could glimpse ahead that the palace guards was trying to keep the crowd back and therefore he couldn't come forward just like he wanted. He could have used his gift, but the fear that he would do more harm than good, held him back. He turned instead and looked over to the hidden escape routes that that lay behinde the walls of the great hall. Unfortunately he crashed directly into Julianna, who fell backwards to the floor.

* * *

"Daine ... stop ... let me explain" he shouted after her.

Daine stopped as abruptly as possible. She had reached the first floor. She turned "what will you explain? That you took money from ..." She was dissolved in tears and couldn't hold them back. Never in her life had she felt as she did at this moment. She stared into his face and she saw how he looked down.  
Without warning her hand flew forward and hit Williams cheek. "I hate you!" She hissed again. The young man she had danced the whole evening stood with his hand against his cheek. Then he smiled coldly and took hold around her wrists.

Daine realised her mistake. She saw to her horror that William leaned towards her. "William ... it hurts" she whispered. He held her firmly. Daine met frightened his cold eyes.

"It's supposed to hurt" he hissed back. Now squeezing even more harder around her wrist. He grabbed her with the other hand.

Daine felt panic spread through her. "Let me go" she begged and cried.

"No! I was paid to be with you all evening and night and it is my intention".

Daine could feel how he squeezed her wrist and upper arm more and more. "Let me go," she hissed again.

"No," replied William and began pulling her back towards the stairs which led to the big hall where the party was held.

Daine sat her heels in and made herself heavy, but nothing helped. William was bigger than her and had more strength. She began to breathe in a meditative way as she had learned. Slowly she changed her fingernails into claws. Yet another mistake for William noticed the change and turned faster than Daine was prepared for. He slapped her across the face with a closed fist causing her to fly backwards. She hit the wall. Everything was black for a few seconds then she heard Williams voice come closer.

"Now look what you did" he accused her.

Daine held her hand up against the lip which rapidly swelled as she tried to sit up. This evening wasn't going to finished as she had hoped. Right now she didn't even know what it was she had hoped for. She looked frightened down on her fingers that were stained by red liquid. She bled "You hit me," she whispered almost amazed and could hardly recognize her own voice.

"Yes, and here's another" The hatred shone from his eyes. She gasped when she saw the hand lash out against her again. Within a few seconds she changed herself.  
The clothes and hair needles fell to the floor. Daine had turned into a mouse and crept away quickly. Afraid that William would follow her she hurried to the nearest mouse hole.

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Mind controle

**Chapter 4 – Mind Control**

The mouse scurried forward in and out of holes in the walls in search of a scent. The mouse finally caught it with its nose as it was passing through a long passage. When it came to a crossroads the mouse lifted its nose again. Trying to decide where the scent came from. The smell of cinnamon and spices that didn't contain the smell of food, hit her sharply. She wasn't so far from her target now.  
The mouse, Daine, missed with the small mouse eyes when she came out of the hole. She had found and entered Numair's chambers. In safety she changed slowly and returned to her human form. In naked state Daine knelt and added more wood on the dying embers. It was cold and the temperature in the room caused her to develop goose bumps all over.  
Still in tears she searched for a candle and fumbled to make it light. After a few failed attempts it finally happened. The light cast long shadows in Numair's study. She scanned the room where she was going to sleep. Never had it felt more safe then it did now. How could an absolutely fine evening end like this? And how could she had been so stupid, she should have said no to William when he had surprised her in the stables and asked her if she wanted to be his date. She would never say yes again to anyone...never.  
Daine walked towards the clothes she had arrived in. When her hands found her clothes she sighed. All of it was still damped from when she walked through the inner courtyard. She couldn't wear it and Daine realized that she hadn't considered to take a nightshirt with her when leaving her room.  
In search of one of Numair's robes her gaze dropped to the door to his bedchamber. In quick steps, she crossed the floor in bare toes and let herself in the door.

The light from the candle revealed what she was looking for. One of Numair's shirts were thrown on a chair. Daine sat the candle down on a table nearby and picked up the shirt. Numair's scent mixed with sweat hung in it and revealed that he had it on most of the day. Daine took in the scent and she immediately felt at ease.

When she took the shirt on a movement caught her attention. Daine's reflection looked back at her from the big mirror that was placed against the opposite wall. She took the candle with her when she went closer. Her cheek was cut open and a long wound ran down below her eye. William may have had a ring on when he had hit her, that would be the only possible cause. Daine turned and took a handkerchief lying on the nightstand beside the bed. JP were embroidered on it. It didn't belong to Numair, obviously, but Daine didn't care. She had to stop the bleeding. With the handkerchief pressed against the wound she caught the sight of her lip. It was raised to twice the size and cracked. This also bled. With the handkerchief pressed against the wound in her cheek Daine began to search for more of Numair's handkerchiefs.

* * *

Numair stood with Julianna, a tall slim blonde woman, who was slightly dizzy from the fall to the floor. He had danced with her all night and tried to avoid throwing investigating gazes at his student and a young man.  
Talking about his student where had she gone? He hadn't seen her since he had danced with her. Even when the commotion had occurred she had been nowhere to be seen. He felt panic rise. He was suppose to protect her, he was her protector. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, but...Numair only half listened after what Julianna said. He turned and began to scan the large hall. The guards had managed to calm the commotion and now everything was apparently peaceful, but Numair still had the feeling of wrongness.

"Are you listening, Numair?" Julianna asked a bit offended. She was almost desperate. She wouldn't tell him that she had seen Daine storm out of the great hall dissolved in tears and her little friend, William following her. Julianna was sure that William would do what was necessary. There was a reason she had hired him, for she knew for sure that he would be able to catch the little whore girl's attention long enough so she could put her claw in Numair.

"Hmmm," Numair turned his attention back towards the slender woman whom he had spent the previous night with. "Sorry, I trying to find my student ..." His voice was quiet as he felt soft lips being pressed against his. For a few brief seconds he stood still but answered the kiss hesitant. He felt how Julianna broke the kiss as she laughed.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere," Julianna said as she gently played with the necklace she had hanging around her neck to draw Numair's attention to her breasts.

Numair didn't feel confident. The strange feeling grew stronger and got him by chance to take a look at the corridor that led out of the great hall. A young blond man came walking out from the corridor. In his hands he carried a pile of clothes. Numair frowned. He recognized the colors in the dress William carried. But he wasn't sure so Numair scanned the great hall once again without any result. He quickly localized Jonathan, Thayet, Alanna, George and Onua. He made eye contact first with Onua and then with Alanna, who slowly sat her crystal glass down and moved towards him. When Numair turned back William, Daine's date, had reached over to where he stood with Julianna.

"Where is Daine?" he asked worried as he let his gaze search down to the clothes in Williams arms. He saw how Alanna approached rapidly while the party continued around them.

William threw the clothes on the floor and Numair could finally confirm that it was Daine's dress with her breast band, loincloth and her little slippers. The young man looked at Julianna who slowly withdrew, so she could disappear. William spat on the clothes "As you can see Master Salmalin your little whore is gone. She left only this".

A fury erupted in him and before he knew it Numair had caught William's chin with one hand and forced the young man's eyes to meet his own.

Alanna noticed a shift in the energy in the great hall. She ran through the crowd, pushed whoever was standing in her way. When she saw Numair grab the young man who had escorted Daine to the midwinter ball she shouted over her shoulder for Jonathan, the king.

Jonathan turned at the sound of Alanna's voice and saw how the Lioness ran in a certain direction. He looked for what happened further on and saw Numair towering over a young man. The air around Numair and William sparkled of energy. Jonathan noticed the pressure and before he could warn the bystanders all crystal glasses in the great hall shattered. Young women screamed and the guards drew their swords. He started running and yelled orders to the guards, to get the guests out. Whatever had happened it had caused extreme anger from his black robe mage.

Numair took a deep breath. He had only a few times in his life resorted to mind control, but fear that this young man had caused Daine pain was now forcing him to do it again. He noticed how Alanna had reach over to him and laid her hand on his arm.

Alanna heard it sparkle before she felt it through her fingers. She took her hand away from him as quickly as she possible, but she still found a small burning wound in her hand. She healed it and looked at the young man who had begun to speak. She hadn't heard what Numair had asked.

Numair felt the blood boil in him. His brain worked rapidly. He would kill the young man if he had killed or harm Daine. In here in the great hall surrounded by an angry snowstorm, it was unlikely that he could hear the mourning animals.

William noticed how fog enveloped his brain. His hands and feet were numb and although he wanted to escape, to run, from this terrible man he faced, there were no options. He was trapped in his own body.

When Numair spoke it was with extreme cold in his voice. "Where is she?"

Looking up into hazel eyes William noticed how words formed on his lips uncontrolled and he replied, though he didn't want to. "I don't know."

Numair tightened his grip around Williams chin "Is she injured?" he asked with his cold and icy voice.

William felt again how he answered without his control "Yes".

Alanna prepared for the worst when she heard the words. She knew that Numair was overprotective and wanted to take care of Daine. But this was about to go out of hand.

"How?" Numair leaned forward. He didn't take notice to the that spectators had formed a circle around them eventhough guards with drawn swords tried in vain to get the spectators away from the scene and out the greate hall, but they all had their attention turned towards Numair and William.

"I ... I hit her so she hit the wall ..." William stammered. William began to scream and it echoed troughout the great hall, which had been quiet after the music had stopped. His blood boiled. Still with the black robe mage's hand against his chin he was slowly cooked.

Alanna didn't in that moment care if Numair stunned her to such an extent that she would get wounds, but she saw how Numair's hazel eyes changed in an instant and she responded immediately. Numair's eyes became black and his gift was being multiplied.

Suddenly Alanna struck Numair's hand away and the scream was gone. In front stood the young blond man with misty eyes. His breathing was loud and rasping. It was impossible to say what damage Numair had caused.

Within seconds she grabbed the young man and laid two fingers surrounded by violet flames against the man's forehead and forced William into a coma. She lowered him to the floor and turned furiously towards Numair, who now stood with black fire speckled with silver in his hands. Their spectators gasped and pulled back. Alanna's violet eyes locked firmly into Numair's warning him.

A battle between Tortall's black robe mage and the king's champion would put the palace in ruins.

"Enough!" Jonathan roared. He had reached through the crowd of spectators and stood between the lying William which Alanna was standing protective in front of and Numair on the other side. "Enough!" said Jonathan again commanding, his voice lower this time. The great hall was silenced.

As commanded Numair closed his hands and let the fire die. He wouldn't fight against the man who had taught him warmagic and the man who was his king. Relaxing he gathered his thoughts. He had been on the verge of committing murder before the eyes of the whole court.

**And now..please review :-)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Search

**Chapter 5 - Search **

In her hand she had several pieces of handkerchiefs and in the other she had plucked out the blankets from Numair's bed. Daine pulled them behind her as she left the bedroom. In the sparse light from the large fireplace she let the blankets fall and dropped also the handkerchiefs from her. She returned to the bedroom and picked up the candle. She knew that Numair had an extra room where he washed himself. There she would certainly be able to find what she was looking for. The jug of water was filled and the dish Numair used was standing on a small dresser.  
Some clothes was lay halfway up in the dish and when Daine picked it up to move it she saw to her displeasure that it was a forgotten chest band. Daine wrinkled her nose and dropped it in the big basket that was intended for laundry.

Sitting in the makeshift bed in front of the fireplace she gently washed the wounded in her cheek and grimaced every time the wound sweat. Daine sighed as she washed the handkerchief for the fifth time in the water. The water was slowly turning red. She knew that Alanna would be angry if she didn't clean the wound properly. What she didn't know was that while she was sitting by the fire and let the heat penetrate her body, a major search had begun in the palace.

* * *

Numair stood as frozen to the spot and glared down at the floor where a young man lay in coma. Alanna stood still and watched over William, and didn't seem to let Numair get closer. He had been standing motionless for what seemed to be forever. If Daine was bleeding heavily it was only a matter of time before he lost her. A hand was laid on Numair's shoulder and he flinched.

"I have sent guards all over the palace" Jonathan said while Numair turned slowly and looked at his friend. Jonathan noted the tired expression in Numair's eyes and gave the black robe mage's shoulder a light squeeze. "We'll find her." He assured him.

Numair nodded. He would like to have been part of the search party, but had received specific orders to stay in the great hall where Jonathan and Alanna could keep an eye on him. The celebration had shortly after the scene with William been dissolved and people was now leaving the great hall. Numair had noticed the deplorable and disgusting looks people had sent him. Some had shaken their heads, others and it was mostly women had fainted in the confusion. These was lying around and was attended to by healers.

Little by little the guards returned with news for Jonathan. Numair noticed how his own shoulders sank further and further down every time he saw every single guard shake their head. None of the guards had located his student. Numair began to feel desperation spread. He couldn't just stand here in this almost deserted hall while his magelet bled to death somewhere. He made the decision and approached the group who surrounded the king. The last guard had returned and Numair saw once again a head was shaken. Beside him William's was carried away under the guidance of Duke Baird.

"Any news?" he asked gently.

Jonathan stopped in the middle of the communication with the last guard. He shook his head vaguely before he answered. "They searched the whole palace without success".

Numair scratched his head. "Also my chambers?" he asked gently again. He was surprisingly calm and he wasn't quite sure if Jonathan had forgiven his breach of etiquette.

Jonathan looked surprised at Numair. He didn't understand what Numair was telling.

"What are you saying?" Jonathan asked wondering. "Why shouldn't they had investigated your chambers?"

Numair waited to respond when he saw the lioness approached rapidly. Alanna was now standing next to Jonathan. "My chambers is warded against intruders. Nobody, not even Alanna or you for the matter could gain access with both your magic. But," he paused "there is a slight possibility that Daine could have" Numair slowly and carefully explained. He had purposely kept the information about his warded chambers from Jonathan. Numair also knew that he hadn't told the king about his infrequent ability to control another person's will.

Jonathan opened and closed repeatedly his mouth. He tried to understand the magnitude of what Numair had told him. He now knew that Numair warded his chambers from unwanted guests, he had also discovered an unpleasant discovery. That Numair was able to control another person without the use of accessories just like his cousin, Roger of Conté. This would have caused Jonathan to shoute and scream at Numair, but circumstances saw it differently. He couldn't afford to be angry when the kingdom's only wild mage was missing. He would do it later when the time was right.

The king ran his hand wearily downover his face. He let the surroundings distract him for a moment. The celebration of midwinter was over. The great hall was almost deserted and only a few remained. He had to check up on the young man's state in the care of Duke Baird and try to send apologies to those who he knew would question his leadership. All this had to wait Jonathan realized slowly. "Go" was all he said at first, but quickly added when he saw how Numair already had taken the first step towards the corridor. "Take Alanna with you ... if Daine is bleeding, she needs help".

Numair nodded. He turned to Alanna, who still looked like a lioness who wanted to kill the male lion that had encroached on her territory and threatened her cubs.

He knew that the best he could do was to let the storm rage as it did outside the palace's walls. Alanna would return to her old self eventually. Numair ran through the corridor, up the stairs and when he reached the door to his chambers he wasted no time. He broke the spell and forced the door open with such force that the door frame cracked.

* * *

Daine let the bloody handkerchief fall into the dish with water. She had changed it once and had spent the last water from the pitcher. The wound in her cheek had stopped bleeding, but her lip still throbbed.  
She hadn't heard the hissing sound that surrounded the chamber when the spell was lifted, but when the door was knocked open with force she was on her feet in a flash. Without any weapons to defend herself with she grabbed the empty pitcher and threw it through the air against the intruder.

The empty pitcher flew through the air with such force that Numair barely had time to react. Only thanks to Alanna's presence he was rescued at the last second from being hit. The empty pitcher fell to the floor with a booming sound. The sight before him made his heart stop for a few seconds and then restart again. Daine was in one of his white shirts. Blood stains stood as a clear contrast against the pale fabric. Long white legs were visible from the upper part of her thighs and down, and revealed bare toes that was hidden half by the blankets. The white shirt was unbuttoned a few places; center of the stomach and throat, showing where a silver claw was hanging. Long curly brown hair hung down over her shoulders. Numair's eyes met Daine's.

**And now...please review :-) **


	6. Chapter 6 - Numair's chambers

**A/N : **I apologize for my little cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I wrote it while I was babysitting my nephew and had to post it before I had to go home quickly that night due to mega-snow weather here in Denmark. But I hope you forgive me sooner or later, and that you will enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6 – Numair's chambers**

Daine looked into the worried hazel eyes that belonged to Numair. "How did you find me?" she asked low and careful because of her lip.

He took a step forward with a calm appearance, though he inside was shaken by the sight of her. "I had a feeling" he replied slowly and carefully. Numair wasn't going to tell that the whole court was in turmoil over what had happened and that guards had searched for her throughout the palace.

His calmness infected her and she nodded slowly accepting for a few seconds, then her sadness turned back. She looked down at herself for a moment and then looked up again just as Numair took another cautious step. "I had to borrow your shirt" she whispared "I forgot to take a change of clothes with me when I came," she told him and saw how he let his eyes slide over her half-covered body.

"It's okay magelet, I have plenty."

She couldn't take her eyes from him, even though she knew that Alanna stood by the door. Walking towards her came the man who accepted her and the man she had spent every day with the last two years. Numair took another step towards her. "I'm sorry" she whispered without knowing why.

"What are you apologizing for?" Numair asked. He came right up to her and reached for her.

"I made a mistake," she hiccupped, as his presence and his friendliness hit her.

"No magelet" Numair shook his head. "William made a mistake. You have never done anything wrong. In that sense, you are perfect."

Denying his words she let him touch her uninjured cheek. The hard skin of his palm revealed that although Numair's appearance told of a man who was vain and a perfectionist, he was a man who work hard for a living. "How can I be perfect when no man will want me?" she whispered, sniffling and lifted her gaze meeting Numair's eyes. What she read in them scared her witless. His gaze was locked in hers. She wasn't ready to see what he had been hiding for her recently, even though she wanted it desperately. Daine collapsed in tears, knelt in the blankets while she buried her face in her hands.

He ignored her state of semi-nudity. Numair sat down and pulled his crying student up on his lap. Here he threw his arms around her and murmured words of comfort into the loose curly brown hair. Hiding once again the feelings he knew existed. With the love for his student gone Numair met Alanna's eyes and saw how the Lioness nodded. An unspoken message passing from the man, sitting, to the woman standing.

Alanna understood the clear message in Numair's expression. She turned and left the room.

Sitting in his embrave it was hard for her to stop her tears.

She didn't care if she was half naked under the white shirt. The smell and warmth of Numair made her forget her surroundings. The soft sound of his heart that hammered heavy against her ear gave her the feeling of absolute security. She was sitting with her face hidden against Numair's fine white silk shirt and she knew that it would be destroyed forever by the blood, which again floated from her cheek.

* * *

Out in the corridor Alanna opened her hand and developed a violet speaking ball. She had to inform Jonathan that they had found Daine. "Jonathan" she called down into the ball, which hissed with magic. Her hand shook a little. She had seen many beating women during her time as a knight, but that it was Daine...Alanna tried to clear her head. If Numair's hadn't tried to kill the young man, she would have done it she realised slowly while waiting for Jonathan to respond.

"Yes, Alanna ... please tell me that you have some good news for me?" Jonathan said as he rapidly responded to her call.

"We found Daine ..." Alanna hesitantly revealed the news. She knew that the next she had to tell the king would make her old friend angry. "You'll have to come to Numair's champers ..." she told him before she continued "bring Gareth and some others from the counsel ... we need witnesses."

"Is it that bad?" Jonathan asked shocked.

"Yes!". She could hear through ball Jonathan's relieve froze and became serious.

"Give me a few minutes," Jonathan said into the blue ball he held in his open hand. Whatever had happened to Daine, his champion thought it was important to have a few witnesses present. He closed his hand and began to search for Gareth.

Alanna stood and looked down at her hand, where the violet ball slowly disappeared.

She returned to the room where Numair still sat with Daine on his lap. She heard how he whispered to his student. It took a few seconds before Alanna discovered that Numair was sitting telling Daine a story about her first healing. The crying sound made by his student had calmed down. Alanna carefully studied the scenario in front of her. Slowly it dawned on the Lioness that the young girl Onua had hired, had turned into a young and beautiful woman. She could clearly see how Numair's and Daine's relationship over the next year would transform itself, and bring both happy moments, but also tough times for both of them.  
Before Alanna sat down on the couch to wait for Jonathan's arrival Numair moved a little bit, to get into a more comfortable position that left Daine's body more exposed to unwelcome glances. Alanna sighed and walked over to the two people who sat in front of the fireplace.

* * *

Daine was half asleep when she felt a blanket being put around her and covered her bare legs. The muscular arms that protective hugged her, lips against her hair who told recognizable stories forced her eyelids to close. She closed them willingly. And heard absent how weak voices arrived in the room she was in.

Numair saw how Alanna hurried to cover Daine's half-naked body after he had found a comfortable position. He had quickly closed his hazel eyes, when his movement had left more naked skin visible. He had seen Daine naked before by accident, but this time he was in close contact with the young woman, and she had clearly become a woman over the past four months. With eyes closed, he took in the smell of hay, still hanging in Daine's hair.  
Numair opened his eyes slowly as he heard faint voices arrive in his room. He heard weakly Jonathan's voice who mingled with Alanna's and Gareth. The other voices he didn't recognize, whispered eagerly and caused the Lioness to suddenly snarl.

He saw how Alanna, who wasn't particularly high faced two men with a raised forefinger. She poked one man hard in the chest while her other hand searched down to the sword at her side. Whatever had been said, it had caused the Lioness to lose her temper and it was clear to Numair to see that Alanna was standing and threaten Milan one of the council men.

"It's enough Alanna! You have made it clear to Milan that you will not tolerate such talk" Jonathan sighed suddenly. He had purposely waited a few seconds to interfere as he found that his adviser, Milan, had gone too far.

Numair frowned. He would have liked to have heard what Milan had said, but sitting with a sleeping figure who heavily rested against him, he was on the verge of being indifferent. Yet he heard with half an ear. The other focused on listening to her quiet breathing.

Alanna got up on her toes and hissing whispered to the man who had talked about the scenario in front of the fireplace with a disgusting tone. "If I ..." She paused "... ever hear you say that again you will no longer be able to father more children." With these words hanging in the air she stomped over to the fireplace and leaned against the hot wall.

Numair concealed his smile by placing a kiss on Daine's forehead. The Lioness lived up to the rumor about her and her temper. Jonathan had left the group and was now squatting in front of them. "Magelet" Numair called softly. He let his hand search up to Daine's cheek and caressed it gently. "Wake up ... Jonathan would like to talk to you."

Daine woke up slowly. She had faintly heard Numair calling her and she remembered slowly where she was. With a set she opened her eyes and stared into a pair of blue that looked anxiously at her. She managed to send the King a little smile, but grimaced when wounded in her cheek hurt.

"Hello" she said cautiously because of the raised lip. She still had her face half hidden against Numair's silk shirt.

"Sweet ... I need to know what happened". Jonathan asked softly. He reached forward and laid his hand gently under Daine's chin. Slowly he forced Daine to reveal ther cheek with the open wound. The blue eyes that were initially soft and loving was slowly transformed into hard and angry. He saw how her cheek was cut open, the skin had begun to assume a yellow and purple color. Daine had been beaten with such force and it made the King of Tortal extremely angry.

Those present in the room gasped.

Daine slowly and carefully told what had happened. She failed to tell one specific information; that William had been paid by Julianna to keep Daine away from Numair all night. This information was only for Numair's ears.

**And now please review, it makes me write faster :-)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Healing

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who have given reviews to this story. Please continue to write your opinions.

**Chapter 7 - Healing **

After what seemed several hours of questioning by both Jonathan, Gareth and the man who Alanna had threatened, Daine was close to falling asleep at any moment. She had answered all sorts of questions, but she wouldn't tell the real reason to why William had beaten her. When she felt that she began to repeat herself Numair cut off the flow of questions with a deep tired voice.

"If Daine has answered all the questions you could think of, I hope you will excuse us," he said tired as he made eye contact with Alanna. The Lioness nodded and took over where he left off.

"Numair is right. Daine needs healing and," she paused before she continued "we all need sleep sooner or later ... at least I do. So I hope you gentleman will be kind enough to leave us, as I am sure that this case can be continued tomorrow". Alanna left her place next to the fireplace and walked threatening towards the group of men. All four men, including Jonathan, walked slowly backwards and finally ended with being escorted out of Numair's room.  
When Alanna returned she closed the door and turned around. She scratched the fiery red hair and wondered what healing she should apply to Daine so the young woman didn't get scars.

She decided the slowest method she knew. Alanna met Numair's eyes. He hadn't moved and had clear intentions to be seated with Daine on his lap. "Numair, I think it's best that she comes with me." she said slowly.

Numair shook his head vaguely. The weak and stable breath from the lips against the skin of his neck told him that Daine was fast asleep. "No Alanna. She stays here with me".

Alanna opened her mouth to protest, but the moment she decided to send the air out between her vocal cords she saw how Daine's hands searched around Numair's neck. The young woman snuggled deeper into the man who sat and held her tenderly. Alanna sighed and asked gently "Are you sure Numair? There would be gossiped about the whole affair in the palace the next few days and it doesn't improve matters that Daine sleeps here without chaperone".

Numair looked tenderly down at the sleeping figure before he looked at Alanna. "They already gossip ... or haven't you heard it?" He whispered.

Alanna knew that she wouldn't win this discussion. Not right now. "Then let me heal her," was all she had to say. She wouldn't press Numair more than he already had this evening.

He sent Alanna a small smile. "Thank you" was all he said.

Alanna nodded as she gently laid her hand on Daine's forehead. Faint violet flames surrounded her fingers only to disappear into Daine. Slowly the healing burned the emerging infection away in the cheek then it turned its attention to Daine's swollen lip. As a little extra things she added a slow healing so the cheek would be without any scars. Then she took her hand of Daine and stood. Numair held out his hand and graped Alanna's wrist. "Thank you," he whispared to her and she smiled down at the black robe mage.

"Take care of yourself Alanna," Numair said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

Alanna pulled her hand away and waved Numair's concerns away, "I'm okay ... just tired." She let her hand go back to Daine's cheek and caressed it gently. "Take care of her, Numair, she is very vulnerable at the moment".

"I know" he replied quietly. "But I'm the only one she has. I know that she sees you, Jonathan, Onua and Thayet as a family, but she and I are connected," Numair tightened his grip around Daine's body and heard how she mumbled in her sleep "I can't explain it to you Alanna, I only hope that you can understand".

"I do understand Numair," Alanna whispered carefully before she continued "But she is a young woman ... and I don't want to see her more hurt than now"

Numair frowned and stared up at Alanna. She was one of his best friends and confidential, but what she indicated hurt him. "I thought you knew me better than that Alanna!" he said slowly, knowing that his feelings inside himself betrayed him. He had in recent months sought diversion precisely because he had fallen for his student and that was why he had seduced Julianna. He watched how the Lioness walked towards the door.

Alanna turned abruptly before she replied, "I do Numair, but Daine's young, she must make her own decisions. I hope you know that?".

"Of course," Numair replied. "She is my student," he paused a moment "though I dread the day when she no longer will be".

"I have a feeling that she will always be in our presence Numair" Alanna explained as she grabbed the stone that hung in a chain around her neck. "I haven't told you this before, not anyone, but the first time I met Daine and we were attacked in the woods, this," Alanna held the stone towards Numair "glowed. It can only mean one thing" Alanna looked thoroughly at Daine "Daine isn't ordinary ... I have her suspected of being something of the divine or related. Otherwise, this one would have been dark." Alanna let the stone fall back against her neck. She saw for the first time a sincere smile from Numair.

"I have suspected that too" he admitted. "But we may never get an answer. Until then it's my supreme task to protect her as best I can and it may require some sacrifices." Sacrifices he was willing to give to be in her life, although she was married to another man.

Alanna returned the smile. Numair had understood her warning. Now there was nothing left to do but wait. "Goodnight Numair. I come by tomorrow and check Daine's progress". It was the last thing she said before she walked out the door. Behind her, she heard the hissing sound and she turned. Black fire speckled with silver spread in the door and sealed the room.

* * *

After Alanna had left the room he couldn't get himself to move. The weight and heat from Daine eased the tension inside him. He enjoyed secretly the way she almost demanding pressed her body against his. When he moved a little bit, her fingers grabbed his collar and all he could do was to rest his chin on her forehead. After sitting for a long time he decided that it was time to get out of the nice clothes he had been wearing all night. Carefully he rearranged his arms, so one went in Daine's knees and the other was laid around her back. He lifted her up and laid her gently down on the blankets. The soft curls lay around her face when he at last sank her head down to the floor. For one moment he looked down on her and wished that he could kiss those pale lips, but his his conscience held him back.

Numair turned slightly. Looking over her body he found that the seam had crept up and revealed most of her abdomen. Numair sighed. Why did the gods test him he thought while he tenderly and slowly reached down to the hem of the shirt. With careful fingers he pulled down the fabric. Quickly Numair covered her with a blanket and got up.

He opened the door to his bedroom and a bad cold hit him. The room that had been cut off from the heat, had within a few hours gone icy cold. Numair quickly went in, undressed and took worn loose trousers and a loose shirt. Normally he slept naked, but since he had no intention of sleeping within the cold room and alone, he took some extra blankets with him.  
As Numair closed the door to the bedroom he let his hand rest on the handle for a few seconds extra. Black fire spread from his fingertips, creating a barrier against the cold behind the door. When he had assured himself that the barrier held he walked slowly toward the sleeping figure, which lay between blankets on the floor. A few mice had sought refuge from the cold and Numair expected that these mice would be multiplied over the next hour. The blizzard outside was going to be the worst in Tortall's history he thought.

**And again - please review :-)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Rejection

**Chapter 8 - Rejection**

Small squeaky noises sounded from the mouse on the floor and Numair began to walk around in his study adding heat into the cold walls. He had only added heat into the first wall and stood at the door that led out to the corridor when he heard a sound. This didn't come from the animal sitting beside Daine. The sound he heard came from a woman who cursed quietly.

He glanced over at the sleeping young woman. Daine still slept heavily and wasn't woken by the sound. Curiously Numair walked the few steps to the door. Sure enough, he could clearly hear that there was a woman on the other side.  
He opened it slowly and was suddenly forced back with unknown lips pressed against his while arms crept up around his neck. The woman's kiss was passionately, strongly and deeply. Thinking about Daine he let himself to be led by and returned the kiss just as deeply as it was giving. The woman who kissed him was none other than Julianna. Numair began to hesitate. He had no intention of beeing seduced by and going to bed with this woman, not at this time. Although he felt the inner heat spread, he forced himself back. "No!" he whispered quietly as the door closed behind her.

"Why not?" Julianna asked as her fingers caressed the skin on Numair's lower stomach under his shirt. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes ... but not now," Numair said gently as he grabbed hold of her hands and pushed her gently away.

Julianna looked up into Numair's hazel eyes. She had been sure she had a chance now everyone had gone to bed. This evening hadn't gone quite as planned and William, the boy she had paid, had attacked Numair's student. She was happy of that one little thing. His student had got she deserved. She leaned forward and caught Numair's lips again. Slowly she let him know that she was still interested that she intended to bed him on the floor if necessary.

Still with his thoughts cirkling around the slepping woman on his floor Numair pulled his head back and took a small step away. "Julianan. I can't" he began, but was silenced by a finger that was placed on his lips.

"Shhh ... can't I keep you company?" Julianna asked as she blinked extra with her eyes. She was sure that whatever Numair was doing, she could get him on other thoughts. "Company where you and I?" she began.

Numair withdrew himself from Julianna. He didn't like the way this woman was trying to lace him around her little finger. "Actually ...," he scratched his head and the cord that held the hair together fell to the floor "I have company" he continued.

"Yes! You have me," Julianna said optimistic and walked towards Numair. She slowly began to unbutton the robe she was wearing, dropping it on the floor. She now stood naked in front of him as the natural creature she was. Slender with bulging breasts that revealed small spiky nipples. "Don't you want this?" she asked while she let her hands slide down her body.

He knew her body. Every inch of it. Where he should kiss to produce moaning sounds from her lips and how he should ... Numair shook sharply his head to clear his mind. This wasn't the appropriate time to go in depth on how to turn ... "No!" he answered again and took another step away from her. Which only made her walk towards him.

"What can I do to convince you?" Julianne asked and let her tongue slowly slide seductively over her upper lip. She stood close to him and with Numair's gaze locked in hers, she sank slowly to the floor, down on her knees. With experienced fingers she began to pull his loose trousers down.

Numair reached down and took hold of Julianna's hands. "Please stop," he said softly and looked down on the kneeling woman. "This can't happen tonight".

Julianna froze. She couldn't believe what she heard. She had been rejected. Still kneeling she opened her mouth to say something, when she in the same moment heard someone moan behind Numair. She threw a quick glance past Numair't legs and saw Daine turning in her sleep. "I see" she replied coldly and stood up. "I never thought the rumors would be true, but it seems that they are".

"It's not what you think" Numair tried to explain. He turned and looked down at his student. Daine had pushed the blanket aside when she had turned her body and this movement had forced the white shirt apart, leaving one of her small but delicate breast exposed. Numair waved with his hand and the blanket covered Daine again.

"No?" Julianna still gazed at the sleeping figure who lay in front of the fireplace. "Then, why is she here?".

Numair noticed how anger hit him slowly. First, Julianna had mentioned the rumors about him and Daine, it was something he would never accept and, second, she now stood in his chambers and questioned him why his student were in the same room as him.

"It doesn't concern you," Numair said with a very low voice.

"I thought you and I...," Julianna began.

Numair felt tiredness hit him. "You've thought very wrong. I am no longer interested in you." He knew that these words would hurt Julianna, especially since they had this romance running for several months leading up to this evening. He met Julianna's eyes and managed to grab her hand which would have struck his cheek if he hadn't. "You may go" he hissed coldly.

Julianna moved her eyes back to the sleeping woman, not wanting to meet Numair's eyes. She was angry, disappointed and felt once again rejected. She hated that feeling. Without thinking further about what she said, she let the words escape. "I should have paid him to kill her" she replied.

Numair felt his heart stop. "What did you say?"

"Nothing" Julianna began nervously and took a step back. She had screwed up.

Numair took a step forward. He had sworn never to do a woman any harm, but he was close to breaking that promise. He took hold around Julianna's chin and forced her eyes to meet his. "What did you say?".

"Please Numair!" Julianna begged suddenly in fear that he would hurt her.

"I thought I heard you say...," Numair was interrupted by a thin voice that sounded behind him, calling him. He turned his head and looked into Daine's stormy blue gray eyes. She watched him.

* * *

"Numair?" she called softly knowing that he might not hear her. She had been woken by the sound of a frightened voice and so she set up with the blanket pulled well up around her. She saw how he with a hard grip and anger in his posture hold a chin belonging to a blonde slim and naked woman, she noticed with irritation. It took only a few seconds before she discovered that the woman was none other than Julianna.

She met his startled eyes as he turned his head and stared at her. She let him see the concern she had for him and what he was doing, hoping that he would stop and not do anything stupid.

"Whore" Julianna spat the words towards Daine.

Daine moved her gaze to the naked woman.

She saw how Numair responded quickly. He forced the door open, grabbed the naked woman and pushed her out into the cold corridor. Before he closed the door he gathered robe from the floor and threw it against Julianna, who grabbed it. "I'm done with you ... go." She heard him said in the coldest voice ever before he slammed the door shut.

**I know it's a bit short - but I had to breake it due to the progess of the story - hope you will forgive me and merry Christmas :-) And please review! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Security

**A/N: Yet another chapter. Read and review :-) **

**Chapter 9 – Security **

He stood for a long time with his back to Daine. He heard how the blankets were moved and little feet coming toward him. Closing his eyes he hated himself in the seconds after the door was closed.

"Are you okay?" asked a gentle voice that belonged to Daine. She looked investigative up at him.

He wouldn't answer her. The situation was embarrassing and if it had not been for her, he had been on the verge of injury Julianna. He hated himself.

"Numair?" she called again when he still stood with closed eyes. She reached out to him, slowly and laid her hand on his chest that rose and fell because of his strained breathing.

How he hated himself sincerely, he kept thinking, ignoring her hand.

Her touch didn't help. Daine lifted hesitant her hand away and let it rest against his cheek. She slowly began to caress. This seemed to wake him up and he met her eyes.

Stormy blue gray eyes looked into his hazel as he felt a cold hand that was gently placed against his cheek. He put his hand on top Daine's and moved it down to his mouth where he kissed her palm gently. "Sorry we woke you," he whispered quietly.

He had never kissed her hand such and with his lips to her palm she shuddered slightly. "It's okay" Daine looked shy up at Numair. "Sorry I didn't tell you about Julianna". Such affection scared her a bit, but after what happened she understood why he needed comfort. Although the consolation he gave wasn't for himself, but for her.

Numair looked surprised at his student. He let go of her hand slowly. "You knew?".

Daine nodded and took her hand to herself. The touch of his lips still burned and she pressed it against her chest. She would have told Numair what she had heard, but the sound of his heartbeat had forced her to sleep. She looked down at her bare before she replied, "I overheard a conversation with some girls," she blushed heavily "actually I transformed my ears so I could hear them."

Numair smiled at this information, letting go of his self loathing only for a few seconds but got seriously again "And?" He asked quietly fully conscious that his gaze hung on her hands which slowly caressed themselves where he had kissed the skin.

"They discussed how much payment William had received from Julianna. I thought he liked me. I tried to escape to my room, but ... the blizzard". She noticed how drops of tears began to made their way down her cheeks. "He followed me out into the corridor and ... you already know the rest."

A drop of salt water landed on her clutching hands. Numair looked up surprised, shocked to find her in tears he reached out with both hands and wiped the drops away with his thumbs first on her hand then on her cheeks. "I'm sorry he deceived you," he replied quietly. "If I had known ..." He hesitated and lifted her face wanting to meet her eyes.

Daine looked up. "It's okay Numair. I should have known better. I don't think there will be other boys in my life. I'm done with them". Her teacher was very close to her and his hands against her cheeks burned where they touched the skin.

"Don't say such things. There will be others. maybe not boys, but a man who wants you. I'm sure of it" Numair said hesitant pulling her closer. Looking down, she was only one head lower then him, a loose lock of hair blocked his view.

She reached up and stroked the impossible wisp of hair away from his face. While she let her fingers buried in the long black hair and noticed amazed how soft it was. Daine didn't want to take her hand away. She liked to touch him, but it was almost like it was too close. Once again she saw how Numair's eyes changed color and a secret glow appeared. She gasped for breath and as soon as the glow had appeared, it was gone again, but his hands was still caressing her cheeks.

He wanted to pull his hands away, it was easy so close he stood to her, to lean forward and put his lips against hers. He straightened himself up with a start, breaking their touch. He pulled his hands slowly to himself glad that the cord from his hair lay on the floor.

Daine saw how Numair bent down and took the cord off the floor. The moment he took his hands up and gathered his hair she threw her arms around him and buried her nose in the fabric of the shirt. "Ugh" she heard him exclaim, but she didn't care. She was feeling something and she let that something overtake her actions.

When the hair was tied Numair threw his arms around her and pulled her to him. It was nice holding her again. If he just could stay like that forever with her...this time he didn't pull back. He carefully lifted her up in his arms, noticing how she took her arms around his neck. He walked over to the makeshift bed and sat her down gently. Numair paused for a moment, leaning forward, closing the pace between him and Daine wanting to touch her lips with his. "I just remembered that I completely forgot to give you your midwinter gift" he said instead and rose. His heart was running so fast in his chest that he felt slight dizzy.

Daine looked after him as he walked away. She discovered that her breathing was rapid and she wondered if he had noticed it, and if that was why he had pulled away. "Midwinter gift? Oh! Numair, I completely forgot, yours lies in my room," she said a little high. She saw how Numair opened a drawer in his workbench and took two packets out.

"It doesn' t matter magelet. You can give them to me tomorrow when I follow you home" Numair said silent while he closed the drawer. There lay two more gifts down there, but they had to wait for her birthday or a special event. He smiled as he turned around. Daine sat with fingers intertwined, a habit that revealed when she was nervous and it was obvious that she was now.

It occurred to her suddenly. She didn't know what had happened to William. What fate had he gotten? Daine saw how Numair sat down cross-legged in front of her, almost one an a half a arm's lenght from her. This was his way of sitting when they should either meditate or when he would begin a lesson. She hesitated a bit.

Numair began to hand over the first package to Daine, but pulled his hand away again when she began to speak. He put the package into his lap and waited.

Daine wasn't sure if she dared ask Numair about William. She had clearly sensed his resistance to the young man, but again, it had been William who had attacked her. She shouldn't feel sorry for this boy, but she did nonetheless. She finally pulled herself together and asked, "What happened to William?" She heard how timid her own voice was.

Numair carefully studied Daine's face. What should he say? That he nearly had cooked the young man to death? That he had thought that William had killed her? The truth may be the best way. Numair knew how Daine would react if he failed give her the true details, she would be told somehow later on. It had happened a few times where he deliberately had lied to her, with almost fatal consequences. "He is in a coma at Duke Baird," he started to tell.

"How did that happen?" Daine asked shocked.

He laid the packages down on the floor and crept closer. He wanted to make sure that if she reacted that he could reach her and comfort her. Numair sighed. "I," he began slowly before he pulled himself together "I tried to cook him."

Daine looked even more shocked at her teacher who now sat with his knees touching hers. She had seen this man sitting opposite her, turning an old acquaintance into an apple tree, because the man Tristan had threatened her life. She shouldn't be surprised, but she was. "Why?" she asked.

"Well. I thought he had done you serious harm, so I used mind control" Numair scratched himself first in the neck and grimaced at the thought.

Daine stared amazed. "You never told me you could," she stopped abruptly, "have you used it on me?" she asked and looked at him suspiciously. She had known that Numair was capable of many things, but mind control?

Numair reached for her "Never, magelet" he replied before he continued touching her cheek reassuring "it's just something I use in extreme urgent cases, like tonight. No one knew that I could. I suspect that I will get reprimanded by Jonathan one of the next few days, he was a little surprised. "Numair suddenly saw a smile spread in Daine's face, but was it caused by the mention of Jonathan's name or that he would be reprimanded he didn't know. He hoped for the last. Not wanting his magelet to be in love with another man, even if that man was the king! "So you find that funny?" He teased a bit insecure as he leaned forward and began impulsively to tickle her.

Daine squealed and began to laugh. "No! Please, Numair" She tried to climb back towards the couch, but was forced down into the blankets laughing.

He continued to tickle her, even though he knew he should stop, but the sound of her laughter made him continue. "Are you done thinking it's funny that I should be reprimanded?" Numair asked. He lingered over her and looked into the intense blue-gray eyes.

Daine was resting on her elbows, half lying. She shook her head vaguely so her curly hair danced. "No," she replied and prepared for his attack.

As expected, he attacked her, but only in fun. With light fingers tickling her stomach, he came closer and she let it happen.

She lay down flat on top of the blankets, stretched as Numair asked her once again. "Are you done?" he asked breathlessly with his body hanging over her only supported with his strong arms and his hands placed on either side of her head. "Do you surrender yourself?" he asked with a deep voice.

"To you. Always" Daine said smiling.

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Fun and gifts

**Chapter 10 – Fun and gifts **

Daine smiled. She loved the relationship she had with Numair. Back in Snowdal she had seen girls having the same kind of relationship with the other boys. She had often stood in wait and seen how the boys in spring frolic had chased the girls, those they found interesting and in wintertime she sat behind the large stone and would be envious of the snowball fights where the girls had to surrender, and had ended up in the same situation as she was in now. There was noting to be envious about now. He was hers, or almost. Daine looked up and smiled secretly to her teacher who only raised his eyebrows at her facial expression. She had never back then had opportunity beeing teased for the fun by a boy, so she lay now with the widest smile on her lips between his large hands. It was only in the most private situations that Numair could transform himself from the scholar he was to a silly, clumsy young man. She liked this personality as much as she liked the absent and serious and sometimes a little vain man he could be.

"What's wrong?" Numair asked. His arms had started to shake slightly, but it challenged him only more. Although he was a scholar, he was vain enough to worry about how his body looked and he saw himself as highly trained. Now his endurance must pass the test. If he lost the strength in his arms, he would crush her with his body and weight.

"Absolutely nothing and absolutely everything" She reached up and pulled the cord out of his hair so that it hung loosely over his face. She took it between her teeth and transformed into a small puppy.

"Magelet!" Numair exclaimed grinning as hair took his vision. "Give it back!". He blew the hair away and stared into blue-gray eyes which now beloningto a brown little dog. "You didn't!" he laughed and got up within a split second when the puppy began to jump and dance in the middle of the floor of his study.  
"You're going to regret it" he threatened as he began to chase her around. Time went. Numair stopped for a few seconds and tried to catch his breath. He smiled down towards the puppy which was hidden under his desk with its belly pressed to the floor and tail into the air. The cord was still between her teeth. He swung his hand and waited.

The dog was slowly lifted into the air by the black fire and levitated to the blankets. In a second she changed back dropping the cord and exclaimed half offended "It's not fair. You are cheating!" She pulled the blanket up around her trying to cover her naked body. "Close your eyes" Daine commanded suddenly pouting. The fun was over.

He stood not far from her as she changed back. "Sorry," Numair muttered a bit embarrassed and closed his eyes and turned around so he had his back to her. "Say something when you are finish".

She kept a close eye on him, but when he didn't move she seized Numair's shirt. Daine let the blanket fall and stuck first one arm in the sleeve and then the next. She was buttoning the last buttons when he turned around. "I wasn't finish Numair" she told him and looked up meeting his eyes.

"Sorry" he replied. He hadn't expected that she would turn back to herself, and hoped that his blush was hidden by the hectic red cheeks he had received during the hunt. He looked at the young woman, who sat and fumbled with his shirt.

"It's okay" Daine let go of the last button that didn't wanted to be buttoned leaving more skin visible at her neckline.

Numair stared at the bare skin that led down to her breasts which fortunately was covered with fabric. "Don't you want more clothes? aren't you freezing?" he asked, still standing.

Daine shrugged. "It's okay" she replied, looking down at her feet and toes that lay stretched out from her. She wiggled her toes. "It's actually nice not to have so much clothes on, for once." She turned toward the fire behind her that slowly burned. "The fire warms me".

"Okay. But if you get cold I have something you could wear" he began, but stopped when Daine shook repellent on her head.

"No. Its fine Numair. When are you going to sit down? My neck is hurting".

Numair took the cord up and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Leaning back. He said nothing and the room was filled with silence, awkward in the beginning. Then Daine moved a bit. She raised from where she had been sitting and walked toward him. He looked up at her as she stood hesitantly by him. Numair reached his hand toward her hands that twisted nervously. He took her hand and pulled her down to him.

Daine said nothing. She wanted to be near him, but was afraid of his rejection. Still, she got up and came toward him. Unconsciously and habitual she squeezed her hands together. When she reached Numair, she was standing insecure until a large tanned hand reached out and grabbed her. The idea wasn't that she would lose balance, but she did. She almost fell on him, but strong hands grabbed her, lowered her speed and placed her gently on his lap. "Sorry" she mumbled embarrassed.

He laughed low. "It's okay. It is also late and we should really sleep."

"I'm not tired," she exclaimed abruptly and looked angrily into his eyes.

"Easy magelet, we are not going to sleep any time soon. I still have to give you your midwinter gifts" Numair whispered.

He saw how she nodded and suddenly she let her hand slide down between his legs by his knees. She pushed them apart and slid into the hole his spread legs formed. Numair had to rapidly bite his tongue to avoid sighing loudly when her buttocks pushed against his abdomen.

She leaned backwards, so her back was against his chest oblivious to what she had done. "Is this for me?" she asked quietly while she felt Numair took his arms around her. He carefully laid the first packet in her lap.

"Yes," Numair replied in a deep voice. He needed distraction. Daine's presence against him increased his heartrate and slowly he felt something else pulsate. "This," he said hoarsely while he pointed to the little gift lying on her bare legs which didn't helped the state he had started to develop "is from Thayet, Jonathan, Alanna, George and me." He saw how her slender hands slowly opened the package. A small dark box appeared. Numair forgot to breathe as Daine opened her gift. He couldn't see Daine's face, but he sensed clearly how she stiffened as the content appeared. Inside the box were two sparkling sapphire earrings. The stones were surrounded by equally glittering pebbles.

"Is that?" Daine very carefully held the package away from herself pressing herself backwards "diamonds?"

'Please distract me' he thought helplessly. Numair smiled strained. He had spent several months with Daine in lessons about the various properties in different stones and now he couldn't concentrate on her delight. His absolute attention was turned towards his growing ... distraction! He needed distraction! "Yes, magelet and the characteristics of diamonds and sapphire are?".

Daine smiled. She knew exactly what characteristics the two stones had. She began to list them. "Sapphire forces sympathy, harmony, friendship, trust and loyalty. Those who wear this stone will feel a strong sense of belonging and will never forget where their home is" She hesitated a bit before she continued "Diamonds or 'adamas' in Old Thak means to 'fall in love' and those who wears them are considered to be unconquerable, also , "she took carefully one of the earring up to study the stones before she continued "and the wearer of these will be surrounded by fidelity, light, clarity, energy and vitality. The stones symbolize the relationship between opposites such as the ratio between life or death, or" she paused again "the relationship between man and woman, just like you and I..."

'Concentrate on what she says' he urged himself. Numair tried, but without success. Her body against his was nice and the small movements against ... 'Distract me!' he began to think again. Had she discovered his arousal? Numair felt his cheeks began to burn. 'Why in this situation?' he thought frantically. She had before been sitting this way, just with a slight difference. Daine had more clothes on and their proximity had been because of magic lessons. Now, however, it was almost too private. He was present again as she once again moved slightly backwards. The pressure was being increased and his pulse followed suit only to cause further pulsation.

"By the Godess!"She sat herself abruptly up and leaned forward.

He was suddenly and abruptly present. Had she noticed anything?

He looked investigative down by himself to make sure that one could not see anything. He found distressed that it unfortunately wasn't the case and reached for one of the extra blankets, he fortunately had left near the couch.

"I have begun to sound just like you!" Daine turned abruptly toward Numair just as he let the blanket covered him. She looked down towards his abdomen.

"I froze" he replied and began to pull blanket up over his chest.

She still stared down towards his abdomen with a puzzled look in her eyes. Daine said nothing at first, but turned only. "You're right, it starting to get a little cold." She shivered a bit to emphasize her words, knowing that it wasn't why he had covered himself.

Numair couldn't help but feel what he felt. She had ignored his condition and thus preserved his dignity. Numair sighed with relief. Even though she had discovered what was going on with him she had simply ignored...his thought was interrupted by Daine's voice.

"Do you think Alanna would make holes in my ears," she asked gently. Numair was silent behind her. After was feelt like forever Daine saw how Numair took the other earring and held it between two fingers. She noticed how hot air, his breath, hit the side of her neck when he stroked her hair away. Numair held one earing up to her left ear.

"I'm sure magelet. Do you like them?" Numair asked nervously. He had spent many hours locating the stones and even longer in the royal smithy, where he had attended the design of this masterpiece.

Daine turned half and nearly met Numair's lips, if he hadn't pulled his head back at the last-minute. She looked up into the hazel eyes blushing "I love them," she whispered. "But, I don't deserve them," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Nonsense! There is only one magelet in Tortall" Numair said a bit tartly. He had regained his old self quickly. "And," he continued, "I know that the royal couple and the Lioness and George, including myself will be extremely sad if our and I mean 'our' wildmage will not accept a gift as proof that this "he threw out his hands towards their surroundings and his study "is your home and we, "he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her "is your family".

Daine felt tears in her eyes, she had no words for what Numair had just said. Overwhelmed by emotion and reminded that although her real home and family no longer existed, she had not only gained new friendships, but these friendships had now become her family. She smiled happily. That Numair was ... her family.

Numair smiled´behind her. He would never get this evening back. He was a bit indifferent whether he broke all the rules. He slowly leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek placing his lips on her warm skin letting them dwell there. "Midwinter luck, magelet" he whispered hoarsely. He didn't want to pull back, but he did when she started to turn her head, forcing his lips to move just millimeters above the skin towards her mouth. When she finally had her mouth just one centimeter from his, he pulled back. Quickly to distract her he took the box with the earrings out of her hands and replaced it with a larger and heavier.

**Please review :-)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Diary

**Chapter 11 – Diary**

Daine took the gift and held it between her hands. She knew right away that the gift was a book, but she was always curious about what it was about. She packed it out and sat with a dark blue book. With twisted silver letters it said, "Numair's diary '. Daine gasped. She doubted that the gift was meant for her or Numair had packed the wrong book. Then she spotted a subtitle. This stood with silver, like the title. She read on. ' Veralidaine Sarrasri - Numair's gifted student'.  
Daine opened and closed her mouth several times, amazed. Unable to get her vocal cords to respond. Behind her she could hear and feel how Numair took a deep breath as she opened the book and turned to the first page. She began to read;

"Never had I imagined that I would meet someone who was so incredible, unique and completely her own. But this happened in 449 HE. When I first saw her I was in another body and the sight of the blue gray eyes and long curly hair got me thinking that my wish to meet a divine was finally achieved. This book is the diary written by Tortall's only black robe mage about what happened the first year with Veralidaine Sarrasri, also called Daine and magelet'.

Daine gasped loudly. "I can't accept this, Numair". She ran her fingers over the page, caressing every line as she re-read the introduction.

"Of course you can, magelet" Numairs voice was barely audible. He laid his cheek against Daine's and began to read the next page.

'I escaped narrowly, but had to seek shelter in the marsh as stormwings searched for me. Luck was with me when one of my best friends had hired no less then a girl who possessed wild magic. I wouldn't had survived if it hadn't been for Veralidaine Sarrasri'. Numair stopped when he noticed how Daine began to sit uneasily, pushing back against his abdomen yet again. "Magelet, what's wrong?" He asked gently laying his large hands over hers, that still held the book.

"Nothing" he heard her sniffling.

"Look at me". Not satisfied with her answer Numair lifted his hands and began to turn her body so he could see her face better. He had placed one of his hands against the fabric covering the skin on her hip.

She turned between his legs. His hand softly and gently led her around was enough, she felt once again a strange feeling stir in her belly. Daine stared down at the floor, unable to want to look at him.

He tried again. Only this time he used her name. "Daine, please look at me". Numair was surprised by his own words and the begging tone he had in his voice.

Daine turned her face and looked directly into Numair's eyes. She was crying and she couldn't hide it from him. And she wouldn't because she wanted him to see that she was happy.

Numair produced a handkerchief out of nowhere and gave it to her.

She took it and began wiping her cheek gently because of the wound, which was still about to close. She sat with her hip pressed against his lower belly and her shoulder into his chest. Her leg was placed over his thigh. They was so close to each other.

Numair took the book from her lap and laid it down on the floor beside them "Oh, magelet" he said. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?"

She sniffed vigorously. She was lost for words, but managed to answer anyway. "I am Numair. Very happy. This," she took the book up "why?" she asked.

He smiled down to her and laid his big hand against her cheek before he answered. "Because when I met you, you were lost and I was lost. You gave me something, something valuable. You saved my life several times as I recall, and you are the most understanding person, in addition, of course, Alanna and Onua that takes me from my oddities". He stopped when he saw her smile.

"You aren't that bad" Daine told him with a low voice.

He smiled wryly. It was hard not to let his thumb sliding over her lower lip caressing now that his hands were already on her cheeks. "I am and you know it. Nobody else who will find themselves sitting still in the same room with a man who makes crazy and dangerous experiments".

She shrugged. "They weren't very dangerous" she replied, remembering the times where she had sat in the window staring out at the royal forest with Numair being present in the same room as her. She had often in the past six months been sitting and cast curious glances at the tall lanky man, and his relaxed way to behave when she was in his presence. When he was near the other, especially in female company, he was unnaturally polite, smiling and a flirtatious gentleman. It was he never behaving so when he was with her. Around her he was relaxed and simply himself. He would in the midst of a movement lift his gaze and send her a wide easy apologetic smile when he discovered that she was watching him. These smiles, sent her way had sometimes caused miscalculated number of drops of unrecognizable liquid to be spilled down into abowl with other identifiable liquid, causing high explosions. Had it not been for Numair's protective magic which repeatedly had wrapped itself around her and around himself, she would have had big problems having scorched eyebrows. She smiled. "You're not bad" she insisted again. "You always manage to protect the most important, yourself and me."

He hugged her impulsively. Which made her giggle slightly. He loved that sound. "By the way, I started writing this already on the first day after my transformation back to myself. I wanted to make sure that I could go back and relive everything" Numair told her gladly "and now ... you can read how magnificent you are. Admittedly, this are written from my perspective, but I'm sure it will still bring you good memories. And as you can see "He took the book up again and flipped through it coming up with some blank pages, "it is possible that you can write in it as well." Numair flipped on in the book, he stopped when he noticed Daine turn around and kneel before him. He frose, not wanting to move and found that he couldn't either.

When she finally sat so close that she could see surprisingly how long and dark his eyelashes were, she whispered softly, "Thank you Numair...Midwinter luck" and leaned forward. She hadn't thought about her action, she did what her intuition told her. She had never been kissed before and had never given a kiss away, but she carefully laid her lips against Numair's.

He sat like frozen. He hadn't seen it coming, but the feeling of Daine's lips against his ... he dared not to breathe. Something stirred inside him, something he had tried to force away for months, something...her lips lay close on his. He suddenly found himself starting to lift his hands away from the book he was holding, laying them gently on her neck. Very slowly, very cautiously he parted his lips and felt how hers followed. When he kissed, he always closed his eyes in the wish to distance himself from the woman he had chosen to spend the night with, but this time he pinched only his eyes a bit together, wanting to see how she would react. He hadn't planned to go on with the kiss, but was it his imagination or did she leaned slightly forward?

Daine closed her eyes. She had intended the kiss to be a quick one, but when Numair's hands touched her neck and he slowly took the lead she found that she was curious to see was it was liked to be kissed. That Numair, coincidentally was her teacher...well, she didn't mind. He was her friend...her thoughts became silent by the change in the light kiss and her heart pounded strongly as she for the very first time felt Numair's tongue against her own. Okay, this is slightly wet, she thought as Numair began to make the kiss deeper. Now she froze.

He immediately noticed the change and withdrew, half cursing loudly. He had watched her and although their lips no longer touched each other she was keeping her eyes closed. He had screwed up. More than ever. Numair dared not stir until she opened her eyes, he waited for her to be ready. A steady stream of thoughts ran through his head during the wait, first came resentment of what he had done. He was her teacher and just a few minutes ago he had proved that the rumors were true, that there was more between them than just a teacher/student relationship. He had in the recent past, specifically several months, felt attracted to her and that was the reason for his affair with Julianna had been initiated. Now he felt extremely stupid, foolish and if it hadn't been because she still sat opposite him too close, he would had been on his legs immediately, fleeing from her and from the situation. But that she had initiated the kiss was worth reflecting on. As he sat there and looked searchingly at her came further thoughts about the kiss. Had she liked it?

Just at that moment Daine opened her eyes and blue-gray met his. Without thinking about what was about to burst out of him, he opened his mouth and he heard his hoarse voice asking ridiculous. "How did it feel?". Stupid! Extremely stupid question and he regretted it immediately. Horrified over his own words he bagan to panic...but what was that? Did he see a little hesitant smile appearing on her lips. "Sorry, that was a complete stupid question. You don't have to answer!" he said with his heart beating faster.

She paused before she answered, it was just typical Numair, turning a complete nice situation into something awkward. Slowly she took one hand up to her lips that still burned. She knew Numair. She knew who he was and furthermore, he wasn't only her teacher but also her friend. "Wet" she replied declarative.

It wasn't the answer he expected. "Wet?" Numair raised his eyebrows. "Daine, I'm sorry if you're mad at me, I let ..." He lowered his eyes remorsefully. "I let things run out of control".

She sat down on her heels, staring despondent at him. "Numair, please. Don't ruin it."

Looking up surprised by her words Numair reached out for her. "What do you mean I'm ruining it?"

Daine moved backwards, out of his reach. Seeing his resentment over what had just happened, it was hurting her. She whispered slowly and calmly "I believe that it was only a kiss. It's not like we have...It's not like you want to ..." she couldn't bring herself to say it, but it wasn't necessary.

Judging from Numair's facial expressions he knew perfectly what she was alluding to. There was enough room for it now and with the words still hanging in the air Numair was on his legs again. Standing he looked down on a stunned Daine, who sat with her head laid back. "Daine, you have to understand that there will never ... never be anything between us. You are too young."

A punch in her stomach. why was his words hurting her like this? She already knew that she was to young for anything, so why did those words hurt her so bad? She stood up quickly. "I don't want there to be something between us," she hissed angrily. "You are my teacher! Mithros Numair, it was only a kiss. Kisses are nice".

Shocked expression. Numair looked down at her with a shocked expression, was she implying that she wanted to be kissed again? No, of cause not, he thought. He had to make her understand that it was kisses that was the start of...of intimate interaction "A kiss that could have evolved into much more" he suddenly shot back.

Daine blinked surprised. What possessed him? She knew that he was a bit overprotective when it came to her, but even to think that she was ready to be a kind of mistress to him. She walked over to him and lifted herself up on toes. "It wouldn't have developed into more Numair and you know that perfectly well as I do. I'm not like those women who willingly spread their legs for you." She knew that her words would feel like a slap in his face, but he had punched her in her stomach, verbally.

Numair was stunned. Had he heard correctly? Did she really think that he would take advantage of her, as he did with the palace women. He had only wanted to point out that she meant more to him than any other. She had misunderstood him. Why was he still angry? "Maybe I should find another place to sleep tonight?".

"Maybe you should" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Once again he was stunned. Not only had she moved into his study, but she was also throwing him out of his own chambers! "I wonder if Cassandra has gone to bed, she is in fact willing to more than kiss." Stupid! Why did he say such words, when he only wanted to tell her that she was to precious, to delicate to be used in such a way. Numair looked down into a feminine face that revealed that he had hurt her deeply. He turned abruptly and ripped open the door to the corridor. Without a glance back at her, he disappeared.

"And don't come back" she whispered quietly. The evening was yet again ruined. Daine turned to embers in the fireplace and put another piece of wood on. Not far from her was her gifts, a book and a box with the earrings. She sighed loudly and felt once again tears rolling down her cheeks. The kiss had been good, nice, even wonderful, but now she felt anything but happy. With fiery movements she rearranged her blankets on the floor and crawled beneath one of them. Staring angrily into the fledgling flames that surrounded the firelog her mind walked its own way. Would he seek out one of the other women he knew and go to bed with them? She tried to be indifferent, but failed.

Daine cried her self to sleep.

* * *

He wandered restlessly around in the empty corridors. How could this night go so wrong? First the attack from William, Daine's date, then a kiss that never should have been taken place. But it hadt. And it had felt anything but uncomfortable as the kisses he had experienced with other women. This kiss, this little cautious, innocent kiss, he thought bitterly, had been fantastic, burning and so intensely that he really wanted somehow that it could have developed into something more.

But no, it could't, it mustn't. It was wrong. She was young, too young to let something potentially wonderful happen between them. He wouldn't do that to her. never. He was better than that. He was good to take advantagede, good to flirt with willingly women, but actually it was just what he did. He used willing women, just for one night. And now it had come to this ... she had struck him in the head with the truth about his looseness. He was a man who was known to wander restlessly as he did this very night, from woman to woman, without thinking further about what it was he wanted for himself. And now here, standing in the middle of the corridor the truth hit him as an inhuman force. He wanted her. He wanted to have exclusive rights to her, be the one who held her fragile form when she was upset or when she cried.

But he already had that and he had walked awat from it. She was where he wanted her. Pure, innocent, lovely and just ready to love, even if it had to be a secret love kept secret because of his own concerns. She was young, she had to decide for herself, which Alanna so well had pointed out to him as they talked and he had sat with her sleeping form in his arms. Unconsciously and without attention, he found himself standing opposite his own door with his name plate on. And moreover his brain thought slowly, it had only been a kiss, an innocent, random, unplanned, beautiful, wonderful and amazing kiss. The feeling of her lips against his, her tongue tentatively touching his ... he opened the door slowly and peered cautiously into the room he had left. Without any perspective of time he stepped over the threshold and into absolute silence. Closing the door carefully again, he turned to the sleeping form on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Numair walked slowly toward the sleeping figure and knelt. The flames danced over her creamy white skin with sparse freckles from the summer sun. She was divine as she lay there, he thought slowly and reached out to stroke a lock of hair away from her face. The touch of his hand caused her to turn in her sleep. He sighed heavily and stood once more facing a problems should he sleep alone in the cold chamber, which he used as a bedroom or should he take the couch in spite of that it was too short for his body.

Seated resting back on his heels facing the couch in an impossible decision he heard her faint voice calling him in her sleep. He turned abruptly and looked down on her face with her eyes closed. As he once heard her faint voice calling, he was sure that she still slept. She had made the decision for him. It was the only permanently possible way to tell her that their relationship had not been damaged and that what had happened was both past and forgotten. Slowly and carefully he began to wrap his long body around her, as he lay on his stomach and chest against her back. A slow smile spread on his lips. In this way, she was already his without he was out of line. Lying with his head against the hard floor, listening to her quiet breathing, he fell slowly into a peaceful sleep. What had happened before between them was forgotten.

* * *

Daine dared not to breathe. He was so close. She could feel the hot breath on her neck. Her teacher was breathing heavily and stable. Numair slept. His arm was around her waist and it continued up against her chest. She held her breath as she became aware that his hollow hand was draped around one of her breasts inside the shirt she had borrowed. She could feel the calloused skin of his palm laying against her little nipple. This small detail was enough that she couldn't fall asleep again. The last thing she remembered was crying herself to sleep, left completely alone inside his study. Numair had left her after their accidental kiss. Did this mean that he had forgiven her words, the words she had spoken in anger because he had hurt her? A snoring followed by a vibrating feeling from his chest got her to smile. Now she lay staring at the smoldering embers in the fireplace, not far from her face. Carefully she filled her lungs with air and her consciousness was moved as another snor reached her ears. The massive presence of a body lying against her from behind and the feeling of a pelvic pressed hard against her. She froze in her lying position. He wasn't unaffected by her proximity she remarked slowly and thought back to earlier in the evening, where he had covered himself with the excuse that he froze. Herself wasn't unaffected neither but it couldn't be avoided when he lay such against her. After many more deep breath, she began to relax. The feeling of security, closeness and intimacy forced her eyes slowly in. The last thing she could think before sleep overcame her was, laying with his arm around her, almost demanding, was may this last forever.

**It may be a bit short, but I think that the kiss are going to make the thing worth it - please review :-)**


	12. Chapter 12 - The day after

**Chapter 12 – The day after **

She was standing a long time in front of the door that had been slammed shut. How long she stood she didn't know, but when she decided to go she heard how a woman laughed. Julianna stopped and went closer. Behind the door she heard Numair's voice that threatened his student. She didn't know what was going on, but the way Numair's voice sounded made her jealous.

An invisible ball that changed color constantly hung behind the blonde women who had just been thrown out of a man's chambers.

Julianna stretched slowly her hand out towards the door and lay it flat against the wood of the door. He hadn't laid magic over the door. This was ridiculous, she bagan to think. She had planned the evening in detail, it was she who should be inside, not the other woman, that she now stood on the wrong side of the door got her to be even more angry. Frustrated by the sound of Daine's voice Julianna growled, it should have been her Numair was laughing with. Not the young slut who was his student. Sighing over her situation, she pulled the robe around her and shuddered. Standing in the cold with corridor didn't help her mood, not at all.

She began instead to feel lost and with the feeling came anger, an anger that quickly flared up just as the invisible ball behind her touched her back with long tentacles. 'Kill the girl' the ball hissed.

Julianna's blue eyes flashed angrily, as the intense and omnivorous feeling hit her. She wanted to kill this young woman who had taken him from her. Without hesitation, without having looked back and with only half her attention turned toward the sounds behind the door Julianna walked slowly and resolutely on bare feet towards her own chambers.

Finally inside she laid more wood on the dying embers and lit a candle. In the sparse light she pulled out the drawer of the desk and turned it upside down. As a silent bystander the ball hovered behind her wanting to make sure that its puppet did as instructed.

Among all the things Julianna's hand found what she had looked for. A jeweled dagger. Smiling she raised the sharp blade and the light from the candle were caught by the dagger, sending small reflections on the now vindictive face.

Behind Julianna the ball of colour were forced away by another divine presence that swung her stick through the air intending to strike. 'You little brat' the Graveyard Hag hissed. 'Stay out of my business'. There was a loud plop, only designed to be heard by the ears of divine and the ball disappeared leaving an angry Goddess from Carthak standing in the middle of the room. The Graveyard Hag walked slowly towards the mortal woman intending to remove the anger that burned within the woman, when she noticed the balls presence somewhere inside the palace yet again, this time near the Lioness. 'I'll deal with you later' she told the unsuspecting woman.

* * *

Numair woke up slowly feeling dizzy. He laid for a few seconds, unsure of why he lay on the floor in front of the fireplace in the room that was his study instead of the large bed he was used to. Then he remembered the night and the evening. As reality hit him he noticed how his body was pressed hard against a woman and his hand laying flat on her stomach, touching the naked skin. Slightly unsure who the woman was he tilted his head and looked down on a relaxed sleeping face, wearing a small frown. Not only did his heart freeze at the realization of who the woman was, but his body tensed as the young woman turned slowly trying to snuggle further into the warmth. His warmth. His hand followed her movement as she laid on her back with a blanket covering her torso. Numair didn't want to move. Not when she seemed to be half awake and he slowly found that he was holding his breath. Searching her face he waited for her to settle in her sleep once again. As her lips parted slightly he suddenly found himself back to memories from the night. _A light gentle touch of lips on his almost challenging him to open his owns..._the young woman turned her head towards his in her sleep, closing in on his own lips yet again. Numair was about to roll away, startled by the forbidding memories he just had. _Her tongue that slowly met his and his hands on her neck, tilting his head making the kiss deeper. _In the name of Mithros, what had he done? He slowly, almost painfully, withdrew himself from the situation that was forbidden. Laying this way, this close, this intimate...the skin under his fingers felt varm, almost like her body was burning him, punishing him and his touch. Numair lifted slowly and carefully his hand a few inches with his attention turned towards the sleeping face. Not wanting her to wake and find that he was deeply ashamed by this situation, he lifted the blankets away from himself, tugging them sensitively around her instead and crept backwards. When he was free he stood.

He took a step backwards as he watched the young woman sleeping on the floor. When he sad his foot down he felt a tingling under the foot ... something furry. He quickly took the foot to him again and looked behind him. Around the room every inch was filled with sleeping mice.  
It was only to be expected, he thought, half smiling and half frowning. He picked carefully a mouse up and looked at it with his hazel eyes. "Will you tell her that I am with the king?" he asked in a whisper.  
The mouse sniffed the air and sneezed. Numair smiled, amused over the situation. Talking to an animal as if it could answer back. It could, if Daine was awake, but he needed her to be asleep a little longer.

Numair sat the mouse down carefully and began the difficult journey to reach over to his bedroom, where he dressed and walked back to his door that led out to the corridor. Outside he closed the door gently, without a sound and let his hand rest an extra second. Black fire spread and the door was blocked. He didn't want to risk someone crashing into the room where she slept and find her i that semi-naked state she was in. Walking down the corridor he felt slightly guilty over the kiss they had shared, somehow along the way he manage to walk directly unnoticed by anyone to the chambers where Jonathan kept his study.

* * *

The chase had been unbearable. A mortal would have given up long ago, but when it came to gods their strength was inexhaustible. Thus The Graveyard Hag chased her little sister all night and had immense difficulty in obtaining the little annoying ball that changed direction every time it reached its destination. When the ragged goddess finally felt the balls presence at Tortall's king she didn't hesitate. The Graveyard Hag flashed forward just as the ball began to reach its tentacles towards Tortall's king. 'I told you that you should stay out of my business! Which of my words did you not understand?' the old crone hissed and swung her stick against the ball. For all mortals, there was nothing to hear, but for the divine the strik to the ball sounded as a deafening thunder. The ball that was hit flew towards the only window in the room and burst through it, but left the window intact. 'That should teach you not to interfere in my affairs".

* * *

The door was open. Inside the king sat with several stacks of papers in front of him, but he didn't read. Jonathan sat engrossed in dark thoughts about the incident that had occurred the night before when he heard someone knock on the door Lifting his gaze he surprised found the person in question his mind was thinking of.

Numair knocked lightly on the door meeting the king's eyes as they rose to look at him "Are you busy?" he asked. He wasn't sure that Jonathan had begun the process to forgive him and when he met the king's eye Numair knew that there was a huge gap between them that needed to be repaired.

"No, please, enter Numair ... what can I do for you?" Jon asked hesitantly and a bit tired. "How's Daine? Alanna told me that she would be okay".

Numair nodded and closed the door behind him. Not wanting others to overhear the conversation he let the room fill with black fire. Within a few seconds the king's study was safe. "Is that bad?" Numair heard Jonathan say, as he sat down. He let his elbows resting on his knees. Numair hesitated. "I know you're mad at me, but let me explain things before you start to bite my head off" he started to say, but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Both Jonathan and Numair frowned.

"Numair, Jonathan ... I know you're in there!" a woman shouted angrily.

Numair lifted the spell. The door was forced open and Alanna entered. Her violet eyes brightened and she walked directly towards Jonathan with a raised forefinger, who sat and looked frightened at his champion. "Don't scold Numair, he has some good reasons to protect Daine ..." she began to shout.

"I'm not scolding him, Alanna, I haven't gotten to that part yet. He hasn't even been here for two minutes. Don't worry" Jonathan said quietly looking calmly at the Lioness.

"Oh...what do you mean by 'yet'?" Alanna turned and saw how the black robe man nodded. "I thought " she began "I saw the black light" she hesitated.

This time it was Numair who talked "Alanna. I'm fine, really I am" he continued when he saw Alanna's worried face "I was about to tell Jonathan about my skills with mind control and you are, as always, welcome to listen" He paused before speaking the next part. even he didn't wanted to it was necessary to do so. "I also need to tell Jonathan that William didn't act alone yesterday".

Alanna sat down heavily on the nearest chair. "What?" she exclaimed shocked. "Who?"

Numair meet her concerned eyes and sighed deeply. "Julianna" he replied.

"Who?" Jonathan looked surprised as he asked. He should know all the noble women who were at his court, but frankly, he could never tell them apart.

"The tall slender blonde women who have hunted Numair the last three months, she was the one who enjoyed the exclusive right on him all evening yesterday" Alanna turned and looked at Numair thoroughly. "She was very persistence in her manners".

"Oh her!" Jonathan exclaimed. "I remember her. She complained to the court master about her place at the table not so long ago. She was talking about him ruining her plans. Jonathan turned his head and looked at Numair, who seemed to be miserable. "How do you know?"

Numair buried his face in hands ashamed of the memories of the night before, where she kneeling on the floor had been about to persuade him into canoodling, something he definitely was going to stop with now that one of the women he had been with had taken it to another personally level. He wouldn't risk another woman being jealous of Daine. Slowly he realized that it probably was too late, to late to change his style of life. He faintly heard Jonathan clear his throat, bringing his mind back to the question. "After you left Alanna, Julianna came to me last night". He blushed lightly by the next thing he was going to say. "She was seeking entertainment when she saw that Daine was sleeping behind me". Another deep blush by the memories where his student in her sleep had turned and exposed herself unwillingly. He continued carefully, hoping that his tan would hide the blush. "She told me, even though it was probably a mistake that she would had...that she should had ordered... ". Numair sighed deeply. He had been the cause of what had happened to Daine. He felt the beginnings of guilt.

"What exactly did she say?" Alanna asked slowly. She was still baffled at what Numair was telling.

Numair hated the next part he was saying, but he knew that Julianna had to be stopped and it wouldn't be fair if Jonathan gave the full blame to William. "She said, 'I should had paid him to kill her".

"She...She did what!?" roared Jonathan while he quickly rose, the big pile of paper on his desk toppled. He had never in his life heard anything so ridiculous. He knew that many of the court ladies chased the much sought after bachelor, he could perfectly well understand why. With Numair's rank, status and power, it was a good match for the woman who could capture the light vain, quite bookish and sometimes extreme absent man.

Numair saw how Alanna held both hands to her mouth to hide her gasp. "I .." Numair began to say but was silent as Jonathan raised his hand to stop him.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" The king said in a cold voice.

The black robed mage and Alanna recognized Jonathan's pitch. The black-bearded man in front of them was on the verge of a tantrum. Never mind that Numair hadn't told his king about his ability to mind control and that he secured his room for intruders, an unimportant noblewoman had committed treason against the king, in the sense that she had expressed a wish to kill the only person with wild magic. The king was furious. With the subject of mind control forgotten Jonathan rose. Numair knew that Jonathan would remember it sooner or later, and he hoped that it would be much later. His was beginning to feel sick about the situation. The only thing he could do now was to nod.

Jonathan went around the table and forced the door open. Outside there was always posted a page, in the event that the king needed to send for his council. "Find Gareth, the elder and his son, Duke Milan and Duke Baird. I need them now!" Jonathan commanded and frightened the poor page, who stood and daydreamed. This bowed deeply and quickly started running with beating heart.  
When Jonathan turned around he saw how Numair and Alanna stared at him in astonishment. He smiled wearily and began to walk over to his desk.

"Is it really necessary, Jon?" Alanna asked hesitantly. She sat and fingered the sword that always hung at her side.

Jonathan sighed "It is necessary Alanna. I will not tolerate such behavior at my court and Daine. She is like a second daughter to us" he said, referring to Thayet, the queen.

Numair's heart froze. Oh, he was in for so much trouble if they were to find that he had fallen in love with Daine. He knew that Alanna had a suspicion after seeing him sitting with Daine in his lap, not wanting to let her go. And now that Jonathan especially had admitted that she was like a second child, he had to be careful. He buried his face in his hands. The touch of her lips still lingered and burned on his, making the situation and the feelings unbearable. Jonathan's voice continued.

"If Julianna doesn't play by the rules of the court, Thayet and I see it as treason against the crown," he had never told what Thayet and he felt for the orphan girl but he chose to do it now. The girl who had been brought to Corus by Numair and Onua had been through so much, deserved so much more then any other he knew. He continued" We all know that if Numair hadn't discovered her wild magic, Tortall would had been different today. Maybe they had succeeded in kidnapping the queen or my children last summer"he explained.

Numair got up from the chair. He needed to stretch his long legs and usually he wasn't a fan of sitting too long. He heard absently Alanna talk when he went over to the window.

"It was only a matter of time," she said again, a little louder.

"Hmm?" Numair turned and found two sets of eyes watching him. "What?" he exclaimed worried.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Arram?" Alanna asked tartly.

Numair grimaced. It was only when she was annoyed with him that she used the name. "Don't use that name Alanna, you know I hate it! That name belongs to the past, this is the present. I'm not the same man when I left Carthak and never will be, that man is gone forever."

Alanna snorted "That's the problem, Numair, your escapades with the court single women are causing problems for Daine, I said 'it was only a matter of time'. You've heard the rumors and they are bound to create jealousy".

Jonathan had started to sort the pile of paper that had fallen on the floor. "What rumors?" he asked absent.

"The rumors that Daine have been with Numair since she came to Tortall and that she pay his tuition with a different kind of currency" Alanna said calmly keeping a close eye on Numair's reactions, wanting to see if there was any signs to her comment.

Jonathan began to read a document he hadn't seen before "Of course, she and Numair are together. He teaches her and about the terms of payment, it's me who pays Numair so that he can teach her and others. That was the agreement we had when you first brought him to me" Jonathan muttered and glanced at Alanna.

Alanna sighed. Her king could be a little deaf sometimes. She meet his blue eyes a bit impatient "Jonathan, the rumors are talking about sex. That Daine is Numair's bed buddy".

Jonathan looked surprisingly up at Numair standing at the window "Is she?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Mithros, Jon!" Numair exclaimed furiously as he threw his hands up in the air. "She's only fifteen! Almost sixteen, too young to do and be anything. Why is everyone thinking that she..."

"Take it easy, Numair! I didn't mean it," Jonathan paused as he scratched his beard "Why haven't I heard these rumors? I'm supposed to be the king".

"Such rumors rarely reaches your highness" Alanna pulled her sword up and began to clean the blade.

Numair turned to the window again. He had trouble keeping his heart rate down. He was sick of the rumours, but he had somehow forced them into existence. The courtyard had several snow drifts that were over two meters high and palace servants was trying to fight their way through the masses. His thoughts wandered to his room that contained a sleeping girl ... no, not a girl, a young woman. "I ...," he began slowly not knowing what he was about to say. "How can I protect her?" he asked slowly sometime later.

Jonathan yawned behind him "First let me handle Julianna. The penalty against her will scare away any women who may have the same idea and maybe Numair, maybe you should put some of your charming tricks on the shelf for a while," he suggested .

Numair shook his head and turned once again to his king. "I'll do more than that, Jon. I'm done with noble women here at court." He managed to say the last word, as all three heard the knock on the door. Gareth, the younger, stuck his head inside.

"You called?"

**Please review! And let me hear your thoughts :-) **


	13. Chapter 13 - Dreaming and Judgment

**A/N: Merry Christmas! **

**Chapter ****13**** – Dreaming and Judgment**

_They had after the rebellion in Dunlath taken the time to travel to Corus in the hope that after the huge intense activity could be allowed to relax. Numair had after meeting with Tristan remained relatively silent and although Daine knew that the transformation of man to a tree had taken a lot of his strength, she didn't know what inner conflicts Numair was having with himself. They had along the way decided to seek shelter at a large lake and since it was late summer, and the heat was unbearable, she had spent many hours to bathe and swim. It was during one of these swims she abruptly had stopped herself discovering that she had missed the chance to see her true love in a lake at midsummer. She had at that time been busy with her magical development and on top of that she had been forced to prevent Tristan, Yolane and Belden in killing every living thing around Dunlath with a poison._

_Determined to make the attempt anyway, she waked up early in the morning the following day and only wearing her night shirt that was her middle thighs, she searched down to the lake shores. Behind her she heard the first thunder coming slowly towards her and she had as a precaution turned around to check that Numair was still in his tent and sleeping. Alone, and with Kitten left behind in her own tent, she slowly knelt down to the water that splashed easily in rhythmic movements. "Come on," she whispered to the water, which was slightly muddy. Small light rain drops hit her back and squatting by the water for a long time was leaving her soaked. She didn't tak care of it, the desire to see her true love was too much._

_Another thunder sounded over her head, this time closer. She was leaning towards the water, with her nose closer when she heard his easy wondering and questioning voice. "Maglet? What in the world are you doing?"_

_Absolutely startled she had at the same time tried to turn around while standing up with the result that she lost her balance. With a very wet performance, she sat down directly into the lake's easy tepid muddy water and looked both accusatory and pouting at a high lanky very tanned man who was standing outside his tent and stared at her. "Nothing!" she cried to him. _

_Numair stood for a few seconds, looking at her investigative and then shrugged. "Okay. Shout if you need help" it came from him. She was once again getting the feeling that he was in a different universe than her, the old Numair would have run to her rescue, but after the incident in the inner courtyard where Tristan had threatened to kill her and Numair had transformed the man into a apple tree, he had been so terribly absent around her. The small touches as he usually awarded to her was gone._

_"Okay" she shouted back and waited to stand up, seeing him again disappear into his tent. Utterly soaked with rain and raw water she growled lightly "Midsummer, it can only be shown when it is midsummer and not in August". Standing with her back to the storm, and the tents she knelt down again towards the water. "Please," she begged, but in vain. The only thing she got out of it was a glittering lightning that shot across the sky. "Fine. I understand an allusion when I see it" she mumbled and tried to go toward the shore. When her feet reached dry land, she found that the torrential rain had turned the otherwise solid lakefront into a kind of quicksand of mud. With her bare feet she tried to walk in on the firmer ground but with the inevitable result. She was slowly sinking in the mud. As she proceeded any opportunity to move forward lifted her gaze towards the shore, she found a very deeply considered and easier grinning man standing with arms folded over his bare chest. "Not funny" she growled and tried to lift her leg, with the result that she was hopelessly stuck._

_Numair looked as if the situation amused him tremendously. "What will you do now" he asked, slowly came closer._

_Her wet hair glued to her face as she stroked it away. "I could transform, but it would only make the situation worse" she replied and looked at him with hope. "Can't you wave your hand or something?" she asked._

_Thunder sounded closer and closer to them. "No" he replied with regret in his voice, but walked further towards her. He reached down to the edge of the quicksand. There he stood waiting._

_Above them rain was purring down and one could see small drops rolling down the toned stomach. She sighed deeply at the sight. Before they had taken arms against Dunlath she had not noticed his body nor found it much interesting, but now? Now she could not take her eyes off him. __She folded her arms in front of her chest, conscious of the white fabric of her night shirt in the wet state was slightly transparent. As much as she stared at his body, just as much, she could see that he looked at her. Provocative she let her arms fall. "What do you mean you with 'no'?" Daine noticed how she began to be irritable. He hadn't at any time after their hug in the inner courtyard touched her. She saw his confused look before he lowered his eyes to the ground. "Are you angry with me?" she asked without thinking._

_It got him to lift his gaze. "What?" he asked, shocked and clearly confused._

_He took a step towards her. "I can't help you with my magic magelet, I'm afraid that I might hurt you somehow". _

_That got her to take a look closer at him. Was it her imagination or did he look shameful. "Mithros Numair, what do you mean by that? You would never hurt me. Is that way you haven't touched me since we left Dunlath - ?" She were interrupted by his voice. Her legs was sinking further down in the mud during their talk. _

_"I mean that after what happened in Dunlath had got me thinking, you nearly got killed because of me". Then the full meaning of the last of her words reached his mind. "What do you mean that 'I haven't touched you'?" _

_She sighed loudly. This over protectiveness he was showing was pulling them apart. "Killed and killed, I'm still alive, am I not?" She slowly lay her hands on the mud trying to see if she could push herself out. "I mean that you always touch my cheek as if you want to be sure that I'm real -" she pushed, only to find that her hands sunk down as well "or my hand, or my shoulder -" Daine pulled hard her hands to her again. They was covered in brown sticky mud. "Since we left Dunlath you haven't as much as tried to touch me or giving me a smile and now this talk about beeing killed. I am alive, isn't that enough?". _

_With the question hanging in the air Numair took another step towards her. "Yes, but there will come a time, just like with Tristan that someone would use you to get to me. I have enemies, both here in Tortall and other places". His expression became another as if it dawned on him what she was talking about. He tried to talk seriously about her being in his presence would be at risk and the only thing she cared about was the touches he had withheld from her._

_She had had her attention on the fact that the mud reached the hem of the her shirt. Lifting her face she found that he had walked out into the mud as well. "Someone will someday find me a threat Numair, that this someone was an old friend of yours is just a coincidence. Why are we having this strange conversation? I only wanted to be up and away from this - this mud". Seeing him standing nearly in front of her she frowned by what she saw on his lips. A smile played in the corner of his mouth. "Why do I have the feeling that you are both serious and teasing me at the same time?" She__ tried once again to pull her leg free of the mud._

_A hand was reached to her as thunder sounded over their head. "I didn't think that they were so important for you - " Numair said softly. "The touches I mean. By the way did you really think that the goddess would let you see your one and true love in the water, three months too late?" _

_She met his eyes while she noticed that he had begun slowly to descent into the mud as well "I live for them Numair. You have giving them to me willingly over the last year and a half, but you took them away from me. Why? And how did you know what I was doing?" She asked at the same time feeling slightly cold by the rain. Numair didn't look better and she noticed that he trembled a little. What it because of what she had told him about the touches or was he also cold?_

_"Maybe I was a bit shocked by the Tristan-event, I never thought that my touches meant so much to you and when I saw you down here I put two and two together. I overheard your talk with Miri, remember. So you were bound to give it a try" He smiled down to her stroking a wet hair out-of-the-way. _

_Quickly she grabbed his hand and laid it on her cheek looking up in his hazel eyes, it was as if he seemed higher than usual. "A flower can't live without the sun and yes, I tried, the only thing I got out of it was thunder and rain" she looked down to where she was sinking further down into the mud "and mud" she added. __She heard him chuckle. He seemed relaxed and more himself then he had been during their stay in Dunlath. "Why do you laugh?" she asked frowning. "What's so funny?"_

_Numair smiled down to her. "It's only that now I really can feel what a dolt I have been the past five days". He alluded to the hand that still held his firmly against her cheek as if she was afraid that he would disappear if she let go. _

_But she did. "Sorry" she whispered. She couldn't take her eyes from him or even if she wanted to, his held hers in a way that almost got her to tremble slightly. The mud around them had taken a firm hold on them both. It had reached her belly, soaking the white shirt further. She looked down and found to her horror that her small delicate nipples could be seen through the fabric of her shirt now. She couldn't cover them by her hands which was brown from mud, it would only leave large muddy handprints on the shirt and the night-shirt was the only own she had left. _

_"Don't be" he began to say and found himself following her gaze down. Blushing vigorously he cleared his throat "Uh - shall we get out of here? I think that our skin would be just as soft as baby skin, don't you think?". _

_She didn't have time to answer or do anything else. Numair pulled her into a fiercely hug and held her closely. Pressed hard against his naked torso she now trembled obviously. Daine was sure that he was noticing it. With her mouth pressed into the warmth of his skin she replied "I think so". With her words leaving her lips she felt how he pressed her further to him. _

_"Put your arms around my neck" he ordered and she obeyed, looking up into his face. She smiled happy and returned the wonderful smile he was giving to her. Standing in this place she knew that is was easy for him to bend down and kiss her. She had seen other women do the same, inviting him, but their relationship wasn't like that. It was more then that. They was so close to each other, knowing almost what the other was going to say or do before it happened. "Hold on" he whispered and with his arms pressed around her back, black light sparkled with silver swirled around them lifting them up from the heavy mud that released them with a loud 'plop'. The intense feeling of him holding her like that got her to giggle. He levitated them out over the middle of the lake. The thunder had stopped above their heads. With her cheek resting under his chin she heard him faintly. "Hold your breath magelet, it's going to be wet" and with that he let go of the magi. Sending her and himself screaming down into the warm water. _

_When she reached the surface she grasped for breath. Wiping the water away from her eyes she found him almost four arms lengths away from her. "Mitrhos Numair, I thought you was going to lift us safely to the ground, not the water" she accused while she swam towards him. His hair had gotten loose during the stay in the water. When she finally was near him he grabed her arms and pulled her to him. _

_"What fun would that be? Besides we had to wash the mud away" he said breathing heavely and raindrops was still falling from the sky touching his tanned face. _

_"Ha ha - very funny Numair" She accepted his pulling and found herself inside his embrace again. "What now?" she asked not being able to reach the button of the lake so she let him hold her. _

_"Are you clean?" _

_Daine nodded while she reached up and stroke his hair away. "Are you?" she felt how his one hand sought down over her back, down over her buttocks. It left her shivering. A unwillingly sigh escaped her lips while he looked intensely in her eyes. His hands slide under her thighs and lifted her up in his arms. With her arms again twisted around his neck they levitated up, landing a few seconds later down by the tents. Standing on her feet she found her face being lifted up. Lips met hers. In this dreaming state Daine knew that it wasn't what had happened. Numair and her hadn't kissed, they had instead been welcomed by a chipping baby dragon with pink reptile scales. The kiss however was new, the sweet feeling of lips on hers got her to part her mouth slightly answering back. Feeling the wonderful feeling of belonging she had met his tongue in what became more demanding, more passionately and more lustful kisses._

* * *

A ball hovered over the sleeping form of a demigod. Veralidaine Sarrasri smiled in her dream while laying on the floor in front of a fireplace. As a demigod Daine was more sensible to her surroundings so with the divine presence near her, her smiled turned slowly to a terrified frown.

* * *

_When they parted for air and she opened her eyes she was overcome by shock. In front of her Numair was gone, a vicious smile met her along with glowing bright blue eyes. "No!" she grasped and took a step away. _

_"Did you think that I was finish with you?" William wanted to know. _

_She turned around quickly, but found that her path was blocked by an extremely busty woman. "Or I for that matter? You can't have him all for yourself. You are going to lose him one way or another" Julianna smiled and grabbed Daine's arms holding her, pushing her down towards the ground. "Can't you find someone else to play with?" _

_She tried to breake free, but a hand was smashed into her cheek causing it too open. She was left on the ground while Julianna and William closed in on her. Horrified she lifted her hand to her cheek and looked down. It was tainted with blood. Then another blow came..._

Daine woke with a start. She had been dreaming or rather the dreaming had endede in a nightmare.. Laying under soft blankets breathing hard she turned on to her back. She wasn't in her own room, but the smell of dusty books, ink and cinnamon hit her nose. When she finally had calmed herself down she looked around Numair's study finding small furry animals lay on the floor.

So she wasn't quite alone. Turning her head towards the fireplace she wondered where he had gone, she still felt the pain from the dream in her cheek and without any notis she felt herself feeling her healed cheek. Thanking the goddess that it had only been a dream, she paused in her movements. The kiss, had although not been something that had only happened in the dream, the kiss had been real, only that it had been given to her yesterday and not i August.

With a start she sat up panting. Her fingers on her lower lip brought her mind back to a kiss, both the dreaming one and the real one. A kiss, that first had been innocent, but had developed during the last night of midwinter. A feeling of wonderfulness and hopelessness hit her hard in her stomach. She had been the one who had started the kiss, what if he thought that she was in love with him. Dreaming about him was a thing she normally did, but not so intimate like this. She quickly rose and stood, but standing didn't help the feelings. Not knowing what to do with herself she sat down again shaking her head. Love or in love, there was a huge difference between the two meanings. She did love him yes, she one way or another always had, but that she found him appealing? Of cause she did. Who couldn't? And the attractiveness between them, they was moving around each other like two birds courting, preening each other - no wonder women around the court thought her as a rival. What had the woman Julianna said in her dream? _'You can't have him all for yourself'. _Even now sitting in Numair's chambers, only wearing one of his shirts - she had been jealous during the midwinter ball where she with her own date, had seen Numair swirl around the floor with the blond woman in his arms and during the ceremony with the knights she had stood by his side, wishing all his admires gone. The only thing that had restrained her from turning around yelling at the women behind her had been him. The small brief moments where they had eye contact and he had smiled knowingly down to her, accepting her obvious annoyance and then the next moment making her forget what it was that had caused her small growls, was clear evidence in what she herself would call 'being in love'.

Shocked over her new discovery she frowned over their fight after the kiss. What was it he had said? _Daine, you have to understand that there will never ... never be anything between us. You are too young'. _She was young, she couldn't deny that, but still - why had he chosen to come back during her sleep and lie beside her. It was as if she still could feel his presence from his body behind her, the warmth and the caresses. She had awoken during the night to find his hand curled up around her breast. The frown didn't seem to want to leave her face. She wondered if he regretted the kiss? Or even, did she regret it? Reflecting over her own question to herself she didn't hear the small squeakes that came from the floor. It was only when a cold nose touched her knee that she looked down meeting jet-black eyes observing her.

_"I have a message for you"_ it squeaked.

"Oh ... from whom?" She spoke the question out loud.

_"Storkman"_ the mouse answered.

"I didn't know that his nickname had reached so far" Daine giggled slightly, still wondering back in her mind if Numair did regret their accidental kiss.

_"We know Cloud ... Storkman told us to say that he was with the king"_ the mouse answered, before it continued "_what is a king_?"

Smiling she carefully took the mouse in her hand and began to explain what a king was to the human world, but she still had the question lingering in her thoughts. Would he laugh if she asked him? she wondered.

* * *

She sat on the bed and played with the jeweled dagger. How she would do it she hadn't yet decided, but she knew that one way or another she would succeed. The anger still fueled the wish to kill that little whore.  
Julianna looked up as she heard the first knock on her door. Who might that be, she wondered, and hid the knife under the pillow. She had had a restless night after returning to her own chambers and had not even bothered too get dressed. Although hunger cut in her belly, she had refused to take food. The food, which stood on the table near the window was untouched.  
Another knock sounded. Julianna rose and walked slowly towards it. When the third knock came she stopped abruptly.

"Open the door!" A voice commanded.

Julianna hesitant placed her hand on the handle and pushed down. Suddenly she wasn't sure what happened, only that her mind was absent and preoccupied with what she would do before the day was over.

The door swung open and four guards walked into the room and surrounded her. Behind them came Gareth, the younger and the Kings right hand. "Julianna Pieranne, you are hereby summoned by His Royal Highness, Jonathan IV of Conté" Gareth, the younger said with an authorized voice.

"Can I have some time to get dressed?" She heard how her own voice answer. It was as if she wasn't herself in her own body. She was amazingly quiet despite the circumstances.

"You can" Gareth said quietly, as he watched this woman who might be William's complicit under and possible doing the attack on Daine. He couldn't and wouldn't leave her alone so he stayed in the room as he gave the officer a discrete signal to leave. The four guards left the room to stand guard outside the room.

Julianna hesitated. It was as if her brain slowly woke up from the foggy daze it had been in since she had been thrown out of Numair's room, completely naked. Now she stood next to the Duke. As a pure provocation she let her robe fall to the floor and walked naked over to the closet that housed her dresses. She took the most beautiful she owned and put it on. When she turned around she noticed that the Duke looked at her with a slightly disguised disgust.

Gareth had the feeling that the blonde woman who stood before him would do something outrageous. Despite that she had been summoned by the king, she seemed calm and when her robe had hit the ground, he decided that this woman Numair had had an affair with wasn't only cynical, but also cold. Gareth was losing patience completely. Julianna hadn't only put herself in front of the mirror three times and spent what seemed like hours doing her makeup, but she had also changed dress five times. He had been exposed to a lot of nudity from her and when she got up from the chair in front of the mirror the sixth time and started to walk towards the closet too dress again. His patience was now clearly lost. "Guards" he called loudly. "Please escort the young woman to his Highness".

Julianna stopped her walking. She could no longer delay the time. She straightened up and ran her fingers up to the diadem she had put in her hair. If she had to be near the king, she would like to look like a queen. With the veil that fluttered behind her, she left her room.

* * *

Time passed and Numair was still standing by the window.

There had been much talk, and some disagreement about why Jonathan wanted to deal with this situation. Milan, who had received a reprimand by Alanna the previous day had again shown to be a bit difficult. He had expressed that he felt sympathy with Julianna and that he very well understood her actions, which had almost caused Numair to explode. If Alanna hadn't been standing next to him and thrown him a warning glance, Numair most likely would have burned the chubby white-haired man to coal.

Now he stood and listened to the chatter Gareth, the elderly had with Alanna who talked behind him. The servants had succeeded to clear a narrow path through the inner courtyard, but it wasn't that Numair's gaze fell on.  
A little ferret scurried hastily through the snow. It had a direct path towards the room Numair knew belonged to Daine. He hadn't heard the door when it was opened and jumped as one voice, quite obviously Gareth, the younger, presented Julianna. He turned slowly and looked directly into ice blue eyes that stared at him.

Julianna wasn't surprised that Numair was standing in the room. She knew that her little slip of the tongue would backfire and she had quickly put two and two together when Duke Gareth had appeared at her door. The only thing that amazed her was the lack of a specific person in the room. She had expected that Numair's little pet would be present, but - her thoughts were interrupted. Hatred, that shone from Numair's eyes cut through her. She shuddered and discovered that he held her gaze firmly. However much she wanted to, she couldn't free herself from the hazel eyes. Suddenly she was back in the bed, where she sat and turned the ...

"Numair, stop that!" It came sharply from Jonathan, who had risen from his chair and stood with his arms laid crosswise.

Numair was pulled back to himself and turned quickly towards the window again. He wanted to hide the shame, which painted his face. He had to lean on the frame, as dizziness hit him. He had been about eight years old when he found out that he could bend someone else will, mind read their thoughts or even see their previously actions. It had been his cousin who had faced him with a long stick, ready to strike, that had caused Numair to realize that he had this particular gift.

Numair or Arram, as he was known in his former live, had with horror in his face caught his cousin's gaze as soon as the boy had swung the stick. Back then, it was not on purpose, but the boy Arram had before he closed his eyes desired that his cousin would jump into the nearest lake. With tweaked eyes, he had been waiting for a blow that never came. His cousin had walked into the nearest lake, and almost drowned, while Arram had fled up onto the attic, where his parents had their - Down in the snow the little brown ferret transformed into a small fox. Numair smiled. The copper-colored flames that surrounded the little fox revealed who it really was, only when absent or tired as he was could he see the magic circling around her form unwillingly. Other times he had to concentrate hard on what lay beyond normal sight. Daine had chosen to fight through the snowdrifts in the inner courtyard. It was clear to Numair to see that in that shape she could easily reach her destination. When the little fox reached the highest snowdrift, his attention was torn away from the scenario.

"It has come to our attention," he heard Jonathan say authoritatively "that the attack on Veralidaine Sarrasri yesterday was caused by your interference." Numair turned, he noticed that Thayet had arrived and was now standing behind Jonathan. Numair wanted to see how Julianna responded. The blonde woman stood like frozen.

Jonathan's posture was ice cold. Inside, he was furious, and he became even more angry at the lack of respect this woman showed. He waited a moment before he continued. "Can you explain why there are several people in my court, who have been told that you paid William, one of the queen's riders to escort Miss Sarrasri?" Jonathan asked in a low voice, staring into the ice blue eyes. The woman in front of him, had a wonderful look and he could very well understand why Numair had started a relationship with this woman, but her beauty wasn't enough that she could escape a punishment for her deeds.

Julianna didn't want to explain her actions and therefore said nothing. She stood erect and held her hands together in front of her. She knew that her time at court was over and that she most likely would be banished. The only thing she had while she stood among Tortall's most powerful men and women, was the idea of the dagger she had lying under her pillow.

"Speak, woman" Jonathan suddenly hissed.

Numair wasn't the least surprised by the cold behavior of his former lover. He had a few times seen the reaction from her when she had caught him exchanging glances with other blonde women at court. She had occasionally left him and put him on ice for a few days, only to come back, begging for forgiveness. This time there was no possible way for him to forgive her.

Thayet took a step forward and laid a calming hand on Jonathan's arm, which her husband used to lean against the table. "I'm sure that Julianna has a reasonable explanation," she said softly as she looked strictly at Jonathan. "Haven't you, Julia?" This time the queen looked at the younger woman. She had often had some long talks with Julianna and had with furrowed brows entered the room as calmely she could, when she had been summoned with a story that Julianna was close to the limit to be charged with treason against the crown.

Once again Julianna pressed her lips together and was silent. She met the Queen's gaze. This dark-haired beauty had always aroused disgust in her. Although she had always seemed to be welcoming towards Thayet, she could never quite understand why the king had chosen such a person that prefer to dress up as a man. Julianna had since entering Corus hated the queen and found this woman unworthy of the title; queen.

She chose not to say anything.

Numair pressed his lips together. He turned again and looked searching for Daine. Deep animal tracks revealed that she had reached her destination and the door to her room was open. Behind him Jonathan sighed and he absent heard how the king took a deep breath to get enough air to say something more. But the words Jonathan was about to say never came. Instead he heard Julianna's voice. He had hoped that she would explain, and that she only now chose to do it surprised not him, but apparently everyone else in the room.

"I accept any accusation their majesties have against me" Julianna said slowly.

Numair turned abruptly. Both Jonathan, Thayet and the others in the room stared at the blonde woman.

"Are you sure?" Jonathan asked, a bit uncertain. This turn in the situation he hadn't seen coming. He was sure that this woman would fight for her right to stay in Corus, and the court. He hadn't suspected that the woman merely would plead guilty.

"Of course," Julianna said. She turned her head and stared into Numair's eyes.

It wasn't Jonathan who asked this time, but Thayet; "Do you regret your actions?"

"No," Julianna shook her head, causing the veil to dance around her face. "I don't."

"Why did you do it?" Gareth, the younger, suddenly asked. He had long remained silent, but he had a question he knew everyone wanted to know.

Julianna shrugged, but still held Numair's gaze before she answered. "Everybody talks about the possibility of being wife to the most powerful mage in Tortall - I just wanted to make the opportunity a reality," Julianna broke the gaze and turned her attention to the two royalty that was standing before her "and she, that bastard, were in my way so I chose to take action - and what I hoped to gain, you might ask - well I hoped that if I could bring a child into the world, his child, he would marry me".

Numair was shocked. Every acquaintance he had, he always checked whether the woman was protected, now that he looked thoroughly he could see that Julianna no longer had a pregnancy charm around her neck.

He frowned and tried desperately to remember if she had had one on, when they had made love the previous night. While he stared intently into Julianna's eyes he remembered - nothing - only touches and pleasure. Numair began to panic. He couldn't in this congregation begin to question whether Julianna might be pregnant already, but - he made eye contact with Alanna. Maybe if she had the opportunity she could check Julianna and find out - but it had to wait - he had to talk with Alanna first, he didn't want at this time of his life to be the father of an illegitimate child. He - Numair's thoughts stopped. Jonathan had begun to pass judgment.

"Julianna, you are hereby dismissed from the royal court, never to return the next 5 years. When William wakes up, he will go with you to your home and serve you equally over the next 5 years. This judgment will be recorded in the books, and if - if you over the 5 years are within Corus' encircling walls without permission or a direct invitation, our judgment will be that you will be exiled from Tortall" Jonathan turned to the four guards who stood by the door. "Please escort Miss Pieranne to her room, make sure she stays there under house arrest until the roads out of Corus is free - Julianna Pieranne, you are dismissed".

**Please, please give reviews! :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter****14**** – Mind control**

The blonde woman was quickly surrounded by guards. Julianna was close to curtsied, but chose to leave the room instead. As the door closed behind her back, she heard soft voices from the room she had just been in. "May the goddess give you strength on your journey." Whoever said those words, she was not sure of, but it did not matter. Surrounded by guards Julianna let her hand search down to her stomach, which she hoped that there was every step she took, she made her decision that Veralidaine Sarrasri had to died ... It was the only way she could ensure that Numair would be hers when the baby was born. Although it was too early to say she still felt pregnant and although she might be on the verge of insanity, she smiled at the thought of standing in front of Daine's lifeless body. Somehow she would succeed, she was sure of it.

The guard who walked beside the blonde woman, could not help to notice the soft hips moving and the way she threw seductive glances back toward him.

* * *

Numair did not believe it. How stupid could he be? He stood among his best friends and felt total lost. Not only had Julianna injured Daine, but she had also managed to hide her true intentions for him. Numair went over to the chair and sat down heavily. Jonathan and Gareth, the younger, had also left the room. Thayet and Alanna was the only one left. A lot of thoughts rushed through Numair's brain as he tried to ... if he was the father of the child Julianna was carrying, and he did not accept it, then it would end up as a bastard ... the thought went against everything he swore he would be when he first sat his feet in Tortall ... if he would live up to it, he was forced to marry Julianna ... just the thought made him dizzy again ... he flinched when a hand was placed on his shoulders.

"Numair ... you look pale, are you okay?" Thayet asked seriously, and met his eyes. She saw how Numair shook his head, and looked at him while cold sweat broke out. "Alanna" Thayet called suddenly.

Numair noticed how a cool hand surrounded by violet flame was placed on his forehead.

"Breathe, Numair" Alanna insisted, while she let healing powers search through his body. "You uses a lot of powers on mind control, don't you?"

Numair noticed how his incipient headache disappeared. "Yes," he replied softly.

Alanna shook her head. She had reached his stomach, and it was empty. "You can not use your powers properly," she scolded "when you have not eaten breakfast! And you should not have used mind control on Julianna, we had gotten her to talk on one way or another. Alanna continued to send healing magic into Numair.

Numair closed his eyes for a moment "I didn't do anything" he admitted.

Thayet stared. "So it wasn't you who got her tongue to talk?"

"No," Numair shook vigorously on the head and Alanna's hand broke contact with his forehead. He grabbed it and raised it to his lips, he kissed it gently. "Thank you, Alanna."

Alanna snorted "Player" as she smiled and pulled a chair up to the other two people who were sitting down. "I ... or apparently, we thought that it was because of you that she accepted the accusation."

"No ... I only used it twice; yesterday and then just when she had come in the door ... I don't want to do it more anymore" Numair explained quiet. He had the greatest desire to flee back to his room and lay down to sleep.

Alanna leaned forward "Why did she accept?" she asked wonderingly.

"Maybe ... it could be ..." Thayet had great difficulty in getting to grips with her own thoughts. These two days had been a bit of a nightmare for her and she had several ... Thayet did not think the idea to end when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she called.

"Your Highness?" A servant stuck his head in the space between the door and its frame. He stared wide-eyed at the assembly who was sitting with their heads turned towards the half-open door and stared at him. The black robe mage with the long raven black hair in the neck, caught his eye. The space in front of him became foggy.

A hand hit Numair's cheek. The connection was lost ... "Alanna ... you hit me?!"

The waiter stumbled forward and only manage to get hold of his own balance again.

"Now look what you've done" Alanna accused and looked at Numair, who sat and rubbed his red cheek.

Numair opened his mouth and closed it again. He had fallen into the trap again. Now that his ability to mind control once again was open it would require a lot of energy to stop what he could. "I'm sorry" he whispered softly.

Thayet smiled and walked over to the poor servant, who stood with his hand supportive to the wall. She grabbed the servants chin and forced him to look into her eyes "Numair says sorry, you came to get me, didn't you? Where am I going?" she asked.

The waiter moved his eyes from the floor and looked into the beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen "The King ..." The waiter had trouble finding the words.

"Go on" Thayet called. She had compassion for this man, whom she knew was serving both her and Jonathan well.

"The king wants to see you in the big hall ... some of the noble ladies have some great discussions" the waiter replied reluctantly. He glanced toward the mightiest mage in Tortall and was relieved to see that the tanned man had his attention turned to the red-haired woman who the servant knew was the Lioness.

Thayet sighed. "I see" She turned to Numair and Alanna. "I'll have to leave you." She looked at Numair and lifted one of her fingers "Numair, please don't exercise mind control throughout my court" she scolded lightly "... it only becomes something of a worse mess". The great mage only nodded, and Thayet was satisfied with that.

Thayet left the room and closed the door. When it was closed Alanna pulled the chair she sat on closer too Numair and sat at last so close that her knees touched his. She leaned forward and was deliberately captivated by Numair's gaze. She wanted to try how mind control felt and see if she could escape.

"What are you doing?" Numair asked shocked by the sudden tightness and stare from Alanna, with the violet eyes that had captured Numair's.

"Oh ... now shut up ... I would like to try and see if I can break ..." Alanna felt a pull and suddenly she stood in the room, she had had in her time as a squire. The door in front of her looked familiar, and she knew where it led to. The dress and the wig she had on before, was thrown on the floor. Her hand rose and knocked lightly on the door. A young, very young Jonathan opened ...

A hand hit Numair's cheek again "Stop beating me!" he hissed and brought both hands up to his temples and rubbed them, "it was you who wanted to try."

"Yes ... but this memorial is private" Alanna snarled. Her violet eyes shone with both fear and rage.

Numair raised his hands in pure surrender "Alanna ... I do not decide what things I see ... it's the host himself or herself, who choose the things ... I can only choose when I have close contact as I had yesterday and then I chose to do it differently. "He was close to getting a head ache again. "And this is not the time to experiment ... I have other concerns than to relive your and Jonathan's affair" He managed to duck this time, when the hand struck out again.

Alanna's hand flew through the air. Sometimes, she had to hold back on her temper. She let her hand descend "What worries?" she asked instead. She would persuade him to teach her this ability, sooner or later.

Numair leaned back in his chair "Julianna" he replied simply.

"You are and will be a womanizer, Numair, the woman is out of your life ... she leaves Corus in a few days." Alanna shook her head, causing the short hair to dance.

"I know ... but ... her neck was empty." Numair felt tired and he felt hungry.

"What has her neck to do with your worries?" Alanna simply could not see the connection. The blonde woman had wore a simple piece of jewelry around her neck, consisting of a single drop, Alanna assumed it was a single diamond.

"She had no pregnancy charm on". Numair looked directly into Alanna's eyes. He reached for her and gently laid the rough palm against her cheek. "Look" was all he whispered.

Alanna felt the pulling again and knew that Numair had pulled her into a memorial that was his. So mighty powers in such a gentle man, she thought slowly while the space around her took shape. She lay down. A warm, very warm presence revealed that she was not alone and feeling of raw material against her legs told her that she was naked. When Alanna got her sight back the only thing she felt and saw was a cool skin from her lips that kissed skin at the neck. A woman moaned ... and Alanna's / Numair's hands sought from the neck, caressing, against the plump breasts. Nothing hung around the woman's neck. Alanna / Numair lay back against the pillows and looked up at the woman, Julianna, who ...

Numair took slowly his hand away. His gift had begun to weaken.

Alanna sat as frozen on the chair. It took several minutes before she finally felt that her brain had attached itself to her own soul again. Although she had been given a rare glimpse behind Numair's protective barricade, the journey through the massive wall which he had set up a long time ago, had almost pulled and torn her to pieces. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Only a few places had her mentally self been damaged. She healed each wound. When she was finished she stared at Numair, both amazed, shocked and in horror.

"Alanna ... please ... I would never hurt ..." Numair began. He looked sorry and deeply troubled.

Alanna interrupted him, "I'm okay ... just .." She shuddered a bit " uh ... you think she might be pregnant?".

He nodded.

"And you want me to investigate whether this is the case?" Alanna stared at the tanned man who was one of her closest friends. "And if she is?" she asked quietly.

Numair sighed "If she is ... I have to ..."

"No, you would not, Numair ... though I'm not a fan of the possibility, there are medications that can prevent it" Alanna had already begun to think about where she would be able to find all the ingredients.

"No ... Alanna ..." Numair stood up and stretched his long body. "I'm sorry I mixed you into this ... if it turns out that Julianna is, I will do what is right ..." He turned and looked down at the the Lioness, who sat with open mouth.

"You will ... marry her?" Alanna asked shocked. "After what she did to Daine?"

"Yes ... I know or have seen what it does to a person to be an illegitimate child ... Daine is proof of that." Numair hated himself at that moment he said the words. He walked over to the door.

"Are you sure?" Alanna couldn't help that her voice was very low.

Numair lay his hand on the handle and turned it. "Yes, Alanna...now if you will have me excused, I intend to find some breakfast..." With these words hanging in the air, he left the room.

**A/N: I know that everyone is going to hate me, and please do so...I'll like so get to know your thoughts - review everyone! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Two chapters within a day...and hopefully one more tomorrow. Hope you will enjoy this chapter, I did :-) **

**Chapter 15 - Gift **

With a head full of thoughts about the impossible possibilities that may or may not otherwise come to reality, Numair Salmalin discovered to late that he had reached his own chambers when he hit the door. Always absent and quite distracted, this was not the first time he had had a tough encounter with the great oak door. And now again he had to admit that once again his slightly crooked nose had suffered most. As he gently touched the sore nose, he could not avoid to cut a face to see that he once again had managed to acquire a blood nose. With one hand depressing the nose to stop the blood and the other that took the handkerchief in his pocket, he backed into his study.  
When he turned around he was hit hard in the chest and thrown back against the door, which for all luck had closed itself. "Uhh" he exclaimed, surprised and lost his footing completely. He sank back against the door, onto the floor and sat with a person who had her arms tightly around his chest. "You must be glad to see me," he croaked and tilted his head backwards to get control of blood that threatened to drip onto the curly brown hair.

"You were gone a long time," Daine told him while she cautiously crept close onto Numair's lap and buried her nose up under his raised chin.

Numair squeezed harder on the nose. "Well ... it took a little longer to ..." He grimaced in addition to the nasal sound his own voice created.

Daine moved her head and stared at the bloody cloth, the suntanned hand-held. "What happened? Who hit you?" she gasped in alarm.

Numair smiled and chuckled "Well ... Alanna has beaten me twice today, but my nose.." he difficultly fished yet a cloth out of his pocket "the door has that honor".

Daine crept carefully down from Numair's lap and pulled likewise a handkerchief out of her pocket. "You simply walked into it?" she asked skeptically and took a close look at Numair, when his happy smile turned into a hopeless expression. "Is it that bad?" she asked, handing him the handkerchief.

"Maybe and maybe not" he replied quietly. He would not tell Daine that if Julianna was pregnant, he would offer the woman marriage.

Daine hesitated. She had the last two years always had a sense of when her teacher was hiding something, and once again she knew that this was the case. She looked sharply at him. "What are you not telling me?"

Numair winced. Although his student was only close to 16 years, when he met the stormy blue-gray eyes, he saw a whole lifetime in them. "Nothing" he replied hesitantly.

Daine stood up and turned their backs to him, "I don't believe you." She walked over to the blanket she had smoothed out and where she had put plates of eggs, bacon, bread, sausage and cheese, which she had obtained from the kitchen. There she sat down and began to fill the empty plate.

It was only when Daine sat herself down that Numair noticed that she had been on the prowl in the kitchen and had arranged a picnic in his study. He got up slowly. The nose had stopped bleeding. When he reached the blanket he threw the bloody rags into the fire. Gently he considered Daine who sat and fiddled with the egg with her fork.

"Is it Julianna?" she asked as she glanced at Numair.

"Yes," he replied and took the empty plate, which he proceeded to fill it with food.

Daine raised her fork and began to eat. She chewed thoroughly and swallowed the food before she continued "Will you tell me what happened?".

"Jon has banished her from the court, she is expected to leave Corus in a few days" Numair said. He had only just discovered the big brown package that were located on the edge of the blanket. "What is that?" he asked, pointing with his fork against the package.

"It's your midwinter gift, remember?" Daine said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I told you last night that I had forgotten it in my room." She replied, glancing at the big sack of clothes she had brought. She had been forced to pack as much as she could, for she had a feeling that there was another storm on the way. She looked as Numair followed her gaze and how his eyebrows raised up towards his hairline.

"Tell me," Numair leaned forward with a wry smile on his lips "are you moving in forever?" he asked seriously.

Daine shrugged "Something tells me that we get another snowstorm tonight," she said, pointing towards the windows where the light blue sky was becoming overcast with gray clouds. "What about William?" She asked with food in her mouth.

Numair looked strictly at her.

Daine swallowed the food "Sorry" she mumbled and cast her eyes down at her plate. "What will happen to William?" she asked again.

"Well ... he must escort Julianna and has also been banned from court the next 5 years" Numair told her. "But enough about them ... I do not want to talk more about them," he leaned forward "what has my dear magelet selected as midwinter gift?"

Daine smiled and took the last bacon. "Well ... if my dear teacher eats his food up, then it may be he gets to open it." She said and blinked.

Numair looked shocked at Daine. Was it his imagination or was his student flirting with him. He shook his head. She was always like that when she relaxed. He must begin to be paranoid after what happened with Julianna. The thought hit him hard; Julianna might be carrying his child...a child he didn't want...a child, he only wanted with...with the one person who he never could have, he realized slowly. Numair sighed loudly.

"Aren't you going to see what it is?" Daine asked. She had taken the empty plate from Numair, and had laid his gift in front of him instead.

Numair looked down at the brown package. With trembling hands he loosened the rope that held the paper together. When he opened the paper some black fabric came into view. He looked puzzled and took the content up. He had to rise, the fabric continued. When he shook the gift a winter cloak unfolded. Inside the cloak was lined with fur ... "Magelet ..." Numair stroked his fingers through the fur "Is it real?" he asked with furrowed and wondering eyes. Did he know Daine correctly, she would never use real fur. He had seen how his student shocked had remained silent during a visit from one of the noble from the north. This man had given the Queen a cloak of rabbit fur and Daine had been close to breaking down in tears, of so many rabbits that had been killed.

Daine had likewise risen. She had changed into one of the hotter shirts that were white and a pair of brown breeches, while Numair which always stood in a black shirt and black breeches. "No," she replied with a smile of Numair's surprised facial expression. "It is fake" she proclaimed proudly.

Now Numair looked skeptically at her while he examined cloak thoroughly. He ended up having his slightly crooked nose down in the fabric. "Are you sure?" he asked as he examined and investigated.

Daine raised her stubborn chin. "Absolutely" she assured him.

Apparently satisfied with the results Numair swung the cloak and put it on. "How?" he asked while he struck the likewise-lined hood up.

"I visited Kaschran, the tailor, and asked if he could get me some fake fur" Daine explained, but went over to the fireplace and took the cloak that hung on a peg. "He stared at me, and asked me directly if I was stupid in the cup" she continued and knocked lightly on the side of her head. "He had obviously never heard of 'fake fur', so I suggested to him that it may be about time someone did , and then I helped him make it" she buttoned cloak "and now you have the first sample on."

When she had reached the last button at the bottom of her winter cloak, she was suddenly embraced by strong arms "I love it!" Numair exclaimed and hugged her. Daine smiled. The heat inside her surprised her. "I'm glad" she replied a bit touched. She noticed how Numair pulled back slightly. He was so close she could smell the mixture of soap Numair washed himself with. When she turned her face up, she found that he was even closer than she had expected. Hazel eyes looked down at her stormy blue gray.

She had some months earlier found herself in the wrong place, at the absolute wrong time after a ball. Numair had disappeared and in the search for him she had ended up outside in the large garden. After some time without success, she had given up, and had begun to journey to return to her room. It was when she discovered by chance, two figures standing in close embrace. Curiosity had taken over and she had approached silently. The two figures had changed position, so the male stood in front of the woman, pressing her up against the wall. At this time, Daine had stopped abruptly and had seen how Numair kissed the blonde woman in long, deep and passionate kiss. It was not the woman he kissed that had caught Daine's attention, it was his lips that touched, tasted, caressed ... Daine had found it difficult to catch her breath at the sight, and had for the first time in her life felt the wonderful feeling of butterflies in the stomach. She had stood long enough, fare too long, because when Numair had started to lift the woman's skirts up, she had fled as fast as she could to her room, blushing. Lying on the bed, she had absent touched her lips, and wondered how it would be to be kissed that passionately ... by Numair. The thought didn't last long. She knew then that Numair was her teacher, and would be nothing more. Now...she was not sure.

He was so close that she forgot to breathe.

Numair looked down at Daine and wondered what she was thinking. Never had he seen such an intense glow in her eyes ... He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should try my midwinter gift?" he whispered quietly, afraid of what might happen. He took a step back and increased the distance between them.

She nodded. It was the only thing she could do. She followed him without saying a word. The moment between them was lost, but not forgotten. She would remember it forever. "Hey ... wait for me!" She shouted as Numair sat in a race out through the door to the courtyard.

**Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy New Year! I know that in the Immortals quatet, that Daine is about to turn 15 between WS and EM, but I have made her a little older. Also it has come to my attention that there is 11 years between Daine and Numair, and not 14, but hey...it doesn't matter, we love them anyway. Please enjoy this chapter...it may be the last :-) **

**Chapter****16**** – Snow**

Alanna walked briskly to where she knew Jonathan resided. She had been in the great hall, where she had found Thayet surrounded by complaining women who had suddenly become afraid of Tortall's mightiest mage. They had all more or less in a day, forgot that they all wanted the same: to get the courts only and most sought-after bachelor. Now they all agreed that if they embarked on a relationship with Numair, their fate would be the same as Julianna's. It did not surprised Alanna the least, that although Julianna's judgment was a very uofficel case, the whole palace already knew what had happened and that Julianna had been banned.  
Some of the women had demanded that Numair should immediately leave the palace because their safety was in danger. Alanna smiled. Numair should no longer worry that his little affairs would affect Daine any longer. The women had certainly been frightened to such an extent that he would find it difficult to persuade any woman from the court to visit his bed.  
Alanna shook her head and opened the door to the room Thayet had told her. Inside a lot of loud voices struck against her. She grimaced.

The large group of men were apparently no better than the assembly Thayet had in the great hall. Some men walked back and forth, with their hands thrown up in the air, other men stood with clenched fits, and threatening behavior. Automatic her hands down searched to the belt where her sword was hanging.  
She could not see Jonathan anywhere, but as the group of men moved a bit, she discovered to her great delight that the king sat behind a large oak table with his face buried in his hands. A typical gesture that revealed that Jonathan was on his way to either a nervous breakdown or a tantrum. Which one of them was about to come, she didn't know, and it would not make his mood any better that she was going to tell her king and friend of Numair's intention.  
On her way through the room, she could hear the nobles were having the same discussion as their wives, daughters, mistress, in the great hall.

Alanna approached her king and when she reached him she bent down to his ear and whispered to what she had to tell. She had to quickly move.

"What?" Jonathan shouted and pounded his fists hard on the table in front of him.

The assembly of men went silent immediately and turned shocked to their king. "My king?" one of the nobles asked gently.

"Leave us!" Jonathan shouted towards the nobles. The man stood staring at their king. No one moved.

Alanna took a step forward. "You heard the king ... go". No one dared oppose the king's champion. The men still didn't move. Alanna bored her gaze into the nearest man as she pulled the sword. "I think that you are all dismissed ... go". She hissed at the leak of respect the men was showing their king.

The men stood like frozen for a few seconds, then all of them turned and fled the room. Nobody wanted to argue with the king's champion when she was in her most menacing mood. When the door was finally closed and the last man disappeared, Alanna turned around and saw that her king stood exactly in the same place. Jonathan had not moved.

"Say that again" he whispered almost inaudibly.

Alanna pushed the sword into its sheath. "Numair intends to marry Julianna". She replied calmly and approached Jonathan.

"And why?" Jon asked.

"Julianna might be pregnant" Alanna was standing in front of the big table.

Jonathan shook his head vigorously "She might be pregnant?" he hissed. "How in the world do you know?"

"Numair told me that she had no pregnancy charm on when ..." Alanna let the words hang in the air.

Jonathan sat heavily back in his chair. "You're telling me that I have just banned a pregnant, sorry, possible pregnant woman from my court ... and that the father may be my best friend and my only black robe mage?"

Alanna nodded.

"Shakith ... what am I'm going to do?" Jonathan scratched his beard.

She sat down in the chair. "Nothing" said Alanna very quietly. She considered her king and noted satisfied that the man in front of her had calmed down.

"How can I do nothing? You saw how my noble men fought to overcome each other with accusations against Numair. My whole court is afraid of him ..." Jonathan stopped his flow of speech abruptly. "What about Daine?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "I thought ...".

Alanna shook her head vigorously. Alanna let violet magic fill the room and barricaded thus for possible spies who listened. As each hole was filled, she replied "Not yet Jon, he has not yet discovered what is right in front of him and she has either, which means that they both are very vulnerable. Daine is Numair's weakness, and vice versa. Moreover, she is not as old as we think she is ... she turnes 16 next month".

"But 16 years is the age where most girls in the villages gets married" Jonathan said. "But it changes nothing, I have a mage who is about to commit his life mistake ... and he must be stopped on one way or another ... any suggestions?" Jonathan asked, as he leaned forward and planted his chin on top of his fists.

"You could talk to him?" Alanna suggested smiling. "First you must find him. He left me pretty quickly when he began to talk about his intentions."

Jonathan stood up and walked around the table. He stretched his arm out to Alanna.

"Jon ... when do you learn that I'll never ever want to take the arm you offer?" Alanna grinned suddenly.

"You did it once, as I recall" Jonathan smiled down to her.

"Shut up Jon" Alanna hissed and knocked a fist into his shoulder "Do not remind me about it ... Numair has already remembered me once today, twice is to much." She grimaced over the memorial Numair had seen.

"How?" Jonathan asked as he rubbed his sore shoulder. The red-haired woman and his former lover, current champion, had a brave fist.

Alanna had to put her head back to look up at Jonathan. She could clearly remember how it had been then, but now ... now the only man in her thoughts was the former thief, George. "Mind Control" was her calm reply. They started walking towards the door.

"That reminds me," Jonathan grabbed the doorknob and got a shock.

The violet flame shone over the handle. "Sorry," Alanna whispered while she inside were quite amused by the situation. She pulled her magic back.

"That reminds me," Jonathan tried again "that I must have a long and thorough talk with our dear mage ... he owes me an explanation or three." Jonathan went out the door as the first one and Alanna followed after.

"I can imagine ... but don't be too hard on him., He has his reasons for not telling you the truth about his abilities ..." Alanna studied the snow, every time she passed a window "you would have him executed right away if you knew what he could ... he has only shown you loyalty all these years," she said, but stopped abruptly at the scene that unfolded in the middle of the courtyard.

"Either way, he deserve to get an earful of even thinking about marrying one I have just banned" Jonathan replied sharply. "What are you looking at?"

Alanna leaned against the window and placed her nose against the glass. "Numair...Maybe he's already forgotten it?" she replied.

* * *

The snowball flew through the air and hit Daine in middle of the abdomen. "You throw miserable" she shouted to the empty nothing. She gasped for breath after the long run. And now she stood here in the total empty courtyard, and knew that Numair were somewhere nearby. "You should be happy that Kitten is with Tkaa at Maura, otherwise she would have bitten you!" She shouted again and just managed to duck when a new snowball came flying through the air. "You missed!" she shouted again into the empty air.

"Yes, but I'm not missing now," a deep male voice said beside her right ear. Numair stood behind her with a big snowball raised up in the air.

Daine responded to what she had learned. The sound of the deep male voice that she could barely recognize, got her to fall to the ground, sliding one leg backward while she turned as she had learned from Alanna. She hit invisible legs with one of hers and immediately knew that she had slain the man who stood behind her. She was up right away and gasped when she saw Numair lying on his back. "Sorry, Numair!" she exclaimed and hurried to her teacher.

"You have clearly been in the hands of the Lioness" Numair said coughing.

Daine knelt beside him and began to brush some of the snow away from his face. The big snowball had fallen onto his own head, and Numair's raven black hair was now partly white. "She has taught me since we came home from Dunlath" she explained and continued to brush snow away.

"Yes, I noticed" Numair smiled and held one hand up towards Daine. He pushed a loose curl back. He were amazed by the speed his student had just shown. Quickly he rolled and pushed Daine backwards, so she landed on her back. He lowered his head toward hers and was dangerously close. With sparkling eyes he whispered softly "How about a rematch?"

Daine was unprepared that Numair was as fast as she, and as she lay on her back with Numair hanging over her, she could not help the cry of surprise that escaped her lips. She heard his words, now in her left ear, and quickly took a small lump of snow in her hand. Numair's winter cloak was open at the neck. She looked up into the hazel eyes and raised her head up so that her lips were next to his left ear. "I think so" she replied, placing a teasing little kiss on the skin. Amazingly she was fearless when it came to her teacher. Right now he was simply just her friend. The same moment her lips touched his skin, she threw snow into the opening where black hair could be seen on Numair's chest.

Numair stiffened when he felt soft lips against his neck. This was absolutely wrong, his brain screamed. But in the same moment he felt something cold. Quickly he raised himself up on muscular arms and looked surprised down at Daine, who wore the most amazing and innocent smile on her lips. The cold spread with lightning speed from his chest and down to his stomach, and soaked his clothes. He was on his feet immediately, leaving a grinning Daine, who seemed to enjoy herself tremendously. "You did not ...!" Numair growled and opened his winter cloak so he could get to his clothes. It was a decent fistful of snow, he could feel water drops rolling down his stomach. He pulled his shirt up.

Daine rose with much difficulty. She had been lying on top of a snow pile, which under her weight, had begun to melt. Her own cloak was starting to get wet, but it did not matter. "I'm sorry, Numair ... I simply could not resist" she began to brush the snow off her breeches and stood up "... the temptation" she paused. In front stood a her best friend, her teacher, Tortall's only black robe mage with his shirt pulled up to his chin, and removed small lumps of melting snow. The stomach revealed tanned skin and well-trained muscles. From the navel and down fine black hair formed a line that clearly led down to his abdomen. Daine noticed how she blushed deeply. She had seen naked men before, it could not be avoided. She had in her inattentive moments taken the wrong door many times, and ended up inside the men's bathing rooms. Now she stood and stared openly at Numair's naked stomach.

* * *

She noticed how Jonathan moved closer to the window and moved a bit so he could see the sight she saw. Beneath them in the snow lay two people, the tanned man lay raised above the young woman. Alanna recognized the curly hair that lay like a halo around Daine's head. She also recognized this raven-black hair that was collected in the neck of the man.  
"Don't you think that he has forgotten all about Julianna?" She whispered carefully, almost afraid that the couple in the snow could hear her.

Jonathan leaned forward. "Who is it?" he asked.

Alanna replied without moving her eyes from the pair "It's Daine and Numair."

Jonathan lost his jaw "Is he a complete idiot ... he is older than her," he paused as his black robe mage down in the snow came up with a set .. "I will send him into the deepest dungeon I can find ".

Alanna put her tiny hand against the king's great one. "Jon ... you talked about this only moments before and you had nothing against ... you can not stop progress ... and I'm sure it is, just for fun".

She could do nothing but to smile broadly "Furthermore as you already know, he will escape five seconds after you have turned your back ... I think they're adorable."

Jonathan growled. "Adorable ... she is younger than him, and his pupil".

Alanna glanced to her king. His urge to overprotect Daine, didn't surprise her, but ... "Jon ... there are only 11 years between them. It could have been worse ..". She turned her gaze back to the scene below them. Alanna's eyebrows shot up over the expression she read in Daine's face, and the blush that spread. She is beginning to fall in love, she thought, watching Daine intense. Alanna could not see Numair's face as he stood with his back to the window.

Jonathan pressed his lips together and failed several comments. Mind control and forthcoming marriage was not the only thing he soon had to talk to Numair about. Also the relationship with Daine. He sighed, "Let's find some food, Alanna, I'm hungry."

Alanna nodded. She broke away from the window, which showed one yet realized love and growing romance. She just hoped that it would not end badly.

**The end**

**...nah...there is more chapters to come, but please review! Furthermore, thanks to; Snowiewolf, ImaniSechelles, Chairman-Meowith, Mekenzi, Sophie-Maria, LittleSlytherin394, Guest, CaptainBluebear13, ripitupgenki, DarkMoon2222, ZuliaGirl, Anna Mo, Lizzyfi, mytrueliferocks123. **

**I'm very grateful for the reviews you have giving, and I hope the you will enter 2013 safely and will continue to review this story, because...it's not over yet. :-) ****- Sweetmari. **

**Happy New Year from Denmark. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter****17**** – Decision **

Jonathan walked with long strides through the corridor. Behind him, two steps away from him, walked a relatively newly hatched clerk. After the incident the day before, the warder had insisted that the king should have a sort of bodyguard with him. Jonathan had tried to argue that this was a pretty stupid idea, but the warder had told that this clerk needed a little royal encouragement. Jonathan had acknowledged his defeat in front of Alanna, who apparently had found it so funny that she finally had left the dining room with a loud laughter. Jonathan was bitter, and now had a fair-haired young man hurrying behind him. 'Royal encouragement' he thought bitterly. The warder had succeeded in his way and therefore taken advantage of his royal highness to teach those clerks who have not yet understood how to obey a single order.  
And Perin the Clerk was another example.

He had been searching for them first out in the courtyard, or rather he had sent Perin out in the biting cold and had himself standing in the warmth, waiting for news. When the clerk had entered, blue frozen and without his two mages, Jonathan's mood was further darkened.

Now here in the cold corridors he walked, and wished for anything in the world that he was alone. A grin broke the silence and Jonathan knew right away that this wonderful laughter would only belong to the young woman with wild magic. He rounded a corner and sure enough, there she was. She was not alone and beside her stood a tall man, who tried to cleanse his snowy winter cloak. Both a scrowl and a smile was on the man's face. Although Jonathan of Conté was a tall man, he could not measure up to Numair Salmalin. Jonathan noticed how the young clerk stopped abruptly behind him. The King sighed. Was he in the company of a coward clerk?  
He cleared his throat as he approached the man and the woman. "Master Salmalin and Miss Daine?" The king smiled. He saw how Daine quickly curtsied deeply while Numair bowed.

"What honor your Highness ... how can we help?" Numair asked with raised eyebrows. He had seen the young clerk behind his king and could not afford to be informal.

"I want to talk to you, Master Salmalin" Jonathan said authoritatively.

Numair recognized an order when he heard it, and bowed again deeply. "Shall we go to your work room?" he asked, looking directly into the gray green eyes behind the king. The fair-haired clerk didn't had his attention on the king, but stared directly at Daine. He cleared his throat and the young clerk moved his eyes and looked challenging at him.

"In fact, we can talk in your study" replied Jonthan and walked calmly towards the pair standing in front of him. "Nice to see you're okay, Daine". Jonathan looked down at the young woman who smiled up to him.

"Of course," Numair replied and struck out with his hand. Black magic flowed between his fingers and the door opened, and allowed them access. He went in first, then Daine followed after. He saw how his student sent a small smile to the young clerk, and he felt his heart shrank.

Jonathan walked in as the third and last person. When he got into the room and over the threshold he turned and held out his hand. The clerk walked straight into the outstretched hand "You will keep watch" was all he said. He had also seen the shy smile from Daine to the blond clerk. Jonathan closed the door in the face of the astonished young man. He would get a grip on the young man before evening was over. He ran his hand down over his face. "I'm sorry about that, but my ward insisted on me having a personal guard after what happened yesterday," he said, turning to the two people, two of his friends. He turned and found Numair standing leaning over his workbench, with attention turned toward an open book.

"How can we help you?" Numair was asking while he studied the book. He did not want to look at Jonathan immediately.

"We? ... Actually Numair, I want to talk to you alone" Jonathan turned to Daine "Sorry Daine, it is not to throw you out..."

"It's okay" she replied "If I may be allowed to change into dry clothes, I'll let you be ... also, Cloud is probably mad at me that I haven't have the time to visit her yet."

Jonathan nodded and expected that Daine would leave Numair's workroom. Instead the young woman walked over to a big sack that stood beside the fireplace and began to find new and dry clothes.

"Is it okay if I change inside your bedroom?" Daine asked with her whole head down in the sack.

"Of course, magelet ..." Numair replied and sat down on the chair. He calmly met Jonathan's eyes that was both shocked and puzzled.

Daine walked towards the bedroom door. She turned and sent a smile to both Jonathan and Numair "Thank you, Numair ... I'll be fast," she promised.

Jonathan looked from the big sack to Numair and back with raised eyebrows. "Wh ...?". He saw how Numair raised his hand to stop his king. Jonathan went silent. He glanced toward the door to Numair's bedroom when he heard Daine's voice again.

"Numair?" She called.

"Yes," Numair replied. He made no move to get up.

"Can I put my clothes in your laundry basket ..." There was silence for a moment "Of course I could also just take them with me ..."

"No ... just trow them in the basket" said Numair loudly. This comment got Jonathan's eyebrows to rise up to the hairline.

"Thank you" Daine almost yelled behind the half-closed door. It took a minute, then she came walking out of the bedroom dressed in new clothes. "I'm leaving you now, Numair ... should I just knock on when I get back?" she asked gently.  
Numair stood up and walked over to her. "Of course," he replied, smiling and gave her a hug. "Now don't look that skeptical ... Jonathan are not going to tear me to pieces ... you see me again later". He assured her.

Daine glanced at Jonathan, whose face was unreadable, "Are you sure?" she whispered. She had seen Numair transform from the young man he was, to her teacher, and now he looked older then twenty-seven. His face closed off and a bit cold.

"Absolutely" Numair said "Greet Cloud from me and give her a few extra carrots." He led her gently to the door and opened it. Outside the door the young blond clerk stood. The man smiled when he saw Daine. Numair gathered a handful of black fire and stared at the clerk. "Don't bother try to speak with her," he hissed warningly.

Daine frowned and looked concerned up at Numair.

The young clerk looked frightened and suddenly found the floor very interesting. Numair closed his hand. "Greet Spot if you see him." He said to Daine, while she walked away. He closed the door.

"What is it you wanted to talk with me about?" he asked, turning.

Jonathan moved the weight from one foot to the other. A bit unsure of the situation. Right now he regretted that he had taken the decision to seek Numair, and get some explanations instead of waiting for how life was lived. And frankly, where would he start ... there had been so many unpleasant things the last day or so ... but he had to start somewhere. So he chose ... "She seems to have recovered well?" He noted.

"Hmmm ... only a mask that hides a broken heart" replied Numair as he crossed the floor and sat down in the chair "But I'm sure that's not why you came, Jon? If you want to tear me apart, do it quickly, so I can be patched before she comes back. "

"That's not why I came" said Jonathan quietly. He sat down on the couch and looked down at the blankets, which still lay on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Why then?" Numair looked annoyed at his king. He had interrupted a beautiful moment between him and Daine.

Jonathan hesitated "Is it true what you indicated to Alanna?"

Numair frowned wondering. He tried to twist his brain about what Jonathan was talking about. After several minutes of unsuccessful attempts, he gave up. "What are you talking about?".

Jonathan felt anger stir. He read Numair's facial expressions as defiance. He threw up his hands "Her, this here ... all ... you will throw this away over a woman who claims to be pregnant". Jonathan discovered that he almost half shouted. He continued with lowered voice "Do you really want to sacrifice your life, sacrifice the years you've spent here in Corus, sacrifice your friendships ... for a woman who manipulated you."

Now he remembered it. He had left Alanna with an indication that he wanted to marry Julianna if she was carrying his child ... in Daine's company, he had happily forgotten all about this stupid idea. Daine ... it was her that made the difference. The thought of leaving Corus and leave her, left only pain in him. He had during this last day or so come closer to his student than he ever thought possible. Numair shook his head. He held his hand up to stop Jonathan's flow of speech. When the king gave not sign to continue Numair leaned forward, calm and controlled as he wove his fingers together. With very low voice he replied, "Jon ... you can be assured that I have no intention of leaving you." Numair looked directly into Jonathan's sapphire blue eyes. "I've had time to think about the circumstances and it was my intention" Numair saw how Jonathan began to open his mouth "No ... let me finish" He continued "It was my intention ... but now ... everything has changed ... I'm not leaving Corus, I'm not leaving the court, I will not leave you and "he hesitated" I'm not leaving Daine ".

Jonathan looked skeptically at Numair. "Are you sure?"

Numair leaned relaxed back in his chair "Absolutely."

"What has changed?" Jonathan asked, a bit uncertain. He already knew the answer, but felt that he had to ask anyway.

Numair was reluctant to smile, but he still felt how it spread on his lips. He did not answer Jonathan, for he knew that the king had a suspicion.

The two men said nothing for what seemed like forever. Both were happy to not have to name what they both knew. Jonathan was sure that the relationship between his black robe mage and Daine had moved so far that neither he, Alanna or anyone else could stop the development. He would not sit in front of Numair and begin to question him how far the relationship had reached, it was not his place.

Numair smiled. He knew that his friend, would not comment or question him, for he did not know what the last day meant for his entire life. He knew only that he would enjoy development and settle in to wait for the future.

Jonathan cleared his throat loudly. "Okay" he said, as if to convince himself. He studied the quiet smile and hazel eyes that gleamed with newfound joy.

**Please review :-) **


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Note that in this chapter I'm not very nice to Numair, and therefore I have to warn you that I'm going to make him suffer a bit of embarrassment.

**Chapter 18 - Almost the whole truth**

She walked in circles and threw angry glances at the closed door. How could she escape her confinement, when there were all three guards in front of her door. She had only assumed that the king had wanted to put a guard to look after her, but all three. It was ridiculous. She had not until now considered themselves as dangerous, but if they expected that she would try to escape, she would then make the attempt. She smiled and her eyes fell on the large oval mirror that stood against the wall. A young blond woman with hatred in her eyes smiled back at her. Her eyes shone with a crazy twist and murder, was written all over her face.  
She turned and walked over to the bed where she hid the jeweled dagger. Julianna took it out and the light was caught in the shiny steel. With the dagger in her hand, she went over to the window. She had the pleasure of overlooking the inner courtyard, where she could see ... "Whore" she spat angrily at the sight of a young woman with long curly brown hair who shuffled from the stabels. The light had fadede away, welcoming the evning and night. Julianna smiled and let her one finger follow daggers sheet. As the she reached the tip she felt a slight pain. Blood trickled out from the small hole in the skin. She would kill Numair Salmalin's student, if it was the last she did in her life.

* * *

Daine had been reluctant to go along with this year's very last party. Though this one was only for the nearest people to the king and queen, she had ended up in discussion with Numair and had tried to persuade him to leave her alone in his study.

Numair had after an hour of discussion resorted to the very last trick he knew and had gone close to Daine, while she was still arguing and pointed out that she was not in the mood for such an event. He held his big hand against her cheek and lifted her face so their eyes met.

"This is unfair, Numair" She almost stomped the floor of defiance "I will not!".

"Calm down, magelet" He was not quite sure how this discussion had started, but he had clearly noticed how Daine's mood had changed from smiling, though slightly worried when she left his study in the afternoon, until she came back. She had instead of tapping on his door, hammered until Numair was convinced that there was something wrong and it was the guards who stood outside his door. The surprise was great when he with the door open was met with a hissing, growling and angry woman.

Daine crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared angrily at him. "You can not force me."

Numair sighed. He had not yet gotten her to tell what had happened while she was in the stables. "I will not force you to do anything, magelet, but we'll be late if you do not soon choose to tell me what happened" he paused, as Daine opened her mouth to protest, he let his thumb sliding caressing over her lips and he saw that she fell silent "no, you must not begin to tell me that nothing has happened. you're angry, you're upset and you're hurt ... you've spent the last hour complaining about the party tonight, although it is a small one, so please, tell me what's wrong".

Daine noticed how Numair's finger touched her lips and she fell silent as she listened reluctantly to his voice. She still looked into the hazel eyes and relaxed a little. "I overheard some of the squires talk". She hesitated.

"And?" Numair asked while he still caressed her cheek.

"They talked about you ..." Daine looked down, so she no longer had eye contact with Numair.

Numair tried to hide the sighed that threatened to escape his lips. "What did they say?". He waited, but Daine seemed not to meet his gaze again. "Magelet ... whatever you have heard ..." he began.

Daine raised her eyes with a set "Is it true that you are considering marry her?" she suddenly snapped .

Numair was shocked. "How ...?"

Daine stared up at him. Numair looked terrified. "So it's true?" she whispered quietly. She took a step backwards and Numair's hand left her cheek.

Numair took a step toward her. "No," he replied hard. "Whatever you've heard, it's not true."

"Why were they so convincing?" she asked, staring angrily at him. She had not yet changed clothes after she had returned from the stables. And the blue light dress lay on the couch and waited for her to put it on.

Numair buried his face in both hands. Mithros ... how could he explain. He reached for her. "Because it was my intention this morning" he replied quietly.

Daine stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" she whispered quietly. Now it struck her why he would not tell her what was wrong when he came back from the meeting with the council and the king.

Numair saw how Daine's eyes flickered toward the door. "No." He took a step forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Do not go". He held her close to him. "I'm sorry, magelet ... it was never intended for you to find out."

Daine pushed him away. She stared still with big and now watery eyes, close to tears. "Why?" she sniffed. "Why will you marry such a ..." her voice disappeared in another sniff. She did not understand it, any more than she understood why she absolutely had to go into the back stable where a group of squires stood and gossiped.

"Some things I can not explain magelet. You have to believe me when I tell you that it's never going to happen" Numair felt desperation fill his body. "You have to believe me."

Daine stared at him long time and saw how his eyes was almost begging. "You're telling me the truth?" she asked.

Numair heard her sentence and it was her way to open the door between them. He quickly grabbed her hands. He pulled her over to the blankets in front of the fire. It had indeed begun to snow again and the wind howled outside. Daine's prediction had come true. He sat down and pulled her down and onto him. They sat as they did the night before. "Look at me," he whispered quietly.

Daine turned her head and looked at him.

"You've got to believe when I tell you that I never ... never in my life will leave you unless I'm forced away" Numair moved so he could see her whole face. The stubborn chin, the lighter red cheeks, the full lips were slightly apart and the stormy blue gray eyes, which doubted. He hesitated before he asked gently "Do you believe me?"

She was surprised that she nodded. "Yes," she whispered just as carefully. Sitting in Numair's lap was ... she could not find the word.

Numair smiled tentatively. "What do you say to take your dress and borrow my bedroom to dress youself?, You're almost moved in, so I might as well get used to the situation" he teased. He relaxed when he heard Daine giggle.

"Fine" she giggled and stood up. Daine felt her mood slowly changed. Her fright to hear rumors that Numair would marry Julianna, had both frightened her and made her extremely upset. Now that she picked up her light blue dress that was different than the one she had on yesterday she felt herself relaxing. She took the dress and went into Numair's bedroom for the third time in her life. She left the stable smelling clothes fall to the floor. When she bent down to pick it up, she discovered that she had forgotten to find clean breast band and under garments. She turned toward the door and walked slowly over it. She opened it carefully and found that Numair's work room was empty. He may be gone, because when she looked for him, he was nowhere to be seen. Daine took a quick decision. Take the smelly clothes back on she didn't want to, so she shuffled barefoot quickly into the room. The room was deserted. Only wearing her breast band and her under garments she hurried over to the big sack, where she had her clothes.

When she finally got what she looking for she straightened up. A sound startled her and she turned quickly to discover that Numair was paralyzed to the spot where he had come through the door. 'He has seen me naked before' she thought and lifted the stubborn chin. She stared at him and crossed her arms still with a chest band in the one left hand and undergarment in the right. Numair's face blushed a deep red color. 'Why is this different than yesterday,' she thought, and took a few steps toward him.

Numair went backwards. Daine was ... almost naked. He lowered his gaze to the floor when he felt his pulse became excited. His attention disappeared from Daine and turned against his own body. Not even the night before had the sight of her half-naked body caused him to react ... 'why now?' He began to feel panic spread when his lower body responded. Luckily Daine walked past him and into his bedroom. Numair breathing meditative, soothing his lower part of his body.

He still stood where she had left him. Daine looked searchingly at him, and his body position. She coughed a little and Numair looked at her, surprised. Then he turned his back to her, and Daine saw how he breathed deeply again. "I think you go ahead" she heard him say with his back to her.  
"Are you sure?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Numair took a few steps away from her. He had not the slightest desire for her to discover what state she had left him in. "Yes!" he replied. "See you later".

Daine shrugged and left Numair's room.

**Two updates in a day...nice :-) If I may suggest a fanfiction you should read Violet Fire by Nessa'fur. It's absolutely one of the best stories I'd ever read. And now...please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Yet another chapter for you to read...please enjoy :-)

**Chapter****19 ****- Visitors**

She went into the empty corridor. The palace seemed to be abandoned, even though she knew that this was not the case. The blizzard had increased. The wind howled outside and got the windows to shake slightly every time a gust of wind hit them. She walked with quick steps, almost jogged away. She had never liked to be in this part of the palace, but now she here nevertheless ... and quite alone. Daine turned around several times to see if there was someone behind her. She had a slight feeling that there were shadows that came after her. Shadows there crept along the walls, ready to ... she turned back in time to see that she actually was not alone. A figure followed her and at the same moment that the figure was about to step into the light the glass in the window near Daine could no longer withstand the wind force. The wind smashed the glass. The blizzard outside sent the cold wind in and all of the lighted torches hanging from the walls went out. Now she sat in a race. The small slippers were impossible to run in, but she ran anyway. When she reached the great oak door, she pulled hard on it and forced it open. Finally within, Daine breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of laughter. She leaned against the door and gasped for breath. Presuming that it was just her fantasy who played with her ...

"Hey Daine ... there you are, we were getting worried?" Onua shouted, and waved smiling to her.

Onua came over to where Daine stood with her back pressed against the door. "I'm sorry" she whispered, and still had trouble getting her breathing under control.

Onua raised her eyebrows and stepped closer. "Did you run all the way?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes.

Daine nodded. She had to see if it was still there. She turned and opened the door. The corridor was only illuminated by the torches there was still fighting the biting cold wind. She shuddered and closed the door again. When she turned she saw that all in the room looked at her. She looked down, blushing.

Onua laid her arm around the young woman and pulled her away from the door. "I'm glad to see you're okay," she said smiling. "I missed you in the stables today, though Stefan insisted that you had been there, but you left it quickly."

Daine nodded again. She took a deep breath once again and her breathing was calmed.

* * *

She was finally out of that damn room which had been her prison for several hours. Now she stood in the empty corridor where the biting cold bite in her cheeks and got her skirts to move. Blood still dripped from the dagger she held in her hand. It had been a happy coincidence almost too good to be true. The three guards, standing in front of her door had been replaced by a single for the night. This now lay dead at her feet, in a lake of blood. And luck was further with her, because she had a glimpse the back of a young woman with long curly hair.  
Julianna hurried after Daine. She ran trough the empty corridor to catch and kill. Luckily there was a doorway, a space where she could hide if needed. She saw how Daine turned quickly. With her back pressed up against the cold wall she waited. She perred around the corner and found that Daine had started to run again. She followed. With the dagger raised high above her head, ready to strike, she quickly caught up with Daine. The door was approaching rapidly and Julianna see how Daine forced it open and disappeared. She could have screamed ... she had been so close.

* * *

Onua continued to talk as she led Daine towards the others. Daine turned her head toward the door and shuddered again. She was sure that she had not been alone in the corridor. Thayet, Jonathan, Alanna, George, Raoul, Buri and ... she did not recognize the last man. Onua brought her closer. When she was in front of Thayet and Jonathan she curtsied to deeply to the royal couple. She saw how Jonathan nodded and Thayet smiled. Thayet was the first too threw her arms around Daine and whispered encouraging. Daine smiled. Her new family had been worried about her, and she kept repeating that she was okay for every hug. She was half lifted from the floor by Jonathan, then Raoul and then finally George, and when she felt her slippers touched the floor again, she stood next to a high fair-haired lanky man who smiled a lot.

"Hello" said the blonde man with some incredible pale blue eyes. He was nearly 6ft tall, slightly less taller than Numair, Daine noted. She returned the smile and began to study him closely. His hair shone with a silvery glow and the broad cheeks dressed him well. He skin was tanned and weathered. "Hello" she answered back. She looked around and saw that the others were in deep conversation, not far from them. When she turned her head towards the man again, she saw that he was studying her the same way she had done to him. "Have we met before?" she asked curiously. There was something about him that seemed familiar.

"I think not," replied the man.

His voice was mid range and Daine immediately liked it. "Okay," she replied, "you look familiar."

The man smiled and pinched his nose. "I know for sure that we have not seen each other before, and it is unlikely that we have met where I come from ... also I can only calculate that I have never met a unique person like you, so it must be significant that we do not know each other. "

Daine stared at the man with her mouth open. His movement and the way he spoke ... she shook vigorously her head. It was impossible ... it simply could not be possible, she decided. She stood uneasily. She was about to open her mouth, when the great door of oak opened with a bang. She flinched.

"Finally," Alanna said. "I'm hungry like a lioness".

George laughed "Did yo' hear that'? The Lioness is hungry like a lioness". He barely succeeded taking a step away before the fist whistled through the air. "Hey .. lass .. quiet now," he replied while he stepped backwards grinning with his hands protecting up in front of him.

Daine turned in time to stare into the hazel eyes who first stared at her, then starred at the man who stood beside her. She saw how Numair made a pass to growl at the man, but suddenly his facial expression changed character. Shock was replaced by recognition. The door slammed behind him and in long strides he approached rapidly. Daine took a step backwards when Numair reached the stranger and hugged him. Numair struck the man gently in the back while the blond man did the same. When they finally broke apart, she find herself comparing the two men. Then it hit her. The man with the pale blue eyes reminded her so much of Numair. She watched the two men with a displeased smile and became aware that she was pounding lightly with the tip of the foot to the floor when Numair turned to her. A thinly veiled redness spread again in his cheeks as he cleared his throat vigorously.

"Magelet ..." He held his hand out to her.

Daine carefully laid her hand in his. His skin burned against her. She was drawn nearer to Numair. 'Oh no' she began to think while the burning sensation spread in up from her hand to the rest of her body.

Numair smiled "Magelet ... let me introduce you to my teacher ... Daine, this is Lindhall Reed". Daine smiled at both Numair and this; Lindhall. Then Numair turned to the blonde man. "Lindhall ... may I introduce you to Veralidaine Sarrasri".

Daine wrinkled her nose. She hated the name, but she could not escape her past and therefore she lifted her stubborn chin as she curtsied gently. "Nice to meet you, Master Reed".

Linhall bowed deeply to Daine, which made her giggle. She hurried to hide the sound behind her hand, but it did not prevent the bystanders to hear it anyway.

Numair knocked his old friend on the side of his shoulder. "Why are you here? And why have you not told me that you were coming?".

Lindhall smiled. "In fact, Numair," he scratched his head, prompting Daine to giggle low again. Lindhall glanced at her, he smiled, "I'm not here ... I'm actually to my mother's funeral."

Numair becama serious. "I'm sorry to hear," he replied quietly and bowed slightly .. "May I offer my condolences many times".

"Thank you, Numair ... but actually it is many years since she passed away .." Lindhall explained.

Daine looked at Numair them back to this strange man, how on earth could he be in two places at the same time. She felt a little alone while she stood between them and had to put her neck back slightly to look up at them.

Numair's mouth formed the beginning of a question, but was interrupted by Jonathan.

"In fact, Lindhall is here on a visit, his presence is the deepest secret ..." Jonathan had come up to them and stood as another tall man next to Daine.

'Surrounded by tall men, what a lucky girl you are' she suddenly heard a very hoarse voice whispered into her right ear. Daine turned quickly only to stumble into Alanna, which stood behind her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked the Lioness.

Alanna looked wonderingly at Daine. Confusion shone from her eyes. "I said nothing, Daine ...".

"I must have heard wrong" she whispered embarrassed. She turned to the three men again. She was curious to know why Numair's old teacher had come to visit ... in secrecy, she added softly inside herself.  
'He is tall, I like tall men and those hazel eyes looks good don't you think? Also those large muscles...uhhh I like it' the hoarse voice sounded now in Daine's left ear. She turned abruptly and went directly into George's great figure. "What did you say?" She looked at George, which looked just as puzzled as his wife.

"My dear lass ... I said nothing" replied George smiling.

"I'm sorry, George," she whispered now even more embarrassed. Daine turned back and saw how servants had begun to carry food to the table not far from them. Her stomach growled loudly. Her attention was caught by Numair who asked Lindhall when he would return home.

"I'll be here only tonight, it's a wonder that I could come this far ..." Lindhall struck his arm out against the blizzard outside those walls. "I have to wait until it has settled".

Daine noticed a faint puff behind her right ear again, and was irritated. 'Whoever you are, please go away' she hissed quietly. But no one answered. The assembly had begun to move toward the set table, and she found that she was the last one standing in the middle of the floor. When she reached the table, the only empty seat was between Numair and Jonathan, with Lindhall sitting opposite her. She sat down.  
She looked further down the table and saw that Thayet, Alanna and Onua sat together and chatted merrily. Daine raised her eyebrows. 'Now, now ... stop complaining, anyone would be happy to sit between such beautiful men' Daine hissed softly when she heard the hoarse voice again "Leave me alone".

Numair turned in his chair and looked at her. He reached out ... but took his hand quickly to himself. "Are you okay, magelet?".

She nodded and tried to hide her irritation. Daine turned her attention to the food on her plate. 'He is quite delicious, your protector, one can almost eat him ... now my dear girl, pay attention'. Daine toppled the glass with water at the sound of the words.  
The whole table looked at her "Sorry" she whispered quietly and began frantically to wipe up the water.

Numair leaned forward "I have so many questions" he began.

Lindhall smiled. "Then ask my dear friend, and I will answer the best I've learned".

"How can you be here? He would see it as treason, if he discovers ..." Numair's voice trailed off.

Lindhall shook his head vigorously. "Actually it was very easy. Jonathan sent the letter with a very" he nodded towards the king "convincing actor ... my grieving sister".

"Your sister" Numair sounded skeptical "as far as I know your siblings are men".

Lindhall laughed loudly, prompting Daine to turn her full attention to him. "An actor ... Yes ..." he slapped George in the back "this guy sent of course Tortall's most grieving woman and he could not afford not to give me permission to bury my dear mother. Though the woman has been dead for a decade."

"You sent a spy" Numair exclaimed and stared at George, who only shrugged.

"Of course ... how else would we get him here" Jonathan said instead. "We have some things to be discussed ... However, it is not now we need to talk about it."

Numair stared at Jonathan. "You knew he would come. Why did you not say anything this afternoon?".

Jonathan shrugged and shook his head. "A lot has happened here the last day or so ... I forgot it."

Daine was careful to chew every mouthful she took. Half afraid that if the voice came back, she'd choked 'Oh come on ... I'm not that bad' the hoarse voice sounded again in her left ear. Daine coughed.

Someone knocked her in the back and Daine found that it was Numair which again helped her. 'Let me alone, who ever you are!' Daine screamed silently.

The men continued their conversation; Numair was obviously in some kind of panic noticed Daine while she began to eat again, but more slowly.

"Are you a complete idiot?" he half shouted. "If he finds out that you've been here he burns you alive, not to mention a long stay in the dungeon".

Jonathan hand reached over Daine's head so she had to duck. He patted reassuring Numair's shoulder. "Easy, Numair ... Lindhall here has assured me that he has taken all the precautions ... he has his methods."

Numair began to hiss "Precaustion ... if he discovers ...".

Daine was not sure she wanted to hear more. She turned her attention to Thayet, Alanna and Onua, who still talked merrily. She did not listen anymore to the men. The women laughed loudly and Daine would do anything to sit ... 'Listen to me girl!' the invisible voice cried into her right ear. 'You have to listen what your handsome men are talking about, its important'. Daine clapped her hands over her ears and tried to close the hoarse voice out.

Numair, Lindhall, Jonathan and George and Alanna, Thayet and Onua all looked at her. Numair was the one who leaned towards her and lifted her chin. "Magelet ... are you sure you're okay?".

She was about to open her mouth and respond that she wasn't, but the voice returned. 'nod' it commanded. Daine nodded. 'Well ... listen carefully my girl ... it is important that you listen to them'. Daine nodded again, she saw Numair nod and relaxed.

He turned to Lindhall "How can you be sure that he does not notice that you have been here?".

Lindhall took a ring from his pocket and held it up to Numair. "Because of this".

Daine found that she was drawn to the ring, just as much as she saw Jonathan and George reach for it.

Lindhall laid the ring in Numair's hand that took it right under his nose. "What is it?".

Daine noticed how the room was filled with such intense power, as Numair began investigating the ring. Just as suddenly as the power filled the room, it was gone again.

"How did you get it?" Numair asked, as he sat and turned the ring. It was simple in appearance with a small black stone attached.

Lind Hall shrugged. "It was in a box laying on my desk a few months ago. I checked it, but found nothing unique about it, so I ended up putting it in my drawer" He took the pitcher and refilled the wine in his glass before he continued "The next day it was laying the same place where I found it the day before on my desk... and I'll put it in the same drawer. When I a few days later came into my study it lay on the table again. In the same box. Every time I'd put it in the drawer, it lay it on the table again some time later. I ended up giving it to a friend of mine. Numair ... as I recall you know Varice Kingsford ... blond, high and with large "Lindhall shaped large breasts with his hands. Daine saw how Numair nodded very hesitant as he blushed deeply.

She looked away, but still heard what they said.

Lindhall continued "anyway ... I gave the box to Varice one day and asked if she wanted it." Lindhall sighed deeply and took the ring back from Numair and gave it to Jonathan, who began investigating it "the next day in the exact same place I found the box laying on my desk again... I even tried to send it to you, Numair, with one of my acquaintances from the harbor ... I saw nothing of it for a week, then I came back from a lesson and found it laying on my desk...again"Lindhall saw how Jonathan handed the ring to George, who took the ring "I tried everything. I even threw it in the river, and then hurried back to my study and sure enough ... the ring was laying in the box again, the same ring I had just thrown in the river".

Suddenly George called Alanna "Lass' would you please get your cute ass over here with that sword of yours?".

Alanna stood up from where she sat with Thayet and Onua. "What is it, George?" she asked.

George waved her over to them. "Will you please pull Lightning?" he smiled to her.

Alanna stood beside the table with her arms laid crosswise. "If this is one of your games," she began as she drew her sword, but George interrupted her.

"No ... sweet" he said, reaching for her sword.

Daine could see how his hand quivered slightly as he took the hilt. A high tone began to howl, the closer to the sword came to the ring. When the ring and the sword was a inch apart there was a loud plop and George was thrown backwards. He landed laughing on the floor, his chair crushed under him. She noticed how Numair quickly were on his feet. He opened his hand and the ring flew through the air. It landed on his open palm. Alanna knelt worried beside her husband, who still held Lightning in his hand.

"Your stupid ... most impossible ... total incompetent ... idiotic ... fool ... you could have killed yourself" she screamed frustrated.

George waved her words away "Oh ... come here" he replied hoarsely and pulled at her collar. Their lips met in an intense, passionate and long kiss.

Daine sighed deeply. She wanted to be kissed like that. 'You'll be ... I promise' she heard the voice whisper to her again. Daine turned and looked up at Numair, who studied the ring. When she turned back, George was back on his feet and stood in close embrace with Alanna. The Lioness had put her sword back in the sheath and it was now hanging by her side. They broke apart and came over to the table where Lindhall had gotten a new chair.

"That was entertaining" George muttered and grimaced as he sat down.

Numair sat down also and let the ring fall in Lindhall's open hand. "Why did you do that?" he asked, studying George.

George smiled "Because the stone there," he pointed to the stone in the ring "is the same as the ones there are sitting in the sword".

Numair raised his eyebrows surprised. He got up and went over to Alanna, who had sat down between Thayet and Onua. After some time in persuasion, Daine could see that Alanna drew her sword and gave it gently to Numair.

Around them the room was suddenly filled with servants and Daine discovered that Lindhall fumbled to get the ring on. She hesitated a bit and opened his mouth to ask, but no words came out. 'No ... little girl ... not yet, not until the servants are gone'. Daine stared wildly around her. There was no other than her how heard the hoarse voice. How she knew that the voice belonged to a woman, she did not know ... but right now, it didn't matter. She was furious at the voice, because no matter how much she tried to force a sound from her lips, there was nothing that worked. In front of each of them servants sat new plates filled with dessert. She folded her hands in her lap and looked up as Numair sat down. She met his eyes and noticed how he stroked a loose curl away from her face. She smiled at him and Numair smiled back at her. Then she noticed how the force was gone from her vocal cords. 'Now you must ask ... and keep on flirting with him, he's so adorable'.

"Magelet ...," Numair leaned towards her and looked her into her eyes "are you sure you're okay?"

'Lean forward ... lean forward ... kiss him,' hooted the voice. The words exploded in Daine's ear, so she had to grinds her teeth. 'Lean forward and kiss him' the voice insisted.

**Please let me hear your thoughts, so please review :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter ****20**– **Death wish **

Daine moved back in her chair and away from Numair. She nodded, unable to concentrate on two things at once. 'Would you be so kind as to ... KEEP YOUR MOUTH' Daine cried silently and angrily to the voice. 'I have listened to them and you, enough is enough!'. She turned her attention away from Numair and his hand. Away from the hurt expression his face showed. 'My my, we are in a bad mood' the voice said with a thinly veiled amusement. 'I leave you for now my dear ... but I'm not finished with you'. Daine sighed loudly and put the fork in the dark cake that stood in front of her. There were no berries as decoration on the cake, the kitchen had spent the last ones at the party yesterday, but then there was a white mass that Daine hadn't tasted before. She immediately liked the taste and immersed herself in the dessert without noticing her surroundings. Therefore, she did not discovered that the blond man sitting opposite her had disappeared from the table. After some time where she listened to the conversation between Numair, Jonathan and George, and only when she was about to take the last bite she raised her eyes and stared into the pale blue eyes that seemed to enjoy themselves tremendously.

She screamed frightened, which resulted in her two side men jumped from the table standing tall. One with a blue fireball and the other one with black fireball in their hands. George fell backwards onto the floor, while Alanna stood with drawn sword. Onua reached for the bow she didn't had hanging on her back and Thayet did the same. Daine stared into the blue eyes, with doubts about whether she had seen the man before.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, shocked.

Lindhall played with the ring between his fingers and laughed. "I've been here the whole time my dear" he replied, smiling.

Daine frowned. She could clearly remember that she had arrived alone in the large room, but how she had just landed between Numair and Jonathan, sitting in front of an empty plate she did not know. "No, you did not" she replied slowly. She looked up at Numair and Jonathan, who glared at her and it was Jon who asked her first.

"Why did you scream?" he asked and closed his hands where blue fireballs pulsed. Absorbing the power.

"I ..." She turned her head away from Jonathan and stared at the blue-eyed man. "I ... was frightened." Daine laid the fork slowly and pointed at the man opposite her. "He just appeared".

"Who?" Numair asked, staring at the empty seat.

Daine looked back up at him wondering "That guy" she replied again. "The man with the pale blue eyes and blond hair."

Numair scratched his head. He could not see anyone. "Who? Magelet ... I do not see .." he began to answer, but jumped suddenly frightened away from the table. In his palms formed two black fireballs again, just to disappear as quickly as they had come. "Lindhall?".

Daine stared at Numair and the man. "Who?" she asked.

"Mithros ... Numair, Daine ... will you stop that, there is no man sitting..." Jonathan scolded and looked from Numair to Daine and back toward the empty chair. "There is no ..." Jonathan paused and hissed suddenly. "Who are you?" Jonathan stared at the man who sat in the middle of the table as if he was one of them. He had heard that Numair knew the man's name, but anyway he didn't like situation at all. The man in front of him could be an assassin. Therefore, he let the fire still burn in his hands. "Numair ... do you know this man?" asked Jonathan a little bit angry.

Numair looked confused at Lindhall which still sat and calmly looked back at them.

George had come up again, seemed to take the whole situation quietly. He put out his hand and introduce himself. "George Cooper ..."

Lindhall took his hand and smiled. "I know, I've been here a while", prompting George to gape.

Daine smiled hesitantly. Slowly, like a deja vu she recognized the man and remembered small fragments of images how she had stood next to him and wondered if she had met him before. Then it hit her. Quickly she grabbed out after the ring his fingers played with and took it. 'Smart girl' it sounded appreciative in her ear again.

She turned to Numair. "It is because of this," she exclaimed, surprised. She stretched it out against Numair.

He took it and turned it investigating. "I've seen this before," he replied slowly.

"Of course you have" Lindhall laughed. "I've been here all the time and it is only because of this" he pointed toward the ring "that I dare take the journey here ... precautions, remember?".

Numair nodded slowly. "Yes ... but I'm sure that" he turned abruptly and walked over to Alanna. Before Daine could react she heard the high-pitched tone again, and she saw in her mind's eye how George flew backwards. When Numair grabbed the sword from Alanna she half expected that Numair would do the same, but nothing happened. She frowned. He handed over the sword to Alanna and she sat down between Thayet and Onua. When Numair came back he sat and gave the ring back to Lindhall. "Jonathan ... sit down, dear friend ..." he said and Jonathan sat. "It is as I thought," Numair calmly said. "Alanna's sword and this ring is made out of the same piece of steel and have the same creators. However, the ring has a unique ..." His voice died away and he looked as Lindhall continued.

"ability ... it gets people around one self to forget that you have ever existed. After a while, not even your parents, siblings, close friends or your wife or lover would remember you. You simply disappear even though you live on. It's as if you'r where never born if you have the ring on for too long. Everyone you have known will forget all about you, everyone who loves you will forget about you and you will disappear from their lives...but not forever. When you take the ring of, it will be some time before the effect wears of".

The room was completely silent. Everyone stared at Lindhall. Daine had slowly remembered who the man was, and how happy Numair seemed to be to see him again, although she still didn't knew who the unknown man was whom they kept talking about. The man, who would see it as treason if he where to find out, so she was about to ask, when they all heard some kind of animal scream from outside the large room. Daine stood up, very slowly, and walked over the floor. Then the animal screamed again. She threw herself against the door and forced it open, as she felt the pain hit her, the animal's pain.

The first thing she saw was the little dog, one of the palace, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. It hyper-ventilated, as animals do when they are in shock, the next Daine saw when she raised her eyes were icy blue eyes sitting in a face surrounded by blond loose hair, the body was dressed in a long white nightgown that was sprayed with blood. Daine stared and did not respond until the woman in front of her lunged at her while a deafening human scream cut through the air. The blood dripping dagger was so close and Daine threw herself backwards, but the pain hit her stomach. The arm with the dagger was lifted again and with a furious force hit it her again, causing even more pain. In her brain was the only thing she thought of was to get as far away for the woman who now lay half on top of her and caused pain every time the dagger was sunk into her body. She saw how the door closed, and then suddenly the body on top of her was lifted, and it became easier to breathe, though with every breath her world around her was darkened. Daine knew that she was slowly dying. The multiple stab wounds in her stomach filled her lungs with blood and metal taste of the red liquid hit her tongue, as a reminder that she soon would be picked up by the black god. She coughed and tried to displace the pain, but it hit her a thousand times again. Making her wish for a quick death.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - ****Death **

All heard the terrified scream from an animal out from the corridor. They all looked how Daine moved toward the door and they all looked how a blonde woman attacked her and stuck a jeweled dagger repeatedly into her stomach. It was as if the sound around them silenced. It was only Daine's terrifying scream that were heard. What they saw next was black flames that surrounded the blonde woman, then mixed violet flame itself and sapphire blue, and finally gray. The mixture of black, gray, violet and blue lifted the blonde woman up and threw her into the large oak door that only seconds earlier had closed. The woman sank lifeless to the floor. The people in the room stood as frozen to the spot, then the table they had sat at the banque was trown into the opposite wall, where plates, glasses and dishes crashed to the floor. The way to Daine was no longer blocked and Numair rushed forward with Alanna by his side. He had quickly recognized the blonde woman as Julianna and had with horror painted on the face seen how she had attacked his magelet.

He was many emotions; furious, frightened, scared, and above all ... fear that he was losing his one and all. "Alanna" he screamed as he pressed his hands against the many wounds that could be seen through the dress fabric. "Do something!" The blood flowed out between his fingers. He was pushed hard away when Alanna came and crept up to Daine head, where he gently lay down. He dared not touch her, and when he saw how she turned her head toward him and whispered his name, tears flowed. "Magelet...I'm here" he said with his cheek against the floor while he looked at her. The long curly hair encircled her face and the violet light from Alanna's magic made her face softer. She looked beautiful.

He reached for her hand, and didn't seem to notis that his own was red from the blood. With her hans in his he felt how Alanna sent all her raw power into Daine. As he looked at her he noticed that blood had stained Daine's lips red and it begane to trickle slowly from her corner of the mouth and down her cheek.

Her blue gray eyes stared into his in a quite moment while she whispered softly "I love you". Then she closed her eyes.

"No ... please," he begged her while her hand went limp in her. "Stay with me".

Numair noticed how Alanna's magic disappeared from Daine's body. He registered that Alanna broke out in silent tears, not far from him. How he heard Thayet moan and Onua's sorrowful scream. He saw how the last air escaped from Daine's red lips and how her life force disappeared in front of him. Slowly it dawned on him that she was gone, she was dead. Weeping he looked at Alanna, who sat and rocked back and forth in the arms of her husband, with tears running down her cheeks. Numair pulled Daine's lifeless body closer to him and wept silently into her long curly brown hair, rocking her. He called quietly for her while his tears hit her light pink cheeks. "No," he screamed loudly and pulled her to him. Sobbing, he sat up and cradled her lifeless body. His heart broke into a thousand pieces while his hand lay against her cheek and he lifted her face and gently laid his lips against hers, giving her a light soft kiss. The the silence around them broke completely. Every dog, cat, horse, mouse, rats, bird...every animal screamed their grief.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter ****22 ****- Gods**

She felt how the cord between her body and her soul was broken. She had said the last words, the words that was most important and now she left her body. It was strange, she knew, but still it was liberating. The pain had stopped and slowly she found that everything was black around her. She wasn't sad that she would never see Numair again. She had told him what she had realized when she was laying on the floor and looked into his hazel eyes. She had known that Alanna couldn't save her. Her body was too damaged to be saved, so she had told him was she felt and was she had been feeling these past two days. Now she was part of nothing and she was nothing. She felt a satisfaction in the feeling, yet she knew that something was wrong. Daine turned the head she knew she had left and listened with ears she no longer knew she had. Voices in the dark. Why couldn't it just be easy, she asked herself as she slowly took shape.  
She stood not far from a group of figures who seemed to stand with their back to at her. Unaware that she was not so far from them their voices became louder and more clearly. Daine seemed to hear that the assembly quarrel. A small ball that shone clearly caught her attention. She hissed low. The ball was on the opposite side of the figures and she felt extremely attracted to it. As if it pulled at her, invited her to come closer, as if attracted, as if it were her last goal. She had to have it.  
Indifferent to the voices grow louder and more vocal she walked slowly around the assembly.

Daine reached halfway around the figures as she to her horror discovered that the figures were not just anyone, but different gods. How she had ended up here, in the realm of the gods, she didn't know. Daine considered the various gods, but the glowing ball called once again on her and she felt once more how it pulled her.  
With each step she took was the ball grew. It hung in the air and hissed with a very strong energy. She reached out and found that she was not close enough. She had to have it. So she went closer and closer. When she finally stood in front of the ball, she had a strange sense of wrongness, yet she reached forward. The ball was so nice. It shone with different colors which changed as a heart beat. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and then all over again. The ball colored lights played across her outstretched hand. She was so close she could feel a strange warmth that radiated from the ball. She didn't hear that the voices was gone, no one was talking.

Suddenly a wrinkled hand took hers and she was dragged away. "It's unbelievable, they close everything in nowadays, we have to get you sent to the right place" a hoarse voice said which Daine recognized quickly.

"I know you," she replied "You have whispered in my ear during dinner".

The old lady was dressed in a black cloak with the hood up, so Daine could not see her face. "Yes, yes ... no matter ... where's my dumb brother when I need him".

Daine tried to pull her hand away. She wanted to go to the beautiful glowing ball that changed color constantly. The ball called her. "Where am I going?" she asked as she glanced back toward the ball.

"We need to find my brother ... it is not often that someone comes here, and I do not understand why he has not welcomed you and led you to the right place."

The lady held firmly and pulled Daine further away. "I do not want to be somewhere else" she replied sharply "I've just been exposed to something unpleasant, and now you want me to go again."

The woman hissed "Yes, yes ... no matter".

Daine resisted and she succeeded to pull her hand free. "I do not want to go!" she shouted.

The old lady turned around and stared at Daine with her one eye. Her right eye cave where empty. The one-eyed lady looked closely at her and grimaced. "What are you doing here?".

Daine sighed and stared angrily at the lady. Her face was wrinkled and skin hung loosely around the bones. "I thought you knew ... you spent the whole dinner waffling into my ear after another."

"The idea was that you should listen what the men were talking about ... how did you end up here?"

Daine shrugged "I have no idea what here is, but I know for sure that I am dead." She grimaced at the thought "Death as a rock".

The old lady grabbed her hand again and pulled Daine at a faster speed. "Rocks is not dead, they are living in their own way ... thinking beings that take thousands of years to design just one single thought ..." The lady explained and glanced back toward Daine. "It is only mortal who believe that rock is dead things when they are unique creatures".

Daine blinked amazed and surprised "They're not dead?" she asked.

"Of course they are not, if they exist, which they do, then they are not dead ... but you, that's another thing. The fact that you are here destroys everything ... we need to change that." The lady pulled Daine through the darkness and it was only when Daine looked carefully it dawned on her that it was tunnels they walked in. "How did you end up here?"

Daine wrinkled her nose "Julianna, Numair's former lover" she replied quietly.

The Graveyard Hag stopped abruptly which got Daine to crash into her. "It ... it ... I had a feeling that she would ruin my plan ...If only.." The old lady looked back toward the glowing ball that seemed to follow them. She lifted threatening her arm towards the ball "You little brat! Now I have to start all over again ..." The Graveyard Hag paused "unless you" she looked at Daine with her one eye "come back to your own body."

Daine shook her head "I can not ... it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible ... you are in the realm of the gods, my dear, here everything is possible" The Graveyard Hag replied.

"But my body ..." Daine said while they went around a corner. It felt like they went on forever. They arrived at a large door that stood shining in the darkness. She noticed that the glowing ball still followed them.

"What about your body?" The Hag hissed.

"It's damaged ... Julianna stabbed me in the stomach several times. Alanna tried to heal me, but my wounds were too many and too deep ... I bled to death quickly."

The Graveyard Hag lifted a wrinkled hand up and scratched into the empty eye socket. Daine looked down as nausea hit her. "That changes of course everything ..." The old Lady pulled Daine away from the door and they walked around the glowing ball. Daine tried to touch it, but The Graveyard increased the speed. A corridor appeared in front of them.

After walking a while they came to another door and The Graveyard Hag forced it open. She pulled Daine with her.

Inside Daine stopped abruptly. Before them stood a tall, slender woman, dressed in a long silk dress that flowed from her figure as vivid black flames. It was only then that Daine for the first time glanced down her own body, and to her surprise, discovered that she was naked. "Oh" was all she whispered. Why had she not discovered this little ... she had arrived for dinner wearing a dress now she was wearing nothing. She began to curse softly as The Graveyard Hag pulled her hand and they walked into the room.

The Graveyard Hag lifted her finger threatening. "Go away! You done enough, ruining my plans". The ball vanished.

The slim woman whose long black hair framed a white velvet soft face stood with her back to Daine and the old lady. "Sister ..." The Graveyard Hag called.

Daine gazed at the floor. She immediately knew that she faced the great Mother Goddess. Embarrassed by nudity and embarrassed to meet a so highly respected person ... she felt unworthy.

The Graveyard Hag called again "Sister ... we need to talk." The old lady pushed Daine in front of her. "We have a ... a guest, we will have to send home".

The great mother goddess turned. Daine lifted her face and curtsied the best she had learned from Thayet despite her nudity. She found emerald eyes that seemed to be endless staring at her. "Name" the great mother goddess asked.

Daine wanted to cover her her ears. The goddess voice was like a thousand dogs who howled in chorus. "Veralidaine Sarrasri" she replied and curtsied gracefully again.

"Sarrasri?" the goddess asked.

"Yes, my Lady" Daine knew that her last name revealed her lack of parent, but the fact that it also affected her in the realm of the gods, irritated her a little.

The great mother goddess moved her attention from Daine and looked, almost coldly at The Graveyard Hag. "Sister ... is she the daughter of The Green Lady?"

The Graveyard Hag nodded vigorously "Yes ... but we need her back to where she came from ..." The old lady's voice died away.

Daine opened and closed her mouth numerous times. Daughter of the green lady? Had she heard wrong ... she had to ask. "You know my mother?".

"Know, knew and created ... but that's not important here" The great mother goddess looked approvingly at Daine. "First and foremost we need to find you some clothes ... my brother will be here soon." The great mother goddess threw out her hand and Daine was surrounded by a light mist which wrapped itself around her body like a second skin. The dress, which took shape was like a thin layer of spider web, concealed her breasts very little and her abdomen. Daine frowned. She found it a bit inappropriate, but accepted it anyway.

She was more interested in their talk about her mother. "You know my mother?" she asked, a bit uncertain and lifted her her stubborn chin. She saw how the mother goddess opened her mouth, but at that moment the door behind them was forced up and a big, broad-shouldered man with a thick black beard came. He was wearing a gold armor and in his one hand he held a spear with a white-hot tip. He was terrifying. His eyes were icy brown and his skin the same. His look seemed to be able to see all the way to one's innermost thoughts. Daine shuddered and stared wonderingly at the door, which closed itself. She did not think her idea to end before a dark bass voice cut through the air.

"Some times, we use the doors, but it is only when we have mortals who visit us...who are you?"

Daine stared at him before she curtsied. "Veralidaine Sarrasri" she replied, a bit tartly. She still curtsied when she felt a burning hot finger being placed under her chin. Mithros turned her face investigative from side to side. The ice blue eyes were searching and ... Daine didn't know what she saw in them before she realised that it was lust she could see.

"Enough ... brother! She is not one of your females, and never will be ... you know that already." The Great Mother Goddess hissed angrily.

The burning hand moved away from Daine's chin and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Why is she here?" Mithros had not taken his eyes away and Daine felt how he examined her from head to toe.

It was The Graveyard Hag who replaied "The little brat to Uusoea has been playing with ..." The old lady turned to Daine "What was her name was?".

Daine was a bit confused but growled "Julianna". She hated that name.

"It is right ... and now she is here, where she certainly should not be ... it ruins my plans" The Graveyard Hag hissed.

Daine was looking from the intimidating man to the old lady. "What plans?" she asked wonderingly.

"Do not worry about that, my dear" Mithros replied absent. Daine found it frustrating that the God still studied her body. "She would be a good carrier for one of my children" he said quietly.

"I have absolutely no intention, whatsoever, in bearing any children, you may do that yourself" she stared challenging into the brown eyes. "And I'm not your 'dear'" She added. Which only got the man to laugh loudly.

The Great Mother Goddess griped Daine's elbow and led her away from Mithros. "Behave properly Brother, this girl is protected".

Daine found that she was pulled closer to a large vessel that grew out of nowhere. She bristled slightly against the pull, unsure of what was going to happen when The Great Mother Goddess threw out her hand and tub filled with water.

"Now, my dear, I want you to remember your last breath." The Goddess commanded.

Daine shook insecure her head. She did not want to remember ... but slowly the water in the tub began to bubble. A picture of Numair who held a lifeless body ... Daine turned her head away from the picture. She did not want to look and see the grief she could see painted in her friend's faces. No sound came from the tub, but she knew instinctively that they were crying.

A cup formed in the hand of the Goddess and held it out to Daine. "Fill the cup and drink."

Daine took the cup and filled it with water, but before she took it up to her lips, she had questions. "Who is the Green Lady?" she asked.

"Your mother," replied the unearthly woman quietly.

"And the glowing ball?" Daine asked. She was not sure that the goddess would answer her many questions.

"Ask your loved one ... drink now ... time is running out!".

Daine hesitated. Suddenly a bony hand was placed over hers and the cup was forced against her lips. The water overflowed and ran down her chin.

"Drink" a hoarse voice commanded. The Graveyard Hag tilted the cup up "Drink it!"

**Please review :-) and keep in mind, that this story will go on! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Life**

It felt like forever, but only a few minutes had passed. Numair's crying died down, but he was still sitting on the floor with the lifeless body in his arms and rocked back and forth. A few words could be heard occasionally, words that escaped from the lips were pressed hard against the curly brown hair. Thayet and Onua had come over to him and beside him. Their desire to remove her he could barely comprehend. He had lost everything, but he would not let them remove her. He was not ready. He was not ready ... he was not.  
Numair hugged Daine's limp body to him and ignored the begging eyes Thayet and Onua throw towards him. "No," he answered again and again. And he kept repeating the same words. Fingers, who tried to loosen his, was immediately pushed away and soon he found that his own magic leaked out of his body, slowly to form a protective barrier against those who would remove his beloved. He knew somewhere that it was stupid ... but right here and now, sitting on the floor, with a body that slowly grew cold against his. He could not do otherwise. A sob broke through his compressed lips and he tried to hush it down. Nothing helped. The shield around him kept all out ... sorrow in him got slowly the burning light in the room to die. He was enveloped in darkness ... no hope, no ...

Alanna grabbed the necklace around her neck. 'Please,' she sent a silent prayer to her protector. Nothing happened, then she felt a buzz.

'Rise, my daughter ... and let it happen'

Alanna was unsure of the words, but she felt a gently push against her back.

'Heal her,' came the words again.

Numair raised his eyes as a violet light broke out ... the dark shadows which slowly stretched their arms out towards the body in his arms disappeared. He blinked, unsure of where the light came from. Then he saw it. The little amber around Alanna's neck shone. The light grew and as Numair saw how Alanna raised her eyes, he seemed to see how the skin under her necklace absorbed the violet light. Uncertain and doubtful he let the shield fall. Everyone that stood near Alanna took a step backwards from her when she got up from George's arms. At every step she grew in height, at every step her skin absorbed the violet light. At each step her violet eyes light up.

Numair carefully laid Daine the floor and made sure to support her head. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek, then he crept backwards. Alanna seemed to be enormous. The flame red hair was slowly filled with sparkling violet lightning as she knelt, she was surrounded by a unearthly glow. Numair raised his hand and shaded the light.

Time stood still. No one dared to breathe as Alanna folded her hands in front of her. Slowly, her hands was surrounded by violet flames. They grew and grew and seem grow bigger with every breath she took...

Numair carefully corrected a lock of Daine's hair and stared at Alanna. His best friend was no longer mortal. Surrounded by divine power, she spoke with a voice that rang in every fiber of his body. "Veralidaine Sarrasri ... you have been chosen ... live!" And with these words Alanna turned her palms upside down, pushing her hands against Daine's stomach and a violent violet glow broke out, followed by several loud screams. He felt how his own magic flowed unrestrained out of his body and he screamed in pain. So did the bystanders.

Lindhall fell down on his knees and pressed his hand hard against his heart, which felt as if it would explode every moment now. A gray fog was pulled out of him, unwillingly he let it go.

Jonathan's body was sustained by Raoul, who supported his weight as sapphire blue raw power quietly was drained from his body. With compressed teeth he strangled the cry lying on his tongue that threatened to get away from him. Throughout the palace, the people with gifts was forced to the floor by excruciating pain while their magic slowly was pulled out of them. Pink, yellow, orange, brown, white, gray, red ... rainbow colors.

Harailt, the Dean of the Tortallan University was gripped by the two pages, he had given detention. Soft red light, his magic flowed slowly, almost dripping out of him towards the wall and through it. His screams were terrible.

Numair tried through the pain to see what was going on in front of him. Hundreds of lights, gifts from different people flowed into the room and was absorbed by Alanna. He struggled closer, leaning towards Daine's body, which shone, not only purple, but several hundred ... he corrected automatically the number, several thousand light. He turned his face. Lindhall's and Jonathan's gifts was slowly turned into thin threads that emerged from their bodies.  
Slowly Numair knew that this was not over yet. He knew that the total power of gifts combined would be used to restart ... her heart.

He prepared himself and lay down on the floor, as he had done when her life vanished from her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The last of his magic was drained and only by using the black opal he had lying around his neck, he managed to force his eyes open again.

Then it happened. With a high divine scream Alanna released the power and sent millions of violet lightning against Daine's heart ...

* * *

Total darkness enveloped him. And silence ... Numair turned his head slowly. It throbbed horribly. It was not just his head that ached, his body was as crushed under tons of rock. But he knew that this was not the case ... yet he was afraid. Afraid of the dark. Afraid that it had swallowed him, had consumed his soul and his life. He turned and tried frantically to reach his gift. Nothing happened ... he was like an empty shell. Very slowly, he turned his body and made the blood run through his legs, so he still could feel them. Soft ... it struck him suddenly. Blue gray eyes that stared at him with a violet glow over her face.  
Numair struck his fingers against his eyes in an attempt to push the tears back. Fighting against the sob that hung at his Adam's apple, he turned completely on to the other side and bumped into something solid. Terrified, unable to move further held his breath while his fingers slowly examined what it was he lying on. A bed. His fingers searched farther and hit the solid again. Warm ... something warm. He breathed cautiously and reached out. A body ...  
Numair turned away. Lying total quiet in bed he convinced himself that this had to be a dream of some kind and ... he forced his eyes in. Within seconds he slept.

"How long do you think they willsleep?" whispered a voice very softly.

Ouna shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know ... actually I know nothing ... I actually think I'm on the verge of calling myself crazy."

Thayet looked astonished at the woman beside her "Why?" she asked wonderingly.

"Because of this," Onua said and nodded at the two sleeping figures. "You saw what happened last night ... I'm not superstitious, but what happened ... I'm not sure I even believe that it's real."

Thayet nodded understandingly. She was sure she could quite understand ... "Maybe it's not all we have to understand" she suggested softly.

Onua snorted "the only thing I got out of what happened yesterday ... was unreal, impossible, and totally incomprehensible ... so you're probably right" She smiled sweetly "I understand, however, this" and looked at the sleeping people once again.

"I don't understand" Thayet shook her head. "What do you understand by 'this'?" she asked wonderingly.

Onua smiled broadly "Love" was all she said before she left the room.

Thayet sighed deeply. " 'This' will not be easy" she whispered, half to herself and half to the sleeping figures.

* * *

In one way or another was darkness was replaced by sparse light. In between, together scant eyes he saw how the dawn light was stronger and he eyes hurt.  
Numair Salmalin turned and stared at the ceiling. He was not as he had expected in a room near Duke Baird, but he was in his own bedroom. The smell in the room was thick with the special creams he used to tame his thick black mane. A little relief was replaced by deep frustation that slowly turned into even deeper sadness. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and wished him away ... he had nothing to live for.

A sound startled him. Numair was not alone. He was not alone in the big double bed he was standing. A deep sigh sounded again. With closed eyes he turned his head and waited for the sound came again. Another deep breath and warm air hit his lips. He opened his eyes. By the side of his face only a few millimeters from him was a young woman with light pink cheeks, the brown curly hair covered her face, but he was sure ... she took a deep breath once again. Numair smiled gently. He reached for her and let his fingertips caress lightly her skin. The heat hit every nerve in his skin and confirmed the life force.  
With tears rolling down his cheeks with relief he handed out completely after her and pulled her to his body. Completely unaware of his naked torso he wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her body.  
He had a sense of relief wash over him and cried into her hair. Daine was still asleep when he no more tears had. Numair enjoyed the warmth of her body, every breath she took and every warm breath that hit his bare skin. Completely satisfied with the situation his heart fell to rest, his own breath fell into step with Daine's and slowly he fell asleep.

**Please review :-) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - New friend**

The snow had begun to melt and Daine breathed a relief. She had been in Numair's work room for two weeks now and she needed to get out. After what had happened with Julianna and her own death, she had not been surprised that Numair's overprotective had reached unimaginable heights. She could not go anywhere without being escorted by either Numair, Onua, Thayet, Alanna and even Totall's busy King had found excuses when she left Numair's work room where she had slept since she woken up.  
She was told that she had slept for nearly two weeks, where a very nervous and skeptical Numair had watched over her condition. She had, after all, had divine magic run through herself, and she was now the walking proof that she had caused large, but reversible, damage to the people around her.  
The stories about how people's gifts had been sucked out of them, that evening had obviously reached everyone and everyone knew of course that she had been the cause.

Some had responded with smiles when they saw her, others had growled deeply when she passed. Daine was neither happy nor unhappy. She did not really know what she was ... just that when she sat in the windowsill, she had the feeling that everything was wrong. Numair's friend, Lindhall, had left a few days after her resuscitation and Daine's was a bit sad. She wanted the chance to talk to him, but wasn't going to happen. Now she sat once again in the windowsill, just like she had done every day the past to weeks with an open book and her face turned towards the inner courtyard.

Numair had of course been aware of this change in her mood and the happiness in her, which had disappeared after her death.  
He had sat repeatedly and watched her and tried as many times to ask about why she sighed as she did. No answer had he found, and after a few days he had stopped asking.  
This was another one of those days when he seemed to sense that his magelet had disappeared, and another had taken over her body. But he knew that this was not the case. He had examined her every day, even when she slept, he had sought into her and tried to find out what had changed.

Daine sighed again. She felt trapped, caged. Even the day when she had opened her eyes for the first time, she had turned her face away from him, almost ignoring him and left his bed without a word. She could not get rid of him and he was sitting not far away from her, and was looking at her with that hurt expression in his face. One snowstorm had replaced the other. Which had forced her to stay where she was, but the uncertainty about how she was had forced him to keep her inside and watch her closely. Daine didn't knew that Numair hated to deny her access to freedom. Nor did Numair knew that Daine couldn't hear the People anymore. She just sat in the windowsill, day after day, not saying a word to him that she wasn't hearing birds sing welcome to the spring that would arrive soon.

Now that the snow had begun to melt, he soon had no excuses to detain her. "Daine" he called softly. He waiting for her response. It was often that she seemed far away from the world she lived in, and not present in this.

She turned her head when she heard Numair's voice. "Hmm?".

Numair smiled hesitantly. He wasn't happy doing what he was about to, but this couldn't continue. "Would you like to go for a walk outside?" he asked cautiously, while blue-gray eyes looked appraisingly at him.

Daine was not smiling. She stared long at him before she answered gently "Of course." She rose and walked over to the door where her winter cloak hung on a peg. Dressed she turned and looked expectantly at Numair, who was shaking his head. "Are not you coming?" she asked.

Numair laid the book down, but held his finger between the pages so he knew how far he had come. "No ... not this time," he replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"As sure as I can be" he replied calmly. Why didn't she smile? "It is time that you walk around a little for yourself ... it will do you good."

Daine shrugged and turned to the door. Outside was the world that she didn't feel that she belonged in. Since she had returned to her own body had everything been quiet. She could hear absolutely nothing. No People talked to her...off cause she heard what other human living was hearing. The People around her had forgotten about her. For them it was as if she was dead ... non-existent. She had the first few days after her awakening, found it strangely quiet around her. Normally, the first thing she heard in the morning was talk of food from the mice that were near, now ... only silence. She would not worry Numair more than she had done by her death. She didn't even know how she was going to tell him that she in the past two weeks were deprived the talk of the People. He was so happy to see her alive again that she couldn't bear to tell, that her wild magic was lost by her death.

And yet she was here. Feeling entirely alone in the inner courtyard she kicked the largest stone she found lying on the ground. It flew swiftly away from her feet and landed ...

"Avjst" said a startled voice not far from her. Daine looked up from the ground and met grinning gray-green eyes. A hand rubbed skin in the middle of the forehead while the man walked towards her. "It was something of a kick you did there".

Daine stared at the man who was half a head taller than her. She had seen this young man before, but she couldn't remember. "Sorry!" she murmured embarrassed "I did not see you".

"It's okay ... everyone can have a bad day," he said, bowing deeply for her. "Perin at your service, my Lady."

Daine giggled "Is it that obvious?"

The young man nodded. "When a woman goes pouting and kicking every stone in the courtyard ... well, one must assume that she are having an extremely bad day?".

Daine smiled for the first time since she woke up, he had called her a woman. "An extremely bad day or days" she confirmed.

The young man, Perin took his hand down "It can't be that bad" he asked.

"Oh ... it is" she suddenly snarled. She slapped her hand against her mouth embarrassed. "Sorry" she muttered.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Perin asked.

Daine looked investigative and skeptical on him. "Why? I don't know you and you wouldn't want to be associated with a girl, who should be dead?"

Perin shrugged "Sometimes it helps to talk ... maybe not about what has made your day extremely bad ... but maybe just talk ... but if you don't want to I'll walk away again".

Daine looked down. "No...please stay...your the first to try talking to me" she explained.

"I'm also the first who isn't afraid of you" he pointed out. "Would you like to talk...you don't have to do the talking, I'll be happy to do it for you, if that's the case".

She nodded cautiously.

"Fantastic ... you are alone right? You do not have him the high fearsome mage hurrying after you and try to turn me into something slimy?".

She shook her head "No, Numair sitting in his workspace, reading" she assured him. She noticed tha Perin released a strained breathing.

"Well ... of course I would like to have the opportunity to follow you back where you came from ... wherever that is?".

Daine smiled relieved "Of course ..I'm living in Numair's workspace because of this godforsaken snow ... where should we talk?" she asked while her teeth clapped because of the cold.

Perin scratched his head. The blond hair was cut short and a bit disheveled. "I thought we could go down to the horses and see .." He paused when he saw the frightened look in Daine's eyes. "Or we could go on a prowl in the kitchen ... I'm sure that we can fill a plate, and then find a peaceful place ... did you know that under the roof there's actually very hot. We could put a blanket on floor and holding a kind of.. "His voice trailed off.

Daine continued where he left off "indoor picnic?" she asked.

Perin nodded.

"I would be delighted" she replied. "I have seen you before...when?".

"With the King, the day before...I was standing guard when he talked to that...that...teacher of yours" Perin replied and began to walk towards the kitchen. Daine hurried after.

* * *

Inside the palace Numair was sitting with the open book in his lap. He didn't read and couldn't continue. He had read the same line a dozen times. His thoughts revolved around a person, his student and her lack of joy. He hadn't seen the shadow of a smile on her lips since that night when she had been introduced to Lindhall and later that evening, where she died. What was wrong with her he didn't knew. He wasn't the only one to notis that something was wrong ... and ... he raised his eyes when a loud thud sounded from his desk. Numair rose slowly from the low back chair he sat in and put the book down on a small table that stood beside it. He approached his desk with wrinkled brows ... he hadn't started any experiments, he had not dared to do it while Daine lived in his study. Approaching slowly, he found an unknown box lying on top of the stack of books he had gotten from Harailt. Numair lifted the box wondering "Where did you come from?" he whispered.

Slowly he lifted the lid and the contents was revealed. A ring ... he picked it up and studied it closer before he discovered a small note lying on the bottom of the box. Numair took up the note. 'He forgot to give you this and ...' As Numair read on letters swung across the paper 'please do not tell our princess of this ... it's our little secret'.

* * *

Daine sat on the soft blanket not far from the young clerk Perin. She was quiet and only paid attention to what the young man told her. She was also surprised that he had been right. The attic of the palace was warm and comfortable, which she enjoyed ... and he had given her a potential hiding place when she found the situation too much. Right now she enjoyed the masculine voice that seemed to drown out the silence, she had for several weeks.  
With a full stomach she lay down and listened to the stories Perin told her about the court, and about what reactions there had been on her resuscitation. He also said that he was glad that neither William or Julianna successful to ... Daine's eyes slid slowly in. She woke up slowly at the sound of a humming voice.

"You have a beautiful voice" she whispered quietly.

Perins turned his head and looked at Daine "You're awake," he noted.

Daine smiled. She had not slept this well until now. "Yes ... I'm sorry that I fell asleep."

"It's okay ... it just means that you have relaxed" he replied.

Daine saw how he lay on his back with his hands under his head. "Was I asleep long?" she asked.

Perin shook his head "Half an hour, I guess." He turned and looked at her. "You look beautiful in your sleep" He told her.

Daine looked into the gray-green eyes giving him a shy smile. "Are not you going back?" She saw how he rose up on a elbow and reached a hand out to her. She let him caress her cheek.

"Yes ... but I will just be reprimanded if I do not show up" he shrugged "it is better to spend time here ... don't you think?"

"But .." she began uncertainly.

"No but" he replied, "I'd rather spend my time with you ..."

Daine smiled gently. "It sounds very good, but I think that you should watch your duties ... otherwise you'll be sent away or worse." She stood up and began to collect the things "Ialso must return. They might be looking for me and we do not want him to split the palace apart in the process."

Perin got up and brushed the dust off the blue dress that showed that he was in service under King Jonathan. "You're right. He folded the blanket and laid it down on the floor.

Daine lifted one eyebrow investigating.

"So you have the option to return if there is a need for it" he replied, smiling.

She could not help but nod. Daine had no words. He was the first who treated her like nothing had happened the last four weeks. Even Numair treated her as if she were fragile. "Thank you," she whispered quiet while she felt a warm hand, Perin's hand, was being placed against her cheek.

He looked down at her. "You're welcome".

They climbed down in silence and walked through the cold corridor. When they arrived in front of Numair's door and Daine turned her face to Perin. A question had been on her lips ever since they left the attic. She looked up at Perin and decided to ask "Why are you so nice to me?" She saw how he looked down at her with a smile that would not leave his lips.

"Because the first time I saw you, I thought you were cute ... and well ... I would like to learn to know you better." he replied. "And no ... it's not just pity for you, I think you're interesting." He reached for her again and gave her a hug.

Daine hugged him back and released him. She turned toward the door again, but smiled back "Thank you" she replied. He bowed deeply back to her which caused her to giggle.

"Always at your service, my Lady" he replied disappearing down the corridor.

Daine pushed the door open into Numair's workspace. She walked inside in a better mood than she had left. But she still lacked the sound of voices that belonged to the animals around her.

**There you have it...24 chapters and a lot more to come, therefore please review...giv me your thoughts! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter ****25**** – Lesson**

Numair sat in the big armchair in front of the warm fireplace. He sat and turned a ring, studied it, turned it and held it up in front of him to look at it. It looked much like the ring Lindhall had shown them. The news from Carthak was disturbing. He knew that Jonathan had received reports about a forthcoming rebellion and the country's emperor, Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe, Numair's former friend and employer, had reacted severely and beheaded a majority of his own advisers. Lindhall's presence during midwinter was only a reminder of the life Numair almost happily had forgotten. Now he sat and turned a ring, and did not really know what to do with it. It opened countless opportunities, but opportunities that could provide massive consequences. Numair pinched his nose and pondered for a few seconds if he should try the ring, but the next moment he heard the door to his workspace being opened and closed gently.

"Hello magelet" he called, for instinctively he knew that it was Daine, who had come back. He looked up and looked at her. A small faint smile played around her lips, and then disappearing again when she met his eyes. He saw how Daine looked down. She didn't have her winter cloak on, but had it draped over her arm. Numair frowned and glanced toward the weather outside. The snow fell slowly with big heavy snowflakes. With his head turned towards Daine again Numair searched after clear signs that she had been out. Her winter cloak didn't flash as a wet cloak would. "Was it a good trip?"

"Hmmm" she replied absent as she took of her big boots.

Numair returned the ring to the box and closed it. He had to find a more appropriate place for it so it did not fall into the wrong hands. He saw how she sat down in front of the fireplace in the improvised bed. "Where did you go?" he asked. He didn't want to pry into her private life, but he was curious.

Daine opened a book. "I went down to Cloud and visited her" she replied quietly.

Numair looked first at Daine and then turned his gaze toward her dry winter cloak. His eyes searched down to her boots. Dry. She had not been outside recently. He saw how his young student now lay on her stomach and she seemed to be reading. "How is Cloud? She must surely be about to go out of her good skin, with all the snow?" he asked to test her.

Daine nodded. Numair didn't need a truth spell to confirm that his student was lying to him. He frowned. Wherever she had been, it had caused a small smile on her lips. Numair was unsure why she avoided his eyes and why she is right now, all of a sudden, had begun to lie to him. He got up and walked over to the desk. Here he opened the drawer and was about to put the box with the ring down as he remembered Lindhall's history. He picked up the box and turned his back to Daine. Numair loosened the lock in the chain where his black opal was hanging at his throat. Numair took the ring up and resisted the temptation to take it on. He allowed the ring to slip down the chain. Wearing it again, he noticed how the black opal pulsed in a soft light for a few seconds, when it came in contact with the ring. Afterward, there was nothing. Numair held his hand on the ring and whispered a word in old Thak. His hand was surrounded by black flames with bright white flashes that told that only he was a mage of the black robe.

Daine was laying on her stomach. She avoided Numair eyes, and tried to sound as normal as possible. She absent noticed that the room was filled with power which disappeared again quickly. She looked up from the book in time to see that Numair was pulling his black shirt out and hiding something behind the fabric. She looked down and began to read further in the book Numair had given her about the culture of Garthak. She didn't really knew what to make of this book, but she had agreed with herself that she didn't wanted to look/read in the books that contained animals ... not now, when they all had left her. Now she reached the description of the noble line that was several hundred years old. After reading a line about the noble lineage, Fahassin, who had ruled since 380He she reached a word she neither knew what was or how to pronounce. Daine slammed the book shut. She laid her head down on top of the book and sighed loudly.

Numair turned and looked skeptically at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is stupid" she explained and held the book up against him, "Why in the goddess's name should I learn about Gathark, it's not like I ever get to visit the country ... we're almost at war."

Numair smiled. In front of him sat for the first time in several weeks his student, just like he knew her. He sat and took the book from her. "Because Carthak is part of Tortall's history and it is my job as your teacher to teach you anything other than animal anatomies." He tousled her hair. "Where did you come to?" he asked, flipping through the book.

Daine sat up and smoothed her hair. She was about to open her mouth to protest, but Numair interrupted her.

"As you already know, I'd have spent half of my life in the country and it will make me happy to introduce you to the part of the country that are untouched by Ozorne's hand," he explained. "Well ... how fare did you read?" he asked again.

Daine snorted "I still think it's ridiculous."

Numair frowned at this comment "Why?"

"Because you don't have happy memories of the time you were living under Ozorne, so I don't understand it... Ozorne sent you on the run, you have a death sentence hanging over your head if you were to return and..." she shuddered "and he was the reason why Alanna's home was attacked".

Numair sighed deeply and leaned back against the couch "Don't hate the country magelet, hate instead the man who controls it." He flipped through the book again "And incidentally I do have happy memories from there; Lindhall includes one of them and unofficially it wasn't Carthak who was involved at that time ... you know that".

Daine grimaced "I know ... but the book ..." she searched long for the right words "it ... it have ... stupid words!"

"So you're actually angry because a word?" Numair asked cheerfully.

Daine looked sharply at him, "Yes, of course".

Numair laughed "And what word is that?"

"Abdi... Abdi ... oh ... for goddess's sake ... I don't even know how to pronounce it!" she snarled when she sat down beside Numair. "It's on page 386".

Numair quickly found the page and read through to the word "Oh ... you mean 'abdication'?".

"Yes ... abdic ... abdik ... I give up!" she exclaimed irritably.

Numair turned to her and put his hand under her chin. He turned her face towards him and for the first time in what seemed like several months, they had eye contact. "Look at my lips" he instructed her.

Daine looked into his hazel-brown eyes. Numair's hand burned against her skin. She forgot to breathe. It was only when he continued, she filled her lungs again.

"Look at my lips and see how the word is pronounced ... 'abdication'" Numair was very conscious about pronouncing the word slowly.

Daine could hardly breathe. His presence ... "abdication" she said slowly. At this moment she had forgotten all about Perin, the clerk.

"Beautiful, magelet ... you are doing well" Numair took slowly his hand away. "Shall I read to you?" he asked.

Daine nodded. She lifted his arm and snuggled up against him and noticed how Numair put on his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Why she had lied to him, he did not know, but right now Numair didn't care. He had his magelet back, if only for a short time. He began to read.

"Emperor Fahassin was 42 years old when he died. Tales tell of a man who ruled the country with a gentle hand that made it flourish. Emperor Fahassin had three sons, Algera, Hassan and Muhassig who was a newborn, when Fahassin died. When Fahassin died the throne was given to the oldest son; Algera who possessed it for 12 years. Algera was an equally gentle ruler, but jealousy and insanity hit the middle son Hassan, and in a fit of hatred Hassan killed his older brother with a dagger dipped in juice from 'Scopolia Carniolica'". Numair stopped when he faintly heard how Daine tried to pronounce the difficult words.

"What is it?" she asked, and let her finger glide over the word.

"It is a plant that also goes by the name 'nightshade'" Numair put the book down on the carpet beside him and stood up. With the big long body stretched he went over to the bookcase with all the books and let a finger follow each and every title. "Ah ... here is it" he found the book and returned to Daine, who was waiting for him. He sat down and found the right page "This plant is one of the world's most dangerous ... it only grows south of Carthak, far out in the desert. A drop of its juice causes major damage such as; excitement, strong thirst followed by difficulty swallowing, failure of ones voice, red skin, high fever, headaches, epileptic seizures, eye damage with strong dilated pupils, strong heart problems, increased blood pressure, unconsciousness, collapse and then death".

Numair showed Daine a picture of a plant. For her it seemed to be quite common. It had a strong bright green color, standing erect and with small bell-shaped purple flowers that hung with their head down. "Can't it grow here?" she asked curiously.

Numair shook his head vaguely "No ... our climate is too cold and changing. This plant enjoys long sunny days and strong hot wind. A single plant roots can extend up to several hundred meters into the dry earth, where it sucks the sparse moisture". Numair enjoyed giving her a lesson. It had been so long since they had had the opportunity and now that it finally presented itself, he had to seize the opportunity.

"But how can you recognize the poison?" she asked. Daine had taken the book from Numair and was sitting with her nose all the way down into the page. "If it is so toxic, then one should able to recognize it".

"It can be" Numair admitted "But it requires that you know what to look for," he explained and took the other book up from the floor again.

Daine turned and laid her hand gently on Numair's cheek. It was a spontaneous movement, but she didn't care. The short stubble revealed that he had not shaved himself in a few days. "I have lied to you," she whispered quietly and looked down.

Numair wasn't breathing. He had been to sure that it would be several weeks before she told why she is upset. The fact that she now admitted what he already knew, surprised him. He laid his big hand around hers and opened her hand so her palm was exposed. With one finger he caressed the skin. "I know" he whispered quietly.

Daine was amazed. How did he know that she had lied to him? "How?".

Numair nodded toward the clothes that hung beside the door "Your outdoor clothes" he replied.

Daine followed his gaze and frowned. "I'm confused".

"You were not at Cloud today, your winter cloak was crisp dry when you came back" He didn't let go of her hand. He enjoyed feeling the difference her skin revealed. Inside her palm the skin was tough, and told of a woman who worked hard, while the upper side of her hand her skin was soft as silk.

"Okay ... so I lied twice, but that was not what I meant. I haven't told you the truth, told you why I'm sad" she revealed slowly.

With her hand still lying in his Numair placed the other against her cheek. He knew that this contact might be to exceed a limit, but he was sure that he saw tears in her eyes. "Whether it ismagelet, it can not be that bad?". His hand slid slowly from her cheek over the skin too lay around her neck. Numair fought against the need, which normally would come after this movement. Had circumstances been different, had she been a bit older then she was now, he would leaned forward and put his lips against hers and kissed her red lips passionately ... but he knew it could never be. Therefore, he had to settle for the pleasure of being able to touch her.

Daine trembled under Numair's touch. They were so close. Again, she had seen how Numair in matters of seconds had transformed himself from the teacher, he was when he taught her, to the young man who was hidden behind the academic facade. She had kept the loss of her wild magic a secret for two weeks now, and grief over the lack of essence in her, tore at her. She was on the verge of being inconsolable. The words were hard to articulate, but she managed anyway. "Numair ... I ... I lost my wild magic". There, she had said it, and with the last word away from her tongue she broke down in heartbreaking tears. Daine pulled away from Numair. His touch on her skin became painful, because the truth was too much for her. She knew that she could no longer be his student when her wild magic was gone. She knew that their time together would be over, for Numair would take another student that he could teach now that the foundation of their relationship was gone.

Numair let the words slowly attach themself in his mind. Her words, that she had lost her wild magic ... it could not be done, it was impossible, it was ... "Are you sure?" he whispered quietly.

Daine nodded and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. She noticed how strong hands grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. Daine hated this. She had never felt weak and had never wanted to show that she could be sad, but the fact that she had broken down in front of Numair ... she felt lost.

He embraced her, letting her bury her face against his chest and letting her cry her grief. Numair said nothing. In close contact with Daine, he slowly, almost imperceptibly, let his hand slide back towards her neck and slowly began to breath meditative. He slowly called his own gift and released it to seep slowly into her, searching and investigating. A few seconds after he hit the glass wall with the ancient runes he had created in the beginning. Normally, he would see the wild vines of copper-colored flames that lived behind a glass, which separated Daine from her wild magic, but now ...nothing. Numair's magic self tried to penetrate the wall, but he was pushed away by invisible arms. He tried again, but now with more force. Again, he was pushed away by invisible arms. Numair felt anger spread. Another attempt ... 'Mage ... stay away, this is will of the gods' he heard a hoarse voice whisper in his left ear. 'Stay away! She will have it back in due time' It screamed.

Numair was trown back into the present, he could heard Daine's scream. Numair quickly pulled his magic away, gasping with horror that he had hurt her. "Sorry maglet ... I'm so sorry!" He cradled her in his arms and stroking her hair away from her face and started kissing her forehead.

She wept quietly and turned her face up to his lips. Kisses wandered over her skin, her cheek down to her ...

Numair was suddenly conscious about what was about to happen. He was so close, she invited him, lured him ... "Daine?" He lifted his head away and tried to relax. "What happened while you were dead?" he asked instead.

"I ... I met three gods" she explained quietly with lips pressed against the exposed skin where a small black opal hung. Her cheeks burned, burned as if they were ignited with fire.

"Did they say anything about your revival, did it had a price?" Numair asked, while he relaxed.

Daine shook her head vaguely "What does that have to do with my magic is gone?"

"If they said something ...did they give you something?"

"I drank a black tub ... The Great Mother Goddess told me to" Daine whispered quietly.

Numair nodded weakly. They had stripped her wild magic temporarily, but she would get it back at some point. He opened his mouth and was about to tell what the hoarse voice had said, but strong hands lay on his neck and began to strangle him slowly. 'True, you are a delicious man, but that is not reason enough to let you live if you continue ... and live you must, for those red lips are attractive don't you think?' whispered the hoarse voice now in his right ear. The fingers squeezed harder prompting Numair to gasp for breath. His hands went up around his neck and tried in vain to tear the invisible fingers away. 'Play nice Master mage, it would be a shame to deprive you the opportunity to kiss the lips you long for ... tell her nothing'.

Daine heard how Numair gasped for breath and how he fought with invisible hands around his neck. "Numair, what's wrong?" she asked.

Numair noticed the grip tightened one more before he found that he was able to breathe again. He cleared his throat several times "I don't think it's a good idea to talk about the gods now ... everything has a purpose when it comes to them."

Daine nodded and sat herself down again. She turned and looked up at him. "Numair ... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my wild magic right away."

Numair smiled at her "It's okay magelet ... I have the feeling that everything will be okay again. What do you say, shall we continue reading and then go to bed?"

"It sounds like a good idea ... I'm pretty tired" Daine admitted and took the book from Numair. She sat down between his legs and leaned against him. She began to read, "and in a fit of hatred Hassan killed his older brother with a dagger dipped in juice from 'Scopolia Carniolica'. Hassan abdicated the throne after 10 years of government, after he was declared insane by all healers. He jumped in death from Zernou "Daine paused her reading" I still don't understand what abdic ... something means! "

"Abdicated means that you voluntarily leave the throne to let someone else take it. It is a very unusually gesture, but it happens once in a while" Numair explained with a deep voice that vibrated slightly because of Daine's pressure against his chest.

"Oh ... and what about Zernou, is it a tower or something, since he jumped in death?"

Numair giggled slightly. Sitting on the floor with Daine in front of him prevented him from getting up, so he created a rope of black flame that lift a heavy book up from his desk and floated into his waiting hand. Numair laid the new book on top of the Daine held and opened it.

"Show-off" Daine whispered.

The page revealed a huge statue of granite, standing in the middle of an abandoned marketplace, in front of an equally huge temple "Zernou was the first emperor in Carthak, for several thousand years ago. Ozorne is his descendant ... and the temple, you see behind the statue, is the temple Mithros, the first that was built to worship the gods "Numair explained quiet. He let Daine study the picture for a moment, then he took the book away. He took over reading "At the time, the youngest son, Muhassin, was 24 years. His brother had arranged a marriage for him marry the 5-year-old girl, Sharan Ashraf, who later became the mother of Fazia Muhassin Tasikhe and the current Emperor Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe" Numair stopped reading. The silence descended upon the room.

"Has this Ozorne no successor?" Daine asked as she watched the image of a dark-skinned man who was wrapped in blood red silk,jewels hanging in each ear and with sparkling rings on each finger. Around his wrist solid gold bracelet twisted. Daine wrinkled her nose, she found the mans look disgusting. She knew that Numair also had the habit to wear jewelry, but the man in the picture was almost too much.

"He has ... Kaddar Ghazanoi Iliniat ... Ozorne's sister's only son. I think he's two years older than you, magelet". Numair told her and tried to hide a yawn. The light outside the windows were gone and the night had begun. "What do you say to go to bed, magelet? I think we both need to sleep after this long lesson".  
Daine nodded and hid a long yawn behind her hand. She got up with the books in her hands and walked over to the desk where she put them down. "May I use your bathroom first?" she asked.

"Of course ... Sharon has been here with the newly washed clothes, they have apparently found out that you have not moved back to your own room" Numair pointed toward the basket, which stood by the door. "She said your clothes also were there ... I've already taken mine."

Daine smiled "Good ... I was in fact running out of clean ..." she bit her lips together before the word 'under garments' left her. She cursed quietly while she went over and took the basket.  
Numair got up and knelt in front of the fireplace, while Daine hurried past him and disappeared. It had been an exciting evening ... while he put another piece of wood on the dying embers, he felt the presence of another person. He didn't have to turn around to find that he had divine visit. "Say what you have to say, she will be back soon."

A hoarse voice chuckled "You surprised me ... Arram Draper".

Numair stood up and turned to the figure who was dressed in a long black cloak. "Not when it comes to gods," he replied quietly and a bit dismissive. "The Graveyard Hag...What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Garthak?".

"I'm just here to make sure that you, when the time comes, take advantage of the little gift I sent you" The Graveyard Hag lifted a wrinkled hand and pointed with a bony finger to the place where Numair had the ring hanging.

"And when will that be?" Numair asked and stared angrily at old lady.

The goddess clicked her tongue "Patience handsome mage ... time is coming soon, maybe sooner than you think" The Graveyard Hag turned her face to the door where Daine had disappeared through. "Prepare her well ... because she must do all this...alone."

Numair growled "Prepare her for what?" He lowered his voice "You have deprived her of her magic, I can not teach ..." his voice trailed off as invisible hands again grabbed around his neck. He was slowly lifted from the floor. Numair grabbed his magic and threw it against the goddess. Nothing happened.

"What a shame ..." Hands pressed harder around his neck ... "Prepare her, Arram Draper ... I can only protect her if she is prepared" The Graveyard Hag slowly began to disappear. "Remember the ring". With these words, the invisible hands was gone and he could again breathe.

"Numair, it's your turn" Daine came out of the room wearing only a long buttoned-up white shirt that revealed her bare legs. Numair recognized it as one of his discarded shirts. "Is something wrong?" she asked and came over to him. She was going to lay a hand against his cheek, but he caught it in the air.

"I'm fine ... I can see that I need to buy some more shirts" he added smiling, hiding that he was angry.

Daine blushed deeply and looked down at her bare toes "I hope it's okay ... otherwise I can .."

Numair kissed her hand and bowed deeply to her, "It is my pleasure that my discarded clothes can be used to make a young woman more beautiful".

Daine giggled "I'm not a beautiful woman, but it's nice to sleep in." She looked up in Numair's hazel brown eyes that flashed teasingly.

"You are ... and before I realize it, you are running away from me to get married and have children" Numair let go of her hand and walked towards the door, she had come from. He disappeared leaving Daine starring after him surprised.

Minutes passed and Daine lay for a long time, staring into the fire. The makeshift bed felt nice and yet ... she turned her head when she heard the door creaked. Numair appeared wearing only trousers, his torso was bare.

He came over to her and gently placed his lips against her cheek. "Goodnight maglet" he whispered and rose again. Numair had reached almost to the door that led into his bedroom when he heard her call.

"Numair?". Her voice was only a whisper and Daine was not sure he would hear her.

He turned. "Yes?".

"Will you...will you stay with me ... until I fall asleep?" she asked and made sure to keep her eyes away from his face.

Numair held his breath. "Of course," he replied and walked slowly back. This was something new. She had for two weeks not answered him when he had said goodnight. He slowly lifted the blankets and tried to avoid looking down at her bare legs. He laid down on his back with Daine beside him, half afraid to touch her, but when he saw her lying on her side, creping toward him with her back until he turned so they were close together. Her back pressing against his stomach and torso. After a few minutes Daine began to be restless. She twisted her body one way and then the other, which eventually got Numair to whisper "Are you done, why are you restless?"

"I just can not find a comfortable place" Daine muttered irritated.

Numair sighed. "Don't move" he commanded and allowed one of his hands to search over her naked thigh. When his hand reached the hollow of her knee he pulled and her lower back and buttocks were pressed hard against his abdomen. "Was that better?" he asked, slowly letting his fingertips caressing her skin on the way back. He had taken a risk and he knew it, but this close...Numair didn't care.

"Yes," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Numair laid his arm against her stomach. "Good ... let's sleep."

**Dear readers...please review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – On the road**

Jonathan went back and forth in his study. Hands were gathered behind his back and his face was unreadable. Spring had arrived and it was time to send Onua off to Cria to buy new fresh horses for the newly arriving recruits to the Queen riders. He turned when he reached the wall and went back where he came from. Jonathan IV of Conté was not alone in the room, but he had forgotten the presence of the two women who both sat in their own chair. They said nothing. They exchanged silent glances, but knew they had to leave their King alone with his own thoughts. Everyone knew that when Jonathan began to walk in his study, it was a sign that he was fighting an inner verbal fight.

Daine concealed a light sigh. Her 16th birthday had come and gone, and she been without her wild magic for almost three months, and it had not, as hoped, gone unnoticed. She could no longer heal the animals that were injured or communicate with the flying spies whom she had helped to set up. Nor could she no longer take animal form. She and Numair had agreed, after many hours of discussion which looked like quarrels, to keep this small detail for themselves. Until Numair knew how he would tackle the challenges ahead. He had insisted to continue her education, as if nothing had happened, but the lessons were not influenced by animal studies. She had instead been loaded with books about Garthak, from books about which way was right to meet a slave to how knives and forks were used during a banquet. She had several times tried to question Numair why these books were required to read and she had been answered several times with "The time is coming soon". When he said this it often happened that Daine had left him with a snort, growl and occasional foul language.

Daine was present with a start when Jonathan pounded his fists down on the table.

"Why wasn't I informed?" he shouted.

Daine ducked and wanted to be far away from this situation. It was Onua, who had insisted that they should tell the King about Daine's wild magic before they went off to Cria. Daine had no say in the matter and had several times tried to explain to Onua that it was probably not the best idea to do it without Numair's presence and now Daine feared that this meeting would end badly.

"Answer me," Jonathan snarled and stared from the older woman to the younger. "Why have no one tried to tell their King?" He was angry, he was furious, he was ... Jonathan didn't think the thought to end, the door of his study were suddenly forced open with such force that both Daine and Onua jumped in fright.

Daine lifted her head and stared at the massive body, which was wrapped in a black cloak with a white casual shirt under and brown pants. The tanned face revealed intense anger and the long black hair was gathered in the neck with a string. She knew that Numair had been teaching pages most of the day. The man who stepped over the threshold was higher than Tortall's king. The black boots were muddy and left solid footprint on the stone floor. Hazelnut brown eyes met hers and Daine looked down. It was obvious that Numair was furious. Energy stood around his muscular body which occasionally caused small lightning. She sensed more than she saw how Numair stood frozen just inside the door, then moved his cat-like body over in front of her. Protected against royal anger Daine relaxed clearly.

"Numair" Jonathan greeted him coolly.

"Jonathan" replied Numair dismissive. He stared into the cool sapphire blue eyes with a distinct calmness that almost was challenging.

Onua looked from the tall tanned man too the dark-haired king.

"If you have something to say to Daine, you can tell me first ... but I do not allow" Numair lowered his voice dangerously "... that you are scolding her out when I'm not present!" He did not break eye contact with Jonathan.

Jonathan growled and leaned forward "You knew".

Numair straightened up in his full height "Of course I knew, I'm her teacher."

Jonathan stared at Numair, his only black robe mage. "How long?"

"Two weeks after her resuscitation" Numair replied carmly. He slowly moved his one hand around to his back, and felt Daine's somewhat cold hand in his.

"It's almost ... it's over two months!" Jonathan's voice was a bit higher. "And you had no intention to tell me, or Onua, or ..."

"Daine has had a difficult time. A time where she had to adjust to her new life ... and that time I have given her. It has not been easy for her to live without her wild magic" Numair explained quietly. His thumb caressed Daine's palm. He would not move until he was sure that Jonathan had his emotions under control.

Onua, who sat not far from Daine had viewed the entire scene. From the two men who stood and stared at each other as if they were warring cats fighting over their right. To a movement that caught her attention and she turned her head. With furrowed brows she observed how Numair held Daine's hand in his behind his back, and how he caressed hers. Daine was satting with eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. Although Daine's wild magic was gone, Onua swore she could hear how Daine purred, as a satisfied cat.

Daine turned to Onua, who looked at her. Quickly she pulled her hand away, away from Numair's and hid both hands in her sleeves. She was very careful to look down on the floor. Still protected by Numair, Daine could not see how the king had both hands slide over his tired face. But she heard him ...

"Well then ... done is done"

Numair moved and sat down in the chair beside her. Daine stared down at the floor. She didn't see how the king came around his desk, before a pale hand came into her field of vision. The hand lifted her chin and she looked into the gentle blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you," Jonathan whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

Daine fought the crying that threatened to escape her throat. She nodded silently. A tanned hand handed her a handkerchief. She took it and dabbed her wet cheeks. "Of course," she whispered and lifted her gaze.

Onua sat perfectly still. She had during a few years now seen how Daine had a secret crush on her King, everyone had noticed that Daine repeatedly had blushed deeply around the dark-haired man, now ... there was nothing, though the king's hand was under Daine's chin . Onua looked at Numair, who sat beside Daine and stared angrily at Jonathan. 'He is jealous' she noted surprised. More surprised was she when she saw Daine send an uncertain glance in Numair direction, and the subsequent redness that spread in the young woman's cheeks. 'This is going to be interesting' she thought, smiling. It was not the first time that she had seen Daine and Numair react as if they had each emotion to hide. 'Or,' she thought for a moment, 'is there a need to hide them from the outside world?'.

Jonathan turned to Onua, who quickly concealed her amusement, but in vain. "What's funny?" he asked skeptically.

"Absolutely nothing," she cried, staring at Daine, who quickly hid her face in the handkerchief.

Not satisfied with the answer Jonathan turned towards Daine, and carefully took the handkerchief out of her hands and handed it back to Numair, who held it between his. His face was turned away from them. "Daine ... are you sure that you are ready to go to Cria?" Jonathan asked.

"I am," Daine replied confidently. "I've already packed and Cloud is ready" she braided her hands nervously together.

Jonathan noticed her nervousness "But?" he asked wonderingly.

Daine looked amazed up and met Jonathan's eyes. "No 'but', your Highness ... I'm ready."

"Well ... Onua, I'm sure you heard the news that one of my clerks would go with you on your journey?"

Onua nodded gently. "Yes."

Jonathan clapped his hands together "Well, then I am sure that Numair also is ready?".

Numair nodded.

Daine turned her head to Numair, who still looked the other way. "You'r coming, too?" she whispered quietly.

Numair stood up and walked over to the window. He did not answer her.

"Well ... may your journey be blessed by The Great Mother Goddess." Jonathan turned and went behind the desk again.

* * *

Out in the courtyard stood five horses saddled and packaged with necessary things. Daine went over to the gray pony and caught its muzzle, as it was about to bite one of the stable boys "Behave properly" she scolded "Even though I have lost my wild magic, it doesn't mean that you can act like an ill-mannered jump". She swung herself into the saddle and reached for the reins. A hand came to her in advance. Daine stared into the gray-green eyes that belonged to Perin. "What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

Perin smiled and revealed a broad grin "I'm going with you to Cria".

Daine looked at his clothes and sure enough, Perin was wearing riding clothes and a thick woolen cloak. "Why?" she asked and took the reins from Perin, and reacted in time to prevent Cloud once again trying to bite. "Stop it Cloud".

"I must convey an important written messages to his grace in Cria from the king" Perin explained and produced a luminous green apple from his pocket in the jacket. He handed it her pony "I'm sure it's a little sour, but I thought that maybe we could be friends?" he asked.

Daine smiled "Cloud said thanks, but asks if you might be able to keep it a little longer" she lied. She knew that the rear-facing ear only meant one thing ...

Perin nodded and let the apple fall back into his pocket. "It's gonna be a good trip, don't you think?" he asked, and swung himself into the saddle on a reddish-brown gelding.

Daine heard a snort behind her and turned toward the sound. Numair had started to tighten Spot's straps before he somewhat awkwardly swung himself into the saddle. He avoided her eyes. She turned to Perin again "It remains to be seen" she replied, letting Cloud know that they should go forward.

They rode in silence for what seemed like hours. Daine found that it was nice to be back in the saddle after a long break, but she still couldn't help to feel enormous alone. The only thing she could hear what birds chirping as normal, she didn't even have the opportunity to understand the importance of their sounds. Corus's streets were slowly replaced by slightly muddy roads had filled with people who eighter left the big city or returned. Sitting on Cloud Daine let the surroundings sink into her consciousness, and she felt a slowly satisfaction of being on the move again. The large road divided into three and they rode into the middle. The open landscape was replaced by forest and the path they were riding on was small. Daine smiled and relaxed.

"Is he always that intimidating?" A voice suddenly said beside her.

Daine turned startled and stared at Perin "Excuse me?"

The blonde clerk turned and glanced back toward the male rider behind them. "Is he always so ... terrifying?".

Daine shook her head "No ... you just have to get to know him, he is quite gentle" she explained quietly.

"Are you sure, because I feel like I have his gaze fixed in my neck" he whispered and shivered.

Daine turned in the saddle and looked searchingly at Numair, who rode with his eyes closed. She giggled a little, he always looked as if he would come off the horse at any moment. She looked back at Perin "He is sitting with closed eyes," she told him.

Perin sighed "Okay ... if that's what you say".

"I'm sure" Daine said and turned around just in case and sure enough she found Numair sitting staring angrily at Perin. He saw that Daine looked at him and met her eyes, 'Be nice' she whispered quietly to him. Numair raised his eyebrows and made a gesture that clearly told Daine that he had done nothing wrong. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back.  
"Have you ever been in Cria?" she asked to draw Perin's attention away from Numair.

Perin shook his head "No, never ... therefore it was also a surprise when his Royal Highness asked me if I wanted to go on the trip ... he gave me several documents" Perin knocked lightly on the saddlebag behind him "which his grace must have "he paused before he continued," Have you? "

While they rode Daine told how she had come to Cria and how Onua had hired her. She deftly failed to mention her wild magic, the fact that she had found Numair in the shape of a hawk, but told about the nocturnal attacks where spiders with human faces had attacked them and how she had fought side by side with Alanna. She, then went into the story of how they had reached the palace and how she had slept out among the horses to wake up in the middle of an attack from the Stormwings.

Time passed quickly while Daine told story after story, and it was only when Onua shouted that they need to stop for the night, that Daine saw that the light around them had subsided and twilight had begun. They had come to a clearing. Onua had already started to gather wood for the fire, and left as always her horse in Daine's custody. Daine slid down from Cloud and lost her balance. Tanned hands grab her shoulders and she looked up with a smile into Numair's smiling face. "Thank you," she whispered, a bit embarrassed. Behind her Cloud snorted loudly.  
She turned quickly "I wish I could hear what you are saying," she told the pony while she took the saddle off. Cloud whinnied and struck her head. "Yes, I know" Daine replied absently.

"Do you always talk like that with your horse?" Perin asked, he was taking the saddle of his own gelding.

Daine shrugged "Cloud and I have a long history together ... we understand each other." She took the headgear of the pony and put it together with the saddle, when Cloud was brushed down daine started with Onua's horse. When she was finished she turned around and saw how Perin was kneeling in front of a pile of twigs. He eagerly hit with flint and stone, and bright sparks flew around him.

Daine stood not far from the young blond man and waited anxiously for sparks would hit where they should, but nothing happened. She waited almost an half an hour."Perin ..?" she called gently.

The young man turned to Daine still with flint in one hand and stone in the other "What?" he hissed.

Daine noticed how Numair stood not far from them, looking at Perin, waiting for him to move away. "If I were you I would move away" she replied calmly.

"Why?" Perin got up slowly. He went over to her, standing beside her. "We will not have fire if you keep interrupting me ..." His voice trailed off as flames suddenly shot up from the pile of sticks.

"Sorry, but Numair hates being hungry," she explained, glancing toward the tall man who slowly had begun to walke around the clearing and pulling a bright glow of black flames behind him. Daine heard the age-old words that were repeated over and over. She turned in time to see how Perin winced at her side. "I'm sorry, I didn't knew that you wasn't use to magi" she whispered quiet to him and touched his arm.

Perin pulled back, shaking his head and body. "It's okay" he said and turned his back to her. He sat down by the fire and placed more wood on it.

"He can seem quite terrifying, but he does no harm as long as you avoid going in his way" she explained quietly, sitting down beside him. "Believe me, I was about to bite his head off the first time he used his magic to make fire and I've learned to live with it".

"But you haven't heard the stories about him," Perin whispered down towards the fire.

Daine sat down and took a large pan up "What stories?" she asked wonderingly. She took the large flat stone Onua in the same moment handed to her and let it fall down the middle of the fire. She filled water in the pan from a water skin. As Perin still hadn't answered her, she asked again "What stories?"

Perin moved a little away from her. She didn't see his face as he replied, "Stories about transformation of a man to a tree, for example. Or stories that he fought a huge dragon, or the story that he killed half of Ozorne's war-mages when he fled from Carthak ".

Daine snorted "For safety's sake, I'll probably have to tell you that the first two examples are correct ... whether the last happened" she shrugged "I don't know." She stopped when she heard Numair's voice behind them.

"It didn't" Numair growled and sat down "Ozorne killed all the guards, he had set to watch over me when he discovered that I had fled. That fault was his, and his entirely alone".  
He looked directly at Perin, who looked down at the ground. "Have you heard more stories you want to get verified?".

Perin shook his head vigorously.

"Well" Numair said satisfied. He didn't like the young blonde man, but he would tolerate his presence. Numair looked at Daine "Shall we meditate while waiting for the water?" he asked gently.

Daine had heard the dismissive undertone in Numair's voice and grimaced. It was clearly to everone that Numair didn't like Perin. Now she heard one the other hand, affection in his voice when he looked at her. "Good idea. It's a long time since I've done it." She moved to sit cross-legged with hands lying flat on her knees and closed her eyes.  
After a while, she opened her one eye and glimpsed how Perin stared at them. She sighed loudly and looked at him, searching. "Why are you staring?"

Numair looked also at him, even Onua sat with her eyes open. "What's wrong?" Numair asked quietly. His voice was deep and stable.

Perin blushed "I don't know how to do it?"

"You don't know how to do it?" Numair repeated surprised. "How can you not know what to do? Is meditation not part of your training?"

Perin shook his head again "No. Master Trum has never been a fan of mages, so it was never a part of our teaching."

Numair seemed to gape before he gathered himself together and sputtering exclaimed, "Never been a fan of mages ... I have never heard anything so stupid!"

Perin seemed to be afraid.

Onua, who had remained silent whispered to Perin "Relax ... it's only Numair's pride talking now. He hates when other men will not recognize the more spiritual academic training he stands for."

Numair overheard Onua's words and snorted "Spiritual academic education ... meditation is also known as spring cleaning that keeps ones mind in check, put the thoughts in the right places, to prevent accidental outbreak of unmanageable events that cause deadly consequences ..."

Daine smiled broadly and exchanged meaningful glances with Onua. Numair continued his speech with broad gestures.

Daine leaned against Perin "Don't listen to what he says, meditation is very easy" She smiled encouragingly "The only thing you have to do is close your eyes and empty your mind" she knocked lightly on the side of her head.

Beside them Numair continued his sermon until Onua threw grass on him "Onua ... stop it. I'm not a horse!" he exclaimed annoyed and brushed his cloak clean.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: As a writer, it is my duty to tell you that in this chapter there is a bit lemon ... therefore, consider yourselves warned. And as always, the characters are not mine, but belongs to TP.**

**Chapter 27 – Moving closer**

Daine woke. She was the first who had gone to bed in her own tent and had quickly fallen asleep. It was still night and dark, but she had a faint feeling that something unpleasant was about to happen. Although she had lost her wild magic, she was never alone at night. And this night was no exception. Around her were wild rabbits which almost clung to her. She sat up slowly and let her hand seek down into a warm coat. The animal shook under her touch. Daine turned her head and tried to listen. Her ear was greeted by silence. Daine frowned. Normally, a night like this she would hear animals around her creeping through the forest floor in search of food. She pulled a pair of trousers on and slipped her cloak around her shoulders. She buttoned it silently. Dressed her fingers searched her bow and arrows. Daine crawled out into the dark night. Total darkness enveloped her. Daine stood frozen to the spot, waiting. Then she heard it. She turned her head to the right toward the sound and she felt neck hairs stood up slowly. Although she was without her wild magic, she knew instinctively that danger was afoot.

Daine crept across the grass and was happy that frost was over, because otherwise her footsteps could be heard. When she reached her destination, she knelt and crawled forward. Without any light she reached toward the sleeping figure.

"Numair" she called silent while her fingertips reached his cheek. A strong hand grabbed her and she was pulled forward. The next thing she felt was a palm that was laid against her lips and a hoarse voice whisping in her ear.

"You have chosen the wrong man to attack" Numair whispered. His heart was beating hard in his chest. "If you scream I'll kill you ... now behave properly while I remove my hand."

Daine took a deep breath, filling her lungs and whispered softly "What a reception to get."

"Magelet, what are you doing here? I could have ..." Numair exclaimed surprised.

"Shhh" Daine whispered and put her hand against Numair's mouth. "We are not alone".

"I know" Numair murmured out between her fingers "Onua and Perin are sleeping not far from us."

Daine swore quiet "That's not what I mean." She took slowly her hand away again. "I know I don't have my wild magic anymore, but there is something wrong." She noticed how Numair sat farther up and pulled a shirt over his head. She hadn't thought about the fact that he slept half-naked, as he did at home in the palace.

"Explain" he demanded quietly.

"There's no sound and ..." She paused "there are no animals in the forest floor ... even the wild rabbits in my tent trembles ..." she felt how Numair struck the blanket aside "It can only mean one thing."

"We are not alone" Numair whispered affirmative.

They crawled out of the tent quite and silently and stood close together, side by side. Daine strained her ears to hear the slightest sound that didn't sound normal. Only absolute silence reached her. She had already laid an arrow ready on the bow and held it pointing towards the ground. Then she heard voices, she turned her head to the right, where Numair stood to the left of her.

The voices became clearly "Are you sure it was them?" The questioner was a man.

"Yes, of course ... I saw them" said another man.

Daine stood completely still. She noticed how Numair was tense beside her.

"I just don't believe you" was another voice. A third man.

"But, I saw them ... they left Corus shortly after noon, and I'm sure it was them." There was a rustling not far from the clearing. "I am sure. We got the message to keep an eye on the roads and the descriptions fit. A young woman with long soft brown curls in the company of an older tan man riding on a gray pony and a spotted gelding ... it could not be more accurate "insisted one of the men.

"Only that you didn't see them alone, but that they were together with two others. A blond young man and a K'miri".

Light suddenly broke through the leaves of a bush. Daine raised her bow and aimed, without releasing the arrow. The man who came out had a torch in his hand. He peered inside the clearing. Daine held her breath and sensed how Numair shaped a black ball in both his hands.

"This is simply idiotic" exclaimed the man who stood behind the man with the torch. "There is no one!"

The man with the torch came forward and Daine found that the tip of her arrow would touch the man's chest if he took another step forward.

"I think this is ridiculous!" Growled the man Daine could glimpse between the bushes. "I am turning around ... I don't know about you, but I know of a tavern not far from here and I feel like something to drink."

The man in front Daine raised his torch again and stared investigative around the clearing. His comrades had already begun to move away from him. He turned and disappeared. Daine could faintly hear how he shouted at them that they should wait.

She lowered her bow and turned to Numair, whose face was still illuminated by the faint light from the balls in his hands. "What was that all about?" she asked wonderingly.

Numair closed his hands and the light disappeared. Instead he created a lighter ball that was not nearly as dangerous as the others. "No idea" he replied, reaching for her. He took her hand and pulled away with her.

Daine looked wonderingly up at Numair "Where are we going?" she asked. The light from the ball over their heads disappeared and everything was dark.

"Head down!" He commanded and pushed her into a tent. Daine obeyed. She laid the bow and arrow on the ground, and crept forward. "Numair ... I'm not sure ..." she began, her voice died away as Numair pushed her down on the blankets. She could smell that this was Numair's tent "I don't understand" she exclaimed quietly.

"Shhh ... close your eyes" he commanded again.

Daine stared into the darkness and couldn't see anything. "Why should I close my eyes when here's black and dark!"

"Just do it" he replied.

Daine sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She noticed how Numair crept behind her and how he was sitting, pulling her closer.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

Daine nodded. Despite that she didn't know what Numair wanted, she lay on her back with her head against his ... what ... inner thigh.

"Well ... breathe as usual and look inside yourself," he whispered.

Daine protested "I quite simply don't understand why this is necessary." She noticed how Numair's hands lay against her cheeks and his fingers against her neck.

"Magelet ... will you please be quiet?" Numair whispered quietly.

"Fine .." Daine relaxed and breathed as she slowly counted. One, two, three, in, one, two, three, out. Slowly, very slowly she sought in.

"Look at your wild magic" he insisted.

"What magic?" she snorted, "I have none".

"Just do it!" Numair took a deep breath and found himself in front of the big glass wall he had created. "Tell me what you see".

Daine turned inside herself. It was black and there was nothing. Where before there had been copper-colored flames, there was now ... Daine looked puzzled. Was it ... was ... she forced herself further into herself.

"What do you see?" Numair whispered almost silently.

Daine approached slowly and reached an invisible hand out towards "A spark" she whispered. In the same moment she formed the words and said them out loud, she was pushed backwards with such violent force that her physical body flew backwards. She bumped into Numair who embraced her body with his own.

Daine lay perfectly still. She had seen a small spark of her wild magic. She felt absent how Numair moaned and gasped for breath. She lay half on top of his lying body, with her back toward him and between his spread legs. She began to be uneasy ...

Numair grunted "Daine ... be still or move, you'r squeezing my ..." he let the rest of the word hang in the air.

'Balls' whispered Daine inside herself. "Sorry Numair" she said louder and turned around.

Inside a one man tent, it was almost impossible to be two people and especially impossible if one person were to turn around while another was present. Daine sat up and heard how Numair breathed a sigh of relief. She moved a little to the side and half rose.

Numair stretched his long body out and lay down. When his one leg touched Daine she lost her balance and fell forward.

"Uh" She landed with a hand on each side of Numair's head.

Numair, who sensed her uncertain legs, stretched out his hands and placed them against Daine's hips and pulled her down towards him. He breaking her fall.

When Daine finally didn't move anymore, she found that she sat straddling Numair, with her abdomen pressed against his. The silence between them seemed long, but Numair was the first to break it.

"Describe to me what you saw and felt?" he whispered hoarsely.

Daine's arms shook slightly "You mean if I saw my wild magic?".

Numair nodded slightly, he could feel her hair hanging beside his head and was still holding his hands against Daine's hips. He secretly enjoyed the weight of her body against his, the way she sat ... his thoughts were silenced when Daine moved her abdomen slightly forward. The pressure against his manhood increased.

"I saw a little spark, but when I tried to touch it I was pushed violently out of my body ... but it was there" she whispered quietly. This, sitting like this was almost too intimate. She had been close to Numair before, but not in this way ... not sitting on top of him with his hands that burned through the fabric of her thin trousers. She was breathing heavily and hoped that Numair wouldn't hear her starting arousal.

"That's what I thought," the man whispered beneath her.

Daine could hear how Numair also breathed heavily. "You had a suspicion?" She pressed her arms up and ready to move.

Numair noticed how Daine's weight was lighter and before he could stop, the word escaped him "Stay" he whispered.

She frose. Her blood boiled. "What?" she whispered very low.

Instinctively, with his hands on her hips, Numair pressed her down. "Stay" he said again.

She looked down and saw only darkness. The touch of his hands against her, pushing her down against him was almost too much. A passionate sigh escaped her lips. Daine noticed how Numair was hard beneath her. Only fabric was between them. She gasped and tried to gain control over her now obvious arousal.

He heard Daine was breathing faster. His own was just as unmanageable as hers. He pulled her body closer to his. He let go of his control, forgetting their teacher/student relationship and was left to the enjoyment of her weight against him.

Lost in their own feelings and their attention turned towards the tightness between them, all were irrelevant. Daine let herself be led by strong hands that pressed her body against his in just the right way, and she sighed heavily and deeply. With eyes closed and hands against the muscular chest she let Numair control her hips movements. Although she knew that this was wrong and couldn't happen, she enjoyed it anyway.

Numair pressed her harder against him, her hips rhythm gave exactly the pleasure he longed for. He could listen in her breathing that Daine was close to climax. He was an experienced man who loved the sound of a heated woman. He froze in his movements ... the woman above him wasn't just anyone, but his student ... Numair began to panic. What was he doing? He was about to take his hands from her hips, to stop, when he noticed how her body tensed against his and she ... he quickly placed his hand against her mouth, and choked her quiet scream.

Panting she let herself fall forward and rested her face against Numair's bare skin. She had torn his shirt half-open under their ... Daine froze. She opened her eyes. What had she done? Numair was her teacher and ... she began to cry silently.

She is crying ... He pushed the soft curls away from her face and kissed her hair. "Magelet ... what's wrong?" He already knew, he had taken advantage of her. He had ... "Sorry" he whispered quietly and hoped she would forgive him. He created a small ball of light that hovered over their heads.

Daine raised her face, looking at him. "Why are you sorry?" she asked tearfully.

He cuddled her cheek. He hesitated for a moment "Because of this," he whispered. Numair would not meet her eyes and looked up at the floating ball. He was embarrassed ... he was ashamed.

Daine shook her head vaguely. For her, it had been nice, for her it had been something new ... something interesting. Daine found slowly that she regretted nothing ... "I'm not" she replied slowly.

Numair raised his head and met her gray-blue eyes. "You'r not sorry?" he asked. His hand was still on her cheek. "Why?" he asked gently.

Daine smiled slightly "Because it was ..." she searched for the words "new". she admitted. She hid her face again.

Numair couldn't help but chuckle "New?" he asked, lifting her face.

Daine looked into his eyes stubbornly. "Yes, something new," she replied. "I like to learn new things."

Numair's face became serious. "Daine ..." he began quietly. "This is not something I would normally teach you, I'm not that kind of teacher ... some would think that I...".

"Took advantage of me," she whispered and lifted herself up on her arms. She crawled backward, away from him. Daine heard how Numair sat up behind her.

He reached for her and grabbed her arm "Magelet ... are you mad at me?" he asked.

Daine turned and stared at him. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her clothing under the cloak was extremely out-of-order. "No, should I be?" she asked wonderingly. Had he not just shown her a new world where ... where something incredibly wonderful could happen. She could clearly see the uncertainty in Numair's face.

"No," he replied and released her.

Daine crawled back to him. She knelt in front of him. "Numair ... you are not only my teacher, you are also my friend ... my best friend and what happened" she paused and looked into his hazelnut brown eyes "I have no regrets."

Numair took her hand and placed it against his cheek. He kissed her palm "Then stay" he whispered.

"What about Perin, what with Onua? ..." she whispered silent "If they see that I am leaving your tent ..." Daine stopped.

"Let me handle that ... you are, after all, my student who has found out that you have a spark of your wild magic within you, that it hadn't disappeared" explained Numair. He didn't want to let her go, but he wouldn't stop her if she chose to leave his tent. After a few minutes the silence was deafening between them. He saw how Daine unbuttoned her cloak and laid down. She began to pull the blankets over her.

Daine yawned suddenly. "Are you coming?" she asked, lifting the blankets.

Numair nodded without saying anything. He didn't grasp that she wasn't angry about what had happened between them or had run away from him, she had simply accepted it and didn't even regretted it. He quickly grabbed the bag with his spare clothes and rushed out the tent. Outside, he quickly changed underclothes and trousers. He let the light die over her head and crawled back. He lifted the blankets and crawled to her. With one arm around her waist, he pulled her to him. Numair buried his nose in her hair.

Daine smiled "What were you doing?" she asked. As always, she relaxed near Numair. She heard Numair mumble something incomprehensible. So she turned her head "What?"

Numair sighed "I had to change clothes."

Daine frowned "Why?"

Numair cleared his throat and sighed, "I just had to" he explained.

"Why?" she was going to ask again, but a finger was placed over her lips.

"Man stuff" Numair explained hesitant. "Sleep".

Daine formed a large silent 'oh' on her lips and turned her head back, closing her eyes.

**I am extremely curious to hear your thoughts ... please, review! **


	28. Chapter 28

To everyone: Thanks for all the reviews you have giving me!

Maka loves chocolateee: Thank you for all your questions...They are nice to get :-) I can't reveal yet why Daine are having a 'spark', but you have guess right, the story will slowly lead to EM. About The Graveyard Hag, she's going her own ways... even with me she plays games...I have some difficulties having her behave properly when I write, as you can see in this chapter.

To all: Please continue reviewing... :-)

**Chapter 28 – Morning after **

It was still night, only a few hours had passed. Numair woke up slowly. A voice, one he didn't recognize at once whispered into his ear 'Take a lock of her hair ... you'll need it'. Half awake, half asleep he reached for the dagger he always had nearby. He rose gently up on one elbow and looked at the sleeping face, lying with slightly open lips. Numair Salmalin considered his student, who was fast asleep and breathing at a steady pace. He sat up and reached for the long hair, he frose ... Daine turned in her sleep. Numair held his breath while he waited for her to lay quiet again. His fingers chose a long curl and the knife slipped silent through ... with her lock of hair between his fingers, he found a handkerchief and laid the lock down. It was silky, when he let a finger caress it. Numair folded the handkerchief together and hid it away. He looked again down to the sleeping girl, suddenly he felt a slight push on his back... very slowly, millimeter for millimeter, as if someone guided him, he approached her lips and kissed her gently. She answered the kiss back, slowly, his tongue touched hers ... Numair withdrew. She were still asleep. He was sure that she wouldn't remember the kiss when she woke up, but it would be his little secret, so he lay down again and fell instantly asleep to the sound of a hoarse voice that once again whispered in his ear 'well done'.

* * *

Dawn was breaking. Numair woke up feeling a finger caressing his collarbone. He sensed how Daine's cheek lay against his shoulder and listened to her, how she slowly tried to hide her rapid breathing. He noticed how the blanket was lifted away from his body and how her hand quietly unbuttoned his loose shirt. Cool air beat against his bare chest and Numair silently threw a heat spell around them. He was laying still, waiting and breathing as if he were asleep.  
Fingers were easily driven through the soft black hair on his chest and followed slowly the line that led down to his abdomen ... Numair struggled not to gasp, not to reveal that he no longer slept.  
The hand was lifted away from his skin and the blanket were pushed further of him. His skin were again caressed by fingers, investigating and searching for every unevenness. Her fingers were warm, light and despite the tough skin of her palms, they were soft.  
Numair breathed slowly, aware that Daine's caresses made him excited ... he waited and sure enough, he heard a faint gasp from her lips, revealing that she had discovered his arousal. He didn't need his vision to note that his manhood was hard against his thin trousers.

Daine's hand lingered at the edge as if she was unsure. Numair slowly filled his lungs and waited. He wouldn't interrupt her if she ... he wouldn't press her either, so he let curiosity take over. He was curious whether she would continue or whether ... her hand approached slowly.

Daine felt how blood throbbed in her. She were bold, she knew ... but she also knew that this was perhaps wrong. The sight of the tanned body was enough to make her gasp. The heat from him was enough to ... she let her fingers slide caressing down ... it was now or never.

"Tahoi ... no, you don't get to go into Numair's tent!" it sounded suddenly from Onua.

They moved away from each other quickly. Numair threw the blanket over him fast, to cover his erection. Daine, one other hand, sat up and stared towards the big dog's head that slowly appeared in the tent.

"I said no!" Onua's hand appeared and grabbed Tahoi's collar. "Let Numair sleep!"

Daine and Numair stared at the big dog's head, which slowly and reluctantly was dragged away. "You know perfectly well that he will set fire to your tail if you wake him ... go over to Daine instead". Onua's voice disappeared slowly.

Daine got up slowly "I have to go" she whispered and gathered her cloak. She dared not look at Numair, embarrassed that Onua every moment would come crashing into the tent. The only thing she wanted was to get back to her own tent, where she could think about things.

Numair grabbed out after her fingers "Magelet ... I ..." His voice trailed off. She wouldn't look at him, so Numair let them fall again, instead he said "See you at breakfast." He saw how she was already kneeling with her back to him, half out of the tent. He buried hands in his face ... what was about to happen between them?

Onua rose from the slender flames she had produced. She was about to put extra sprigs on the fire when a big furry dog jumped up and licked her face.

"Tahoi ... get down!" Onua pushed the dog backwards and scratched it behind its ear "Did you Daine?" she asked.

She saw how Tahoi sat down and scratched himself, which Onua read as a 'no'. "Okay then ... maby she's already up ..." Onua lifted her head in the same moment Daine came out of Numair's tent. She lifted eyebrow, surprised. The young woman's hair was completely tousled and her nightclothes were also in disarray. Tahoi turned and sprinted toward Daine.

Daine stood up and cool air beat against her face. She took a few steps forward, but was almost overthrown by Tahoi how jumped up and put his great paws on her shoulders. "Good morning Tahoi" she whispered, pushing the big dog down. When Daine was about to continue her walking towards her tent, she heard a faint sound and turned to where Onua stood. She blushed heavily "Good morning Onua".

Onua stared at Daine and moved her eyes toward the tent she had come out of "Good morning Daine" she replied absent. "Slept well?" she asked before got herself stopped. Onua could kick herself over saying those words. The young woman in front of her seemed to squirm a bit.

She nodded slowly, "Yes, slept perfectly" she replied, and turned quickly her back to horse woman. Daine hurried away. Although they had talked about things yesterday, the night activity was still deep within her and the slightest idea about what happened got her heart rate to increase significantly. She crawled into her tent and found her brush. Her hair was a mess.

Onua looked after Daine, wondering ... her gaze slid steadily from Daine's tent to Numair's tent, only to return again. She shrugged and turned her attention to the fire. She didn't heard the man who walked silently to her before it was too late.

"Good morning Onua" a deep voice greeted, deeper than normal.

Onua turned and looked up at the sun-tanned man. "Good morning Numair".

Numair pulled the cloak closer around him and sat down close to the heat. Neither he nor Onua were early risers and therefore Onua continued her work with breakfast in silence. It was not long before a third person joined them.

Perin yawned. He wasn't accustomed to life on the road, but he had slept a bit. He didn't greet good morning, but sat on the opposite side of the fire of Numair. Sometimes he threw investigative eyes on the big man, who seemed to stare intensely into the flames, completely consumed in his own thoughts.

Onua stirred the porridge and took four bowls, which she filled.

They ate in silence, only a bowl full of porridge stood untouched beside the fire. It was unusual for Daine to be missing at the breakfast. She was about to stand up and take the bowl, but a big sunburned hand came her in advance. Onua saw how Numair took it.

"Let me" was all he said and raised his large corpus. He took the bowl with lukewarm porridge and went over to Daine's tent. He pushed the tent flap aside "Magelet ...?" he called, thrust his head into the tent. "Your porridge is getting cold" His voice trailed off.

In the middle of the blankets Daine was sitting. She turned and twisted her hands. Tahoi lay beside her, his tail beating into the ground. She looked up at Numair with a mixture of pure joy, amazement and fright. "See" she whispered quietly, prompting Numair to crep closer.

Daine took a deep breath and placed both hands on the black gray coat. The moment she made contact with the fur, small short hair began to slowly grow out of her skin, short hair spread from her fingertips to her arm. Daine let her hands stay a little longer and took them looked away again. She held them out to Numair, who put the bowl of porridge beside him. "See" she whispered quietly.

Numair stared amazed. He reached out and took her hands in his. While he was examining them it was as if the short black gray hair pulled back and her skin was turned back pale pink with a few freckles. He raised his eyes and stared into the widest grin he had ever seen for several months. "When did it start?" he asked, puzzled.

"When I left your tent ... outside I was greeted by Tahoi" she reached out and scratched the dog behind the ear for a few seconds when she took her hand away, her fingers was covered with fur "he jumped up at me and licked me in the face and when I scratched him, my hands was like this "Daine dug her hands into Tahoi's coat again and then handed them out to Numair. "Isn't incredible?" she whispered, smiling.

Numair scratched his head. Daine's magic had been bound by the gods, or rather of The Graveyard Hag. He grinned and reached for her. "It's great, magelet ... have you studied your spark?" he asked, referring to the nocturnal study, they had had together.

She nodded "It grows" she smiled before she added, "but very slowly". She leaned against Numair ... and took the bowl of porridge, next to him "I'm hungry as a bear".

Numair pulled back slightly as Daine approached. He looked down at her slightly furry hand that took the bowl. "Does it happen with all fur you touch?" he asked.

She shrugged "I don't know ... Tahoi is the only one I have touched."

Daine began to eat faster than normal, prompting Numair to reach for her hands "Take it easy, magelet ... there's more out there if you're more hungry, but you don't have to swallow the food! Take your time .. "he laughed.

They heard how Onua had started to pack up around them. Numair rose. "We should also see to get started, otherwise we will never get to Cria before the market opens. Can you cope or you need help?" he asked.

"I'm fine" replied Daine with her mouth full of porridge. She slapped her hand against her mouth "Sorry" she mumbled.

Numair dwelt in tents opening. He smiled broadly and looked down at his student. This new development with her wild magic would push their nocturnal activity in the background, which made him happy. Numair slowly remembered their kiss, he smiled to her...the event had been nice, but ... she was so young and still so innocent. Numair sighed and turned away. He had a tent to be packed.

* * *

They had in no time packed their bearings together and had ridden for several hours. Daine was getting crazy, all the animals she had touched had caused great changes in her hands. While sitting on Cloud, she couldn't avoid touching the pony's soft fur, and therefore her fingers was constantly covered with gray horsehair. In its own strange way it was very nice, because she escaped getting cold hands, but when they reached the afternoon Daine had gotten tired of the change.

"Oh for Mithros sake!" she exclaimed loudly and irritated. She rode beside Perin, who sat on his own gelding. "This is unbelievable ... when does it stop?".

Numair, who rode beside Onua, in front of them stopped Spots and turned to her. "What's wrong" he asked, holding his hand up against the shiny sun.

"It's those damn hands!" she snapped angrily, prompting Cloud to dance to the side and into Perin's gelding. "Stop it Cloud!"

Numair now turned Spot completely and let the horse trudge beside Cloud. Daine's horse snapped out after Numair's horse. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Cloud if you don't behave properly, I'll find it most pallid oats I can find ..." Daine turned to Numair "It's because of me," she explained quietly.

Numair reached for her and caressed her cheek. He saw the prying eyes the young man sent to them. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I'm tired of these" Daine raised her hands in the air, but where there should be hands were horses hooves.

Perin gave a startled scream and fell sideways off the saddle.

Onua, who heard the scream turned her mare with her bow withdrawn from her shoulders. Within two seconds she had put an arrow on. She took aim, but relaxed again and looked down at the young blond man lying on the ground "What are you doing down there?" she asked.

The gelding stood over his head and sipped gently his golden hair. Perin flung his arms "Stop it" he shouted and grab hold of the horse headgear. He got slowly to his feet again. Staring with wide-open eyes he looked at Daine's hooves. "What is that? How did you do it? Why do you have horses hooves, where your hands should be" he gasped.

Daine growled. She hated when people regarded her as a freak, and right now Perin looked as if he had met one for the first time in his life. "Because I have wild magic ... or you didn't know that?" she snarled at him.

"Calm down magelet" it came from Numair, who apparently found the whole situation very funny.

Perin looked confused from Daine to Numair "Magelet?" he asked. "I thought your name were Daine?"

Daine turned abruptly toward Numair and frown "Thank you for telling him." She saw how Numair raised his hands in pure defense, but still smiled. She stuck his tongue out of him.

"Sorry," he said innocently.

The young clerk swung himself into the saddle, but still stared at Daine's changed hands.

Daine sighed and tried to hide her hooves "You'r staring" she hissed at Perin, who blushed deeply and turned his eyes away. She turned to Numair "How can I do anything when I have these?" she asked him and held her arms up once again. "I can't even hold the reins!"

This time it was Perin's voice she heard "How have you ridden the last several hours if your hands are such" he asked, pointing to the hooves Daine held up.

She growled again.

Numair sighed. He knew that Daine sometimes let her temper get the better of her. "Daine ... behave properly ... you'r scaring the young man" he scolded lightly.

Daine turned in the saddle and found that Numair was right. Perin appeared to shrink. She filled slowly lungs "I'm Corus best rider. Cloud here" she nodded toward the pony "is used to that I sometimes don't hold her reins, instead I manage her with my knees" she explained. She saw how Numair raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to growl at you" she murmured to Perin.

Numair nodded slowly. He leaned slightly sideways and reached for her "Explain to me why you have them?" he asked, grinning.

"It was like I showed you this morning ... right now it's just Dunlaht over again, remember?"

Numair nodded, he remembered it clearly. "What have you tried?"

"I've tried everything ... they just keep on being such." She complained.

Numair clapped her hands together "Well then ... let's see if this can do it" He slowly pulled his hands apart and in between them black speckled fire hovered. "Come with them," he insisted. Daine carefully laid her hands / hooves between his fingers and waited. Numair whispered a word that was almost silently.

Around them there was a loud bang and they were all pushed backwards in their saddles. When Daine stared down at her hands, they were still hooves. "Numair ... you ..." Her voice trailed off. In front of her, while she was still on Cloud, a silver cloud slowly formed. She held her arms out for and a heavy weight beat against her. Daine slowly slid from the saddle and landed hard on the ground. In her arms she held an otherworldly large badger which looked up at Numair.

'What kind of teacher are you?' it scolded gently 'Your little show could have led her straight back to The Realm of the Gods for the second time in her life, is that what you want?'

Perin found himself sitting staring open-mouthed. He had expected a quiet journey from Corus to Cria, this, no one had prepared him. Only the King had during their conversation said 'Things do not always seem to be what they are'. At that time he hadn't understood a word what the King had said, right now he understood them quite clearly. What happened infront of him was definitely wonderful and the most improbable, because no one would believe him if he recounted what happened.

Daine looked amazed from Badger God to Numair, who seemed to be extremely ashamed. She turned her head down to the animal in her arms "Badger ... Numair didn't do it on purpose, he just wanted to help ... what are you doing here?" she asked, hugging the big badger to her.

The badger was larger than its own species, measuring 90 centimeters in length allowed himself to be hugged for a moment. Eventually it had had enough and growled 'Kid ... stop hugging me and tell me immediately why it was necessary for me to come here, I don't have much time'.

Daine loosened her grip "I'm having problems ... with my wild magic" she whispered quietly and noticed how Onua had pulled Perin with him, away from Badgers God and Numair, who was now standing on the ground. Onua and Perin sat and ate at a small stream.

'What kind of problems, The Graveyard Hag assured me that you would get your magic back when the time was right' the Badger turned his head towards Numair 'You haven't told her anything? "

Daine stared at the God and then up at Numair "What's he talking about?" she asked doubtfully. The question was addressed to Numair, but it was badger who responded.

'The Graveyard Hag took your wild magic, as a kind of ... payment to let you live again ... she told him months ago' the Badger suddenly spotted Daine's hands 'Why do you have hooves?'

Daine looked angrily up at the tanned man, her teacher, her best friend, "You knew!" she shouted.

Numair went forward "Daine ... you have to understand ..." His words trailed off when he saw how she shook her head.

With low voice she said "You knew that my lack of magic was only temporary ... and you said nothing." She got up and pushed the badger off. "I need time ... time to think" she looked down towards her protector, the God, and held her hands up, they was still turned into hooves "Badger ... you can do something about them?"

The badger snorted 'Of course'. From its mouth came a silver cloud floating towards her and enveloped her hands' If you want to avoid change, you must have gloves on when you touch animals, I can't just jump between realms every single time you end up in trouble, one has only limited access. .. '

Slowly Daine's turned hands themselves and took on a pale pink color. Now with fingers and nails she sat down and scratched the badger behind his ear "Thank you" she whispered. A few moments went and the Badger disappeared. She got up slowly and turned to Numair, who now stood close behind her. He tried to put his arms around her, but Daine pushed him away "Leave me alone". With these words she trudged away from him. How could he? Why hadn't he just told her the truth? Why was he always acting like a great protector? She could perfectly manages herself ... away from Numair, away from Onua, away from Perin she went right straight into waiting arms.

A man grabbed her and held his hand against her mouth. "If you scream, I will kill you ... the reward will get my wallet to bulge with gold the rest of my life." The man's voice was familiar and Daine saw to her horror, how two other men came walking towards her. The one with rope in his hands and the other with a horse. "Let's get her gagged and hidden her so she doesn't attract too much attention ... we travel at dusk."

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Kidnapped**

Daine's hands were tied tightly behind her back. Despite the fact that she hadn't screamed, as she would have done under normal circumstances, she had tried to escape. The result was that she had landed hard on the ground with three large men above her. She had obviously kicked, bitten and scratched. The only thing she had gotten out of the trial was a kick in the stomach, a knee in the back and a hand that roughly had pulled her hair so her head was lifted up from the earth. The man who tied her hands together cursed loudly before he pulled her up to stand. Daine stared angrily at him as he turned her around. "So you thought you could escape, huh?" He leaned forward. Daine resisted the urge to turn her face away. He smelled horribly out of his mouth, a mixture of half rotten meat and mead.

She leaned forward and spat him directly in the face. She said nothing or uttered a sound when a big hand hit her left cheek, hard. The only thing she did was to stand one unstable legs. They were still not far from where she knew where Numair, Perin and Onua was, but the knife that now pressed hard against her throat prevented her from calling for help. "We must quickly get out of here before they gets suspicious" she heard one man whispered, and threw a cloth over her eyes.

Daine cursed inside. She couldn't see anything and therefore she was also a bit scared when strong hands grabbed her waist and lifted her up on a horse. She was first placed as a sack of potatoes, but ...

"Are you kidding me?" asked the man who had taken her vision "Do you really think His grace will have his new bride to be treated that way," Daine heard a small outbreak, she interpreted it as if the speaker had struck the other man, the man who had helped her up on the horse. "And if you so much as hits her again, I'll make sure that your children has no father ... she's worth a fortune."

She was gently lifted off and put on the horse again, with one leg on each side. Sitting on the horse she heard a sudden rustling of her left ... her heart stopped abruptly when she heard Perin's voice.

* * *

Numair looked after her as she trudged away from him. He had really screwed up. He knew for sure that it would be long before she would forgive him for withholding information about her wild magic. He saw how she disappeared among the bushes, the long curly hair hanging down her back.  
He sighed and manage to move away from the teeths the gray mare was about put in him "No, Cloud ... you can scold as much you like, if it is to be from here and up to the moon, but you will not be allowed to bite me." He turned and grabbed the reins of his own gelding. Quickly he grab Cloud's reins to, and with fast fingers he tied the two horses together. "So I'm sure I know where you are." Numair jumped to the side as the gray mare once again snatched out after him, but the horse was quickly stopped by Numair's own horse, Spots, who pulled away with the little stocky mare.  
Numair smiled at the sight. Daine would come back when she had cooled down, right now he had to be content with the knowledge that he knew where her horse was.

He turned and walked over to Onua, who sat with Perin. "Is there more food or are you eating it all." He sat down and took the plate of cheese, cured ham, bread and an apple. Numair sighed, he looked forward to arriving to the market, where they could get some proper food. As Numair was about to take a bite of the cheese, he discovered how Onua looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Either you are extremely stupid, Numair, or you have really messed up" Onua told him.

Numair lowered his hand "What does that suppose to mean?" he asked, a bit irritated. He lost any form of appetite.

Onua leaned towards him "You always go after her, why not now?"

He was not smiling, any form of joy disappeared "The Badger told Daine something, I have known for months ... I had deliberately not told her about why she no longer had her wild magic". He glanced at Perin, who sat with his head turned towards the spot where Daine had disappeared.

"You really does have messed things up" Onua whispered to him. "Why don't you go after her and bring her back?"

Numair nodded "You're right ... as always" He was about to stand but found that Perin already stood. He looked up at the young man, still with his head turned away. "What do you think you're doing?"

Perin turned to him "I know you don't like me, Master Salmalin, but ... I don't think it should be you, she should talk to ..." and with these words he left Numair and Onua.

Numair stared open-mouthed at him. He was furious and began to rise. A hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Let him Numair" said Onua's voice at his side. He turned to the horses woman, one of his closest friends. "He's right, maybe it's not you she needs to talk to ... sometimes you can get too close to each other."

He sat down heavily and turned angrily towards her "Which side are you on?" he snapped. Behind them Perin disappeared between the bushes.

Onua took his hands "Numair, you know that I don't take sides ... but ... what I saw this morning ... what's going on between you two?" she replied calmly.

"Nothing Onua" he admitted sadly.

"Nonsense Numair ... the Daine I saw this morning was not the same as I've seen ..." Onua would have continued, but behind them the horses whinnied suddenly. Numair and Onua jumped to their feet. They looked at each other simultaneously "Daine!"

* * *

Perin walked with firm steps away from respectively one male and one female. He knew that he had been too ... bold. Perin turned around quickly and looked at the tanned man. Never had he talked such to a noble or everyone, and especially not to Tortall's only black robe mage. A smile broke on his lips, he liked his new self ... the young troublemaker, he had been in the palace, had quietly slipped into the background and now there was only a mature man. Perin pushed a branch aside and was about to call her when he saw ... He stopped where he stood. Uncertain, he took in the scene in front of him, unsure if it was real. Daine sat on a horse, with bandaged eyes and hands tied behind her back.

Without thinking about what he did, he rushed forward "Let her go!" he shouted and slammed a fist into the face of the nearest man, who turned towards him. His sudden attack surprised them. Perin's first victim fell to the ground with a bang, he continued up to the next without looking back. Without any weapons, but only his hands, he jumped up on the back of the other man. He tried to strangle him, but a third man grabbed him and forced him to the ground. Perin tried to aim at the man's eyes with his nails, he cheered inside when he saw the long bloody streaks being dragged through the skin. Perin heard absent how a woman cried his name out, it distracted him for a moment and he was to slow to move his head as a clenched fist came towards him. The hand hit him hard on his jaw, Perin swore, on the other hand, he managed to put a knee in the stomach of his attacker. His attacker staggered backwards. Perin turned around on all fours and stood up. He began to run forward towards the horse who danced with Daine seated, but he was stopped abruptly when the first man he had beaten stood before him. Blood flowed from a split eyebrow. Perin barely registered the stroke that sent him into the ground. The man leaned forward with a knife, approaching dangerously.

"Let him be ..." someone hissed "We must get out of here now!" Perin looked with horror at the knife.

"Fine" whispered the man above him. Perin breathed a sigh of relief, but the man continued "This is yours" a clenched fist hit him again and everything went black.

* * *

Daine heard Perin's screams and the commotion that followed. She screamed his name, but unable to see, she didn't know what was going on. The horse beneath her danced to the side and Daine squeezed her legs together the best she could. She had no intention of falling off, even if she would survive the fall, there was no guarantee that there were no sharp things that she could beat her head against. She turned her head in an attempt to shake off the bandage, but without success. Suddenly the horse's uneven movements stopped and a body swung up behind her. Sweaty smell and strong arms held her fast and Daine noticed how the horse sat in wild gallop. She had been kidnapped.

* * *

Numair rushed forward with Onua by his side. He reached through the bushes and saw further on a horse disappear. In his hands big balls of black flame shaped, letting them go ... an arm grabbed his ...

"No," screamed Onua by his side "Daine can be on it."

He cursed and closed his hands. The fireballs disappeared. "Where's Perin?" he managed to ask, as they both heard a groan, not far from them. In front of them, to the right was Perin. He was severely beaten. Numair hurried and grabbed the young man's shoulders "Where is she?" he cried, terrified. The young man groaned loudly, but didn't answer. Numair began frantically shaking him "Where is she?".

Perin carefully opened his eyes "They took her ... three men," he moaned. It hurts to talk. He was sure that his jaw was broken in several places. He heard how Numair swore loudly and asked him where she had been led away to... "I don't know ..." he started screaming, he had dislocated his shoulder.

Numair released the young man. He looked at Onua, who had picked up the bag with medications. "I have to pursue them," he said and stood up.

Onua, who had already knelt at the blond man, nodded absent. She quickly took the jars with various ointments out. "Just bring her back Numair ... I don't care how you do it, just do it".

Something in Onua's voice made Numair stop, he knelt down and laid his hand under the horses woman's chin. When he lifted it he saw tears that rolled down her cheeks "I promise" he whispered quietly. He noticed how Onua put her hand around his ...

"She's almost my daughter ... I can't bear to lose her again" it sounded hoarsely from Onua.

Numair dried her cheeks "I ... I promise to bring her back". With those words hanging in the air he got up and returned to the troubled horses. He quickly grabbed Cloud's reins and released her. Sure that the pony would find Daine he swung himself in the saddle of his horse. The mare trotted beside him, waiting. Numair looked down on the pony "Now you have my permission to run after her" he said. The mare snorted and sat in gallop. Numair followed.

**Once again - please review! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter ****30 ****-**** C****onsequences**

Numair had no problems pursuing the gray mare. The Pony'en knew exactly which direction Daine was, it both reassured Numair, but also made him afraid. Sitting on top of Spots he fought to hold on during the wild gallop.

* * *

They rode for a long time and Daine wasn't sure if it was still day. It seemed to long and the only thing she could hear was the horses. She couldn't see anything, but when she felt the horse beneath her slowed down suddenly, she was about to fly over. An arm grip around her stomach and held her fast.

"In here," shouted a voice behind her. The man she had sitting in front of, disappeared and she was lifted of the horse. Daine groaned as he sat her down. She had pulled a muscle when she had tried to escape. With a snap, she was lifted up again by strong arms and she was soon after laid down.  
Daine turned her body, still blinded and with her hands tied behind her back, she was unable to do anything other than relax against the hard ground.

"Are you sure we're safe?" it came from one of the three men.

"Absolutely, it wouldn't be long before he reaches us ... I sent message that we have her!" another replied. Daine heard how it rattled not far from her and a moment later the heat beat against her. She turned her face away. What a mess she had ended up in. Her damaged pride had brought her here and she swore inside herself. If she had just taken the time to listen to what Numair had to say ... the men's conversation reached her ears again. It sounded as if the men had settled down around the fire.

"It was somehow lucky ... she just went straight into our arms ..."

A man snorted and replied, "Of course it was lucky ... but we were discovered, when he gets here we will have to get moving ... he's not going to be very happy to see the marks she has."

"Ha ... do you really think that he's only interested in her beauty?" laughed one of the men. "You know how crazy he has been since ..." Daine didn't hear the last word when she heard a loud bang. She managed to turn her face away ... she was covered with soil debris.

"Are you a complete idiot?" a voice shouted when the noise quiet down.

Daine turned, so she lay on side. Her poor hands hurt. She'd no idea what had happened, but the explanation was delivered to her on a silver platter ...

"I'm sorry" whispered one of the men. Daine could hardly tell the difference between them, for her it was irrelevant. "I didn't know you had the explosive balls in that bag".

"Idiot! Now we don't have any to blow up the storage room, to distract the guards and..." Completely silence "And now we need to find the horses as well" a man scolded. She heard how two of them stood "We'll be back soon".

There was silence long, so long that Daine hoped that she was alone. She began to squirm.

A pair of hands began to brush the soil of her. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Daine froze. He had apparently misunderstood her turmoil.

Daine shook her head "No, you're not!" she hissed furiously. "Release me". Hands grabbed her suddenly and forced her to sit. Fingers slowly caressed her cheek sliding down her neck and dwelt on the skin where her breasts swelled. Without vision she sensed how the man leaned forward.  
Daine made a tactical choice "If you ..." She waited a little, so she was sure she had his attention "takes the bandage of me ... then it could be that we could" again she let the words hang in the air. If the man was like she sensed, it would be easy to seduce him. She had never tried to seduce a man, but once would be the first. Fingers lingered at her breasts for a few seconds and disappeared. Slowly she got her sight back. Daine blinked and found that it was still a bit bright outside. The man in front of her, had a split eyebrow. His eyes were icy blue and his long blonde hair was gathered in the neck, as Numair. Daine smiled the best she could. The man was mid-thirties. She lifted her head slightly and exposed thereby her throat, as she had seen noble ladies do when they were near Numair. It seemed she had all his attention now. "How long do we have?" she asked.

* * *

Numair pulled maybe a little too hard at Spots tools, the horse beneath him rose up on his hind legs and pranced. "Quiet" he muttered. In front of him the gray mare had stopped as quickly as it had run. He drowe the horse forward and grabbed the mare's reins. With skilled hands he tied the horses together again. "Stay" he whispered. Numair wasn't surprised when the two horses obeyed him. He turned and crept forward. Not far from him he heard a loud bang. Something exploded inside the cave. Numair ducked behind a bush, who happens stood nearby. He heard excited voices and while he waited, two men rushed out after the horses which were in panic and had begun to ran away. Numair smiled. Coincidence couldn't be better. He got up only when he was sure that the two men who were the same as the night before, had disappeared. He crept forward and froze at the sound of Daine's voice. Numair frowned ... was she flirting with someone? He continued and only walked in the shadows. Then he saw her. She sat with her back to the wall, with a man kneeling in front of her. The man's hand lingered on her chest ... Numair stood perfectly still, waiting.

* * *

The man in front of her, smiled broadly "Long enough," he said, reaching for her.

Daine let him touch her, she had seen the dark shadow approaching slowly and knew that before the man would touch her more, Numair would interfere. She lured him therefore closer and blinking heavily with her eyes, exactly the same way as the noble ladies had done when seducing her teacher. "Well ... you look like a man who can please a woman in the right way" she said to him and lifted her chin, letting the man put his lips against hers.

* * *

Numair recognized the signs of seduction. As the experienced man he was, he knew perfectly how these signals could catch a man's attention, especially men who longed for release. Therefore it shocked him to see the same signs be used by Daine, as the noble women had used on him. The surprise to him was the inner growl that almost broke in his throat. When he heard her voice, the way she almost purred, jealousy blazed in him. It burned with such a bright flame that he had trouble controlling his enormous gift. She was his ... and she was about to offer herself willingly ... Numair was suddenly present, his thoughts had made him slow ... the man in front of him kissed Daine deeply.  
Numair cleared his throat. He saw how the blonde man, who was older than him, got up abruptly and turned to him.

The man was ready, in both hands he held knives that had been produced out of thin air "Well well ... look what the cat dragged in ... do you want to join me?" the laughter echoed in the cave. "She's a little treat, you know."

Numair smiled broadly "Maybe ..." he replied gentleman-like. "Is she good?" He played with fire, but Daine was to blame for it. She had opened the door and now she had to take the consequences. He approached and let his hands slowly open the woolen shirt at the neck "How should we proceed?" he asked and met Daine's wide open eyes.

She gasped loudly. The fiery lust she saw in Numair's eyes scared her. What was he doing?

The man smacked his mouth well pleased, again, he had misread her signals. He took her gasping as a clear proof of arousal. "I think that I will start and you continue ..." the man's voice trailed off.

The trick worked. The blonde man in front of him relaxed considerably and turned his back to Numair "... or do you have other suggestions?" Numair heard him say. Numair was surprised that the man in front him could be so stupid. He approached slowly, a few millimeters from Daine's abductor, he let his gift float. He raised his hands and placed them a few inches from the blond man's head. "Maybe we should let me be the first ..." he whispered before he continued "She is, after all, my student." With the last word disappearing from his lips he released his power. The blonde man screamed.

Numair let the magic die. Before him the blonde man sank to the floor, lifeless ... the man's head landed hard next to Daine's feet.

She stared up at Numair, who walked over the dead man. "What took you so long..." she whispered quietly.

Numair knelt in front of her "Turn around" was all he could get out of his lips. He was still furious to see her seducing another man ... she turned and was about to give him her tied hands, as they both heard rustling behind them. Numair got up with a start. Quickle he wove a protective shield behind him, so Daine was protected. Before him stood three men. Two of them he recognized as the two he had seen chasing the frightened horses, the third standing near were unknown. Numair bowed easily as a man would do for an equal "Greetings" it came deeply from him. "I know who the two men are" he nodded towards the two standing in the back "but ... you haven't seen you before."

The man in front bowed before he replied, "My name doesn't matter ... but my mission does. I have come to retrieve" he raised his hand, pointing towards Daine "her".

Numair took a step forward, calmly "She's not yours" he replied quietly.

The man began to laugh. He was lower than Numair and appreciably younger, but older than Daine. Daine pushed herself up against the cave wall. She didn't like the hungry eyes, the two men sent her. "Of course she's not" the answer was more quietly than Daine had expected. "She is Inar Hadensra's new wife".

Numair Salmalin took a deep breath. He knew perfectly well the man who was a highly gifted mage from Scanran. The man had during one of the tests any apprentice took in Carthak dug his own eye out with a knife and replaced it with a garish red jewel. "Ah" he said more quietly.

Daine looked investigative up at Numair's back. She saw the familiar, almost indistinct features of his shoulders which meant that he was preparing for battle.

"And is Inar, by any chance near?" Numair asked again.

The man shook his head "No, his Grace doesn't throw himself into duels with petty mages" he replied arrogantly.

Numair smiled slowly. The man, who also had the gift didn't know who he was. It could only benefit him. "Oh I see ... so his Grace is not going to participate, what a shame" His smile grew even wider when he saw the young man again shook his head. He asked instead "Wyt are Inar interested in Veralidaine Sarrasri, a common bastard, a nobody?" He spat the last word out noticing the snort Daine gave behind him.

The man who listened to Numair's words relaxed a bit "He is a collector ... he collects women with unique gifts, to ensure his legacy ... he doesn't care about her parents, only that she can bring children into the world ".

Numair leaned forward, caught up in purely academic thoughts "And .." he asked "what is his Grace going to do with this army of" he smiled "unique qualities?".

The young man whose hair was a lighter color of black, clearly also from Scanran, turned his face up in the air up laughing out loud "Do you really think that I would tell a strangers about his Grace plans, not even a black robe mage could stop him".

Numair rocked back on his heels, he had to procrastinate. Darkness had descended "You mean Arram Draper?" he asked curiously and put his arms crosswise.

The young man laughed even more now "You mean the coward who fled Ozorne and disappeared? Nobody has seen him in ten years. He probably didn't survived the first year in the streets, he couldn't even turn off a light without blowing a whole house up. .. I've heard the stories".

Numair smiled now in earnest, he chuckled. This was the beginning of something funny "I have heard them to...Do you know what he looks like?"

The man shook his head "No" frowned.

Numair had to ask again "Do you know what his gift looks like?"

The man shook his head again "No. .. some say that..." he stopped "... and what does that have to do with anything!" he hissed suddenly. He took a step forward "Move old man or you're going to regret it."

Numair foundhimself greatly amused as he in a fast-moving gesture opened his to arms to the ground with open palms "So you've never seen" he paused and let big balls of black fire speckled with silver surround his fingers "what color his gift is " he was enjoying himself now "then by all means... let me introduce you to him". Numair bowed deeply "Numair Salmalin or former Arram Draper, at your service."

The young man quickly formed a protective shield, but Numair was faster than him. Black balls left his hands and struck the men with such force that they were thrown backwards. Numair knew instinctively that the two men who had kidnapped Daine had died from the force. However, the dark-haired man was laying on the ground, groaning. Numair went quietly over and lifted him up by the collar, so their faces were facing each other. Quietly he whispered, "You have two choices" he let the man see the ball that blazed around Numair's hand, not far from his face. "Either you choose to live and travel to The City of the Gods, where you have the opportunity to educate yourself and make more sensible use of your abilities or" Numair leaned even more forward "you choose death ... the choice is yours" He let the fire in his hands die before he touched the visible stone the man had hanging around his neck. He whispered a low word and the stone glowed "this will kill you instantly if you choose to return to Inar. What do you choose?".

The man croaked incomprehensible.

Numair loosened the grip "What do you choose?" he asked again very slowly, threatening.

"I choose life ..."

Numair smiled broadly satisfied, he let go the man's collar and stood up. He cast a disgusted glance down toward the man on the ground "Oh.. by the way ... if you approach Inar Hadensra within a range of about 10 miles, it will glow ... when it does that I suggest that you find the nearest horse and go in the opposite direction" Numair looked down at the stone, which still glowed. "You have two hours to escape before it chooses death for you ..." he hesitated "a small consequence for kidnapping my student ... and the time starts ... now!"

The young man came quickly to his feet, grabbed the nearest horse and swung himself into the saddle, fleeing.

**And now my dear readers - please rewiew! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter ****31**** – Moon and Comet**

He pulled away with her for the second time in her life. Daine followed the best she could, it hadn't taken Numair long to free her hands. The height difference between them forced her to take two steps for every one Numair walked. Away from the cave, near the waiting horses he stopped abruptly and pushed her backwards against a tree. Daine gasped loudly, her back complained. His body pressed against hers. She looked up into hazelnut eyes that glowed with rage and violent lust.

Numair was furious. Her little game inside the cave with the blonde man had awakened something extreme in him. Something that made him both scared, frightened and amazed. "If you ..." he hissed "ever do that again, I'll lock you up in the deepest dungeon I can find."

She was just as angry as him and therefore she replied "You let him do it" she hissed back. She got up on toes to get closer, stirring into his tanned face "You let him kiss me, when you could have stopped him."

Numair stared down at her, his own student. What he said next he regretted almost immediately "And you enjoyed it!".

Daine's hand flew up and hit his cheek hard before she growled back "If you're wasn't so damn dense and jealous, you should have ..." she was stooped. Lips, which hit hers forced her mouth open and Numair's tongue met hers, violently, passionately and demanding. She answered the kiss just as lustfully as it was. With her arms around his neck she was slowly pushed further up against the tree, the bark cutting into her back. Numair's knees forced her legs apart, spreading them and wrapping them around his hips. Tongues, which played against each other sent lava into their blood. She noticed how Numair's lips let go of hers for a brief second only to return to her neck, kissing, licking and biting.

While his lips touched the places it produced impossible sounds from her lips. Daine tried to free so much clothes she could. She loosened his hair, so she could bury her fingers in it.  
Numair lips reached hers again and she accepted them. It was her first real passionated kiss,, and she had no experience to compare with, but the man who kissed her knew how to took the breath away from her. He had kissed her before, but it had been an randomly kiss duing midwinter, the night were William had attacked her. The kiss now giving to her was slowly slower which irritated Daine a bit, she would have liked to continue...

Numair's presence drowned in emotion, he had never had so many emotions at once ... never with the noble ladies who had willingly accompanied him to his bed when he had seduced them. He suddenly released her as if he had burned himself. He let her slide to the ground and backed away from her ... he had let the fear of losing her control his actions.

"Magelet ... I'm so sorry!" he whispered in panic.

With her feet planted firmly on the ground again she faltered a bit "Numair, what are you talking about?" She took a cautious step toward him, but Numair went backwards.

His eyes flickered uncertainly "This ... I ..."

Daine went forward, despite her 16 years, she was older than the girls of her own age in mind. "What are you sorry for?" she asked, holding out a hand.

Numair stared blankly at her.

"Is it because you kissed me or is it because I'm your student?" she asked quietly. Never in her life, she was as calm as she was now. She took things casual, it was the person she was. Daine came right up to Numair "What if I tell you that it's okay?" she asked, putting her hand to his cheek.

"Okay?" he whispered inquiringly. "How can it be okay, Daine? You are my student, I'm supposed to take care of you, not seduce you as if you were a noble lady in palace". He heard his own voice and was aware of how angry it sounded.

She was pretty quiet despite the circumstances and despite the fact that she had just been kissed deeply and avidly by her teacher "Is that how you see me?" she whispered gently. Her fingers slowly caressed his skin.

Numair was confused "See you how?" he asked. He looked down at the young woman with long curly brown hair that stood before him. God, she was beautiful standing in the sporadic light of the full moon.

Daine couldn't help but blush a bit "As one of the noble ladies of the palace, only worthy of a night of fun?"

"No ... never magelet" Numair shook his head vigorously. "You" he took her hand and kissed it as he had a habit of doing "are so unique that I would never take advantage of you in that way."

Daine nodded slowly, unable to take her eyes away from his. She smiled sweetly. His touch sent delightful shivers through her body and the sight of him, with the tanned skin and black hair that hung loosely... "What if it was me who took advantage of you?" she whispered questioning and lifted herself up on toes. A bit insecure she lay slowly her lips against his again.  
The kiss was prudent and hesitant, but turned back into deep and long.

Numair retreated slowly "Why?" he asked breathlessly.

"Because" she hesitated "it feels right ... it feels wonderful."

He grabbed her face "But magelet ..."

Daine interrupted his words, "No, but Numair ..." She didn't continued. She was still unsure of what 'this' was. "Can't we just continue as normal?" she asked instead.

Numair laughed "And what is that?" They were still close together, closer than they normally would. His hands against her back now, half pressure sending her against him, a bit demanding.

She smiled again. She knew what he meant, but she ignored the allusion "We need to make beds for the night and get some food ... I'm starving." Daine raised her face once again when she sensed that Numair approached her. The kiss this time was short.

Numair removed his hands and sent glowing orbs around them. Although it was full moon they needed extra light. "If you find our tents, I'll provide for the men in the cave, they needs to be burried ... it will not be as good if they were found". He was about to leave when Daine took hold of his sleeve.

"One of the men had children" she whispered quiet with starting tears in her eyes. "But I don't know who."

Numair looked down "They never said any names?" he asked.

She shook her head "Even if he or her father was an idiot, it doesn't mean that his work should cause ... they deserve to know that their father...that they have enough money to live..."

Numair nodded silently. He knew what father loose children meant for Daine. The fact that she was a ... an orphaned. He brushed a lock of her hair away from her face "I see if he has some property I can scry with ... will it help?".

Daine nod slightly. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The two horses had wandered away during their kiss. A small gray mare came as the first crashing through the bushes followed by a spotty gelding. She smiled when she saw Cloud, her only surviving family from Snowdal. The two horses came shambling toward her and it was only when they were so close to her that she could touch them she discovered that their reins were tied together. "Numair ... why did you ...?" She turned and ... found that she was alone. "Of course he will do a disappearing act ... always a player in heart" addressed to the horses she said, "come with me, so I can move your packs." Daine began with her own mare.

* * *

Daine sat dressed in her traveling clothes, which consisted of a warm light blue shirt and a pair of brown trousers. She sat cross-legged with eyes closed. She breathed deeply a few times and looked into her own. Deep she found what she sought, and therefore she heard faintly the rustling that came from the man who sat in front of her.

The fire warmed her face and the smell of soup reached her nose. Daine smiled as the smell was mixed by the smell of ... cinnamon, an ingredient that was very expensive and possessed unique qualities. One could often find the smell near Tortall's powerful mage, who wore the black robe. She said nothing at first but continued to sit completely still. "Did you know ..." she scratched herself lazily in the neck "that today was the day I found you in shape like a hawk?". Daine didn't open her eyes until she felt a long-legged body that wrapped itself around her. She leaned back and snuggled.

Numair who enjoyed the warmth of her back against his chest was surprised "How do you know?" he asked and reached out to stir the pot, which stood not far from them.

Daine raised her arm and pointed up toward the light lit sky that could be seen from the treetops "Because of that" she replied.

He raised his head and followed her arm, from the end of it saw he clearly a luminous tail that was the end of a very visible comet. He smiled in recognition. "Do you know that a comet ..." He lifted her hair away from her neck and bent his head forward laiding his lips against the exposed skin .. "has traveled" He kissed the skin gently "through space for thousands of years ..." Numair nipped prompting Daine to sigh low "quite alone?" Numair moved his lips up to her earlobe and sucked.

Daine sat with eyes closed, relaxed and enjoying the lips that sent goose bumps all over her body "Not quite alone" she whispered.

"Not?" Numair asked, now starting to move his lips across her chin.

"No," confirmed Daine, a bit panting. "The comet is you," she explained with a very low voice "and the moon, it's me ... the night before I found you it was alone in the sky ... when I found you," she found it hard to concentrate as Numair's lips lingered at her lips, waiting "the moon came and it has never left the comet since." She barely manage to say the last word because she was kissed deeply. The kiss went on until they both had no air. The smell of food was upon them "Kisses are very lovely, Numair ... but ... they don't fill you" she whispered, her stomach growled loudly.

Numair laughed "You're right, magelet ... as always" He noticed how she pulled away from him to stir the pot and fill the two waiting bowls. When she sat before the fire he stood up and stretched, his arms raised up towards the sky. "Where are you going?" he heard her say. "Nature calls" he replied, "and make the protective shield ... I don't want more unpleasantness today".

"Hurry ... otherwise the food gets cold" she smiled up at him, causing his heart to beat stronger. He bowed deeply to her, which caused her to giggle loudly "As the lady commands".

* * *

They ate in silence, interrupted only by animal sounds that could be heard in the night. Daine yawned loudly when the bowl was empty. Her head felt heavy, "Why don't you go to sleep?" Numair asked and took the empty bowl from her. "You need your strength tomorrow when we return to the market ... it's going to take all day."

Daine nodded and stood up, she faltered a bit when she took the first step. She felt supportive hands that rested around her waist.

"Are you okay?" Numair asked worrying and lifted her face.

Daine waved repellent at him "I'm fine ... just tired." She let him help her into one of the two tents standing not far from the faire. Daine lay down, her back complained. She saw how Numair pulled the blanket over her and smiled wearily as he kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well magelet" he whispered to her and disappeared out of the tent.

**Please review :-) **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I simply hate when ones computer eats half the story I have spent hours on writing...so my dear readers, if there is some mistakes or anything wrong with this chapter...please let me know! **

**Ohh...by the way...there's lemon in this chapter :-)**

**Chapter ****32**** – So it begins **

_"No ... no ... no" growled a hoarse voice nearby "must I do everything myself?"_

_Daine turned. She was no longer in her tent. Instead, she was in a clearing, where the leaves on the trees were supernatural light green with a touch of silver. She turned again and tried to walk, but her legs felt like ... jelly. She turned and came face to face with The Graveyard Hag. "Why am I here?" she hissed._

_Goddess with her hollow eyelet shook vigorously on her head "Behave properly!" she scolded._

_Daine murmured, leaning forward "No ... not until you tell me why I'm here?" She struck out angrily with her hands to her surroundings. In front of her floated light purple, light blue, pink butterflies by her nose. Butterflies that didn't exist in Tortall and it was too early in the year for them to exist. "Where am I?"_

_The old woman laughed "This is created by my brother Gainel, he has been kind enough to lend me one of his subjects ... as you can see."_

_Daine looked around "I don't see anything" she replied sharply. The Graveyard Hag knocked the long stick into the ground and suddenly in front of Daine crept a little gray shadow that changed shape every second. "Oh," Daine wasn't sure if the creature in front of her was beautiful or just ugly. She therefore said nothing._

_"Why are you lying in your tent quite alone?" asked The Graveyard Hag suddenly. "I didn't go trough all this trouble to make sure that only bed buddy you should have in the night, was several rabbits!" The goddess was angry._

_Daine stared amazed at the old lady "Was it you who sent them?"_

_A loud laughter rang through the air "Of course, my dear child ... somebody had to make sure that he would come running after you ... I had hoped that ..." Goddess' voice trailed off._

_"Hope of what?" Daine asked irritated. "I'm a little tired that you gets me mixed up in things without any explanations ... and by the way, you have something of mine and I want it back!"_

_"You mean your wild magic?" The Graveyard Hag leaned against the wooden stick she had in her hands. "I don't have it ..."_

_Daine walked towards the goddess on her jelly legs "Yes, you have ... Numair said it when Badger was visiting."_

_"Okay, Okay ... so I have it, so what? You don't need it yet."_

_She was getting very tired of the old lady standing in front of her ... "Fine, if you don't want to tell anything then send me back to my tent so I can sleep."_

_The goddess smiled broadly "Okay ... but first, what do you say to a bet?" She held her hand out and a silver cup became visible._

_Daine raised her chin stubbornly "I've read about you ... I can't be fooled by the way, I know that you are always cheating"._

_The Graveyard Hag looked offended "Cheating ... never in life"._

_Daine snorted "You don't have any, you're immortal ..." She gave up and shrugged "I'm fairly tired ... and just want to sleep."_

_The Graveyard Hag laughed "You're quite a mouthful ..." she smiled and revealed half rotten teeth "If you don't want to make a bet ... how about a deal? If I allow me to interfere in your life the next day ... so..."_

_Daine leaned forward "So what?" she asked wheezing._

_"So ... I promise that ... the children who lost their father is being compensated well"._

_She stared at the old goddess "Will you do that? Just like that ..." Daine stopped abruptly "What do you want in return?"_

_"Only one little thing!" The smile on the goddess face got Daine to shiver a bit._

_"And that is?" Daine was more skeptical than she had ever been before._

_The Graveyard Hag smiled grimly "That's my little secret ..." The Goddess held her hand up to stop Daine's further questions "but I promise that is a gift that goes beyond what your imagination believes"._

_"That.. I can't use of what your saying...it doesn't make sense!" she accused._

_The Goddess began to fade away "I'm sure you will understand eventually ... it's a gift without equal". _

The Goddess left Daine standing all alone in front of two tents.

She began to walk toward her tent as hands grabbed her ankles and held her fast. Inside she heard the hoarse voice, she knew all too well. 'Oops ... I forgot something. "Daine's tent disappeared and she was hit with something which forced her backwards. When she gained her balance she stared with open mouth and felt rage bubble ... she turned abruptly "If my tent was part of the deal, it's okay ... "she cried out in the night" but my stuff ... it's not okay! ".

There was a loud bang nearby and out of the air dropped a bag with bow, arrow, her blankets and other necessities. Daine walked calmly over to pick it up. With things in hand, she went to Numair's tent and placed them near the entrance. Then she crawled in. He lay on his back and slept heavily, with one arm resting across his face. The nose, which already was both too long and slightly crooked rose like a mountain in the dim light from the moon. Numair snoring lightly, prompting Daine to giggle softly. She reached out and ran her fingers caressing over his neck. She raised quietly the blanket that covered half of his torso and crept toward him. With her cheek resting against the bare shoulders she heard how he grunted slightly and moved his body slightly to make room for her. Again she felt the strange feeling of belonging. A sensation she had long after when she first crossed the border between Galla and Tortall. Here, lying with a muscular arm that almost hugged her to him, she was finally home. She fall asleep, smiling.

* * *

_She went barefoot, on a icy cold floor, which was strange for air around her were stifling hot. Although it was the middle of the night small beads of sweat ran slowly down her back and stuck the light cotton dress she had on to her skin. The space in front of her was black and was only illuminated by the silent lightning that flashed across the sky outside._

_At every step she approached the target, with every step she came closer, with every step she took she felt her body feeling strangely heavy ... in front of her rose a large skeleton ... lightning flashed again and no sound followed ... the air was hot, too hot...she raised her hand, to touch ..._

* * *

Daine woke with a start. The man beside her woken also with a twitch. It was still dark outside. Daine felt still the stifling heat that surrounded her body and she felt sweat running down her bare neck. A drop ran slowly down to her collarbone and then turning and disappearing. Daine tried frantically to rip the blanket away, she cooked ... her body cooked. She tore at the old used shirt she always slept in. .. one of Numair's old. With her shirt open to the cold air she gasped for breath and tried to forget the heat and the dream. A faint light broke over her head and Daine lifted her arm to shield her eyes. Her hair lay plastered to her head ...

"Magelet ... what are you doing?" Numair asked, now fully awake. He noticed how the young woman at his side struggled against the blanket and a minute after she lay still. He whispered a silent words and formed a weak luminous ball over their heads. 'Why is she laying in his tent and not her own?' he began to think before he pulled himself up on his elbow and in the light of the glowing ball was met by the sight of half naked torso.

Daine gasped still ... the heat, it was as if her body were melting.

He heard her gasping ... ignoring the fact that Daine had torn the shirt apart and lay bare chested, he reached for her. He carefully laid a hand on her forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked. Her skin burned under his finger ...

"I am burning" Daine whispered hoarsely. She felt her skin under Numair's hand was slightly cooled ... A sigh of relief escaped her ... but the burning sensation returned when he removed his hand.

Numair took slowly his hand away.. "Do you have a fever?" he asked, but was stopped when Daine grabbed his hand and placed it in the middle of her chest. "Magelet ... this is ..." he went silent, the skin under his hand was slowly ... cooler. "How can that be?" he whispered quietly. His brain had already started looking at several possible explanations ...

Daine turned suddenly towards him and pressed her body against his naked torso. The cool sensation spread where their skin touched each other. She sighed with relief, not only had she found temporary coolness, but the feeling of Numair's skin against her made her slightly dizzy. She noticed how Numair began to pull back a little, but she held firm. "No," she whispered.

Numair felt an unnatural heat body that clung to him. "Magelet ..." he whispered quietly "you are naked" it was more a statement than a question. Her lips were against his skin by his neck.

"Only half" he heard her whisper. Her hands went up around his neck and lips followed. The glowing ball over their heads disappeared.

The contact between them was cool and saving for Daine, so she continued. Her lips hit lips that welcomed her. Fingers slipped investigative over her skin and pulled her closer.

Numair lifted his head a bit away "Are you sure that you don't have a fever?" More he didn't say before her lips forced his lips apart and ...

"Absolutely" the kiss was more deeper and more demanding. She crawled over him as she sat straddling ... cool hands relieved the burning pain that ravaged her body. Lips that belonged to Numair wandered from her lips, down her neck, down her collarbone and lingered a bit uncertain at the top of one of her breasts for a few seconds and then reaching her hard nipple. His lips, which quietly sucked, sent cool waves through her overheated body.  
With eyes closed, enjoying Numair's hands which pushed her against him ... the movements between two abdomen, only covered with fabric ... which rubbed against each other was almost too much ...

The silence of the night was interrupted by a satisfied scream ...

* * *

Daine woke up abruptly. She froze sincerely and cold morning fresh air beat against her naked torso. She sat up so abruptly that her bed buddy gave a startled outbreak. She turned and stared directly into Numair's open eyes that hung on her body, just below her chin. She looked puzzled down "Mithros" she exclaimed petulantly and pulled the blanket around her naked torso. "You are staring" she hissed.

"Sorry" muttered Numair slowly and sat up. The skin on his chest hurt when his blanket, he had drawn well up under his chin, slid down.

"What is that?" asked Daine shocked and pointed to his chest.

"What?" replied Numair and looked down. Long bloody wounds ran from his collarbone and down over the marked muscles.

Daine held her hand out "Is that from yesterday ... were you injured yesterday?" she asked.

Numair grabbed her hand and turned it in the sparse morning light "No ..."

Daine looked down at her hand and noticed how dried blood had stained her nails red "I ... I hurt you?" she whispered. "How?"

Numair nodded slowly. He reached for his bag and took a jar of oily substance. A healing cream Duke Baird had made for him. He opened the lid...

"But ... how?" she took the torn shirt she had had on when she had crawled inside Numair's tent. She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep or if she had woken during the night nor could she remember how her shirt had come to be in such a state. She tore her shirt further apart and reached for the jar Numair held in his hand... dipping the fabric into the ointment. Slowly and carefully she smeared the oily substance on the first wound.

Numair grimaced "Tell me first what you remember" The cream on top of the wound gave him a slowly burning feeling, after a few seconds it disappeared.

Daine told slowly and hesitantly about The Graveyard Hag, their conversation while her hands carefully continued the work. She told of their deal, how The Graveyard Hag would take care of the children who had lost their father at ... "Actually, I don't know what I really got myself into ..." She shrugged and took more cream "but when she disappeared, I was hit by something and then she took my tent ... so I ended up here."

"Yes ... I can clearly feel that" Numair noted soberly. He reached for a shirt sticking out of the bag and took it on. "So you remember seriously nothing?" he asked and unbuttoned his shirt.

Daine gave him the jar back and turned. With the blanket wrapped around her, she got up half and pulled her bag inside. "Absolutely nothing," she replied with her back to him.

She found what her hands searched for and let the blanket fall. Behind her she heard Numair gasping loudly as she pulled a chest band on. She turned slowly "What's wrong?" she asked uncertainly.

Numair stared at her.

She began to be annoyed "Either you tell me what you know Numair or I ..." she had nothing to threaten him with.

Numair sighed "Fine ... you remember nothing of the night? Nothing about us?"

"How many times must I say it Numair ... I remember absolutely nothing and I can't grasp why my nightshirt is torn or why I have given you wounds! ... So please tell me ..."

"No," Numair got up abruptly and went past her out of the tent.

Daine sat as frozen to the spot "No?" she whispered quietly. With fast fingers she pulled the rest of her clothes on and followed him. "What does that mean Numair?" She cried half after him. He stood not far from her with his back to her. She went with rapid steps to him "What are you not telling me?" Daine grabbed him and turned him. His face was closed. "Tell me ... did we do it? Is that why you react like this?"

"Nothing happened ..." He reached out to her neck and his hand gently took the badger claw that hung in a leather thong "you have no ..." His voice died away.

"Pregnancy charm" whispered Daine and took the claw from him. She clutched it in her hand "I'll buy one when we reaches the market".

Numair nodded weakly "But ... what happened yesterday ... tonight" he corrected "can never happen again ... it's too risky."

Daine raised her head slowly and let her claw fall back against her skin "Too risky ...as in I can get pregnant" she noted quietly. Daine remembered faintly her dream, the burning sensation in her body and the heavy feeling in her ... A hoarse voice reached her inner ear hissing 'Too close'. She collapsed to the ground and everything became black.

Numair saw with horror how his student slowly sank to the ground. He managed to catch her before ... now he shook her violently while he yelling at her. Daine was unconscious in his arms. He searched frantically for the glass which contained ...

Hands shook her vigorously and a deep voice called out her name. She came slowly to herself. "Numair ... I'm awake and please put that smell away" she whispered and moaned. She sat up slowly and took to her head. It knocked creepy.

Numair let the little glass disappear before he touched her. "Your little ... what happened?" he hissed and pulled her to him. He noticed how the woman with the curly hair fitted perfectly in the hollow under his chin. His arms hugged her to him, hard.

"Numair ... you'r strangling me"

He loosened her slowly "Sorry".

"Thank you," she replied and snuggled up to him. "What happened?" she heard him ask again. Daine shook her head "No idea".

Numair nodded "That determines it ... we're leaving now" He released her and stood up.

"Why?" she asked and stood up "I'm fine" she insisted, but it was an outright lie. She wasn't well and she had never been good at hiding it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter ****33**** – The healer **

Onua went nervously back and forth. She had reached the nearest town before the market and had entrusted the bruised and unconscious clerk, Perin, to the town healer. The time dragged slowly by and she had not heard a word from Numair yet. The night was about to begin ... less than a day ago he had set after Daine. Hopefully he had reached her without having forcing the men to do her any harm.  
Onua had spent the night in a rented room in the nearest inn and spent the whole day waiting for news about the young man.

The door behind her opened and a relatively young woman, only a few years younger than Onua came out. She turned and looked at the woman who with her long reddish-brown braided hair rubbed her fingers into a smelly substance.

"He's still sleeping," she told Onua, who nodded.

"Is he going to wake soon?" she asked.

The young woman shook vigorously on the head. Onua smiled disapeared...she suddenly felt the familiar tingling, who told her that a speaking spell was underway. Onua raised her hand and in her palm formed a small ball. "Numair!" she shouted starteling the young healer "Where are you? Did you find Daine? Is she all right? Are you all right?"

"Take it easy Onua" said a voice "So many questions at once and you don't give me time to answer ... where are you? I can feel that you are somewhere nearby...am I'm correct?".

Onua smiled. He was near. The woman in front of her came closer. "I am with the healer ... Perin is going to be fine. Can you find us or?" she let the word hang in the air when she saw the young woman bend forward towards the ball.

"No problem ... we are with you within a minute or so" said Numair's voice from the ball.

Onua sighed with relief. He had found Daine "Good" she said and closed her hand when the ball disappeared.

The woman in front of her was staring "How did you do that?"

Onua looked confused "This ... this is quite common. You can't do something like that?"

The woman shook her head vigorously "Everything I learned, I learned from the old healer who died this winter ... she left the city unprotected, so I've had to work with what I have learned and actually I started my training relatively late. .. ".

Onua's lips formed a amusing smile "Well ... I am sure that my friend, Numair, will help you. He's a pretty good teacher" she explained, and took the young woman's arm. "Shall we go inside?" She pulled away with the woman "you don't have some tea which can remove a beginning headache because I having one right now?" she lied. This could only be interresting.

The young woman nodded.

* * *

Numair closed his hand. They had ridden hard to reach the town and his assessment about the likelihood of Onua being nearby was right. He turned to the silent figure sitting on a gray mare behind him. She had been quiet since they left the forest. Even as they rode through the town, she had not said a word. "We're almost there" he informed her and gave Spots a little squeeze with his knees.

It was not long before Numair stopped his gelding in front of a house that housed two floors. It was big, bigger than the other houses Daine noted and looked investigating up. There was a light in one of the windows on the first floor and light on the ground floor. Daine jumped out of the saddle silently and pulled the snorting mare in through the big iron gates that Numair held open. Inside the courtyard, which was also larger than expected stood a building which Daine guessed was a barn. She let the mare take the lead into the barn.  
She waited patiently while Numair sent luminous balls all around them, giving them sight. When the inside of the barn was clear Daine saw an old mare standing not far from her. She stretched out her hand and laid it gently on the soft muzzle. "Hi" she whispered and breathed slowly on it. The horse waved its tail as a greeting. She smiled briefly but was interrupted by a clear snorting behind her. Daine turned to her own horse "Really ... Can I not be allowed to greet another horse without you being jealous?" she asked. Daine heard someone laughed quietly and turned towards Numair which was finished brushing Spots. "And what are you laughing at?" she hissed.

Numair's face became serious "Nothing magelet ... it's just nice to hear you talk" he replied. "You have not said a word since we left."

Daine raised her face slightly and letting him see the anger she had had against him all morning, afternoon and evening "And I am not going to say no more to you tonight" she snarled.

Numair walked towards her and reached for her "Magelet ... I know I said a few things wrong this morning...but do not let it ruin ..." His voice trailed off when he saw how angry his student was.

Daine turned her back on him. She just wanted a be alone, just for two seconds ... "Just let me be Numair" she hissed. She pulled Cloud over to one of the booths. She turned the mare and loosened the strap. She didn't have to turn around to know that Numair had left her. With the saddle placed on the floor and Clouds bridle of, she buried her face in the horsehair and let the tears flow. Daine sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands. She was beginning to feel heat... the last time had almost been too much for her, now it felt worse. A horse mule pushed she hard so she sat down hard on the ground. Cloud was worried for her. "Sorry Cloud .." Daine cuddled her horse "I wish I could hear your thoughts ... I wish we could talk" The horse whinnied low and lay down in the crisp hay. "I wish that it would soon be over" the young woman whispered and laid her head against the warm coat.

Numair closed gently the gate behind him. He knew he had hurt her with his words before the left camp, but the memory of Julianna sat still deep within him and he would rather leave her before he ... he didn't think the thought to end as the sound of crying reached his ears. She was crying ... Numair opened the door a bit again and looked inquiring into the barn. He saw how Daine was resting over the gray horse with her head against the coat. Tears rolled down her cheeks and made them shiny. His heart was beating fast ... he slowly began opened the gate, but a voice made him turn abruptly. Onua was behind him. Numair pushed the door in. Daine needed time to be alone and he would give it to her. "Hello Onua" he greeted and noticed how the K'miri stood with her arms laid crosswise.

"Hello Numair" Onua welcomed and tried to look in through the small crack in the door.

Numair lifted his foot and pushed the door shut "What?" he asked innocently.

"Is she okay?" Onua could apparently hear the crying from the stable.

Numair let his body rest against the door, he nodded slowly "Yes and no ... it has just been two eventful days Onua...she needs time". He let one hand glide over his hair. "Shall we go in and say hello to our host?" He straightened up and offered his arm.

Onua took it hesitantly "Are you sure that the best thing is to leave her alone without any comfort?" she asked and looked investigative up at him.

The sunburnt men nodded "Absolutely ... she just need to be alone with Cloud, it's hard for her that she can not hear them anymore or communicate, even though she doesn't show it ... she has lost a part of herself and the Gods are the only ones who knows when she gets her wild magic back ". They began to walk towards the door, where a young woman stood waiting.

Onua glanced back toward the door of the barn. She wanted to comfort Daine, but it would be rude not to introduce Numair first to the towns healer. She released Numair and pushed him forward slightly "Elena, this is Numair Salmalin, Tortall's only black robe mage" She saw how the tall muscular man bowed deeply.

Numair smiled broadly. The woman in front of him was about his own age with long braided auburn hair. Her face was pale and attractive with weak red lips. Eyes were brown with a little green "It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely beautiful woman, who besides being attractive is also a healer?" He greeted and held out his hand.

Elena laid her hand in his tanned and giggled as lips kissed her skin. "The pleasure is all mine, Master Salmalin" she replied.

"Please ... call me Numair, I insist" Numair straightened up in his full length.

"Gosh ... you are a tall man?" Elena smirked.

Numair smiled broadly "Even my dear mother couldn't reach my cheek when I was thirteen ..."

Onua raised her eyebrows. Her friend flirted openly with the young woman. "Shall we move inside where there is little warmer?" she asked and put her hand against Numair's back, pushing.

Numair nodded and threw a last glance towards the barn's door before he bowed slightly "Will you show where I can find a properly place to sit ... my butt is fairly sore" he said, instantly he felt a cool soothing power of healing searched into him.

Onua shook her head. Not only did she had a clerk that lay in a room on the first floor and a young crying woman in the stables, but she also had a flirtatious man who now clearly found the town healer very interesting. They reached the kitchen and sat down. She didn't listen to their conversation, but was very aware that Elena found her friend more than interesting. She couldn't help but notice the small touches were exchanged.

"Onua? Are you okay?" asked Numair and leaned back in his chair. His stomach was well-filled with the food Elena had produced, and for the first time in several hours he relaxed noticeably. Which no doubt was a consequence of the constant flow of flirtatious smiles that was sent into him at regular intervals.

"Hmmm .. what?" asked Onua and looked at him. "Did you say something?"

He smiled "Yes .. I asked if you were okay?"

She smiled slowly "I am ... just a bit tired" Onua looked around "Where is Elena?"

"She talked about feeding ..." He was silent and looked at the person who stood behind Onua.

Onua turned in her chair. In front stood Elena still wearing the light gray dress and a black apron.

The woman stood with her arms placed at each hip "Will someone explain to me why I have a sleeping, burning hot young woman lying inside my stable?".

Numair was on his feet immediately, causing the table to tilt a bit. The cups of tea poured "What do you mean by burning hot?"

Onua jumped away from the warm liquid running over the table toward her. "Is Daine sick?" she asked.

Numair nodded briefly affirmative "She had a fever yesterday...but I thought that it was only temporary" he explained, and went over to Elena, who stopped him by putting a hand on his chest to stop him. Numair stopped. "Elena ... what?"

The woman in front of him shook her head vaguely "She don't have a fever," she said quietly and looked up into the hazel-brown eyes that flashed worried.

Onua, who stood behind Numair tried to see what was going on in front of the big man. She tried twice to go around Numair until she lost patience "Would someone like to tell me what in Mithros name is going on?" she hissed suddenly and pushed strongly to Numair "What do you mean she doesn't have a fever, you've just said that Daine is burning hot?"

Numair stepped aside and let the little K'miri come forward "She was burning hot las night ... I don't understand it" and looked hopefully down at Elena.

The woman shook her head "I may be able to heal ... but I don't diagnose the type of illness people has...I'm not that good" she admitted. Elena saw how Numair reached for her, laying his large hand on her shoulder comforting.

"I'm sure you will do fine... We need to get her inside" he said.

Elena nodded and stepped aside and let Numair go first.

They reached the stabel where the door was close ... from behind the close doors they could hear a moaning. They rushed forward and saw Daine lying in hay and trying to tear her clothes apart ...a scream cut trough the silence.

* * *

_The air around her was burning hot. She was sweating heavily ... her feet enjoyed the cool surface when her bare toes hit the stone floor. Daine gasped difficult as a pain shot through her body she had to reach the skeleton before it was to late. She sank to the floor with a scream and excruciating pain. With her one hand against the icy floor, supportive, searched her second down to her stomach ... she screamed again and let her forehead sink down to the floor to ... Daine's hand reached her bulging belly ... In front of her flickered a low light and a blonde haired woman stepped forward ... Daine's lips formed the words and she heard her own rasping voice 'No! ...' She screamed 'It is too soon ...'_

* * *

"Put her in here" directed Elena and opened the door for Numair, who carried Daine in his arms. He laid her gently down on the bed that stood in the middle of the room. He was worried, Daine's skin felt like hot iron against his skin. He shuddered at the memory ... scars on his back witnessed the torture he had been subjected to before his successful escape from Carthak. He straightened up. She had been silent when he had lifted her up, but the young woman on the bed in front of him began to scream terrible "Elena ... do something!" he begged.

Elena hurried toward the screaming woman who writhed in pain on the bed. She held her hand out towards the fire and the fire flared up ... then she grabbed hold of the young woman whose long curly brown hair was soaked with sweat. "Shhhhh ... child ... quiet," she whispered quietly, as if her patient was a little child. She grabbed Daine's shoulders and closed her eyes. Drawing breath slowly she sent all the healing power she could muster into the young woman ... nothing happened ... then ... 'Oh no ... if you think that you can stop this then you are wrong...you can't change anything' hissed a voice in her left ear. Elena opened her eyes abruptly "What?" she gasped and stared at Onua, who stood opposite her on the other side of the bed. "What did you say?" she whispered questioningly.

Onua lifted her gaze away from Daine's and stared at the woman "What do you mean? I haven't said a word! Heal her!" Onua felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Numair, who stood beside her.

"Calm Onua ... she doing what she can" he whispered down to her and gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

Onua nodded and turned to face Daine's. The young woman's face was cut in various grimaces of pain and she could see how small screams struggled to be higher.

Elena nodded and closed her eyes again. She was breathing slowly and reached out for the clear blue flame that was her healing gift. She grabbed the young woman's shoulders again as the room was filled by yet another terrible scream ... she sent once again a flow of energy through the young woman. 'I thought you heard me the first time ...' whispered the hoarse voice again 'maybe I didn't make myself clear enough for you ... Stay out of this!' Elena was pushed backwards hard and her contact with the young screaming woman was interrupted. She landed flat on her back.

Numair reacted. He was beside Elena immediately and pulled her on her feet "Are you okay?" he asked, lifting her chin.

Elena nodded slowly "I ... someone doesn't want me to help her," she whispered. Elena shook her head and looked up at the sun-tanned man "I ... can not help her," she admitted slowly. Someone grabbed her and turned her on.

"What do you mean 'you can not help her'?" Onua screamed and shook Elena sharply. Her hands were quickly removed by Numair, who pulled Elena away.

"Onua ... stop it ... Elena has no more, if she spends more of her gift she drains her life force and she dies ... you know that very well" explained Numair and pushed Elena into the nearest chair.

"Why can't you just give her some of your gift Numair? You do it all the time with Alanna..." Onua was frightened, but she saw how Numair shook his head.

"She is too inexperienced...maybe if I had weeks preparing her it could be possible, but...Elena isn't trained like Alanna is, therefor I can't..." Beside them had Daine turned and hugged the blanket to her in spasmodic contractions. They all stared at the young woman who once again screamed heartbreaking. Numair started with fast fingers to loosen his winter cloak ... "This can't continue".

Onua grabbed him and looked up at him skeptically "Numair, what are you doing? She hissed.

Numair broke loose and lifted his woolen shirt over his head revealing his trained stomach "What I have to" he said, letting his hands look down towards his trousers "She is suffering ... and I'm the only one who can ..." His voice trailed off as he stood half naked.

Onua grabbed his arm "Numair ... I'm not sure" she began but was interrupted by an angry glance from her friend.

Numair pulled his arm away "I've done this before ...last night" he explained. "We have to get all her clothes off" he explained, and began feverishly to remove Daine's clothes. He saw how Onua shook her head vigorously. He looked at her, "Please Onua ..." he begged her "I'll explain everything to you later ..." his voice was drowned by another scream that echoed through the room.

She nodded and turned to Elena, who still sat down "Help us!" she screamed of the pale woman. She went over to Daine and helped Numair to get Daine's woolen sweater over her head. Onua threw it into the fire behind her ... her blouse was soaked with sweat.

After a few minutes the young woman was only wearing breast band and loincloths. The skin was shiny with sweat. Onua then saw how Numair crawled into bed and pulled Daine to him. He removed the wet hair from Daine's forehead and whispered words of comfort. Onua waited anxiously ... Daine's screams were terrible. At first nothing happened, then ... Onua saw how the young woman in Numair's arms slowly became silent, the screaming died down.

**Please give me lots of reviews - let me hear your thoughts! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter ****34**** – ****Unicorn ****Fever**

Two women watched silently how Daine slowly became quiet in Numair's arms. The tanned man whispered stories and Onua recalled the description Alanna had told her the day after William's assault on the young woman. Onua didn't know if she was going to laugh, cry or what she was going to do, the emotions inside her was almost too big. Before her was a man who really went to extremes for his student. And Onua she was sure in her case ... the relationship between Numair and Daine was no longer a student-teacher relationship, but something else entirely. She stood next to Elena, who was also silent, but had started with slow steps to approach the young woman in Numair's embrace.

Numair anxious kept an eye on the healer who approached. Unconsciously tightened his grip on Daine's waist and pulled her thus more to him.

Elena didn't really know what she was doing, but she felt compelled forward. Something pushed her from behind and she obeyed. Slowly she let her fingertips touch the now cooler woman and ...

* * *

_Elena turned abruptly. She was no longer in her own house, where she had been a few seconds earlier. Instead she stood in front of an empty rocking chair that rocked slowly back and forth. She recognized it as the one the old healer always sat in, in the evening when the arthritic body was tired. She turned around and saw only empty space ... when she turned facing the rocking chair the old healer suddenly sat there again. 'What?' she began to ask, but was interrupted by a raised wrinkled hand._

_'Quiet child ... it's best this way' the old woman explained. Elena looked closer and discovered to her surprise that where the old woman's normal eyes should be, they were now covered with a gray film. 'I'm not her, as you can see ... but we are many who see the young woman, you may know her as Daine, as our own, so it is also necessary that you get to know why you have been chosen ...' the old lady paused before she continued 'it is true that I feel that you have questions?'_

_Elena nodded slowly. The questions burned on her tongue 'If you are not the old healer, then who are you?'_

_The old lady smiled broadly and rose slowly up from the rocking chair 'Good question' she replied and took a step forward 'have you ever heard about The Green Lady?' The old lady flickered weakly in front of Elena, who shook her head. 'No?' The old lady changed slowly and began to take the shape of a blonde mature woman who was obviously from Galla. The woman wore a bright green light dress embroidered with small flowers. The Green Lady struck out with her hand and the surroundings around them changed._

_'A Goddess then' she said. She saw how the Goddess nodded. Elena found herself standing in the same room as she had left. The only difference was that Onua knelt by her lying body on the floor, and she herself stood up. She turned abruptly towards The Green Lady 'Am I dead?' she asked._

_The Green Lady shook her head 'Actually, I only borrowed your soul for a moment ... you will return as soon as we have talked. "The woman walked over to the man and young woman lying on the bed._

_Elena followed. She found that she had no choice 'Why is it so important?' She had never in her life thought that she one day would be standing facing a Goddess from Tortall._

_The blonde woman reached out and stroked gently Daine's cheek 'Cause she's my daughter,' she explained 'and because she has a difficult and dangerous journey ahead'._

_'What is my role?' asked Elena quiet. The tenderness for the young woman was evident._

_The Green Lady turned and folded her arms in front of her chest 'Do you know what unicorn fever is?' she asked instead of answering Elena's questions._

_Elena shook her head vaguely, 'I have a feeling that you are about to tell me' she replied, and saw how the older woman nod._

_'Unicorn fever is a condition that affects only the gods chosen. It is a condition that occurs only once every thousand year and are created to ensure the future or some would say destiny ... but with this insurance there is also a kind of counter reaction 'she explained slowly._

_Elena's brain worked quickly. 'Securing must mean "good" and counter reaction means "evil" balance of nature' she concluded._

_'Very well ... there will be a revered healer out of you ... which brings me to the next, my daughter's condition can not be changed. Her fate is predetermined and it's your job, from now on to take care of her until her task is finished. When the time comes I will help ... but since I am bound to The realm of the Gods, I can not help her. It's up to you, Elena ... promise me that you will protect my daughter with your life and I'll promise in return that you will be richly rewarded ... you promise? '_

_Elena didn't hesitate to react, her whole inner being knew that Daine was the reason for her entire existence. Therefore, she sank down and curtsied deeply. 'I would be honored and I promise that I will protect her with my life'. She straightened up and looked directly into bright blue eyes._

_'One more thing' The Goddess came closer to Elena 'My daughter will be receiving a pregnancy charm...you will remove the existing spell, so it doesn't work...is that clear?' The Green Lady touched Elena's forehead 'And find these ingredients, they will help take most of her pain away, but remember this...there is no cure'._

_Elena curtsied low 'Yes My Lady' she replied._

_'Good' The Green Lady nodded satisfied 'Then let it be done'._

* * *

Daine woke up slowly. It was morning and she could see the sun shining in through the window. She turned in the bed and sat up. Daine groaned and took her hands to her head in dizziness.

"So you're finally awake," said Onua who had been leaning back in the chair. Numair had appeared at the breakfast table and had insisted that there was someone who should monitor Daine while he washed himself. Onua had volunteered.

"I ..." Daine cleared her throat loud "how did I end up here?" she asked, looking down at herself. "And why don't I have almost no clothes on?"

Onua rose from the chair and took the pile of clothes she had laying in her lap with her hands. She placed it in front of her young friend, "You've had a hard night ... we had to remove most of your clothes because you couldn't cool down ... Numair come back soon ..." Onua stopped by Daine's facial expressions and sat on the bed beside Daine who dressed slowly. "Talking about Numair ... is it love?"

Daine dropped her blouse on the floor "What?" she gasped.

Onua reached down and took her blouse up. She held it out to Daine, who sat quietly without accepting her blouse. "You know what I mean ... your and Numair's relationship?"

Daine stood up and took her blouse out of Onua's hands "We haven't talked about it yet ..." she whispered quietly and took her blouse over her head. She took the pants Onua handed her. "How do you know?" she asked.

She smiled and shrugged "I have eyes in the head Daine ... I'm not blind." Onua got up and went over to the fireplace where Daine's boots stood. "Do you have a pregnancy charm?" There was a loud bang behind her and she turned. Daine had lost the pitcher with water on the floor.

"A...a...a pregnancy charm?" she stammered.

Onua grabbed a towel and hurried over to Daine, who knelt by the water and gathered the broken pottery up "Yes ... for the protection of children, which is a consequence ..."

Daine shook her head vigorously "I know what is does...We haven't ... I'm still a virgin and besides I'm not his type ... he only goes after blonde women with large breasts as Julianna" She stopped abruptly her voice when she saw how Numair enter into the room. He stopped quickly and she could see how his cheeks burned. "Numair ... I ..."

Onua turned her head and looked directly into hazel-brown eyes that glowed sad.

They saw both how the tanned man turned and disappeared. Daine got up in a hurry. She ran after Numair who fast approaching walked down the hallway. He went in through a door that slammed hard in the same moment Daine reached it. "Numair!" she called and took the handle. A strong shock hit her fingertips and when she looked down she saw large blisters erupt. The light around the door shimmered with strong black fire speckled with silver. She tried again and reached for the handle. Daine ignored the pain for several seconds until hands tore hers away and turned her. A woman with reddish brown slightly wavy hair stood before Daine and stared down at her.

"Stupid girl" the woman exclaimed and pulled away with Daine, which didn't resisted. "How can I protect you when you incur yourself wounds?"

Daine turned her head back against the door, which still flickered of Numair's gift. She came willingly with the woman who still held firmly her arm. She would no doubt get bruises "What do you mean to protect me? I don't even know your name?" she snarled back to the woman. Daine was pushed hard into the room she had left when she ran after Numair. Inside Onua was sitting down, she was quiet and hesitant. Daine turned to Elena "What's the matter with you?" she hissed.

"I'm Elena and I'm doing what is necessary" Elena replied calmly and walked towards Daine, who walked backwards until she was forced to sit on the bed.

Daine sat down and carefully held her hands in front of her. The wounds sweat badly. She cast a quick glance over at Onua, whose face was closed for emotions. "Will someone tell me what in Mithros' name is going on?"

It was Elena who answered "Not yet ... first ..." She grabbed Daine's hands and raised them with the palm upwards "we must ensure that these are healed." She closed her eyes and let a steady stream of her gift search into the young woman. She smiled relieved, it was easier to push her gift into Daine now that there was no divine was to prevent her. When she opened her eyes she turned and turned Daine's hands carefully, there was no scar. Contented she released them and turned to Onua, who now stood up. "Would you be kind enough to explain to me why it was necessary to disturb me in the middle of the healing of Perin?"

Daine looked wondering back and forth between the two women forgetting her previous question about what was going on.

Onua nodded and reached under her blouse. From inside she took a chain Daine had never noticed before. On the chain hung an oval metal charm with a clear stone in it. She handed it to Elena who embraced it. "I would like you to renew the spell" Onua looked at Daine "It's yours from now on ...".

Daine gaped "I can't accept your charm against pregnancy" she whispered quietly.

Onua grimaced "Of course you can, Daine ... I will get Alanna to make a new one when we come home, also it is my job to equip you with the necessary things, you are still employed under me, remember?"

Daine nodded slowly, her eyes moved up to Elena who stood with eyes closed.

Elena frowned. The charm was overflowing with violet flames, the spell was stronger than she had first thought. The spell didn't needed to be renewed, but to be removed ... and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to do it. 'Of course you can Elena' a inner voice told her 'There's a reason why I chose you ... now break it!' Elena obeyed and sent everything she had against the spell inside the jewelery. It was glowing hot in her hand and she dropped it.

Onua reached for the jewelry that fell and caught it before it hit the floor "Something wrong?" she asked and looked into Elena's restrained face.

She shook her head "No ... nothing". Elena reached for the jewelery and Onua let it fall into her open hand. Nothing, the jewelry was empty for any trace of gift. She handed it to Daine who took it with trembling fingers.

"Thank you," she whispered and took the chain off with the badger claw. She let the chain slide down on the bed and let the piece itself slide down beside the silver claw. She closed the chain around her neck again and felt the extra weight resting lightly against the skin between her breasts. She looked up at the two women who stood silently in front of her, "How's Perin?" she asked.

Elena smiled "He's fine ... his jaw has healed fine., He is ready to leave tomorrow, which reminds me .." she turned and disappeared out the door to the kitchen. When she came back she brought a cup of steaming liquid which she handed to Daine "Drink" she commanded.

"What is it?" Daine asked suspiciously and took the cup. She looked skeptical down and felt nausea rise ... the steam from the cup was awful. "Do you seriously that I will drink that?"

Elena nodded "It's to help you through the night," she explained quietly and saw how Onua leaned forward and sniffed.

"What is it?" she asked, gasping and squeezed her fingers against her nose.

Daine lifted the cup and looked back down. The liquid was gray with big lumps in. "Do I really want me to drink it?" she asked uncertainly.

"If you want Numair, your teacher, sleeping beside you every night, then no ..." Elena explained softly "but if you want quieter nights where you might be with someone else ... then yes and if you wants to get rid of the pain as well". She didn't notice the look Daine sent to Onua.

Daine lifted the cup and put it to her lips. She drank and tried hard to avoid throwing up in the process. With the cup empty, she gave it back to Elena. "How do you know how to cure me?" she asked wonderingly. Her tongue tasted of old socks.

Elena shook her head vaguely "It's not a cure ... there is no cure," she explained.

"So I going to die?" Daine whispered and looked down at her hands. She noticed how Onua sat down and laid her brown hands over her.

"No ... you just have a task in front of you. Which reminds me, the food is burning ..." Elena turned and disappeared out the door, leaving both Daine and Onua almost lost for words.

"Do you have the feeling that she knows more than she says?" asked Daine quietly.

Onua nodded "I think we have to wait and see ... my gut tells me that we don't get more from her."

* * *

Time passed quickly for Daine. She had spent most of the day in vain attempts to get in touch with Numair without result. She had also used the time to clean up Elena's barn, groomed the horses and mucked out. Then she sat beside Perin, who slept heavily because of Elena's healing. She had been sitting with the new books Numair had brought on the trip for her teaching. Now she stood in front of the door which still flickered of black fire speckled with silver. How long she had been there she didn't know, but judging from the dusk that slowly descended it was not long before she could no longer stand on her legs because of the pain. Daine snorted ... the condemned pain, it was the reason that she now stood in front of the door with the book clutched to her. They had eaten an early dinner to make sure that she had food in herself and even though they had sat and waited at the table in the kitchen, Numair hadn't emerged. And Onua had tried several times to lure Elena to tell about Daine's disease without success. Elena had just muttered that Onua had to ask the gods, for she could not provide the answer.

Daine sighed loudly. She went nearer the door and felt the intense crackling coming from the fire. She dared not touch the door handle again because she wouldn't have Elena becomming angry. Therefore she called loudly "Numair?" She walked closer to the door. "You can't be in there forever" Nothing happened right away, but Daine felt how the intensity of the fire grew and pushed her backwards. She tried again "Numair ... you can't ignore me forever!" This time she shouted at the door. The fire was pushing her backwards once again. Daine lost her patience and the book in her arms flew through the air and hit the door with a loud bang. "Fine ... please don't care, I'm sure you'll probably find out sooner or later that Elena has found a kind of antidote ..." she realized slowly that she was crying "I didn't wanted to hurt you," she whispered quietly and turned around. She went back to the room she had been the night before and found Elena waiting with a cup.

"Is he still angry?" the healer asked and handed Daine the cup.

She nodded, "I had said something stupid this morning which he overheard ... and now" she shrugged and took the cup. She drank quickly, ignoring the nausea.

"I'm sure he will be good again ... he seems like a nice man" Elena replied and pointed to the bed where there was a nightgown "Don't be worried if it breaks, I have more where they come from ".

Daine looked at Elena "Why do you help me?" she asked, pulling her blouse over her head.

"Because I must" replied the other woman and walked over to the fire.

"But I don't understand why you need to... you are not explaining to me what's wrong with me" replied Daine again and let her trousers fall. Her eyes fell on the large oval mirror that stood in one corner. She walked slowly towards it.

Elena knelt down in front of the fire and sprinkled herbs over the dying embers "If I could I would have explained it to you...but I can't" she explained and waited for the fire to dry leaves.

Daine approached mirror. She had lost a bit because she could see how her hips sticking out. She turned her body slightly to the side ... the image of her body changed quickly. Her stomach swelled slowly and blue long marks stretched from her navel and out. Daine gasped and jumped away from the mirror. She turned abruptly towards Elena, who now looked searchingly at her, "Did you see that?" she asked, pointing to the mirror.

Elena stood up "What shall I see?" she asked.

Daine stepped forward in front of the mirror again and looked carefully. She waited for several minutes, but her own reflection looked calmly back at her. She shook her head "Apparently nothing," she whispered and walked over to the bed. She pulled her nightgown over her head, a sharp smell hit her nose "What is that?" she asked and began to yawn deeply.

"Sleeping and sedative remedy" Elena said and helped Daine up in bed. "I'm trying a little of everything ... if that does not work I'll get Numair".

Daine nodded slowly. She yawned again and laid her cheek on the pillow. Her eyes slid slowly in "Promise?" she whispered.

Elena nodded, "I promise." She promised many things at the moment, she thought, and pulled the light blanket over Daine, who was deeply asleep.

**Please review :-) **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: The long-awaited chapter - Enjoy! **

**Chapter ****35**** – The new apprentice**

Elena turned and blew out the candle. With luck Daine would sleep peacefully during the first hours of the night, which would give her time to make sure the other male, who had shut himself up in one of her rooms would receive her when she came with dinner. She stopped in the doorway and turned one last time to look at the slightly pale face with the powerful curly hair. It was a strange company she now found herself in. Elene closed the door close behind her and walked further down the corridor where her second patient was. The young blonde man's injuries had healed perfectly and was asleep again. She smiled satisfied and close the door.  
Humming, she went into the kitchen and took a kitchen tray. Here she put a big bowl of stewed meat with vegetables and a basket with bread, beside she laid a spoon and a napkin. She had already been at the door and placed a large pot with water that was flavored with citrus-like herbs and two glasses.

With food steaming in front of her she carried the kitchen tray through the corridor and stood waiting in front of the door that flashed with black fire. Elena shuddered at the thought that behind it were Tortall's most powerful mage.  
She straightened up and walked towards the fire, which slowly disappeared. Finally she stood so close to the door that kitchen tray touched the processed wood. Elena didn't need to think about how she would make her presence known to the man behind the door when it slowly opened.

Elena stepped cautiously over the threshold and found a figure standing in front of the fireplace with his back to her. She didn't move further into the room because she could sense that Numair was doing some kind of spell. She also felt afraid that it was a mistake that she now stood inside the room, when his young traveling companion had tried to do so all day. Numair turned and met her eyes. She smiled cautiously "She's asleep, I'd given her some mixture that I'm hoping is going to help her " she told him.

He nodded "God...By the way you mustn't be afraid of me," he raised his hand and closed it again. The power of energy that had filled the room before was now gone "I am quite mortal like you."

Elena walked forward amazed. He had read her facial expressions correctly. "I'm sorry" she replied and sat kitchen tray from her.

Numair smiled broadly "Don't be ... I'm used to it." He walked towards her and leaned against the bowl with the food "It smells good ... I assume that it is for me?" he asked before he gently took the bowl up. He carried it over to the bed and sat cross-legged and blew the steam away.

"I don't understand" she exclaimed before she stopped herself.

Numair raised his head wondering "What is it you don't understand?" he asked calmly. He looked at the young woman with the slightly wavy hair. Numair lifted the spoon and pointed toward the chair "Please ... sit down, this is your home".

She obeyed slowly and sat with her hands in her lap. She didn't know where she was to start for the presence of the man she had known for less than one day was scary. She threw a cautious glance at the silent tanned man who appeared to be slightly older than her, but still ... the light crooked nose and combed back black hair, gathered in a ponytail was making him younger.

"You are stirring" Numair commented and raised his eyes. The woman sitting in the chair not far from him reminded him so much ...

"I ..." she tried to form the words "I ... just can't believe it"

"You will soon have to make a longer sentences" Numair pointed out calmly "I could off cause try to guess what is it that you can't believe, but I'm afraid that I'm to tired to do it and it will take all night". He was accustomed that his presence and appearance sometimes caused a bit of fuss.

Elena smiled broadly "It's just ... I never thought that there would be a slightly possibility that Tortall's single most dangerous mage would be sitting ind my home, cross-legged sitting and eating casually on a bed...I was always told that the legendary Master Salmalin were to snobby, vain and selfish to...". She saw how Numair smiled broadly and cursed herself for her loose tongue.

"If you knew how many times I have heard someone point out what they have heard about me was absolutely wrong...I'm like everyone, but with a twist because of my gift ..." He paused before he continued "I think the only one who has heard something like that for longer time than me is The Lioness herself".

Elena gaped. She leaned forward in the chair "You've seen the Lioness?" she asked with deep interest "Is it true that she's high as a mountain and has a temper like a volcano?" She sat back in her chair startled when she heard how Numair laughed. "What?" she asked, a bit irritated.

"Yes," he nodded "I know the Lioness, but high as a mountain is an overstatement...as for her temper that is true ... she's the reason I'm sitting here today, alive" he replied and took a mouthful of his food. Numair waited for Elena to break the silence. When she didn't say anything he spoke "What's the matter?"

She looked abruptly "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

Numair stood up and put the empty bowl down on the kitchen tray. He reached for her hands still laying in her lap and pulled her up to stand. He noted how she shivered slightly under his touch. "Elena ... tell me what's wrong?".

She looked up into hazel brown eyes "She is quite unique ... isn't she?" she asked quietly. Elena felt insecure.

"Who?" asked Numair wondering. He let go of the young woman slowly and looked searchingly at kitchen tray "You don't have any water?" he asked.

Elena responded immediately "How silly of me ... it is on the floor next to the door," she said and took a step forward, but was stopped by Numair.

"No, sit down ... you slaved all day" he said and went to the door, "besides, you are using too much of your power when you heal" he explained and took the tray from the floor. He turned and walked back to the obviously shocked woman who stood in front of him and looked down at her "maybe you can hide your exhaustion from any other, but for me ..." Numair put the tray on the table next to the other "you can't hide anything. I can see your aura and it is unstable ..."

Elena stared at Numair. "Is that why you couldn't transfer power to me yesterday ... you said that it would take you weeks to prepare me for something like that?"

Numair smiled "How old were you when the old healer began to teach you?" He sat in the other vacant chair and reached for the jug, but Elena came in advance.

"I was pretty old ... about 21" she explained and poured water into the glass.

Numair took a big sip before he spoke "And how old are you now?" He had estimated her to be about one to two years younger than him.

She looked skeptically at him as she sat down in the other chair. She smoothed her dress "I'm ... 26 now".

"Then I understand better ...you are one year younger than me" muttered Numair.

"Understand what?" said Elena doubtfully.

He put out his hand and laid it gently on her hand, which was resting on the armrest "You are not trained enough to hold and survive the amount of gift you have" he explained. "There are lots of people around us who start exercising their gift at a young age. You, one the other hand, have started 5 years ago and it is incredible that you are still alive ... I wonder" Numair pinched nose, only divine intervention could be the reason she was still alive "who led you go to the old healer? "

"I ... an old woman found me wounded and the next thing I remember is that Jes, the old healer, took care of me ..." Elena looked down at the tanned hand "I dont remember anything before that night" she explained quietly.

Numair nodded slowly accepting her explanation "Amnesia" he said more to himself then to her "and you have lived here since?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You said before ... 'She is quite unique' what did you mean by that?" He asked and took his hand away again.

Elena took a deep breath. She didn't answer for a long time and when she finally did "Your traveling companion, the young woman who I found in the barn yesterday ... she must mean a lot to you."

"She does...she is my student and therefore my responsibility" he replied a bit cold ... colder than it was intended "why do you ask?"

She heard clearly the dismissive sound in Numair's voice and continued more cautious than before. She hadn't realized that the young woman was his student, but she had sensed that she could be more than that "Because I was told yesterday that I must protect her" she whispered almost silently.

"What?" exclaimed Numair, he was on his feet immediately and started walking back and forth in front of Elena. He stopped and looked down at the woman, who flinched. Numair realized his mistake immediately and sat down again. "I'm sorry ... please, tell me the rest."

Elena shook her head "Don't apologize ... I talked to her mother."

Now it was Numair who was too shocked to say anything. He cleared his throat "What did you say?" he whispered hoarsely.

Elena repeated what she had just said "I talked to her mother, when I fainted ... or rather, when she 'borrowed my soul' were her exact words."

Numair's interest was caught "Are you sure that it was Daine's mother?" he asked. He saw that she nodded slowly "Describe her to me."

"She had long blond hair that reached her here," Elena showed with her hands a place just below her breasts "and she had bright blue eyes. One could clearly see that she was from Galla " she explained as she watched how Numair nodded. The description matched the description Daine had given when she finally told of her insanity when her mother was killed. "But ... Your young student has brown hair and gray eyes..." Elena looked at Numair and saw how he relaxed.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, also called Daine ..." he hesitated "is from Galla" he admitted "she doesn't look like her mother or others from the town she grew up in because she was conceived during Baltane's night. She doesn't know who her father is and her mother and grandfather were killed by robbers .. . did she said more to you? "

Elena told him everything or almost everything ... she failed to tell the details of that she had removed the spell from Daine's pregnancy charm. She had already figured out what the gods needed the young woman to do. Daine was destined to bear and bring a child into the world, a child who would either make sure the world they knew or damage it, but why was still a mystery to her.

Numair sat for a long time and was silent. His mind tried to make sense of the words, Elena had told him, but instead of conclusions his thoughts produced only more questions. Finally he asked, "You know why she's sick, don't you?".

"Yes," she replied.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with her without telling me why?" was his next question.

Elena smiled. In front of her sat a very clever man, who besides being incredibly attractive also was extremely dangerous in his existence. "Unicorn fever" she replied.

"Unicorn fever" repeated Numair "Never heard of the disease before."

Elena shook her head vigorously "It's because it's not a disease ... but a condition. Only when she has done what she has to do it will stop ... not before"

"And you know what she must do, right?" he asked, folding his hands.

She smiled affirmative "But I mustn't tell ... the only thing I can tell you is that when you leave tomorrow, I'll go with you" It hadn't been a difficult decision, the only thing she was worried about was the village that had been her home in five years. She wrung her hands nervously, half afraid to ask for a such a thing as getting another healer sent to her village. She hadn't been very good at hiding her nervousness because a tanned hand came into her field of vision. She looked up without smiling.

"Why don't you ask for what you want?" Numair asked gently and caressed her hand. Elena felt comfort. She found the man in front of her even more attractive now that he touched her.

"I don't want to leave the village without any protection or so the sick can't be healed," she admitted. Why did her heart pound faster?

Numair looked down at his hand that held hers by the wrist and how his thumb caressed her skin. He clearly felt her pulse increase. What was he doing. .. Numair took slow his hand away again and took a deep breath. He felt as if he was unfaithful to Daine, the young woman he might never get despite that they so far had spent two intimate nights together and he had kissed her and she had accepted his forbidden caresses. Without further thoughts he opened his hand and in it shaped of a large glowing ball. "Duke Baird" he called and waited. He had no idea whatsoever what time it was.

"Numair?" said a sleepy voice "I hope in name of the gods that it is serious since you wake me in the middle of the night" Duke Baird, a soon-aged man with closely cropped white beard sat up in bed next to his wife.

Elena had pushed herself back in her chair when she saw Numair shape the large luminous ball, just like Onua had done. Before her was powers she didn't knew and it scared her a bit.

"I'm sorry" muttered Numair, he cast a quick glance towards the window and discovered that it was indeed dark outside. "I didn't realize it was so late ... go to sleep again, I'll contact you in the morning", he spoke down to the ball and was one his way to close it again, but was stopped by Duke Baird's voice.

"Numair ... you know that once I'm awake it takes several hours before I go to sleep again, you might as well tell me what you want?" Duke Baird scratched himself in the short graying hair that had once been several shades lighter than Alanna's fiery red hair then he laid his one hand on his wife who turned restlessly.

Numair opened hastily his hand again "I have two wishes, which I sincerely hope you will meet" he replied quietly and not too high in fear of arousing Wilina of Queenscove, which was a green eye brunette with a very calm temperament. "First, I wish to make use of any available page you can muster to search all books, scrolls, documents you can think of and see if they can find anything about 'Unicorn fever' ..." Numair was interrupted by Duke Baird, who rose from the bed and walked over to his large desk in the adjoining room. A female voice sounded in the background and Duke Baird, answered back "I'll be a little in soon Wilina ... duty calls."

Elena hid a smile behind her hand.

"Documents about Unicorn fever ..." they heard the sound of scratching on paper, as Duke Baird wrote down what Numair wanted "what more do you need Numair?" he asked.

"When you find something please contact me ... and if you can convey a message to Jonathan for me?"

Elena frowned impressed. Was he referring to Tortall's king?

Duke Baird nodded "And that is?"

"The town Fallmont's only healer have to travel with us because of Daine ..." Numair was interrupted by Duke Baird.

"Daine! ... What...is she sick?" Numair knew that he couldn't fool the Duke when it came to diseases.

"Yes and no," he replied calmly "Therefore I need everything about Unicorn Fever" he explained "But to continue ... the town needs a new healer, will you make sure that Jonathan will be informed?"

Duke Baird nodded "Of course Numair, I'll tell him ... anything else?"

Numair nodded. He had one last thing that he needed "Baird ... will you prepare to receive a new apprentice when we come back, I would like that you personally take over the further education of Elena, the town's current healer ..." He stopped and looked at the woman in front of him who sat with total astonishment "You know more about healing then I do" he added to Duke Baird.

"Of course Numair ... how old is she?" Duke Baird asked and pulled the chair out from the table so he could sit down. He took a new paper and dipped the quill in the ink.

Numair told briefly what he knew before he heard Duke Baird mumble satisfied. "That should be it," he said into the glowing ball.

Duke Baird laid the pen on the table and nodded, satisfied. "I'll tell His Highness and I will contact you within a few days when I have information for you. Greet Onua and Daine ... May the Goddess bless your journey."

Elena stared with wide eyes at the glowing orb that slowly dwindled and disappeared. Had she heard correctly? Was she to be the new apprentice to Tortall's most competent healer? Was she going to learn advanced healing? She looked at Numair who sat with a broad smile, revealing white groomed teeth. She cleared her throat "what does all this mean?" she asked, almost silently.

Numair got up and walked behind her chair. "This means that you start your first lesson tonight" he explained quietly, stroking her hair away from her temples "If you aren't to tired?" He laid his finger tips against her skin. "Do you know what color your magic is?" he asked.

She had to stifle the gasp that was about to escape her mouth. Elena pinched her lips tightly. "Blue" she whispered hoarsely and almost inaudibly.

"Very good" Numair's deep voice said "Now ... close your eyes and breathe"

Elena closed her eyes and began to breathe as she had learned from the old and now deceased healer. Within a second she was no longer alone inside her self. The feeling of a foreign presence got her back hair to stand. She heard absently Numair asking a question about what she could do with her gift and she replied, "Heale, produce a fire, create protective boundaries and get people to fall asleep."

"Great ... but it's not enough" Numair led her deeper into herself. Elena followed obediently after and found herself 'standing' for the first time in her life in front of a strong and wild icy blue flame that cast long uncontrollable tentacles in different directions. She reached with caution her hand out and a long tentacle spun around on her hand and she felt how her skin burned. It hurt her. Elena was about to scream in pain when she heard Numair's calm and authoritative voice guide her "Don't fight against it, that's why it hurts" he explained "Accept it."

She took a deep breath once more and became more relaxed. The blue tentacle crawled up her arm and first the touch felt unbearable, but slowly as it twisted around her ghostly body the feeling transformed into something else, something different and something nice.

A scream broke her concentration and Numair's finger disappeared from her temples. Elena turned and saw how he forced the door open. The screams grew louder with the door open. She got up slowly and felt extremely tired and followed Numair. He was fast approaching the door where she had left his sleeping student. She saw how Numair disappeared through the door ...

* * *

_This dream was like no other. The air around her was still stifling hot and her body felt heavy still, the only thing that was different was that she stood at the foot of what looked like a platform. Her white dress waved around her in the hot dry wind. It wasn't night. The sun was high in the sky. Daine walked over to the platform and noticed with every step that she got splinters up in her toes. She looked down as her toes hit something obnoxious and somewhat lukewarm ... Daine screamed at the sight. She stood in a pile of blood which soaked the hem of her white dress._

* * *

Numair stopped abruptly inside the door where Daine had been sleeping. He found his student standing on the floor screaming with eyes wide open. It seemed that she was staring at something invisible at her feet. She lifted respectively first one foot and then the other, while she with both hands, pulled up her nightgown to her knees. Numair went quietly forward and ended up in front of her. He could see that Daine was in another world, it was as if she saw right through him. He saw how Elena stood in the doorway and looked. Even Onua had arrived and stood beside Elena. Numair was standing opposite Daine, curious to hear if she would tell what was happening to her in this dream state.

Daine turned to the right, as if she had caught sight of something that stood high up ... she started screaming again.

Numair walked slowly over to the door and looked at the two women, "I'll take it from here" he told them with a voice at the same time told them that they should not contradict him. Elena took a step forward but Numair stopped her. "No, Elena...your tired and exhausted. He saw how Onua nodded slowly and how she pushed slowly Elena down the hall. The poor woman couldn't walk by herself. It was only when he saw Onua disapper that he closed the door and turned to Daine, who was still staring at something invisible.

Elena didn't resist, she was about to collapse from fatigue. She walked slowly towards her own room supported by Onua and sank down on the bed with a deep yawn. 'I am going to be Tortall's most talented healer' she thought while she laid her head on the pillow. She fell asleep immediately.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Making a decision **

Numair turned his back to the door and walked slowly over to the young woman who now screamed in pain and held both arms protective over her stomach. He could see that Daine still kept staring up at something invisible and therefore he grabbed her face and forced her to turn her head. "Shhh ... magelet" he whispered comforting, for whatever happened where she was, it had to be cruel. "Shhh ..." he whispered again and leaned forward and gently laid his lips against her forehead. He pulled her to him and pressed her crooked body against his. "Shhhh" he comforted again and again until he sensed that she relaxed. He let go of her again and held her away from him at arm's length. Her eyes were slightly blurred and tears ran down her cheeks. "Tell me what's happening?" he whispered, hoping fervently that she would answer him.

"He killing them" was her hoarse reply.

"Who?" asked Numair and lowered his face so he was level with her . He looked deeply investigating on her "Tell me who is killing them?" What she said next made his blood run cold.

"Ozorne" was the answer.

Numair felt his throat constrict "Where can you see him?" he asked again.

Daine turned her face again and stared at the invisible.

"Describe what you see ... where are you and where is he?" he commanded.

"I standing on a platform and he is standing before the throne, he points at me ... he points and laughs"

Numair didn't need to nod, he knew where she was because he had been there quite often in his time as the right hand to the Emperor of Carthak. He had attended all executions Emperor Ozorne had commanded. He looked at Daine and saw how she is now sobbing broke down. She lifted again first one foot and then the other. "What's wrong?" he asked as she again lifted up her nightgown. When no answer came, he asked again as he looked into the stormy blue gray eyes "What's wrong?"

"Blood ... I ..." she sobed even more "there is blood on my nightgown."

"No, there isn't magelet" said Numair and laid his hand against her cheek as she nodded.

"Yes there is," she answered again.

Numair moved his eyes to the floor and to his horror he saw dried blood on the hem of her nightgown. He put both hands on her cheeks "Daine wake up" he commanded now loud and sent a tiny spark into her, hoping to bring her out of the dreamy world she was in. He saw how his student came to herself with a twitch.

"Numair?" Daine asked and met his gaze. "What are you doing here?

"You had a nightmare ... and you have blood on your nightgown, you are injured or is it your ..." He hesitated for a few seconds, a bit embarrassed to have to ask something so personal "is this your period?" he asked.

Daine looked down at the floor, indeed the lower part of her nightgown was red. "No," she replied slowly "it is only in two weeks." She slowly took her hands away from her stomach and pulled up her nightgown again. This time she pulled it all the way up and stripped it up over her head.

Numair moving the weight from one foot to the other. He had seen his student half-naked before, but it had been in unfortunate situations and now she stood before him with small perky nipples, only dressed in under garments. He looked around the room and couldn't find a new nightgown, so he pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head and handed it to Daine, who let it cover her torso. Numair took the nightgown up off the floor, where Daine had droped it and was about to throw it into the fire, but failed. He folded nightgown out and began to study it. Not only was there blood on the lower part, but ... he lifted it up to the light and sure enough, inside the fabric was embroidered small almost indistinct symbols.

Wearing Numair's shirt again Daine climbed back in bed. Her head ached and every time she closed her eyes she saw the most vicious grin on an completely dark man pointing at her with an accusing finger. Daine sighed loudly. It was the first dream since her encounter with The Graveyard Hag she could remember ... did it mean that Elena's potion worked?

She regarded her teacher who stood with her nightgown. "Numair?" she called quiet and a bit cautious. She wasn't sure how their relationship was now since their kiss and this morning he had walked away from her in anger.

He turned and lowered her nightgown down on the chair that stood beside him. "Yes?" Something in her voice made his thoughts about the symbols to slip into the background. He had to investigate further at another time. He looked at her.

"About this morning Numair ... I didn't mean what I said" she hesitated a bit "I'm sorry". She lay with her head on the pillow and looked at him.

Numair smiled slowly "Don't apologize, magelet ... it was only my pride that was a little hurt" he replied and came over to her and sat down on the bed. He reached out and stroked her hair. His hand reached her cheek and he felt her skin burned a bit, but not as much as the previous nights.

She turned on her back "I'm still sorry" she whispered.

"Don't be" Numair let a finger slide caressing down her skin on her neck and let it dwell on the neckline where the badger claw hung. A single piece of jewelry hang next to it. "I'm not upset" he tried hard to stay away from her, but something drew him closer. Numair knew that he should stand and wish her good night and go to bed in the room he had been in all day, but he couldn't. It was like Daine sensed his inner turmoil.

She threw the blanket aside and revealed bare thighs where his shirt had slipped up. Daine said nothing, but waited only. She felt only disappointment when she saw how Numair got up, but was a bit relieved and a bit nervous when she saw how he let his pants fall, so he finally stood in under garments.

Daine tried not to look too much, but the nearly naked man in front of her was beautiful. Although Numair was her teacher and she always, since their first meeting, had regarded him as her teacher, she couldn't help but feel a slight burning sensation in her stomach. She tried to look away, but the half naked body drew her gaze. He was the beautiful man she had ever seen with a toned stomach with both slim and muscular body.

Numair looked down. "You are looking" he murmured a bit hoarsely and pondered for a moment what he was doing and if it would be possible to flee. He ignored both. There was somehow no way back, so he went around the bed and crawled beneath the blanket without touching her.

They lay for a long time without words and with a small space between each other until it was Daine who turned and with her head still resting on the pillow looked at him. "What are you thinking?" she whispered almost silently and smiled gently when Numair turned his head and looked directly at her. The usual twinkle in the hazel-brown eyes was gone, replaced by something ... else?

"I thinking that it is probably the last time that I can allow this," he explained.

Daine closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. She had to let him explain himself without losing her temper, because if it was a woman he wanted she couldn't react like a child "Why?" she asked and opened her eyes.

Numair raised himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. The light pink and thin cheeks revealed that not everything was as it should be and the blank eyes that usually shone with obstinacy was now changed. Whatever this unicorn fever did it wasn't good. His thoughts was interrupted by an old woman's voice 'Protect her Master Salmalin, the one with the reed eye will be here in a few hours...find a way to protect her now!' Numair froze. He was hoping that The Graveyard Hag was kidding 'I'm not' the voice sounded again 'I'm not taking any chances Master Salmalin, she has been dead once and I can't bring her back a second time and furthermore I'm not going to loose the only way to ensure this worlds survival...so handsome man... use your ring, but alter the originally spell'. Numair tried to form the ultimate question, was he going to survive the battle?

The Graveyard Hag laughed 'Oh no...I don't kiss and tell'. He wasn't going to tell Daine that the man how had hired the three men to kidnap her, was on his way to the town to find her again. Numair relaxed a little so she wouldn't notice anything.

Daine waited for him to react.

Numair reached out and let his infrequent chilly fingers caress her cheek "I would like that you get the option to choose any other" he explained quietly instead of saying anything about Inar Hadensra.

"Choose any others?" She was confused. What did he mean by any others?

"Other men" the words sweat on his tongue and hurt his body.

Now she reacted. Daine sat up abruptly and brought her thus outside Numair's reach. She reached up with one hand and removed rapidly locks of hair that hung in front of her eyes "Other men?" she stammered while Numair also sat up.

"Yes," he replied calmly "I would like that you get the opportunity to live, get some experience, laugh with any other guys who are closer to your own age ..." Numair stopped when he saw how Daine stubbornly lifted her chin.

"Other men or boys don't know that I exist," she whispered quietly. This was not quite true. She knew that Perin, who was not far from them found her interesting and others, some of stable boys had also approached her the last few months, but she had rejected every one.

Numair listened and replied, "Nonsense, magelet ... I have eyes in my head and every time you head around the palace, you have several boys who deliberately make excuses to go in your direction" he sighed before he went on to explain "you must have the opportunity to enjoy that there are so many who find you interesting and ..." He pointed to the jewelry Onua had given her. The new added accessories had not escaped his attention "you are protected, which is good."

She absent grabbed around the jewelry "You want me to lie with any other men?" she whispered.

He winced at the words. It wasn't what he had meant "No" he replied slowly, "I want you to have the opportunity to have fun, to learn that not all men are like William" he said and referred to the young man who had been Daine's date in mid-winter.

Daine doubted his word. Of course he was right in what he said, but the development between them was ... nice and she didn't want to stop now "What about you?" she asked hesitantly "Are you going to find another woman?" She hadn't fully accepted what he had said.

Numair looked grave and shook his head "No ... magelet" he said, reaching for her. He noticed how Daine voluntarily came closer and he lifted her chin. He looked at her and made his decision. He took the chain which hold two things, a black opal and a ring with a stone. He let the ring slide down in his palm and took her hand. He hesitated, it was surprisingly easy to alter the rings spell. Numair suspected that The Graveyard Hag had something to do with it.

Daine gasped surprised "Numair! What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure that you will remember, when you are done having fun, that I will always be waiting for you..." he paused and let the ring slide on her ring finger, it was a perfect fit "and if you choose another man I promise that I will always be your friend...no matter what".

She couldn't comprehend what Numair was saying "Why are you doing this?" she asked instead.

Numair leaned forward and put his lips against hers. The kiss was to tell her what he felt and Daine trembled in his arms "Because I can" he told her.  
Their lips burned every time they touched each other and Numair lowered Daine down against the bed again as he slowly crept over her. He kissed her deeply and let her feel the passion and love he felt for her. With mind that this was the very last time he would allow himself to touch her, he let his fingers move to her inner thighs and willingly and instinctively Daine spread her legs for him.

**Please review :-)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter ****37**** – ****Not ****saying ****goodbye**

The last hours of endearment had only been caressing, because even though Numair had initiated the start of what could have been Daine's first time he had managed to hold back to such an extent that he was pretty sure that she was unhappy with him. She had almost begged him to take the final step toward making her a complete woman and even though she repeatedly had tried to push their under garments away, he had stopped her hands and instead locked them firmly over her head while his kiss had gotten immense pleasant sounds from her lips. Finally, and rather satisfied she had accepted that this night was not the time to go all the way and Daine had with strong pink cheeks gasping for breath declared that this had been her best night.

Numair had then moved so he lay with her burning body against his. Listening to her now quiet and stable breathing his hand had been around her hers, which was now covered by a special ring. He completed the spell so that her friends would always be able to see her, but to others who wished her evil would walk right past her even though she stood in front of them. He knew that he when the time was right had to have the ring again, but right now it was a question of preventing Inar Hadensra to achieve his desire to add Daine to his collection.

He let go of her hand and tried not to wake the sleeping young woman when leaving the bed. He couldn't take his shirt when Daine was still wearing this, but with a little glowing ball he lit up the room a bit so he could locate his pants. Finally wearing them Numair bent over Daine and covered her lips with the most gentlest and most tender kiss he could. He then took the bloody nightgown with him.

Numair closed the door slowly and silently. As he turned to walk toward the room where his clothes were packed into two saddlebags he walked straight into a waiting person who stood with her arms laid crosswise.

"Are you a complete idiot?" whispered the little woman whose face was lit by Numair's luminous ball.

"Hello Onua" he closed the door and stepped away from it while he gently grabbed the horse woman's arm and pulled her toward the room with his clothes.

Finally inside with the door closed he released her and turned to her "I'm sorry ... but it took some time before she fell asleep," he said and leaned down toward the bag and laid it on the table. He quickly placed the nightgown inside.

"Yes ... I heard" said Onua seriously. "When I asked you to take care of her when you had to get her back from the kidnappers this was definitely not what I meant" she pointed toward the wall to point out what had taken place inside the other room "I expected you, of all others were smart enough not to start on something that will only destroy her heart".

Numair, who was extremely calm in contrast to Onua, found a shirt and pulled it over his head "I will not damage her heart, Onua" he replied quiet "Moreover, you can't stop progress".

Onua leaned forward "You're right, I can't stop progress but if you so much as hurt her, Numair Salmalin, you not only get me on the neck, but also Alanna, Jonathan, Thayet and George ... I just want to be sure that you are sure this time and that you don't use her as you have used other women ".

He turned to his best friend, stunned "I didn't know that this was how you saw me?"

"I see you both as a woman, Numair, but also as her 'reserve parent'. She is my heart and you know it ... besides, you owe me an explanation!" Onua said and alluded to what he had said to her the first night in Elena's house. "How long has this been going on?"

"It actually started the night before she was kidnapped, Daine woke up and felt wrongness, the animals in the forest was quiet and she came to see me in the tent. When we came out into the clearing they were there, three men ..." he saw how Onua just stared at him baffled. He quickly added "I would have told you ... but because of everything with Daine" he let the rest of the words hang in the air. His hands had already begun to check the contents of his saddlebags of whether he had everything he needed when he come face to face with Inar. He pulled a stone and placed it in his pocket.

Onua relaxed "So it's relatively new" she commented "It was also what Daine explained to me."

He stopped his movement "What?"

She sat down in the empty chair "Do you remember this morning when you walked in and overheard the last of Daine and my conversation?"

Numair nodded and listened.

"She was afraid that she couldn't measure up to the women you had been in the company of while she was your student ... she followed you because she was afraid to hurt you ... when it could be the other way around ".

"I didn't know" he replied and sat down heavily in his chair "Believe me when I say that I love her. I haven't loved any woman such and I think that I will never do...when I first saw her in hawk form it was as if I have waited for something my hole life and right in front of me was 'that something'" I'm sorry that I'd kept you in the dark Onua".

Onua shrugged "Numair, I'm not condemning the change in your relationship, but I want to know what's wrong with her!"

Numair turned his face towards the window. It was still dark outside. He had time to explain Onua what was going on. He concluded by telling her about the special ring he had been holding since mid-winter and Daine carried it now, he also talked about Inar Hadensra. He told her about Daine's unknown Unicorn fever and Elena, who had been selected by Daine's mother to protect her. When he explained that Elena knew more than she said, Onua nodded. When the telling was finish he got up and went over to the bags. He took them in his hand as he heard how Onua told what she knew. When he turned around he found the woman silent.

"Where are you going?" she asked when she saw how he took his winter cloak on.

"I have a pest problem I must have exterminated" he explained, implying to Inar Hadensra and started toward the door. He didn't get very far. Onua was a quick woman and stood in front of him.

"Are you coming back?" she asked, putting her hand to his chest and looked up at him.

"I don't know" he replied and leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Will you tell Daine I'm sorry to leave her and remind her of our agreement?" he asked, referring to the conversation about choosing other men. Onua nodded slowly and gave him a hug. "And remind Elena that she must practice every day."

"Of course Numair ... watch yourself" Onua stepped aside and saw how her friend disappeared down the hall and out into the dark night. "May the Goddess watch over you," she whispered and went to bed.

* * *

The silence was almost deafening around him. If anyone had been up on this godforsaken time they would have wondered why a man, alone, walked three times around the house where the town healer lived and drew a shining shimmering glow of black fire speckled with silver after him. Not far from the house was a gelding, which hung his head and seemed to send crooked glances to his master. There were no sounds around him as he swung himself into the saddle and took up a stone from the bag he had stuck in his belt. If you weren't so far from the rider and blinked, you would the next second believe that the rider had been an illusion for where the horse had stood was now absolutely nothing.

Hidden by the stone Numair rode through the city and when he reached the outskirts where the road transformed from stone to gravel he rose from his horse. He walked slowly over to a bush and with the tip of the foot he began to loosen the still slightly frozen earth. Once again he took a stone from the bag by his waist a handkerchief which contained a lock of hair. He pulled neatly a small lump of hair from the big lump and let Daine's hair fall down beside the stone he had placed. Then, the only sound one could possible heard was a hiss from the nearest bush. A bird scowled him for wakening her up in her nest when it wasn't even dawn. He whispered the words he knew so well and shaped the necessary spell. Ready he forced himself into the saddle. He led the spotted gelding away from the scene and turned the horse, so it every moment could put in the gallop out of the town.

He waited a long time. The first birds began to sing hallo to he sun when he heard the sound of hooves that struck stone. Numair took a deep breath and let only a spark of his gift search out towards a lonely rider. He hit solid energy and knew right away that Inar Hadensra had reached the town. He turned his energy to the place he had buried the stone with a lock of Daine's hair and far behind him one could begin to heard faint horse hooves that echoed. His spell had begun.

"Stop it Cloud" said a female voice suddenly. Numair smiled. He had over time practiced in making an almost too perfect simulacra of his student.

He turned in his saddle and was very pleased to see how the young woman was wearing a traveling cloak and the horse was packed with necessary things. The trick was complete when he added the stubborn undertone in her voice "nonsense ... I'm sure that Numair, Onua and Perin will think it's an excellent idea". The counterfeit Daine went ahead and came riding close past him. Even her scent of hay, horse and smell of her nocturnal visitors he added. Inar Hadensra didn't know that Daine was no longer in possession of her wild magic and Numair needed Inar to believe that this was the real Daine.

When she was past him and further up the road he gave sign to his gelding to move on. Numair had to be as close as possible to control his fake wildmage. The girl and the horse continued their conversation, but it was only the young woman's voice who could be heard "Well ... I think he looks very beautiful ..." He let her stop her flow of speech. Numair smiled coldly when he saw that Inar had discovered who rode to meet him.

They had come right up against each other and the fake Daine held her pony back. Numair smiled even wider when Inar leaned forward and saluted "Isn't it a beautiful morning?" asked Inar and leaned forward in the saddle.

Numair's Daine nodded and replied dryly "Yes ... if you are woken early because some people always experimenting at night." He let her refer to a habit of his. Since their acquaintance Daine had occasionally when she couldn't sleep sought his company with a desire for an early education before her duties for Onua. These had resulted in failed, magical experiments conducted by Numair alone at night when he knew that those with the most powerful gifts slept, so they couldn't feel his manipulation of certain things.

He had tried at one point to create a kind of 'voice-communication-bridge' to replace the use of speech balls. Daine had that night been uable to fall asleep and had therefore knocked first hard on his door to his study. When he didn't respond she had to come shrinking in through a mousehole.

She had obviously not expected that he had been awake and in the same second she was safe inside the room Numair had released his gift. The result was that Daine sat naked on the floor in complete surprise and Numair's attempt had succeeded, but the only drawback was that the bridge which should have been directed against Harailt, split up and attached itself to all surrounding people with the gift. The subsequent conversation between the black robe mage and his student had been heard by about 50 people including the king. Numair had after the incident stood in front of the king and listen to a long sermon about the regulations concerning experiments and the seriousness that had come out of his talk with Daine.

Not only had they talked about her annoying lack of clothing when she transformed, but the conversation had also led to more private details about the relationship between a woman and a man. Numair had made a long speech about the seriousness and wrongness that she sought his company at night, but had in the speech forgotten to point out that her visit was just pure educational context. And so was the foundation stones for the first rumors about Daine and him founded. A rumor he with his many resources hadn't been available to bury. It had only caused the opposite result, that the rumors were multiplied.

Numair was taken back to man in front of him by the sound of Inar's voice.

Inar smiled grimly and satisfied. She didn't knew who he was "Is that why you are out so early?"

Numair let Cloud fidgeting restlessly, which Daine looked down on the mare "Yes .. yes ... we'll move on." He couldn't hide the relief that Inar now was caught by his trickery. Inar reacted namely as he had hoped.

"Could it really be ..." Inar hesitated. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be in front of the woman he had been told had been kidnapped and now sat on her horse before him "it is really Veralidaine Sarrasri?" he asked.

"That's my name" confirmed Daine hissing. Numair knew how she hated being reminded of her paternal ancestry. "Why do you ask?" she asked, raising her hand towards the bow hanging from her shoulders.

"Easy lass ... I was told that you would be here, I have some sick gyrfalcons who needs your help" Inar raised his hands in surrender. Numair was ready for the energy that would come with this gesture and sure enough ... his false Daine was hit one second later and he let the unconscious woman fall along the neck of her pony.

Inar got off his horse and secured with rope Daine to her now hot-tempered mare who tried to bite him. Numair let the horse put her teeth thoroughly in Inar's arm.

The mage gave an angry outburst from him and struck the pony on the nose. Numair grimaced and was at that moment glad that it wasn't the real pony, but one that was as false as Daine. He waited quietly and secretly he enjoyed that he would take the life of this red-eyed mage who had been so bold to kidnap the real Daine in the first place. But first Numair needed Inar to guide him to the place where he held the other women.

Inar, who was dressed in shabby clothes forced himself into the saddle and hold his horse. He had the fake Cloud's reins in his hand and without looking back he left the town. Numair, however, waited a few seconds and looked back. He knew that it might be months before he saw Daine again, but the thought of their night together was enough to get his mood up again. He gave Spots a light squeeze with his knees and the horse followed the two riders, the one who was conscious and the unconscious.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter ****38****-**** Despair**

The light hit her face and forced her to open her eyes. It took seconds for her to remember where she was and how she ended up in one of Numair's shirts, which were relatively new she noted. Daine forced her legs out over the edge of the bed and let them carry her weight. Staggering a bit she reached the door and found it barricaded. She pulled the handle first with one hand without success and then with both hands. With wrinkled brows, she studied the door closer to be sure that she pulled the right way. Daine tried again. Nothing happened. She looked around her and she remembered faintly the night activity. She now put both hands around the handle again and laid her weight in. .. suddenly the door gave after and she fell backwards just as long she was. Daine put her hand up to her head and felt something wet on her fingers. She had received a wound.

"Daine ... what in heaven's name are you doing on the floor?" Perin stood over her and handed her a hand.

She took it and was pulled back on her feet again.

"Beautiful ring" he noted.

"Thank you," she mumbled and looked down at her other hand which were red "Since when are you up and around?" she asked.

Perin stared at her choice of sleepwear before he replied, "I've been awake for a few hours, it will soon be noon ... nice pajamas".

Daine looked down from herself and swore "Turn around" she commanded.

Perin turned his back to her, "Tell me when you're dressed" was all he said.

Daine walked over to the bed and pulled the blanketaround herself "Now," she said while seeing Perin turn around again. He was standing just inside the door, without moving. "What?" she exclaimed, as he still said nothing. She sat on the bed and pulled her naked toes up under the blanket. There was a icy cold wind from the now open door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he finally said without looking at her.

She looked searchingly at him. There was still stains on his cheek "It's okay ... Numair saved me" she replied quietly.

He snorted. The great hero who had left them without any explanation. Onua had just shrugged when he had asked her.

Daine heard how Perin snorted "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously. She saw how the young clerk came towards her. He seemed both relaxed and a bit nervous, which made her really anxious. "What happened?" she whispered nervously and then saw how Onua came to the door. It was Onua who sat down beside her. "Onua ... please ... tell me what's wrong?" she practically begged.

Onua took Daine's hands and studied her hand with the ring "Daine ... I don't know how to tell this" she paused when another person appeared in the doorway. Elena stopped at the sight.

Daine's stomach froze "Tell me what?" she asked really scared.

"Numair is gone" she explained quietly. She wasn't sure what Daine's reaction would be. She waited a long time and watched the young woman impertinent. The young woman just sat like a statue, staring straight ahead. She wouldn't let go of Daine's hands, for they squeezed hers.

"What do you mean he's gone?" they heard her finally whisper.

It was not Perin or Elena who responded, but Onua "He is gone after Inar Hadensra. I think you know who he is?"

Daine nodded slowly. She recognized the name, but she couldn't exactly remember who it was. "Did he tell you when he would come back?" she asked hoarsely. Her mouth felt strangely dry.

She didn't notice that Elena had been missing before she came with steaming liquid that was pushed into her hands and Onua, who responded to her questions "No ... he didn't say when he would come back."

Daine lifted the cup to her lips and blew the steam away. She was silent and said nothing. Inside her, she was cold, numb, and above all, lonely. Three people left her to her thoughts.

* * *

She had to fight many battles concerning her life, some of them didn't feel great while others were gigantic. The small battles was to get through the day without feeling any kind of emotion. She had to admit that she still had trouble touching animals without gloves and therefore she had on arrival at to the annual market with Onua ordered a huge stash of gloves so her hands wouldn't assume horse fur, dog fur, cat fur or feathers. Onua had reported to Jonathan that Numair no longer was traveling with them. That he was pursuing another mage. The mage in question was holing gifted women in captivity. The King had reacted as assumed and had spend almost an hour yelling into the speaking ball. Onua had let the king yell all he wanted, unable to close the ball. Only when the Queen had found him while yelling and scolded him had he stopped and excused his manners.

Perin had initially been no help for her, but as days went on, they had been together and shared a lot of experiences, without going all the way. Daine remembered Numair's words about having fun, but when it came to being almost naked with Perin, she found that she couldn't go through it so she had stopped him every time with different excuses and he had accepted her sad mood. There came a day after they had been on the market for almost a week, where Perin had returned from his grace, who was head of the larger city. He had seemed sad and only after had only after several hours of persuasion told Daine, Onua and Elena that he had been ordered to stay in the city. His Grace had called it a kind of posting and the opportunity to learn to get his own team of apprentices. Perin had immediately accepted the promotion and as Onua, Daine and Elena had left the market had waved goodbye to Perin. Daine had turned back in her saddle and looked at the young man. She couldn't determine if she was going to miss him or not.

The journey home from Cria had been very nasty for Daine. Even though she twice daily drank the lumpy fluid to relieve the symptoms that was caused by the Unicorn fever. While staying at the market, it had been easy, because she had mostly slept in Perins arms and it had done that she only had a few episodes where she had woken up screaming, but when she did his presence wasn't enough. She had missed Numair incredibly much and it was indeed that when the missing had become too big that she had secretly had taken the canvas bag and pulled a white shirt up which smelled of him. Cinnamon, oil and the smell of old books. She had, however, had his shirt up too many times so now the smell was almost gone.  
Now on the road the nights was unbearable. Onua and Elena had to switch to guard and sleep not far from Daine. The silence of the night was either broken by screams or Elena or Onua had to get up and retrieve Daine because she had started to walk in her sleep. This meant that all three women didn't get much sleep during their journey back to Corus.

It was two weeks ago, the start of April, that they had arrived back to the palace with the forty new stubborn ponies. It had taken two weeks longer than planned to reach til Corus and she had upon arrival jump directly from the saddle and had run everything her legs could to reach the door, where a massive bronze plaque hung with the name; Numair Salmalin. She hadn't lowered her speed upon arrival and had expected that the door would open when her hand got down on the handle but nothing had happened. She had then passed through the palace in which servants and maids had jumped out of way to avoid bumping into the young woman with long curly brown hair. When she this time reached the massive oak door and forced it open, she found a startle assembly and an even more astonished king who looked searchingly at her. Regardless of the king all advisers she paused in the doorway and looked hopefully at the king, who had only shaken his head in response to her unspoken question.

Daine's shoulders had sunk after that and she had then apologized tol the people in front of her for her interruption. Then she had plunged into endless tasks from morning to evening in the hope that her nights would be quiet, but nothing helped. She had no one to hold around her at nights and she missed Numair even more.  
Elena tried to help and despite the fact that she was now taught by Duke Baird, Daine's unicorn fever continued. It wasn't long before everyone in the palace knew that the nocturnal screams didn't come from a couple who had pleasures in bed, but from the very young woman with wild magic and with a very strange disorder. Duke Baird hadn't couldn't find anything about Unicorn fever, he have had several of his students who had gone through the royal library twice and when they didn't found anything he had sent a messenger to the City of the Gods with the unusually request to the priests to find anything of importance. The priests hadn't had any luck either.

Daine's strange condition caused her to feel even more lonely and as time went on, her suitors disappeared, those who otherwise had found her interesting.

The spring and the heat was slow to come and they were close to May now. The time seemed to stand still for Daine and when she couldn't trough herself into endless tasks anymore because she had been told by the King to take it easy Daine began to find herself constantly ended up in front of Numair's door. She began to sit op the floor for just a few hours, but without work she now ended up sitting on the floor the hole day, leaning against the wall opposite the door and just stare at it for hours while maids and pages passed her during the day. The first few days, someone would come to her and asked if she was okay, but as time went on they disappeared too.

Onua, who was concerned had looked how Daine sank into deep despair went to Jonathan and made him recall the only two people she could think of that might help Daine out of her own empty world. And in early May, the two people finally arrived. Jonathan had given them permission to take leave in two weeks, which Onua profoundly disagree with and thereby the little K'miri had her first dispute with her king. It wouldn't take two weeks to get her young friend out of her miserable shell.

"She doesn't look good" Miri commented, when she finally stepped into the corridor where her friend sat and stared viciously at the door to Numair's chambers.

Evin entered beside his girlfriend "You're right", he confirmed. "How long was it they said that she had been sitting like that?"

"Two weeks, I think" she replied and rocked with one foot. She turned half and looked searchingly at Evin "How should we go about it?"

He scratched his spiky hair "I think the best tactic would be to meet her where she is, don't you think?"

Miri nodded "Absolutely."

Now had the palace servants and maids had to go through the corridor and not just see one person sitting on the floor, but three persons. Two women and a man. Miri and Evin let Daine sit in front of Numair's door for a week without talking to her or talk to each other and when they reached the seven day a hand was slowly stretched out to both of them. This day they sat and held Daine's hands while they tried to find a solutions that could get the young woman to communicate with them. What they didn't know was that the solution came by itself in the form of a blond woman who went and knocked softly on Numair's door late one evening. In a matter of seconds Daine was on her legs, hissing. She recognized the young woman, as one of the countless women Numair had been with.

"So grab it your empty-headed goose!" She shouted furiously "He's not here and he's not coming back!"

Evin and Miri was also on their legs. They stood silently behind her and saw how the frightened woman backed away from Daine.

"Sorry" was the only woman said and rusched down the corridor.

Miri grabbed Daine and turned her around. She was half a head taller than Daine and therefore she looked down in foggy blue gray eyes. "Daine ... you have to stop, Numair is coming back, I'm sure," she said sharply.

"I'm not" said Daine quietly and for the first time since Onua had told her that Numair had left them to hunt Inar Hadensra she cried. "Miri ... what should I do if he doesn't?" she asked hiccuping. "Not even Kitten is here, the king won't let her come back...she's still be in Dunleth with Tkaa the next few months".

"But I'm here, Daine" Miri pulled Daine into an awkward hug "I'm here". She nodded at Evin that it was time to go away, for she sensed that Daine needed to talk privately. Evin just smiled and disappeared. He would rather not hear details that wasn't for his ears, so he went to the barn where he knew he would find Stefan. Miri, however, guided Daine out into the large garden, where the palace gardeners were gathering branches to the large annual bonfire for Baltane's evening, two days from now. She forced Daine to sit on one of the benches and called one of the pages. With orders to find something to drink and something to eat the boy disappeared toward the kitchen.

"Why are you so sure that Numair isn't coming back?" she asked. Miri would like to have asked why Numair had become so important, but she kept quiet. Her attention was caught by something golden that flashed on Daine's hand. "What is that?" she asked.

Daine sat and turned the ring on her finger "It's a ring Numair gave to me with a promise" she whispered. She lokked up at Miri with tears in her eyes. "We kissed".

Miri was shocked. "He kissed you? He actually kissed you? I knew it..." she cheered.

She looked gravely at her friend "Don't cheer Miri ... Numair isn't coming back, I have a disease I don't know what is and my wild magic is gone. What can possible go wrong next?"

Miri was pensive "I don't know" she replied.

The page was one of the new ones. He came walking towards them with a tray, he smiled contentedly as he put it down. He bowed slightly and remained standing and it was only when Miri asked him to tell why he was so happy he opened his mouth "Did you know that a large group of guests just arrived?" he asked and continued without any stop "It's only women with children and Isaw a single man too, someone says that it is ..." His voice trailed off as he suddenly was pushed away by two young women who quickly ran towards the inner courtyard. The boy got up slowly and took the tray up "Crazy women" he muttered.

Sure enough the inner courtyard swarmed with women. Some wore bundles that were found to contain small newborns, other women had older children seated on the hip and the other was heavily pregnant. Daine stopped abruptly. There were at least thirty women. In the midst of the crowd she spotted a single horse which she recognized as Spots, his saddle was emty ... stable boys was about to lead the other horses away. She grabbed the sleeve of the nearest woman who looked searchingly at her "Is Numair dead?" she asked anxiously.

The woman whose newborn started to cry just stared at her. The woman couldn't guite understand what the younger woman in front of her said, so she replied the only word she knew "Yes".

Daine couldn't breathe. She felt like she was being strangled. The world around her tilted and she was dizzy. He's dead she kept thinking over and over again, gone... Rough hands grabbed her shoulders and a voice, Miri's called out to a servant that he should find Onua, Alanna, Evin ... that they should find Elena or some other, for the look in Daine's face scared her witless .

"Breathe" she called to Daine again and again, but she wasn't sure that Daine heard her. Miri saw how Onua came urgently. "Onua ... she is about to go crazy" Miri screamed terrified and tried to maintain a now struggling woman. She was in that moment happy that Daine no longer possessed her wild magic. She thanked the gods silently that she possessed such strong muscles that she could keep hold of the now screaming young woman.

The sound of a bitter cry got the amount of women to turn towards Daine and Miri, but it wasn't Onua who came Miri to the rescue. The two woman held a extremely angry woman who griewed. Elena pressed two fingers against Daine's forehead and forced her to sleep. She used a heavly spell and Daine would only wake when Baltane's was beginning. Miri and Onua grabbed the sleeping young woman's body and lowered her to the ground. Evin, who had also come running took his cloak of and had started to laid it underneath Daine's head.

"What's going on?" sounded a deep easy singing voice behind them. Numair stood and looked down at the now sleeping woman, his student and half lover, lying on the ground.

**Please review...tell me if it is necessary to continue or not? **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Sometimes it's nice to confirmed that what one writes is being read and that you actually like it, therefore I will continue the story :-) I know that this chapter isn'tt that long, but the next chapter will be a lot longer, longer than any other chapter in this story. And yet again please review, because I missed your thoughts. **

**Chapter ****39****-**** Interfering**

It was Miri who was the first to said a word "You ..." she stammered slightly "you're alive".

Numair frowned "Well last I checked, I was ... what happened?" He squatted beside the unconscious Daine and lightly touched her forehead. It was an obvious affection and he knew it. He looked up at Miri, who stood with shining eyes. "Will someone be kind enough to tell me why my student is lying on the ground?"

Miri nodded "She thought you were dead," she explained with a quiet voice. Evin had taken control of the spectators who now streamed out of the palace. He ordered the guards to get them all back in and those who didn't listened to him, got to hear how Evin had achieved an equally high roar as Sarge in his time as leader of a group of riders. Ladies of the court, nobles and servants fled when the slender man opened his mouth.

All this took place while Numair was retold how his student had tried to gain access to his chambers without result and how she had been sitting for weeks in front of his door and stared at it. Onua had been called away to the stables, as news reached her that one of the horses was in uproar and Elena had grabbed a pregnant woman whose water broke and had contractions. Slowly, the courtyard became deserted and only Numair, Daine and Miri was left behind. He pressed gently one arm under her shoulders and then another arm under her knees. Without difficulty he lifted her up and started walking.

Miri hurried rapidly after. Although she was tall for a girl to be, she had trouble keeping up with the long man. She half ran after Numair "Is it true that you kissed her?" it rushed out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Numair didn't lower his speed as he turned his head and looked at the young woman "Quiet" he ordered as they walked past the curious people who stopped and looked at the unconscious woman in his arms.

She pressed her lips together fiercely. Cursed be her always searching questions. They reached the door and it suddenly swung open. Miri stopped, doubting for a few seconds if she was allowed to go inside, but when the lanky man threw her a look she followed him. The door behind her closed with a bang. Miri jumped half a meter in fright. She looked around. Never had she been present inside Numair's chambers and then it was perhaps the first and perhaps only time she was allowed, therefor her brain noticed every detail. From the dusty books that stood in the large bookcase, the two tables that were filled respectively with glass flasks with different liquids and a collection of unique shimmering stones. She had never been in a mage's study before and fascinated she walked slowly towards the rocks and stretched her hand out.

"Don't touch" it suddenly came from an open door. Miri with drew hastily her hand. She walked slowly to the door and caught a glimpse into the most holy place she had ever seen; Numair's bedroom. At the double bed Daine laid with closed eyes while Numair sat beside her and caressed her cheek. Miri didn't dare say a word in fear of spoiling the image of the most gentle love she had ever seen. Not even in the relationship with Evin she had experienced something similar. She didn't say a word. It was Numair, who broke the silence.

"What has she told you?" His voice was like a caressing bass that reverberated through the room.

Miri leaned against the door frame "Not much ... only that you had kissed her," she replied calmly. She saw how Numair leaned forward and gently let his lips touch Daine's cheek. He turned and looked at Miri with serious hazel eyes.

"You must never tell anyone" was all he said as he got up from the bed and pulled the blanket over the sleeping form. "Never". He then gently took Daine's hand and let the ring slide of her finger. He was going to need that.

Miri nodded and backed out of the bedroom "I swear".

Numair nodded satisfied "Well ... I can hardly imagine what uproar it would bring." He sank into the chair in front of his desk. He took a small object from his purse, a small red stone. He let it fell onto the table. He let his hand linger in the air over the rocks and slowly micro-thin strands of black fire speckled with silver was pulled out of his hands. The stones flared up for a few seconds and it was only then that Miri recognized them as opals. She hid a gasp. Had she touched the stones she would have been torn to atoms.

"Is that why she didn't get access?" she asked.

Numair closed his hand "Yes".

She could see how he shook slightly as he stood up and as he was about to lose balance she hurried forward. "You've exhausted yourself" she accused him while she put his arm around her shoulders. Miri helped the now weak man into the bedroom, where Daine was.

Numair sat down on the bed while he explained himself "It's necessary. Soon I'll need all the strength I can get. Inar Hadensra was easy, others isn't" He found it hard to hold his eyes open.

Miri turned and took a blanket which she threw over the black robe mage. "I doubt that it is necessary to transfer all your gift to the stones, whether something is going to happen it has to wait until the summer is over. We is about to celebrate Baltane in two days" she smiled at the thought.

Numair grabbed her hand when she let go of the blanket "It's Baltane in two days?"

She nodded, "I thought you knew" she whispered, but when she saw how he shook his head she slowly continued "I can see that you didn't."

Numair had closed his eyes and Miri started toward the door. Which she quietly closed behind her. Unable to generate a protection around his room, she knew she had to stand guard. Numair Salmalin had a secret and she would do anything to protect her friend and the man who loved her. Therefore, when she came out of the corridor she sat down the same place as Daine had and stared at the door. It wasn't long before her fiance Evin joined her. She did what she promised ... not a word was said about the forbidden kiss.

* * *

He knew that he slept. Sleep was in fact the best cure for the loss of his powers, although this time it had been self-inflicted. What he didn't know was that even though Miri and Evin switched to guard the door, an intruder nevertheless managed to enter his room. Anyone who saw it would think it was something from a failed experiment, but it was just the opposite. The gray mass wasn't larger than a full-grown cat as it slid across the floor from the sudden fire in the fireplace. The funny thing about the mass was that it constantly changed shape, from round to square to triangular. The possibilities were endless, like the work it had to do.  
It reached the bedroom door and made itself flat so that it could slip through the small crack was between the door and door sill.  
Finally, within it slid up between the two people on the bed. The lingered at the young woman and stretched long gray tentacles out to her ...

"Did I not say that it was the man?" rang a divine voice through the room.

The gray mass winced and pressed itself trembling down on the bed. It slowly pulled its tentacles itself to send new out against the sleeping long man. With these it pulled itself up on the chest and a small head peeped out. Without eyes it stared intrusive.

"Go ahead" the divine voice rushed "Someone is coming".

The gray mass slid rapidly back and slowly began to push itself through Numair's nostrils, ears and mouth. Then it was gone.

Miri opened the door at the same moment and looked around the room. She was sure she had heard a voice, but it had to be an illusion. The fire in the fireplace on the other hand wasn't an illusion. She found it impossible to extinguish and even with Elena's gift it burned without firewood.  
She then moved her surveillance into Numair's work room and sat down before the fire. She could recognize divine influence when she saw it.

What she didn't see was how the air flashed behind her. A female figure took shape and Miri didn't turned around, she couldn't see that this woman wasn't of human origin, but divine. Miri gone in her own thoughts didn't discovered that the divine woman slowly walked towards her and standing behind her with a long wavy leaf green dress.

Miri, who still sat and stared into the flames noticed nothing.

The Green Lady reached out and let her hand linger a few millimeters above the blonde hair. She looked down on her daughter best friend and with regret she said softly "I'm so sorry sweet, but you will not survive the first year of your daughter's life ... but I can promise that her father will live and care for your unique daughter".

Miri, which was completely lost in her own thoughts turned abruptly. She was still alone in Numair's work room, but she had a strong feeling that it wasn't quite the case. Therefore, she got up and came to stand face to face with The Green Lady without seeing her. "Who is here?" she asked whispering.  
When no one answered and only the sound of the busy servents from the palace reached her ears she sat in front of the fire again and sighed. Once again absently she played with the simple jewelry she had hanging around her neck.

The green Lady on the other hand walked slowly away from Miri and ented through the closed door to where her daughter was. She walked slowly towards the bed and when she reached the young woman who slept deeply she reached out and caressed her cheek "Daughter ... I am sure you will hate us, but Tortall's fate is in your's and Numair's hands and therefore I hope that you sometime in future will forgive us." Sarra handed down towards the jewelery Daine had lying close to the skin at her collarbone. With her hand around the charm Sarra whispered a word and there was a loud bang. The jewelery flamed up and all traces of the spell against pregnancy disappeared. Sarra wanted to be sure that her Daughter was going to conceive so she did it as an extra precaution.

Miri, who had heard the sound jumped up and ran to the bedroom. She pushed open the door and stopped abruptly ... nothing. She closed the door halfway and looked behind it, even here there was nothing. Kneeling she crept towards the bed and looked under it. The sight that met her was scary ... the man should simply hire a maid, the floor was filled with dust. She sneezed heavily and stood up. The two sleeping occupants still lay on the bed. She shrugged and stood up. As soon as she stood Numair moved in his sleep. He reached with long strong arms and closed them around Daine's sleeping form, he pulled his student to him. Miri smiled and walked slowly back to where she came from. She sat down again in front of the divine fire. It wasn't long before Evin would come and replace her and she rejoiced to see her lover again.

The Green Lady wasn't finished, she lacked the last of her task. Wearing the leaf green dress she and a white veil she bent forward and looked closely at Numair. Up close, almost too close she whispered, "Make my daughter a complete woman Baltane's night, make love with her Master Salmalin ... that is your destiny. Oh I nearly forgot...you won't remember any of this. Gainel's little helper have made sure of that". Seconds later the divine presence was gone.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Wow...it took forever to edit this chapter, but here you have it! **

**Chapter ****40 ****- Beginning of Baltane**

_"It's May, it's May, the lusty month of May! That lovely month when everyone goes blissfully astray"._

Everywhere in the kingdom this string of words could be heard from the playing, bouncing, dancing and running children who rushed in and out between the adults' legs. It was a kind of song that spread with lightning speed as soon as the first word was spoken loudly and it was like ripples in the water. The adults would laugh at the words knowing that their largest children understood the importance of them and the small ones didn't understand anything. But nevertheless it was the little children voices who was the loudest and clearest, and the voices that created the wonderful blissfully atmosphere all the adults knew would grow larger during the day and would end in enjoyment in the evening when the moon watched over their naked bodies.

This day was Baltane. The day where everything was about sex and fertility. And the most amazing thing was that all the people were not ashamed of it. It was a natural part of life and a tradition held every year, no matter what. It was the time of year where the cattle were driven between massive fires as a way of blessing and purifying them, and later when night descended children, big and small were put to bed by the old ones in the villages as their parents, unmarried or married could jump over the smoldering embers and disappear into the darkness of the night to enjoy each other as only lovers can.

Baltane was no less an excuse to party and it was the celebration of the sexual union of the god, Mithros and The greate Mother Goddess, which caused the creative energies born from human love. These energies were found to bless the land, animals and people, and would bestow health and fertility for all. This was the event that gave all women the opportunity to become pregnant if they wanted to and those who either weren't ready or didn't want more children, used the only remedy for pregnancy; namely a charm from The Greate Mother Goddess. Baltane's night was also where women threw themselves into the arms of men, because on this night all women was equal to The Great Mother Goddess who seduced the great god; Mithros. This seduction wasn't only fun, but a sacred union and the people who made love this night would be blessed by the two gods who watched over all of their 'children'.

Sometimes, a small village would choose a May Queen, likely a young girl of 16 and a MaY King, a young man older than the girl who would replay the erotic roles of the wedding of The Great Mother Goddess and The Great God; Mithros. This play was a non-sexual pageant to the entire village. The play could end with the girl and the boy became married later in the year, if it turned out that they had been together Baltane's night. It was considered fortunately that these happy circumstances, the children concived on Baltane's night, which were proof that the Great Mother Goddess and Great God, Mithros had blessed and watched the lovemaking between the young couple and the couple would receive gifts from villagers in form of money, clothes, food or a house.

Baltane was also the event where the great and the lesser gods could wander among mortals and it happened that they found a partner who they shared the night with. The consequence of this night could come in form of a crying newborn, ten months later or be a deep secret that only the gods chosen partner possessed to his or her death. However, it was rare that such a union bore fruit, but nevertheless it could be done. As evidence that such a had taken place a young woman yawned and stretched in her bed. This woman was Veralidaien Sarrasri also known as Daine. She sat up dazed and looked around. The only thing she could remember was standing before a large gathering of women in the inner courtyard otherwise everything else was a mist for her.

How she ended up in her bed, she had no idea, but nevertheless she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and shivered as her bare toes hit the floor. She got up and went over to the little mirror she had available, and looked carefully at herself. Only a pale face surrounded by brown soft curls stared back at her. Daine grabbed the nearest clothes and dressed. With the brush running through her hair a few times she decided to plunge into the day's tasks. She remembered faintly the last three weeks, where she had been sitting in front of Numair's door, the first two alone and the last with Miri and Evin. She wondered if they were still at the palace?  
With the question in her mind she threw herself out through the door and stopped abruptly. There were plenty of people in front of her and without any idea of what was going on she stopped the nearest servant. "What's going on?" she asked, staring at the many faces she didn't recognize. Normally she was familiar with all the women at court, but there were some that definitely didn't belong. Some women had dark skin, as Bazhir, others had red hair as Alanna and others looked like they could be cousins to Numair. "Who are the women?" she asked again.

The servant, a tall man standing with a basket filled with freshly baked bread looked a bit annoyed down at Daine. "It's the women Master Salmalin arrived with two days ago" he snorted "a worse fuss" he continued "some silly girl began screaming inside the inner courtyard ..." he silent when he spotted Daine's frightened face.

Then it dawned on her "Numair isn't dead?" she whispered.

The waiter shook his head vigorously "Not even Tortall's downfall would be able to get the better of him. Everywhere that man goes with his student troubles always seems to..."

She turned and ran, while the servant shouted after her, "Hey ... it was you who screamed". She heard him faintly. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs, down through the long corridor and was almost running past his door. She hurried to brake and crashed into the door, which she thought would be open. It was closed and locked. She let her forehead rest against it "Why can't I come in?" she whispered.

Linjeskift

Numair heard the bang on his door standing alone in his study and knew for sure who it was that stood in front of it, but he wasn't ready yet and he didn't know if she was. Therefore, he walked slowly toward the door. He heard weakly a female voice and recognized it right away, but he couldn't ... it was as if something held him back and he had no idea what. He slowly stretched out his hand toward the handle, just millimeters from it he let his hand fall. Instead he let his forehead rest against the cold wood on the door, unable to open. He sensed her presence and how it slowly disappeared again. He would see her in the evening at dinner in the great hall and in front of the fire and not before. He sighed deeply, he wasn't ready.

* * *

How long she stood with her head pressed against the door she didn't know, but she pulled back slowly. Maybe he wasn't there, maybe he was with the king? Therefore, she turned and sat again in race. The door ,she this time reached opened when she took the handle and the man who sat in the chair inside jumped startled.

"Mithros Daine, are you trying to kill me before my time is up?"

"Sorry Duke Gareth, but do you know where Numair is?" She walked in through the door and stood by the chair that was placed in front of the desk.

The older Duke scratched his chin "No ... I haven't seen him since he reported to the king two days ago." He looked searchingly at the young woman "Haven't you seen him yet?" he asked wonderingly. It didn't look like Numair to let his student hang in ignorance.

She shook her head "I haven't seen him, the only thing I've seen was his empty horse in the courtyard."

Duke looked at Daine "So the rumors are true, it was you who almost caused mass birth."

Daine stood by the chair now and chose to sink into it with a sigh. She just needed to relax a little.

"You haven't had an easy time," commented Duke Gareth, who was well up in his years.

"No," she admitted. She looked into brown friendly eyes. Although the Duke had been and was still a strict man, his sense of justice and hidden kindness was always present. His son, Gareth was the same. She looked at the many papers lying on the table. She had interrupted him in his work. Daine rose "Do you know where I can find the king?" she asked, hopefully. He should be able to give her some kind of idea where Numair would be or at least explain what she wanted to know.

Gareth, the elder nodded "He is in a meeting with the Queen. They received a letter earlier this day".

Daine nodded. She recognized the password that the king had private matters to take care of.

"Do you know if Miri and Evin are still here?" she asked instead hopefully.

Duke Gareth shook his head again, "No, Rider Miri and Rider Evin left the palace yesterday morning to try to reach Miri's village today. They talked about some news, they wanted their families to have". He looked at Daine and saw how disappointment was painted on her face. "What about Onua?" he offered.

She shook her head "So far I know she's gone with Stefan down into the city, there were rumors that a horse trader had got some of the ponies who disappeared from the royal fold two days after we arrived with them. .. so she isn't here ".

"Hmmm ... I can see that it's going to be difficult to find someone to talk to then" Gareth looked down at the stack of papers. He couldn't leave anything of his work to the young lady. A sudden impulse made him exclaim "Maybe you should just go back to your room and relax, can't you read some books? Haven't Numair given you anything to read?".

"Reading about Cathark and their greedy emperor?" She made a face that clearly said what she thought of the person who ruled the country.

Gareth smiled "Cathark is a very beautiful country, one shouldn't judge the country for a man's actions."

Daine smiled wryly, "If I didn't know you Duke Gareth, I would think that you were Numair in disguise. He says exactly the same words".

Duke raised his eyebrows in a false astonishment "No ... I don't believe you". He saw how Daine nodded and added, after thinking carefully "Perhaps Master Salmalin's academic pride is contagious."

She took the door handle, in much better mood than she arrived "It looks like it, but don't tell him, it makes him just even more smug than he already is." She smiled broadly. "In addition, he can be difficult to get rid of once you begin to praise him, that way he reminds me of a tick".

Gareth, Duke, grinned broadly "I think that you better not tell him that. It could hurt his feelings."

Daine nodded in agreement and was about to turn around to get out the door again when Duke called after her. She turned her head towards him.

"It's nice to see you smile again, Daine ... and I'm sure that Numair would say the same thing, when he shows up from where he had been hiding."

"Thank you" she bowed slightly to the Duke and gave him a sweet smile "See you tonight at Baltane dinner". She disappeared out the door and closed it after her quietly.

Duke Gareth smiled. He liked the young woman and understood why the people around her were so captivated by her natural being. She was straightforward and to that point she reminded him unmistakably about a young man, he had standing repeatedly in front of his desk when he was young. The young man who the first year of his time at the palace had stood in front of him, proud with either a raised lip or arm in sling. The Duke grabbed his pen and let the memories overwhelm him. The young man, small and slight, with fiery red hair was one of his best memories ... that this young man could no longer be called a man, but a woman and incidentally also was the king's champion, was Duke Gareth's secret pride .. . addition to his own son.

* * *

The servants, who were accustomed to see an almost crestfallen young woman fled now openly when they walked past her. They had in recent weeks become accustomed to a woman with no trace of a smile and eyes that were endless without glow. Young Daine walked through corridors to her room, whistling a merry tune, the servants could no longer judge whether she was raving insane or whether her condition had disappeared. Elena had given up with the strange liquid which she initially had given Daine. The drink had only been in effect in the beginning, but gradually had the effect subsided and Daine had been happy to get rid of the horrible smell and abominable taste. The woman the servants saw was just as happy and cheerful as the birds outside the windows singing loudly in the bushes.

Daine started running and felt the joy of the cold, but again fresh wind that caught her loosely long curly hair and that waved after her. She reached her room, which was located close to the stables and the sleeping quarters, where the newly arrived riders slept. Still whistling she opened the door and stepped inside. Daine turned abruptly at the sound of an intruder. Her whistling disappeared. Before her stood the Queen's personal maid, who had started to lift a long dress up a wooden chest. Cassandra or 'Cassi' as she was called, was a tall, almost too tall, slender woman who was mid-thirti. Her long blond hair was almost chalk white and hung loosely around her bare shoulders.

Daine spoke quietly, afraid that the woman hadn't heard her come in "Cassandra, what are you doing here? Has the Queen sent you?"

Cassandra turned to Daine and smiled sweetly "Yes ... she knew you had it hard, so she sent this one for tonight." The woman lifted the white cloth up and out fell a long white dress that was flashed in the sparse sunshine that had begun to go down. She carefully laid the dress on Daine's bed.

Daine went forward and was about to touch the substance as a pale hand grabbed her. She lifted her gaze.

"Not until you have washed yourself" Cassandra commanded and looked down at Daine's black nails. She grabbed the young woman and pressed something in her arms. Daine noticed that it her her own clothes. Then she led her to the door and opened it. "And don't come back until you are completely clean". Daine was pushed out the door.

The door was closed behind her and Daine, who was astonish to say a word turned abruptly toward the closed door again. She had never been thrown out of her own room, never. Pouting and growling she went to the women bathhouse, which wasn't far from the riders' dining hall. There were others who was walking the same path and Daine sighed loudly. It was going to take time if the bathhouse was crowded. She was about to open the door, when a figure appeared on the path that led into the woods. For the first time in what seemed for her to be several years she saw Numair. Her stomach flipped at the sight and quite unexpectedly, she was breathless.

The lanky mage walked at a steady pace, but took care to avoid attracting any attention and as Daine stood and looked, it was just exactly what sought him out. The woman, Daine had hissed and had called an empty brained goose was walking towards him with a straight back and her range opened. A clear sign of deliberate flirtation. Numair stopped abruptly. Daine could clearly see that he had discovered the woman. What she hadn't expected from her mentor was the deliberate and most cowardly evasive maneuver she had ever seen. Her teacher continued towards the woman, and just in front of her he walked a wide arc around her and continued towards the palace, without a glancing back.

The woman, who clearly had hoped to charm the mighty mage stopped confused and looked frantically around whether there was anyone who had witnessed the incident. Daine looked toward Numair who looked directly at her. She raised her hand to say hello, but Numair turned and disappeared through the door. She frowned and noticed how a wounded feeling replaced the nervous butterflies in her stomach. Either he intentionally didn't wanted to greet her or else he was angry with her. Without knowing which one she went into the bathhouse and sank once more disheartened down in the warm water. At least he was alive, she thought and let the water float over her head.

Half an hour later, her fingers was so wrinkled that Daine was sure that if she was to sit in the bathtub longer her entire existence would disintegrate, so she got up and rinsed the soap out of the long hair. Wearing her clothes and with her arms full of dirty ones she went back to her room. She had expected that Cassandra would be present when she came back, but apparently the Queen's personal maid had other work to do, for the dress and small hairpins with green crystals lay on her bed. She locked her door as always and let her clothes fall to the floor. Daine didn't this time try to touch the fabric of the dress and sure enough, she had guessed correctly. The white dress was covered with small white crystals that flashed with a greenish color. The dress had to cost a fortune and Daine, standing in front of it, had a hard time accepting that she should have something so fine and delicate on Baltane's evening. She took the wooden chest that the dress had been in and laid the dress down with the hairpins. Then she closed the lid gently.  
With the wooden chest firmly placed on the floor under her bed she walked over to the closet and opened the closet door slowly, intending to find something other to wear.

A noise sounded behind her and Daine turned around. The wooden chest lay smashed on the floor and the dress lay on the bed with hairpin on top. She closed the closet door and walked over to the bed, stark naked. Daine took the smashed wood up and laid it the wall, then she stood skeptical in front of the dress again and stared wonderingly. Decisively, she found a blanket and spread it on the floor, and once again the dress was placed nicely on it along with the hairpins. With the bundle securely packed she placed it on her desk. Daine barely manage to reach for the handle of her closet before a blanket fell on her head and took her vision from her.

"Mithros, what is going on?" she shouted furiously and pulled the blanket. She turned quickly and the dress was once again on her bed. "This got to be a joke" she snapped and grabbed the dress again. But in vain. The dress was as glued to the bed. She couldn't list a finger under the fabric. "Are you kidding me?" she asked the dress and waited a few seconds before she continued "You definitely want me to have you on?" She turned her eyes toward the ceiling, rather skeptical "are you sure that this is necessary?" she asked. This time the question was directed to the gods. She hadn't really expected a reply, but it was what she got when hairpin flew towards Daine's head so she had to duck and shields her eyes with one arm. She lowered her arm and stared angrily at her dress. "Fine!" she hissed to it as it was a living creature "Now don't do any mischief when I get my underwear" she scolded, waving a warning finger towards her dress. Then it hit her, this was madness. If people had previously thought it was strange that she could lead dialogues with animals, they would really think that she had gone completely insane if they discovered that she led a conversation with a stubborn dress.

Dressing took longer than expected. The white dress wasn't cut in the same style as other fine dresses and it was only when her patience was used up that she found out that there was laces behind her back to be tied. How was she going to bind them when she couldn't reach? Daine sighed loudly and began pulling her dress of again when there sounded a soft knock on her door. She pulled her dress back in place and pulled her skirt up so she could get the door open. She opened it slowly, half expecting and half hoping that maybe it was Numair, but long blond hair revealed that it was the Queen's personal maid. Just what she needed! Help! "Thank the gods" she whispered and opened the door wider for Cassandra "Never have I been so happy to see someone who knows about dresses" she said, when Cassandra went inside. Daine turned hopelessly towards the woman "Do you know how this dress should sit?"

Cassandra didn't answer the question and Daine, who was too busy with the dress didn't look at the other woman. Had she done so she would have seen that Cassandra's normaly brown green eyes had strangely changed color to bright blue. With experienced fingers Cassandra helped Daine in her dress again and her back was quickly laced. The dress lay smoothly over her skin and Daine could hardly wait to see herself in a large mirror. If Daine had been present she would had discovered that Cassandra slowly changed into Sarra, just for a few minutes.

Sarra enjoyed being near her daughter and she began to rearrange Daine's hair with experienced hands. With the last hairpin placed and the hair waved down her daughter's bare shoulders Sarra sighed loudly. It was only the sound of her mother's voice that made Daine turn around suddenly. But behind her was only Cassandra, the Queen's personal maid.

"I thought I heard..." Daine whispered slowly and looked searchingly at Cassandra. Had the woman always had blue eyes Daine asked herself?

"What did you hear?" Cassandra asked interested.

Daine sighed and was about to say what she had heard, when her stomach rumbled loudly "Oops" she smiled, "maybe it's time to get going for dinner". She looked into the blue eyes. Daine was sure that Cassandra had brown green eyes when she saw the woman for the first time two years ago. She shrugged.

Cassandra just smiled and struck a cloak around Daine's shoulders "So you're not going to freeze," she answered simply and closed it.

"Thank you," Daine replied and looked once more at Cassandra. She was almost sure in her case.

"You're welcome. Off you go" Cassandra almost pushed Daine towards the door, but Daine turned at the last minute and struck her arms around the other woman. The woman froze. When Daine released Cassandra again the woman pushed her out the door "Off you go, you're late." Sarra smiled happily, her daughter had recognized her.

Daine smiled and hurried out the door. She was happy.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter ****41**** – Bonfire **

She was late for dinner. The royals, nobles and they invited were already seated at the big long table that stood in the middle of the great hall. The master of ceremonies who was an old dry towel, pursed his lips so they became a thin line. Daine sighed and hoped that he wouldn't make a big deal out of her late arrival. Unfortunately, it was just what he did and with flaming red cheeks Daine found herself standing behind the master of ceremonies as he pushed the two double doors open and entered an almost completely silent hall. Daine cursed inside. He could have let her slip inside through one of the many side doors, but no. Fully aware of the faint murmured about her she hoped that her face revealed absolutely nothing.  
With a straight back and firm steps she went behind the ceremony master as old man's voice rang out in the hall and introduced her.

"Your Majesties, distinguished guests ..." He pauses briefly and bowed deeply to the assembly in front of him "Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wild Mage". The Master of Ceremonies straightened himself up and stepped aside to let her pass.

Daine lifted her face and her stubborn chin. With confident steps she went ahead and tried by all means to ignore the glances that were sent her way and the small whispering comments about her. When she reached the middle of the floor any voice silenced and no one moved. She knew that they were all anxiously waiting for her to screw up, but when she stopped and lifted her gaze she met Numair's hazel brown eyes. Daine curtsied deeply. Not for the King or Queen, who sat in front of her, but for her teacher and her secret love who sat to the left of Jonathan, between Gareht, the younger and Harailt, the Dean of the Tortallan University of Magic.

When she got up a muffled whisper went through the hall. If they had expected that she would blunder, they were now badly disappointed. She stood still in the middle of the floor, waiting and it was only when Jonathan nodded slightly, she had permission to sit. The only empty space there was, was further down the table, far away from Numair. She turned away from the royal couple, beginning to walk towards the seat. A servant who was on his way toward the empty chair stopped abruptly when a surprised murmur broke out. Daine frowned slightly, baffled by this outbreak, but when a hand lightly touched her elbow she turned her head startled. The reason for the outbreak stood slightly behind her and bowed deeply for her as if she was a queen, and then offer her an arm. 'Breath' she kept telling herself silently over and over again. 'Just breath'. She finally breathed deeply.

Numair had gotten up and come over to her. Daine trembled slightly as she took his arm. Realizing that hundreds of eyes were on her and the man at her side, she was led over to the chair Numair pulled out for her. She dared not smile to him for the fear of going to reveal her feelings and trembling and he had no doubt noticed it anyway, because his hand lingered on her waist almost to longe when he guided her in front of the chair. She arranged her dress and sat down. Looking at the plate in front of her the conversation around her began and therefore she hoped fervently that their attention was turned away from her and the man standing behind. Numair still stood for a few seconds and as he walked away from her, to return to his own place, she felt a slight touch of light fingers at her neck. A caress that told everything.  
She found it even more difficult to breathe. Hopefully, no one had seen Numair's touch. Around her the great hall was filled with servants carrying large platters of food. The men on either side of Daine seemed to overlook her and it suited her very well. She didn't need any more attention than she already gotten.

The dinner was lengthy with several dishes of food and most of the dishes Daine didn't touch. She had trouble eating the meat that came from wild animals. The dishes consisted unfortunately of exactly that. Thus, servants had to carried untouched plates away until a plate of steaming fish, potatoes and carrots were put in front of her. She looked up amazed and saw how the servant smiled broadly. "Who?" she began to ask.

"You know who" the servant replied with a discreet head throw towards her teacher.

Daine smiled weakly. Numair was deeply engaged in a conversation with Harailt, he didn't look at her. She turned attention towards her food, still steaming in front of her and she really started to eat.

"You're a lucky potato" a voice said beside her.

Daine stopped her movement with the fork midway "Excuse me?"

The man, who had a snub nose and a closely cropped blond beard and unpleasant bright blue eyes smiled to her. The man had to be at least forty "You must have some influential friends, since you get special treatment." He pointed to the pink fish. "I would give anything to eat something like that instead of this" he replied and looked down at his plate, where the center was covered with faint red meat, probably deer and was surrounded by unrecognizable vegetables.

"It also looks ..." she hesitated. She had a reasonably clear and vigorous mind about the food in front of the man, but she said nothing of the words she was thinking. She saw that the man was waiting for her to continue "Ehm ... my teacher knows that I no longer eat wild animals, I can barely manage when we're on the road, but otherwise when we are at the palace. .. "She got silent when the man quickly raised his eyebrows and turned his head towards Numiar.

"So he is your teacher" the man muttered "that explains a lot."

She followed his gaze. Why was he suddenly so talkative and so interested in her? Daine couldn't hide the slight shiver that slowly shot through her body, the man wasn't pleasant, on the contrary, she found him disgusting. She moved her eyes away from the man at her side. She could under no circumstances like this man and therefore she didn't answer his comment, but continued to eat.

"How long has he been your teacher?" the man suddenly asked.

Daine swallowed the food and answered gently and politely "I think it will soon be three years." She reached for the glass and put it to her lips. She took a sip as the man spoke again.

"So one has to expect that you can everything in the bed, having him as a teacher?"

The sentence was almost inaudible and was only meant for her ears. She choked in the sweet juice. The approximately seated guests stared at her and the women who obviously didn't like her sneered at her. "What?" she asked, deeply shocked, she must have heard wrong. But the man's sentence was clearly not an error. Suddenly she felt a hand on her thigh that slowly slid upwards ...

"How much do you take for a night like this? Twenty gold nobles or higher?" the man asked and leaned toward her.

She pressed her lips together. She didn't want to make a scene. But her indignation over this man wasn't to be mistaken. As he now began to leaned further towards her and his hand continued further up she found herself speaking "Sir, please remove your hand!" she said to him with a very low voice.

"What your teacher pays you now, I'll pay double. I could make sure that you could afford a more decent life among the noble women". He seemed to be deaf, Daine noticed and he continued to let his hand slide further up, it wasn't far before he would reach her abdomen "Fine, 50 gold nobles, that's my last offer. Then you must be fantastic."

Daine slammed the glass down on the table with a loud bang before she hissed loudly, "Sir, I think you're mistaken. If it's a whore you are looking for, then you must search elsewhere...I'm spoken for" she pushed the chair backwards. Everyone in the room around her was silent at her now clear voice "and you will be so kind as to remove your filthy hands off my thigh!" She heard how her own voice now rang out through the now completely silent room. Those who hadn't heard the first sentence still talked. She got up from the chair abruptly and took a step backward, shaking like a leaf.

He heard her voice, which drowned almost any voice in the great hall. Numair turned abruptly his head, worried. It didn't look like his student to speak with such a tone or in general to talk so loud. What he saw made him furious, a large masculine hand that lay close on the fabric against Daine's upper thigh when she got up from her chair. The dress had been pushed up so that her white small shoes were visible and most of her shin. Numair was about to get up when two hands; Harailt and Gareth, the younger grabbed him and forced him into his chair. They had also seen what had happened and they secretly knew that the relationship between the black mage and his student was in an non stopping progress. It was instead Jonathan, who stood up. Numair tried once again to stand, but the look from Jonathan spoke clearly that he should be seated. It was a royal order. Still sitting Numair eyes found Thayet staring at him and he saw how she shook her head vaguely. Her eyes gave him no verbal warning too 'Let Jonathan fix this'. He turned his head towards Daine with an unreadable face, only his white knuckles revealed his anger.

"Miss Daine?" Jonathan asked politely "Is there anything you want to say?"

Daine turned to her king and her friend, who stood not far from her and looked inquiringly at her. She searched for Numair and saw how he was held, forced down in his chair. She curtsied deeply for Jonathan "Yes and no, Your Majesty. I just informed the gentleman beside me that if he wanted to hire professional company for tonight's event, he had got the wrong person" she explained, and lifted her chin stubbornly. She knew that there were rumors in the palace telling that she lay with all married and not married men. She continued "I'm sure that the gentleman beside me discovered that the palace women can not be bought and just to clarity things" she raised her voice "I'm spoken for and therefore not available for any other man other then my own!" She flung the words out and heard them echoed through the silent hall.

She no longer wanted to be where she was and therefore she curtsied slightly and asked "Your Highness, if you'll excuse me, I will retire for the evening". She tried to avoid looking at Numair, who still sat forced into the chair by Gareth and Harailt. She'd looked away and when Jonathan gave his acceptance, she turned hastily and walked with long strides towards the double doors. One of the two guards who stood at it, opened it for her and she disappeared. With trembling fingers she accepted her cloak and took it around her shoulders. She hadn't expected that this evening's dinner would end this way, yet as she already knew she was indeed a magnet for trouble. Daine disappeared with sadness out into the black night.

* * *

Dinner was over sooner than expected. Gareth, the younger and Harailt didn't released their grip on the young mage who had been on the nip to reveal his hidden feelings for his student to everyone in the hall and they knew that if Numair got the opportunity he would take the life of the man who had touched Daine. It had taken a lot of effort for both men to stand against the only man they knew possessed Tortall's most powerful magical gift and who was deadly dangerous if he was angry. Therefore, it was Harailt who had brought a large academic issue up to distract Numair's attention long enough for Jonathan and Gareth to remove the man who had accosted Daine publicly. When the king returned again Harailt still struggled with Numair's attention, but in vain. The black robe mage was to angry and to furious to be tricked. Numair turned his head with a jerk and searched through the great hall. The man, whom he had seen had his hand on Daine's thigh was gone and he felt rage bubbling inside him. He had great trouble controling his feelings and all the glass in the great hall began to quiver slightly.

"Numair!" Jonathan called sharply, thus gaining his young black robe mage's attention. He considered the tanned man who was almost a decade younger than himself.

Numair took a deep breath a few times and met the royal blue eyes that rested on him "Yes, Jonathan?" he replied furiously and the buzzing intensity which a had filled the room grew.

Harailt still sitting beside Numair coughed loudly to cover up his colleague's tone toward the king as the nobles had begun to flow towards Jonathan, to wish him a good Baltane's evening. He grabbed Numair and pulled him to his feet "If their majesties need our knowledgeable help you can always call on us, but unfortunately I think its time that my honorable friend here," he patted Numair on his shoulder "needs some fresh air. So do I". Harailt bowed for Jonathan and Thayet and drove an elbow into the side of Numair, who also bowed.

The king, who was now half surrounded by nobles nodded slightly "Merry Baltane's evening" was all he said and then turned his full attention away.

Harailt griped Numair's elbow and pushed him forward, away from the crowd. He had a suspicion that it wouldn't be long before Numair accidental was going to release an unexpected amount of power because of anger. And the royal bonfire would be a better place for such a discharge than the hall itself, where there were too many people. "You have to learn to control your anger," he whispered to Numair while they went against the current of the crowd.

Numair growled "I know, but when it comes to her I can't" he explained.

"You'll end up in trouble if it continues" Harailt replied "Do you have any opportunity to put your powers away in your opal?" he asked, pointing.

"No, it's filled to the brim and my chambers is to fare away. I have other stones there could take it, but..." Numair shook vigorously now. The windows they passed trembled dangerously.

On the large lawn not far from the royal forest the servants had started to set fire to the big bonfire that had been collected during April. Spring dew made it difficult for the servants to light it and with this info in mind Harailt guided the black robe mage in front of the damp wood. "Move!" he shouted to the servants who stood gaping and was hesitant, instead of moving away from the enormous energy that was being built around them "Get away from us!" the big man shouted again and shot a protective beam of red fire around the servants to protect them. Around himself a red shield shone. Harailt released Numair, who trembled vigorously.

Throughout Tortall people who were gathered around their own bonfire started to step away from the unknown energy that surrounded the large stacks of woods. Those who had the gift sensed that unexpected powers would soon be unleashed and hurried to shout warnings and those who could, produced protective shields that would protect those who stood nearby.

Daine, who had enjoyed the quiet of the forest reached edge of it as soon as Numair released the enormous energy that was caused by his rage. The big royal bonfire blazed with such intense reddish color and power, and the discharge hit her hard, but hands behind her grabbed her as she began to fell backwards. A large beam of fire shot up into the air and illuminated the dark sky. Up there it divided itself into several thousand tentacles and shot out like a flower opening up reaching every unlit bonfire in Tortall.

The spectacular sight caused people to run from the palace, to see what was going on. Numair on the other hand, stood with his arms stretched out towards the fire and relief washed over him when his rage disappeared slowly. He knew perfectly well that Jonathan would be extremely angry with him, but it was either this or search for the man who had molested Daine and kill him. Numair turned abruptly and Harailt, who stood next to him didn't try to stop the young mage. Harailt had never seen such a power output from any other mage, it frightened him and now that he thought closely, it was only in his books that he had read that it was almost impossible to perform such a stunt.

She quickly regained balance as the fire began to eat the assembled tree. Amazed that she hadn't fallen she turned her face against the darkness of the forest and saw a huge figure standing not far from her. Daine squeezed her eyes a bit. The figure was shaped like a man with a bare torso and he had ... she stared in amazement. He had antlers sitting at the top of his head. She blinked once and the figure was gone. Sighing, she turned once again towards the fire and also found Numair gone. People were starting to approach the fire and she did the same.

**Please review! **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter has high level lemon and therefore this chapter should be rated M, but I don't know how to do it with just one chapter. And because this chapter is going to lead to (hopefully) the sequel to Intervention of Divine Power I can not have this chapter stand alone by itself in the area rated purely M. If you can not cope with highly lemon, skip this chapter and wait for chapter 43, if you chose to read it anyway you have been warned. Also everything belongs to TP. **

**This chapter was the most difficult chapter to write and I sincerely hope that you will review it after reading it. With this in mind, enjoy "No turning back" - Sweetmari. **

**Chapter ****42**** – No turning back**

High up in the north east, farther away than Galla and Scanra, was a mountain range that was long forgotten. In these mountains glowed a malice. The survivors of the fighting that had taken place in Tortall thousands years ago, had chosen not to write down the words about this evil to their descendants. Evil had ravaged countries lying on the opposite side of Cathark and although it was considered defeated, this wasn't the truth. Only the gods knew what was going on in the long underground passages in the high mountains and only the presence of a demigod, soon to be pregnant, could get this mass of evil to stir. That Tortall right now rested in a kind of peace from the immortals was only because of the fear of the pure evil, they knew existed and knew would come.

This concern wasn't something the residents of Tortall had at the moment, but nevertheless a woman named Elena knew that something was going on. She had, however, by the gods been muzzled and thus she spent Baltane evening far away from the traditional bonfire. Trapped in hers own chambers she wandered nervously with long strides back and forth.

* * *

She stood long in front of a fire that slowly dwindled. The tree that slowly was consumed was finally turned into glowing coals and palace servants flocked out carrying large jugs of the traditional drink made from last year's apples. The drink had been allowed to remain in large barrels of oak tree down in the palace basement, forcing it to develop some kind of alcohol. The drink was cold and tasted at the same time sour and sweet, and Daine liked it.

Around her, single women and men who through the winter had flirted with each other, found each other again and there was occasionally loud laughter which testified that the women had been easier giddy by the special drink and the men took courage to ask them if they would be their Baltane tonight.

The king and queen were also present and standing not far from Daine. The pairs around her waited only for the them to take each others hands and jump over the glowing coals that glowed steadily.

Wearing her cloak Daine couldn't help but tremble slightly at the thought that at one point she would have the opportunity to jump over the embers with a man. She just hoped deep down that this man would be Numair, but she also knew that it may not never happen. Despite the fact that he had been courting her secretly and that they had kissed numerous times on the trip to Cria it seemed as if there was a rift between them. She shivered in the cool air.

Half smiling at the memory of the kiss he had given to her and the caress they had shared, her mood lifted a little. Daine smiled and emptied the glass with apple wine.

In front of her Jonathan had taken Thayet's hand and guided his wife towards the embers. Daine remembered her allegations against the King, the first time she had sat opposite him. She had accused him of being an exalted king who didn't jumped over the fire like any ordinary. Jonathan and his wife had behaved total opposite than she had expected from a king and queen, and it had amazed her to such an extent that she hadn't known how she should behave towards the king later. At the time she been so much in love with the black-haired king with the emerald blue eyes. This had changed. Now her heart pounded instead for the only man she knew who would accept her special qualities, but at the same time couldn't have. The age difference between them was one of the issues that was yet to be dealt with and she didn't knew how.

Numair wasn't only a teacher for her, but also the most confidential friend she had and the closest relative in a way. He had no family here in this strange kingdom and she wondered if that was why she was attracted to him? Was her love for him only family-like or was it the real thing?

In front of her Jonathan and Thayet together jumped over the coals, the evening's silence was intersected by Thayet's screams of joy when Jonathan lifted his wife up on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried away with her into the forest's darkness.

Other couples followed the king and queen's example, and little by little the crowd dwindled so much that there only stood a few people back around the now weak glowing coal. Daine pulled back a bit when she to her horror discovered that the majority were men. A few of them stared insolently at her most of the time and she didn't want any of them to get the idea that she would engage with them. Her concern was unnecessary for little by little, as an unspoken command the men turned and disappeared towards the palace.

Numair found himself standing not far from her. His very presence made the men around the fire hurry away. They didn't want to be up against the black robe mage when it came to his student. So it was with relief that he found that they were finally alone.

She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. Standing with her back to him wearing a long black cloak over the white dress and the smoked brown curly hair that hung loosely over her shoulders with hairpins glittering, made him feel a oppressive feeling in his stomach. He hadn't had time to tell her at dinner, that he found her immensely beautiful and now, standing behind her, he wished for anything in the world that she was his.

She could be his, it was so easy. There were so many things about the whole situation that should dissuade him from her, but standing so close to her and yet so far from her, he suddenly found that all his worries were unnecessary. She had not rejected him the first time he had kissed her and not even the times they had been intimate together. He loved the young women, his student, who stood with her back towards him.

He went forward cautiously and quietly. Even without her wild magic, she could be like a frightened deer, but not this time.

Daine looked inquiring around. She was the last one standing by the fire, almost the last she noticed when her back hair stood up. A figure stood close behind her and without turning around, she knew it was Numair.

Standing behind her, he relaxed noticeably. As if she had sensed his presence she impulsively leaned back against his body. The weight and her closeness got Numair to tremble slightly. She said nothing and he wouldn't break the invaluable silence that was between them right now. Slowly and carefully he laid his arms around her waist and pressed her gently to him.

"You have avoided me," she whispered softly, almost afraid he would leave her. Daine rested her head on the muscular chest behind her. Arms around her was welcome and the feeling of him sent pleasing shivers through her body. She noticed how Numair lifted one hand up and moved her hair away from her left shoulder.

Numair pressed her closer "Yes," he replied into her ear. He bared her neck and she closed her eyes with the wish that he would kiss her skin. Nothing happened. Instead she noticed how he just pressed her further back to him. The intensity between them grew and despite no kiss she gasped for breath.

He heard her heavy breathing and felt himself how his whole body burned where they were in contact with each other. He knew it was risky, but the sound of her agitated breathing caused him to ask with a hoarse voice that oozed with lust for her "Be my Baltane tonight?"

With the sweet apple wine in her blood she sighed deeply at the sound of his voice. "Are you sure?" was her near-silent question.

"Yes, if you want me?" His body burned after her. He had never asked a woman such and a bit afraid of her answer, he drew back slightly.

She pressed her body backwards in response to his question and grabbed one of his hands, and led it under her cloak saying "Always". She wanted him, oh how she wanted him.

Numair let her hand lead his, but suddenly he took the lead himself. He knew instinctively what it was she wanted him to and he did as she wished.

Daine found that she was suddenly deeply grateful that they were alone in front of the fire when his fingers sought down over her stomach. Hidden by her cloak Numair began to caress her, as she had never been caressed before. He held her firmly against his body and had his lips resting on her bare shoulders.

A sudden laughter sounded from the edge of the forest and Numair pulled rapidly away from her. They waited both panting for breath that the couple would disappear and when the woman's laughter finally couldn't be heard anymore Numair griped Daine's hand "Come" was all he said and pulled her towards the fire. At the same time they jumped over the coals.

Daine turned and looked up at Numair, who stood before her. Suddenly nervous about what had just happened she was just about to say something, but a hand was laid on her mouth.

"No," Numair whispered softly. His voice deeper than usual, he didn't wanted her to say anything in fear that she would regret. "This way" he pulled her to him and lifted her up with ease. Not as the king had done with the queen, but with Daine's arms around his neck, he walked into the forest.

She began slowly to kiss his neck while he walked and it didn't take long before she could feel him trembling.

Without lights to illuminate the forest for them, she was suddenly lowered and Numair pushed her backwards against a tree for the second time in her life. His hands pushed the fabric of her dress rapidly up and she felt the cool air beat against her bare thighs. Daine grabbed Numair with force and met his lips that parted hers. She loved this man who stood in front of her and she knew now that it was not in a family-like way. This man, her teacher produced simply the most impossible feelings in her and when his fingers pushed the fabric of her under garments out of the way she knew that this was the night where she would become a woman.

* * *

The silent mountain range was like a giant monster, who supervised the lake that lay frozen at the foot of the mountain. The snow that fell slowly down and clothed pines wide branches was like a shimmering jet that caught the sun's last rays. In a little the sun would disappear and night shadows would break out of the icy cold that slowly advanced to the lack of light. If you were on site during the day one should count yourself lucky to have the opportunity to experience the magnificent scenery, but the people or animals that had found their way to this landscape disappeared faster than they had come. Only their footprints in the deep snow was the only one who testified their presence. As night descended, nothing would live and when the sun again cast their light on the glittering land of snow, blood stains would the only warning sign to intruders that they should stay away. These signs were visible only a few hours of the day, since in these heights and this latitude snow fell always.

* * *

Numair concentrated fully on her pleasure and the sounds that escaped her slightly parted lips. He was no stranger to the sounds that could escape an excited woman and for the fourth time in his life, he rejoiced that it was because of him that she was moaning in ecstasy. She whimpered as his fingers slipped between her legs again as when they had stood in front of the fire. He loved the sound of her, loved her scent and loved the sweetness of her kisses she gave him.

He held her firmly against the tree trunk and poured a toughness into his kiss. His finger movements remained soft and slow almost gently he let his lips slide disappearing from her lips, down over the exposed neck against the bulging skin that was her breasts hidden behind the fabric. With one hand placed on her stomach, holding her dress up he slipped further down.

Daine had said to herself many times that she knew what love was and what it was about, but with Numair sitting on his knees in front of her and his hand that lifted her one leg over his shoulder she simply didn't knew what was going on. Unable to see in the dark standing pressed up against the tree her head rested against the bark and she surrendered herself completely. A surprised panting escaped her and one second later her one hand grasped on Numair's neck. This must be foreplay she thought as Numair's tongue caressed her.

The silence around her was massive and the only thing she heard was her own breathing and her pulse that beat in time with her heart. With eyes closed she felt Numair standing and moving closer to her. Still holding her one leg up his lips hers again.  
She answered the kiss breathless and struck her arms around his neck. With his tongue playing with hers, she felt how a finger slowly was led between her legs, stroking her and Numair carefully it inside her.  
Daine almost lost her balance in pleasure, but Numair's body pressing forward against hers held her up.

His panting was just as audible as her and his joy over her arousal, made him even harder that it almost hurt. With his finger moving back and forth he felt her beginning uneven shivering tremors that ended in ecstasy. The scream from the lips that pressed against the skin of his neck was one of the most beautiful he had ever heard. If he was not careful he would disgrace himself completely without having been touched so great was his lust. Numair slowly pulled away from Daine, shaking and in an instant he lifted her up in his arms.

* * *

The ball, there was no bigger than a small apple changed constant color and illuminated the underground passages it flew through. Darkness, who lived here escaped this luminous creature who searched for its objectiv in the small caves. Without profit it turned hesitantly back to the main passage and continued as if it was busy. Which was true, because if it didn't stop what was happening, the shadows final doom be sealed.

* * *

Daine laid her head on his shoulder and in the darkness of the forest Numair induced two little weak balls of fire. First there was two of his own, but from one second to the next a ball of pure gold suddenly hovered in front of them. Leading them on their way to their destination. The clearing where Daine had shown Numair a nymph appeared and when Numair came across an invisible border four bright flames blazed up from each of their own bonfire. In the middle was a bed, assembled of leaves adorned with blue and purple small flowers which Numair recognized as 'Myosotis sylvatica'. Also there were scattered white fragrant flowers like 'Galium odoratum' and yellow flowers as 'Cytisus scoparius'.

He instinctively knew that the scene before him was made especially for them. He laid Daine down gently on the flower the bed and stood hesitant over her. It was only when she held her hands out towards him and met his hazel brown eyes, he knew that this was what fate wanted him to.

There was no talk between them. Only longing for each other. Numair lay beside Daine on the bed of flowers and let a finger slide caressing down her cheek. When his finger reached her chin he lifted this and met her lips with his. The kiss was deep, lustfully and passionate. Engrossed in each other touches and kisses the pair in the middle of the four bonfires didn't detect that figures that slowly took shape around them. The figures stood with their back turned toward the dark part of the forest and regarded the almost loving couple on the forest floor. Ganiel, The Graveyard Hag, The Great Mother Goddess, Mithros, the figure with antlers; Weiryn, Daine's father and Daine's mother, Sarra, stood beside as the Green Lady. Lesser gods appeared to, but they stood behind the others. Wanting to overlook the moment of conception.

* * *

Deep in the underground passages the ball found what it sought. A large massive tombstone market with almost unreadable ancient runes stood before the massive door as a warning that here was a dormant evil, under the magic spells that had long been forgotten. Without hindrance and without hesitation the ball pushed into the stone and it was blown into a thousand pieces seconds after. A hissing sound and a tremor in the mountain range of the underground passages, sent thousands of ripples through the ground.

With the stone out of the picture the massive door could now freely open and slowly creaking of a thousand year old rusty nails long tentacles from the ball forced and tore impatiently door off the hinges. Now with free access to the living worldenormous evil shadows gained access to the underground passages. A slight hiss could clearly be heard from the ball, which invited the shadows to rapidly interrupt the intimate act that happened thousands of miles away. Behind the shadows came a rattling figure walking in on the ball. With a skull hidden behind the lightly rusted helmet and with ancient runes forged into the helmet it pointed down in front of the mouth of the exposed snarling teeth. The hood covered wispy gray hair and the figure reached the floating ball, still with continuously changing colors. Pending and accepting, the ball was caught by a hand with sharp claws forged of rusty steel. The figure spoke to the ball in a language that no longer existed.

* * *

Numair let his hand slide down to her neck and slowly opened Daine's cloak. The heat from the four fires was enough so they weren't cold and with the cloak out of the way he let his lips seek down her chin.

Daine tried to control her heavy breathing, but Numair's lips against her skin was wonderful. She buried her fingers in raven black hair and closed her eyes in pleasure. Numair had reached the dress neckline and nothing would stop his caresses.

With the figures standing around them, chanting in an ancient language which Numair wouldn't understand, a protective barrier was raised around them. The barrier flashed weakly and when Numair heeled the dress fabric away kissing the pale spiky nipple, the barrier broke into a luminous glow.

The divine voices became louder and louder as Numair's hands searched Daine's back and began to lace dress up. Daine got up a bit and let the dress fall down around her hips, and with Numair sitting on his knees facing her she stood up. His eyes gleamed with lust and he raised himself. Faced with her naked body, he began undressing. He was taller than her, but it didn't stop him from grabbing her and pressing her body against his, demanding. Daine, who had only seen Numair half naked gasped loudly at the sight of his erection.  
He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She met his eyes and let herself sink down to the forest floor again led by his body, who sought hers.

Numair kissed Daine strongly and with experienced hands he spread her legs and lowered himself down between them. Resting above her on strong arms he took in the sight of the young women who was his student. He slowly pushed his abdomen against hers and slowly he slipped inside.

With Numair and Daine united the gods was now shouting the protective words.

* * *

Around the forest loving couple jumped apart and fled away from the enormous evil shadows that slowly broke up through the ground, screaming with terrible screams of rage. Wanting to stop the lovemaking. The shadows crashed into the shining dome that surrounded the couple. Growling and hissing at the gods who were gathered and sent pure raw power into the barrier which held position, shadows attacked again and again. They did not care about the other lovers in the forest. The concentration was only on Numair and Daine.

* * *

Daine had often overheard sensitive personal information about Numair's sexuale activities. It was inevitable when bathed with all the women who had been his lovers. She had heard that the lovemaking was wonderful and the women had categorized him as being wildly fantastic, but lying below him in what was her first time, she found out that women talk about that it did not hurt, was not exactly the truth. For it was awful she admitted inside herself. She knew that if she could just relax, it would be nice, but she did not. With her legs around Numair's hips and his weight gently pushed her down she forced herself to close her eyes.

Ignorant about the situation in the forest around them Numair began the movement he for several years had done automatically. It was the difference in the sound of her gasp that made him aware that something was completely wrong. Lying still, he raised himself up on his arms again and looked down at Daine, who just stared at him. "What's wrong?" he asked with nervousness in his voice. Did he hurt her?

She did not answer him at first. Embarrassed that she was ignorant and inexperienced compared to the other women he had been with, had forced her body into tension.

Numair saw the uncertain expression in her eyes and quite cautious and careful he pulled slowly out of her. He lay down beside her and captured her gaze with his own. "Magelet? Please, tell me what's wrong?" Numair stroked a curly hair away from her cheek.

"No," she whispered, turning her face away from him. She would not let him see the incipient tears that threatened to come.

He rose slowly and crawled over her, so he lay on the side her face was turned to. "Something is wrong" he whispered and looked into the blue gray eyes. "Talk to me" he begged almost.

Tenderness for her was obvious and she relaxed a bit. "I ... I ..." she hesitated.

"Yes?" Numair caressed absent her skin at her collarbone.

Daine sank nervously "I am or was virgin".

He realized with a jolt his mistake. He had not thought about her experience or her lack of experience, he corrected. He had been consumed by his lust that he had forgotten to take into account whether she was still virgin. "Sorry magelet. I should not have gone so fast. I presumed that you" Numair's voice trailed off.

"That my virginity was taken" Daine continued where Numair had stopped. She saw how he nodded affirmatively.

"I thought that you and Perin," he hated the young man's name, but continued without hesitation "had been together." He touched lightly Daine's jewelry lying at her neck.

Daine shook her head "No," she admitted. "He wanted to, but every time I found excuses". She looked at Numair and the various facial expressions she saw. First, there was concern then jealousy, rage, and then clear relief. Had he feared that she had been with Perin? "I just did not think it was so," she struggled with the description "difficult to be with a man".

"Difficult? How?" Numair asked and moved closer to her.

She sighed loudly, a bit irritated. It should not be so ... then ... impossible to be with a man. Other women did it, why was it so difficult for her? "It hurt" she admitted slowly and hesitantly.

Numair smiled broadly "Why do you think it hurt?" he asked and took up teaching role again as he ran his hand down over the skin between her breasts.

Daine glanced irritated at him "What are you? My lover or my teacher?" She asked sharply and relaxed a bit.

A deep resounding laughter filled the clearing "I am both" replied Numair quiet. Beside him lay the Daine he knew and he had a distinct feeling that she relaxed.

"Both" she repeated slowly. Numair's hand slowly caressed her inner thighs were distracting. "Why both?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"Because you can relax with me. I'm not a stranger, magelet. You know me and I know you". Numair let his hand slide further up and slowly Daine spread her legs a bit. He continued to talk "Because you are the most beautiful woman I know."

A snort. "You know other women who are prettier than me" she replied breathlessly. The fingers who stroking her again was about to take concentration away from her.

"No, I know other women who are not you. You're the one who made me shout when you died on the beach, remember?" Numair leaned forward and slowly began to kiss her chin.

How could she forget? He had been impossible to be around and Onua, who had stood by him, had been forced to put her hand over his mouth to get him to be quiet. Numair's kisses reached her breast. He kissed only the skin carefully. "But what about the woman who always comes to your door all the time?" she asked.

He raised his head and looked earnestly at her, "Are you jealous?" he asked teasingly.

Daine met his hazel brown eyes not answering his question "How do I know that I am not one of them?" she asked hesitantly.

His answer was hard and a bit cold "Never will you be one of them magelet. Never. Furthermore I have only been with one woman since Julianna and it's you."

She winced at his harsh tone, but she did not regret her question. She had a right to know if she would be used as a kind of toy for him. "You're angry," she whispered simply.

"No," Numair shook his head. "A bit hurt that you would think that I would take advantage of you." His hand had stopped to caress her.

Daine looked away from his hard eyes. "I'm sorry". She was about to roll over when she was stopped.

"Where are you going?" asked Numair and sat up. He grabbed at her and pulled her to him. "Please stay".

She turned and looked at him.

"Stay" he whispered again.

"Why?"

"Because I want you and I know you want me."

Daine smiled "How can you be sure?"

He laughed low. "Because you're the only woman in the palace who are brave enough to call the women I've been with a 'empty brained goose'."

"Empty headed goose" she corrected him. "And I did that only once and also I was a little upset at the time." She mumbled embarrassed and apologetic. Sitting in his lap, she could not help but feel that Numair was still affected.

Numair smiled "I would not like to see what would happen if you were very upset." He turned Daine's face against his "Would you like to try again?" he whispered hoarsely and kissed her neck as she turned in his arms.

Sitting straddling against him was not difficult to feel his hard erection. She nodded slightly "What should I do?"

With lips against her ear he whispered, "Close your eyes and relax. It's just you and me. Nobody else".

Daine did as told. The rough hands against her bare skin testified about a man who was hardworking, but the way she slowly was brought against him was extreme gentle. Still wet after the caressing it was easy to be open and relaxed in Numair's arms she was slowly filled. Finally seated united she heard Numair's voice.

"Look at me"

She slowly opened her eyes. The soft lips and slightly crooked nose was only inches away from her. His black hair was still tied at the neck and only the tousled appearance made him more appealing, she thought.

"How does it feel?" he asked gently.

Daine smiled. "It feels nice."

With lust in his voice he whispered ask "Do you remember the night in the tent after your meditation and you found a spark of your wild magic?"

She nodded.

"It's like back then. You lost balance and ..." His voice trailed off as he with his hands pulled her forward so he went deeper into her.

A gasp escaped her loudly.

"Precisely" Numair whispered hoarsely, when he noticed that Daine pushed herself forward against him.

His hardness was caressed gently by her inner for every movement she made toward him. With her belly pressed against his and her breasts pressed against his chest, he let lips seek hers in passionated kissing. He led slowly one hand seek to her neck and with her neck exposed, he slowly began to kiss the light moist warm skin.

The movement this time was wonderful, as she had both fantasized and dreamed about a few times. It had happened that Daine had woken breathless boiling and extremely giddy by the fervent dreams during Numair's absence in April. Dreaming where she had been sitting just in this position and been pressed against him repeatedly in the quest for redemption. That she now sat like that, but this time awake and experienced the delight other women had experienced was unbelievable, but nevertheless real. She froze a few times in connection with a shiver that went uncontrollably through her body and just as she thought Numair would let go of himself, she found that it was not the case. And she found herself happy for his endurance.

The sound of her small gasp was driving him crazy and with his arms protectively around her, he turned them so Daine lay beneath him. The light from the blazing fire caught the small shimmering beads lying on her forehead. With her one hand locked in his above her head, his one hand searched down along her side and forced itself under her. With his palm against her lower back he slowly increased his speed. Numair lived in the small sounds that escaped her lips and with his cheek resting against her flushed cheek and his own breathless breath he waited for the clear signal that her satisfaction was complete.

* * *

Thousands of evil shadows furiously attacked the dome. The gods voices grew louder and more powerful, drawing on the energy that slowly filled the clearing by the extreme intimate activity between the young woman and her teacher. With long gray white claws the shadows tried to tear the shining shield into pieces and with sharp teeth, they tried to bite without success. Even more furiously and even more frustrated with not being able to access the forest's silence was broken by terrifying unnatural scream that echoed.

People up in the palace thrill of sounds and Elena, who had been denied departure desperately tried to escape from her captivity by attacking the door with her gift. Only to find that the gods magical power now was so huge that at every attack against the door caused considerable damage to the bedroom when the flame jets from Elena's hands backfired.

* * *

Fingers that grip the skin on his back revealed that she was almost ready. Thus Numair increased once more his speed knowing that this love was essential for his ego. If he failed... legs around his hips twitched in small spasms and he knew immediately that the crucial moment had arrived. He thrusted and during one minute, he heard the most beautiful cry and felt the muscle contractions in Daine's body. Numair felt the fire burning sensation that always meant the welcoming release that followed the small contractions around his erection. Only a few seconds after her scream, he could not last any longer and with a final push he lost control completely. Emptied, gasping for breath, his lips sought her lips in the last kiss that broke the last line of the barrier that was in their teacher/student relationship.

There was no turning back now.

**Please review! **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Someone asked when the story will be finished and I can tell you that I have planned an entire story and have a long storyline, and is estimating that the story are going to be around 80 chapters long or so ;-)**

**Chapter ****43**** – Divine and Royal Orders **

Tortall's king was comfortable in his bed with a light sleeping woman at his side. The weak light hit the white creamy skin and made his wife's hair more black than it was before. Although the king had acquaintance who also had this kind of hair, he still couldn't help but smile at the memory of how he had stood staring at the unknown woman, in the company of Alanna when they was young, and had seen Thayet standing in the doorway with slightly disheveled hair wearing a morning robe. He had since the episode not taken his eyes off what he thought was the most beautiful woman in Tortall and her big brown eyes caught his attention still. Jonathan smiled softly and bending toward the woman at his side when a wooden stick knocked down on his head. "Ouuccchhh" he exclaimed surprised.

"Enough of this, your majesty!" It came from a raucous old woman standing beside his bed.

Jonathan was quick and without waking the sleeping beauty at his side, he had left the bed and pulled the sword that was always in his presence. "Who are you?" he hissed and let the tip pointing towards the old woman's neck.

"Ahhh! Another braggart who thinks he is big and strong," the old woman waved her hand lightly and the sword in front of her disappeared, returning to its holster. "Even if you are King in this country, it is not polite to greet a Goddess this way. Someone like you should bend".

He was astonished by the old woman's choice of words, but he quickly recovered in recognition "As far I know, Your Divinity, you find yourself on the wrong side of The Great Inland Sea" he bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment.

The Graveyard Hag laughed. "Looking at that. A king who know his Gods!"

"Not _my G__od_" Jonathan corrected softly "his enemy God". He glanced down at Thayet to insure that she still slept, which she did.

"Don't worry about her. She hears nothing," the old crone leaned forward "at this point I am not the Goddess for him, but for the country and its people. And I want a new on the throne he possesses, which is precisely what you must help me to achieve. "

Jonathan folded his arms in front of his bare chest. He was fully aware that he was half naked. "I will not help a Goddess who can not benefit Tortall" he replied sober.

"Benefit?" The Graveyard Hag made small clicks with her tongue. "It's exactly what I can, my dear, but only if you send your best weapon back to where he came from."

Jonathan was abruptly silent for a moment. "No," he replied and rocked back on his heels.

"No?" The Graveyard Hag snorted. "Do you even know who I am referring to?" she asked.

"Of course, dear Goddess. I may be only mortal, but I'm not stupid and I will not send Numair back to the country who wants him dead."

The Graveyard Hag turned her one eye towards the ceiling for a short while, and then stare at Jonathan yet again. "My country doesn't wants him dead, but the little brat to Ozorne do. I have lost my patience with him".

Jonathan smiled broadly. "I didn't know that Your Divinity was so dissatisfied with him? Why not remove the man from the throne yourself? You're a Goddess."

"Goddess with limitations" the old crone hissed. "We can't affect real time directly, only through helpers and by indirect measures. Your former lover is proof of that as is yourself."

Rage boiled in Jonathan. He hated when someone tried to use his prehistoric intimate relationship with Tortall's Champion to achieve something. "Don't threaten me, you old crow" he growled. "Goddess or not, if you want to remove Ozorne from the throne you have to do it yourself."

She hit him on the head again with her wooden stick. "Don't be impertinent, your Highness.

"Stop hitting me!" Jonathan almost yelled, but didn't in the last moment.

"The attitude is no good to me. You will send him to Carthak to protect the future ruler and by the way your future son in law ". She added.

The sentence was like a slap in the face for Jonathan. "What?" he asked, surprised.

"There comes a time where the new emperor will visit this kingdom and your daughter will look at this man, and ..." The Graveyard Hag smiled triumphantly. "I think I've said too much." She leaned back and raised the wooden stick again threatening towards Jonathan, who had dropped his jaw. "Send Numair back. Ask him to use the ring from Lindhall which he has hanging around his neck. And if you don't do it, I'll make sure to pick him up and put him somewhere" she paused thinking "... maybe the desert in Carthak will be appropriate? Don't you think?"

With a loud crack the old crone disappeared and Jonathan stood still rooted to the spot for several minutes. His gaze rested on the door, where his children were asleep and his brain work quickly to eliminate the possibilities of which one of his daughters The Graveyard Hag had meant. The speculation gave him a severe headache and he lifted the blankets to climb down to his sleeping wife again.

Halfway into the bed an invisible wooden stick hit his head again and for his inner ear he heard The Graveyard Hag's hoarse voice. _'I forgot to say that it should be now. A boat awaits him in Port Caynn departing this afternoon'_. There was silence for a minute.

Jonathan didn't move, he reached out to caress Thayet's cheek as another blow hit him. "Will you stop beating me in the head!" the King hissed annoyed and climbed once again out of bed. Jonathan pulled a loose shirt over his head.

There was a snort in his inner ear. _'Incidentally, Master Salmalin is not in his chambers yet but he's on his way, just so you know and one more thing. His student is needed here! You can call that a divine order as well - if you like'_.

King growled deeply. "Obstinate, impossible, annoying ..." he pulled the loose trousers of he always slept in "... self-centered Goddess!"

_'I heard that!'_

He took a more formal pair of trousers and pulled them on while he glanced at the ceiling "Is there nothing you don't hear?" he asked half-jokingly.

Silence.

_'I hear everything and sees everything, dear king'._ The crone's voice sounded in his left ear. _'Your woman is lucky to have such an equipped man'._

Jonathan blushed deeply in allusion to his masculinity. He cursed low and walked over to the other door in the room.

The night was not over and most of the palace slept, with the exception of a trusted servant who was in his study. This jumped to his feet when he saw the king come walking towards him. "Your Highness". The servant bowed deeply. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Jonathan walked over to his desk and rested a minute. He absently rubbed his tired face and his bearded cheeks. "You can see if Master Salmalin is in his chambers. If he's not there, wait till you see the door open without you see anyone coming near, then report back to me. Understood?".

"Of course, your Highness" The servant bowed deeply again and disappeared out the door. Slightly puzzled by the order. He advised the two guards outside that the King was awake and sent a speech bubble to the kitchen with instructions to bring fruit, biscuits and drinks to the King's study.

* * *

The fire in the four fires died slowly and the gods disappeared. Their task was done. There was nothing they could do now, but wait. The shadows that had attacked the dome sank disappointed into the ground, swallowed by the darkness that called them home towards the lonely mountain range.  
He found that she was still at his side, lying with her cheek against his bare shoulder. Slowly, almost gently, he pulled away from her and stood up in the clearing.

Numair Salmalin pulled carefully his clothes on as he watched the woman who got a cream-colored face in the scant light generated by his luminous floating balls. Her cheeks were ruddy light of a completed activity and the stormy brown curls covering her perfect upper body. He was not sure if he should try wake her, so he gathered her robe up and wrapped it around her. The dress he lay on her stomach and bent down. He lifted her slowly and carefully up.

It wasn't long before Numair finally stood in front of the door to his chambers and with a weak energy discharge the door opened willingly. He had used an agate to hide himself and the young woman in his arms. Numair wasn't sure what the reactions would be if he came walking out from the royal forest with his naked student in his arms, only covered by her robe.

Inside security the door closed again and Numair went to his bedroom. Here he laid Daine down and pulled thick winter blankets over her. He was about to reach out and push a lock of her hair away from her cheek when he heard the faint knock on his door inside his study. It was late, very late and with wrinkled brows he closed the door to his bedroom behind him.

Numair was not in the mood for have to reject one of the many women who always this evening sought his company and like last year, he would reject those determined with the excuse of such a night was only for the real lovers. He opened the door, therefore, prepared to see an optimistic smiling feminine face that would turn into easily concealed disappointment and therefor his surprise was great as a black-haired man appeared. "Jonathan?" Numair exclaimed surprised and opened the door for his friend who walked camely over the threshold. "Come in. What are you doing here in this godforsaken hour?".

"Bad news" Jonathan said bitterly.

Numair closed the door again "Okay" he replied and turned to the king. "I have only just come back ..." he began and became silent at the sight of Jonathan's expression.

"I know" Jonathan sat himself down in the chair Numair used to sit in when he was reading. "I got my servant to fetch me as soon as you came back." He folded his hands in front of him "Where have you been?"

He leaned against his desk, careful not to disturb the energy-rich rocks. "In the forest" he replied quietly. Silent and motionless, he sent a barrier against the door to the bedroom. With Jonathan this close, he off cause discovered the magic and looked in detail at the door.

"Someone I know?" Jonathan asked curiously. Had his black robe mage finally found his special someone?

Numair shrugged and ignored his question "Bad news, you say?".

Jonathan sighed. He didn't want to do this, but his hands was bound. "Extremely bad news. I need your skills and," he pointed toward Numair's collarbone "need you to use the ring you hide there."

He managed to lift his hand up towards the chain containing a invisible ring and a visible black opal, before stopping his movement "How do you know?" he hissed half.

"I got a visit from a much rather annoying old woman, who ended up beating me over the head with her wooden stick several times during our talk" Jonathan explained and scratched the bulge that was hidden by the black hair.

Numair smiled wryly, as if he were amused "You mean The Graveyard Hag?"

Jonathan nodded affirmatively "Exactly. She told me that you and her were old acquaintances."

"Of course she did!" Numair said annoyed and folded his arms in front of his chest. "She is the reason that Daine doesn't have her wild magic anymore and I had the feeling that she was and are going to interfere in our deadly life". He leaned a bit forward "What is it you want from med, Jonathan?"

The king sighed loudly. The room was full of silence when he hesitated for a long time. "I need you as a bodyguard in Carthak". Jonathan bit his lip nervously at the sight of Numair's now extreme pale face.

"Carthak?" He stammered. His body shook slightly. "This must be a joke. Jonathan, you really can't say that you will send me back?" His words were almost begging.

Jonathan looked up at Numair with regret in his eyes "It's necessary Numair".

He shook vigorously his head "No, Jonathan, there is no need! Please send another, send someone who isn't me."

"I can't," the king answered quietly. "You are the only one who has the powers to protect him."

"Who?" His body shook vigorously. "Who is so important that you want to send a traitor back to the country he fled?".

Jonathan looked sympathetic at his friend. He knew that Numair wore invisible and visible wounds on this body from his time in Carthak. "I know that you swore that you never would return, but it's necessary that you protect Kaddar, the future emperor".

"Kaddar?" Numair spat the words out shocked. He lowered his voice quickly "Am I going to protect a kid?"

"Yes. Numair if I could I would send one of George's spies, but The Graveyard Hag was evident in her words. Either I sent you off voluntarily or she will pick you up whether you like it or not. She threaten me that she would drop you off in the desert."

"So I have no choice?" Numair concluded quickly.

The king shook regrettable his head "No".

Numair paused while his body and mind slowly began to calm down "What about Daine?" he asked hesitantly. "She's still my ..." He stopped abruptly. She was no longer his student. No more.

"Daine must be here. Yet another order from The Graveyard Hag" said Jonathan. He had seen the light hidden response in Numair and once again his gaze searched toward the door.

Numair, who was deeply concerned with his thoughts. "May she know where I am?" he asked absent.

"No." The answer came that from Jonathan had sadness in his voice. He continued. "You must not tell her or nor write a letter. No details, Numair".

He sighed deeply. He had been back in the palace only three days and now he was forced to take off again without any possibility to talk to her about what happened... a thought struck him, "When do I leave?".

"Before dawn. I have arranged your departure with Stefan. You have three hours, then I expect that you ride towards Port Caynn where a ship is waiting for you. You ought to be there at noon, a half day's ride."

Numair moved to the chair behind his desk and sat down heavily "It wasn't long," he muttered, staring at the door to his bedroom where his new lover slept unaware.

Jonathan who followed Numair's gaze replied "I know, but you should know that I will be happy to go against her orders" and alluded to The Graveyard Hag "than to have to send you away, but she was clear in her words and with divine intervention, you never know where you end up if she pick you up and drop you back somewhere. I take no risk when it comes to you".

He nodded, accepting. He knew perfectly well how bad things would go if the gods mingled further. Numair rose "I have to get packed." He touched lightly the stones on the table.

The king followed Numair's example, "I'm sorry Numair, if there is anything I can do ..." Jonathan's words trailed off as rainbow colored lights illuminated the room.

"There is". Hazel Brown eyes met emerald blue "I know that you are in possession of another black opal and I would like to borrow it."

Jonathan's hand searched down to the bag he had stuck in his belt "Why? You already have one, why do you need another one?"

"Because the one I have I need to protect myself and because it is filled to the brim with my magic. I want my loved one protected from danger, but she will burn up if I lay my opal around her neck. the one you have is empty and I will be able to apply the protective spells that is necessary ".

The king raised his eyebrows. Had he heard correctly? Had Numair finally chosen a woman he would stick to? "It is a very valuable loan Numair, the woman you have chosen, she must be very special?"

"She is" Numair told his king with a dismissive voice.

Jonathan knew that he walking into dangerously area, but curiosity took the upper hand "Is she noble?"

Numair growled slightly "You should not attempt to question me about who it is Jonathan, it's not your business."

"Okay, okay Numair" The king raised his hands in an apologetic gesture "I just want to be sure that the person who carries this opal" he took a black stones out of the bag and handed it to Numair "that she can't do damage with it. "

He took the stone "She can't. It's my magic, and unlike some others, my magic is impenetrable and indestructible. Not even you, Jonathan, would be able to change it."

"Calm down Numair, I'm sure you have chosen the right woman. Whoever she is."

Numair nodded "She is the right for me" He hesitated a bit. "She has always been, I just haven't known it before now."

"I am sure we all will accept your choice" Jonathan answered and threw another glance towards the door to Numair's bedroom. He was still curious to know who the woman wa. Numair's student would be heartbroken if she knew that he had finally chosen a woman. Could it perhaps be the new healer, Elena? A bit worried about Daine, Jonathan asked quite neutral "What reactions should I expect from her? What should I be aware of?".

He knew that Jonathan was referring to Daine "You should expect the worst. You ask me to leave her without any explanation. When she discovers that I am gone, it is only the gods who can stop her from splitting the whole palace. Don't say I didn't warn you and you should be happy that she is deprived from her wild magic, for you will be unable to make war or protect the country properly ". Numair sighed loudly before he continued. "She will never forgive me leaving her without a word and you can be sure that she will never forgive you, Jonathan. One can only hope that you don't create a new lioness". He said referring to Alanna and her open minded opinions.

Jonathan sighed "Then I must take my precautions." He walked toward the door "See if you can get some sleep Numair and take good care of yourself. You know what the ring can do and you will be safe as long you're wearing it, but nevertheless watch yourself."

He nodded, "Of course. Be careful with her Jonathan, she is still a vulnerable young woman and she attracts trouble wherever she goes". He hesitated when Jonathan reached the door and opened it "I will never forgive you Jonathan, if she gets hurt."

Blue eyes looked directly into Numair's. "I know." With these words Jonathan walked out and closed the door behind him.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: A long chapter for my dear readers! If you havn't noticed it yet, the first ten chapters has been edited and are now containing more details. So if you haven't read them yet, please do so! And as always, when you have read this chapter I'm hoping you will review it as always :-) Happy Easter! **

**Chapter ****44**** – ****Something ****taken,****something ****returned**

With simply dirty wrinkled toes an old shabby crone walked across the carpeted floor, towards the young woman who was deeply sleeping covered in winter blankets on a bed that wasn't hers. Standing guard over the sleeping figure, a bony hand reached out and was gently placed, very tenderly against the woman's lower abdomen. A quite contentedly sigh escaped the Goddess confirming that her efforts had borne fruit. That the sleeping woman didn't yet knew that her life forever was changed didn't matter. The future was sealed.

The goddess heard how the men in the room next door had finished their conversation and she hurried to move the bony hand from the stomach and up to Daine's slightly furrowed brow. "Something taken, my dear, is necessary for something returned". A soft gleam of copper-colored flames jumped from the Goddess fingertips and was quickly absorbed into the Daine's skin. Copper spread like spider web shining over Daine's bare skin, to cover her entire body. "Only the necessary remains" The Graveyard Hag whispered. A door was closed in Numair's study. "You can heal and communicate, but transform ... that part I keep a little longer." The crone caressingly stroked a bony hand over Daine's cheek.

The door to the bedchamber was opened.

Numair stepped over the threshold just as the Goddess tinted away. In the room only soft sound of a sleeping person were heard coming from a woman who moved underneath the heavy blankets. He walked slowly over to the bed and stood like a statue, staring reflective down on the young woman. His former student. He weighed the light black stone in his open palm hesitant for several minutes before he leaned towards her and with a small discharge of magic produced a drop of silver that established itself on the black opal.

Numair left hand search down to the chain already containing a badger claw and a jewelry spelled against pregnancy. With fingers only a few millimeters from the previous mentioned, Numair linked the black opal in the chain and murmured a few words in old Thak.

The necessary protective spell and only a small drop of his gift was slowly swallowed by the black stone. During the work Numair considered heavily if he should use those last three hours to creep down to Daine and enjoy the little time they had together or he should just prepare for his departure. The decision was easy. He knew that if he lay down to her now, he would never let go of her again.

Struggling with the thoughts that he was going to leave her when he finally had got her his spells became finished. Daine would now be protected from most known poisons and with the little drop of his gift she had now unlimited access to his chambers.

Standing over her he remembered the other two gifts he had still lying in his desk. Numair turned abruptly and with the decision taken, rushed to his desk, forcing the drawer up and taking the gift. He tore the wrapping paper away. In the small box was the ring that formed pair with the earrings he had given her to midwinter. The emerald blue stone was surrounded by white small diamonds. He turned it a few times to be sure of his decision, but he found that it was easy.

Back at the bed he lifted slowly her left ringfinger and sliding the ring on it looked like she had been engaged. He wouldn't wake her, she would discover it sooner or later and he hoped fervently that it would alleviate her sorrow over his departure.

With a light and gently kiss on her pale lips he said goodby to her. "I can't be with you" he whispered very low. "I only hope you will forgive me for leaving you," he hesitated a bit "Veralidaine Sarrasri ... I love you". With these last words said, he started to pack. He threw fleeting glances towards the bed every time, passed on in his search for certain things and every time he was happy to find that she didn't wake up. He would have an extraordinarily explaining to do if she woke up, but he was lucky and after three hours he was ready. With a last affectionate glance at the sleeping woman he left his bedroom and his work room, knowing that he probably wouldn't return anytime soon.

* * *

It rattled in the hay. Small mice in search of grain was darting back and forth across the wooden floor. One were brave and curious enough to approach the sleeping big man who was sleeping on top of a huge pile of hay. This mouse, which was always the one to check things were warned several times by its family as it slowly and with pivoting nose crept toward the light snoring figure. Horse manure, hay and straw struck against its little nose and made it even more curious about what kind of creature had taken up residence on the floor. When it finally came to the long blond light hair with incipient gray, there was a sort of welcome whinny from a black and white horse down below. The sound traveled up to the man from the hole where the ladder was.

The closed eyelids covering the pale blue eyes opened with a start. The face, which in his youth had been ruddy was still and although the body had assumed a more well fed condition he lay calm with a round belly that stuck up from the floor like a mountain. Stefan Groomsman a lightning fast man when he had to move. Back then when Alanna had been a page he had kept carrier pigeons to get messages quickly to Gerorge Cooper, Alanna's husband, who had been the Rogue in that time. George had been the man who had trained Stefan in the art of being almost noiseless. It was because of the association that Stefan always responded as he did when the horses in the royal stables woke up from their sleep. The person, the horse downstairs had welcomed wasn't necessarily a sign that there no enemies were. He took the wooden stick up slowly. He had found it useful in recent years and had used it several times. Stefan crawled to the hatch in the floor. The mouse that had been so close to reaching its goal scurried away across the floor with the other mouse voices that told that it was a silly mouse to try something so foolhardy, only to be chased by a red and white cat.

Stefan reached the hatch in the floor just when a stormy foul language spread in the stables. Stefan could hear that the arrived was a man and that this was in close contact with one of the horses, Daine's pony. He had countless times frightened people with evil intentions away, who had tried to get near her pony and although he knew perfectly well that Cloud could defend herself, he as the head hostler had to enforce against those who tried to hurt any horse and teach them that their actions wasn't acceptable. Therefore, he was this night once again ready to defend the young woman who possessed unique and for other people, incomprehensible magical abilities. That Stefan himself held the copper-colored flames too, just like Daine, connected him to every horse in the stables. Due to his magi it made his job easier.

Another flood of curses reached Stefan's ear and with a light spring he landed on the floor beneath the hatch. He lashed out against the man standing near the stall containing a gray pony. His wood stick hit only air while Stefan lost his footing and he found himself hanging upside down.

"Frankly Stefan, I thought you had learned by now that you can't attack a black robe mage without either end up in the pigsty or get hurt" Numair said and leaned forward so his face was level with Stefan's. "What would you have done if it had been someone else?" He let small luminous balls float out in the stables and lit the room.

"Numair Salmalin! I should have known!" Stefan hissed and stared angrily at his former mentor. "What in Brian North Wind's name are you doing in the stables at this time?"

"King's business" Numair replied and waved gently his hand so Stefan turned 180 degrees in the air and was slowly lowered to the floor. "I had started to say goodbye to Cloud when she bit me" he continued, raising his arm where his sleeve was torn. He looked skeptical on the fabric and sighed. "Is it correct guessed that my magelet hasn't been near her pony for a long time?"

"That is correct assumed" Stefan said and started to correct on his clothes which had been misplaced during his stay in the air. "The girl hasn't been here since she came home from Cria with Onua and Elena" he pointed toward the gray mare standing with its backside facing the two men, ears flat laid down and scowling sent distrustful glances towards Numair "and it hasn't behaved very nicely". Just as Stefan completed his sentence the mare turned her head towards the head hostler and snorted, leaving large blobs of horse snot on his tunic.

Numair frowned. The mare wasn't only angry at him, but also Stefan.

Stefan raised his finger threatening. "If you don't soon behave properly I'll send you on summer fold alone". The mare snorted again in protest. "On the rearmost fold" Stefan added.

Cloud turned its backside to the men again and lifted its tail like an offended cat.

Stefan sighed and looked apologetically on Numair. "I apologize for the rudeness, but if not Daine soon comes down to it I intend to let it get to her." He stood and looked mournfully at the mare which clearly hung its head in sadness. He heard rustling in the stall next to Cloud's and saw that Numair had begun to saddle Spots. "King's business did you say? Tell me Numair have you been sent off on another spy case?"

"Something like that" Numair said absent and put the saddle his horse. He concentrated on getting ready.

"What about Daine? You just got back and everyone knows how miserably she had it in your absence" Stefan handed Numair the bags lying on the floor. The head hostler saw how Numair stiffened.

"She is not going. Not this time." The lanky mage replied and opened the cage to pull the gelding out.

Stefan made room and shook his head. He knew how the young woman's reaction would be and he wouldn't want to be Numair when he came back. The girl had temper. "Does she know that you're leaving?" he asked.

Numair shook his head vaguely. "No. Jonathan gave strict orders to leave her in the dark". The head hostler met Numair's mournful gaze. "I don't know when or if I ever come back" the tanned man said.

Hearing these words Stefan wrinkled his eyebrows surprised. "It sounds like a dangerous mission." He leaned against an empty stall and stared reflecting on the gray mare, still trying to ignore the two men's presence. "I could perhaps bring her a message without the king knowing it?"

Numair turned abruptly with the reins in his hands. He was wearing neutral traveling clothes and didn't look like someone who on a daily basis found himself among with nobility and royalty. He looked more like a merchant who was on his way through the country looking for new bargains. "Will you do that?" he asked hopefully.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, of course Numair. I'll give her a verbal message without it being traced back to me." He saw how Numair pinched his nose in thoughtfulness.

"Tell her I'm ... no ... tell her that she ... no, it won't do". Numair hesitated for a moment. He suddenly smiled. "Tell her that the comet that has traveled alone through space is no longer alone, but the moon will always accompany it even if the night sky is black".

He nodded and walked towards Numair grabbing his former mentor's arm. "Protect yourself Numair and may the four horses gods watch over your trip, wherever you're going. Don' worry about Daine. I'll hand over the message and keep an eye on her in secret. You can safely leave her to us." He saw how the tanned man nodded silently and smiled at Stefan.

"Thank you." With these words Tortall's most powerful mage turned and pulled the horse out into the courtyard where he forced himself into the saddle and the guards who kept watch from the palace walls saw the lone rider putting the horse in gallop.

Stefan, the head hostler climbed up the ladder again. He hoped only that he could get a little more sleep before the first bell rang.

* * *

The sounds. The sounds were the first who woke her from her sleep. She rolled around in the big bed, half expecting that she would hit the floor at any moment, but it didn't happen. With a half-open eye she noted that it wasn't her own room she slept in and the feeling of orbiting blankets against her bare skin surprised her even more than the worry about being in a completely different place than her own. She took a deep breath and her lungs were filled with the smell of dusty books, clean clothes and cinnamon. Numair! She sat dazed up in bed.

A deafening sound of animals beat against her normal hearing and her inner hearing. Daine beat abruptly her hands against her ears in an attempt to shut them out. Animal greeting her and their concern over her unnatural silence was overwhelming. Not even the pillows she so desperately held against her ear trying to keep the sound out helped.  
How long she lay with her face and head pressed into the bed she didn't know, but slowly the sounds subsided as if all the animals agreed that it was hurting her. With the sounds only a faint background noise she forced the blankets off and swung her legs over the edge of the large double bed.

Numair's room was sparse with only the necessary things. She had been in his bedroom before, but it was always with an overwhelming feeling that she had stepped into his very most private. That she declaratory found herself completely naked in his bedroom was a mixed feeling. Surprise and delight mingled with feelings of joy and happiness. She looked at the closed door. "Numair?" she called loudly after finally having found that she was very alone in the big bed.

No answer. The only one who responded was a bird that sat in the middle of the courtyard. tTe servants who passed beneath threw inquiring glances up against the light bright green branches when a bird's voice called 'Num'ir'. The servants or rather, those who weren't troubled by holding things made instinctively the sign of evil.

Daine stood up and grabbed the black robe which was thrown over the back of a chair. She dressed and opened the door again calling. "Numair?"

Silence.

Empty. His study room was empty. With wrinkled brows she examined the room where he washed himself. Once again empty. Daine returned to Numair's bedroom crestfallen. She pulled the black robe of and took the white dress awkward on. The same dress she had worn the night before. It was impossible for her to reach the lace on the back of the dress and she therefore pulled her cloak on without tying the dress.  
Then she went to the door that led out to the corridor. Along the way she checked a second time if he perhaps had left a message on his desk, but this was also empty. Only small round clean circles revealed that there had been laying round objects very recently. The dust was like a market line around each and every missing round thing.

Daine pressed her lips into a thin line. She had a scared feeling that something wasn't right. With the cloak pulled well together around the loose gown she opened the door without any problems and looked inquiring into the corridor. She didn't want to meet others in this kind of clothes and especially with her hair tousled telling everyone that she had been a part of the festivities. Just as she had turned and closed the door behind her she heard suddenly two giggling female voices, which rounded the corner further down the corridor.

"Heard from a guard who was on his way down to keep watch over the fire last night that he finally chose a woman" a woman exclaimed. She hooked one arm through the other woman's arm. A gesture which meant that the two were extremely confidential. "Furthermore, the guard told me that it wasn't only kisses they shared. The caressing should have been reasonably hot".

Daine turned hurriedly and wished that she could squeeze herself into the crack, which was between the door and door frame, but there wasn't time. The two women came closer.

"You're telling me that Numair jumped over the fire with a woman yesterday?" the other woman exclaimed shocked. "All women, including myself, have tried for years ..." the woman was silent.

"I', only telling what the guard told me" the first woman interrupted. "He said that he because of darkness couldn't see who it was, but the woman was wearing a white dress ..."

Daine turned exactly in that moment the women reached her. She had decided that it was too cowardly to try to hide. She was proud that Numair had chosen her. She lifted her chin stubbornly. "Good morning," was all she said, nodding politely to the women who stood frozen to the spot. She walked past them.

"Was that?" began one of the women and continued hesitantly. "Was that Numair's student?"

"Wearing a white dress" the other woman added.

Daine smiled broadly.

"Yes, it was. Did you see her hair ... tousled? And her dress was loose? Could it be that he..." the women's voices were lower the longer down of the corridor she came.

Daine reached the door to the inner courtyard and threw a searching glance back to the women. She knew the ongoing rumors about Numair and her would be intensified, but she didn't care. She needed to change clothes and to find him.

* * *

Wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of brown pants and boots she set out to look for Numair. She had chosen the most likely places he could be and so she came crashing in through the door to the library. Embarrassed she was shushed by the librarian, who had started to stack books on a cart. She went to the man and waited until he looked at her. "Sorry to disturb" she whispered low and glanced at the young men who was letting their gaze slide up and down her body.

The man looked at her while he absent lifted a large stack of books. "What can I do for you, Miss?" The man was old, closer to fifty with big bushy gray eyebrows, gray-blue eyes and a wrinkled face. His hair was grizzled and you could clearly see that he had had brown hair in his younger days.

"Have you seen Numair?" she asked.

The librarian starred, not lifting his gaze from Daine when one of the other men dropped a book on the floor. "Master Salmalin are not welcome in the library when I'm here," he replied sober.

This surprised Daine to such an extreme degree that she exclaimed. "He isn't that bad!" and crossed her arms. There was a giggling behind her.

The librarian sighed deeply. "You are his student, right?" She nodded half affirmative and in half denial, which caused her head to move around in small circles. The low giggle was even higher behind her. The man turned and sent the young men a warning glance. "Master Salmalin had unfortunately a tendency to experiment in the library when he arrived at court. It was before his majesty equipped him with a room that was remote from all so he couldn't make accidents. Which he did often and to such a degree that this" he gestured to his surrounding "nearly was blown up".

Daine looked around. It struck her suddenly that there were so many things about Numair's past she didn't knew despite the fact that she had been his student for several years and now his lover, or she hoped. She nodded slowly. "I see. Sorry I disturbed you master ...?" She had no idea what the older man was called.

"Master Farran, Miss Sarrasri" the librarian said. He bowed to her.

"Just call me Daine, my last name makes more trouble than good" she explained, smiling. She liked the older man. "Do you know where Harailt is? He may know where Numair is".

Master Farran nodded and took out a book. "He sits on the top floor at the end of the long corridor. Would you be so kind as to bring him this?"

She accepted the book. "Of course". As she turned her back to the boys she heard a low question from one of them.

"I wonder what he teaches her?"

A snort. "Probably not the same thing we learn, not with his reputation".

She turned abruptly and saw just in time how two books from the cart levitate over to the young men to fall down in their heads. Farran was facing them with an angry frown. She hid a smile behind her hand and hurried out the door. Behind her she clearly heard the librarian's scolding voice "If I ever hear you talk like that again I will in Mithros name ..." she heard no more as the door closed. Although it was the day after Baltane it didn't mean that the world stood still. The entire palace and their people worked as if nothing had happened. And the university was no exception. Here there was seen many nationalities and she was in one of the upper corridor when a bell rang. All the doors were opened at once and even though she knew that there were many classes with students who possessed differnt gifts she was overwhelmed by the crowd. These students wore as anyone who studied at the Royal University, robes showing what year they studied and at the bottom of these robes were sewn ribbons that revealed the color of each student gift.

Daine was standing in the corridor hesitantly. She watched the young women who was about her age and wondered whether if she hadn't been under Numair's teaching, if she would have been one of them.

As she stood in the corridor the surrounding people began to notice her presence. They no longer walked directly past her, but fled toward the opposite wall. Daine growled inside herself. Maybe it was a positive thing that she hadn't been forced to spend her time among them. She knew that enough of them had been jealous that she had received special teaching from the country's most powerful mage while she being an illegitimate child, was employed by the Queen's stable master. Slowly the sound of voices silenced around her and she was beginning to hear how comments like 'Freak' were thrown at her in their passing. Daine pressed the book against her chest, staring down at the floor, wishing that she was somewhere else. She felt left out. With the loss of her wild magic she could no longer describe herself as unique and it was long before she discovered that the corridor again were empty.

"Daine, what in The Goddess name are you doing here?" a voice said close to her. She lifted her face and looked directly into a round friendly face. "Have you been crying?"

She lifted a hand up to her cheeks surprised. Indeed, her cheeks were wet. "I...," she looked down at the book she was still clutching against her chest. "I think so".

Harailt straightened up. "Why are you standing here in the middle of the corridor?"

"I was coming up to you when ...I'm not used to be here" Her voice trailed off. Why did she feel tears rolling down her cheeks?

He patted her consolingly on the hair. Harailt was a man who had the same height as Numair and she was obliged to put her head back to look up at him. "Where is Numair?"

Daine dried heatedly her cheeks. "I don't know. I thought you might...?" She became silent when she saw Harailt shake his head.

"No. I haven't seen Numair since yesterday, where he was about to devastate the Great Hall. Gods must have protected the man who touched you..."

She stared at him in astonishment. "What?" she whispered.

Harailt stared down at her and regretted his words. "Nothing" he hastened to say. Blue-gray eyes still starred suspiciously at him. He cleared his throat. "Would you like to come up for a cup of tea? I teach only in the afternoon, so if you have time ...?".

"Of course," she replied, pushing herself away from the wall to follow him.

They reached the top floor and Harailt straightened two fingers against the fireplace, where a kettle hung on an iron bar. Fire broke up under the boiler and while Daine sat down the boiler started of sizzle. A cat came marching forward from under the desk. This was larger than normal. Harailt stood up when they heard a deafening hooting announcing that the water was hot. She looked investigative around in his study. It was like Numair's she noticed and laying the book on the desk in front of her, so the big red and white cat could jump up on her lap. Daine looked down and looked directly into bright green eyes. "You're magnificent!" Daine whispered while the cat put his paws on her chest and pushed his forehead against her chin in a greeting.

"He's called Emerald, because of his eyes" Harailt explained and poured a reddish tea up.

Daine scratched the cat under the chin, which blissfully closed its eyes. Her free hand took the cup with hot liquid that was handed to her. "Thank you," she murmured.

Harailt sat down in his chair behind the desk and blew carefully at the tea so that the fluid rippled. He looked at the young woman whose cheeks still bore traces of half glistening tear. Something had changed in her. She was no longer the little cautious girl who had come to the Palace and during Numair, Onua's and Alanna's protectionshe had blossomed. He saw how the cat walked around itself three times to lie down to sleep in her lap. Two hands slowly raised the steaming cup and put it against pale lips, while the long curls of brown hair fell around her female face. He lowered the cup slowly. "How is your Unicorn Fever?" he asked quietly, alluding to her problems.

She lifted her head with a jerk. "How?" She began, but quickly realized that the man was a close friend of Numair. She stared into the Harailt's eyes. She had had no problems since Numair had arrived at the palace with the many women released from Inar Hadensra's prison. "Good" she whispered hoarsely. Her eyes were looking down towards the liquid. "I haven't had any problems since Numair returned from wherever he was" she explained.

The Dean nodded contentedly. "So it is over?"

Daine nodded. "I think so".

"Have you talked to Numair?" Harailt asked suddenly and looked more searchingly at her. Was it his imagination or did she blushed heavily by his questions.

"Only yesterday" she replied. "Even if it was only briefly. I would like to talk to him, but I have no idea where he is." She admitted. There came a sound from the cat in her lap. Daine lifted the cup again and drank. The reddish tea was sweet and soothing. "I found that I didn't know him nearly as well as I thought" she murmured quietly.

Harailt lifted wondering his eyebrows and leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

She smiled wryly. "Did you know that he had nearly blown half of the library in the air?"

A laughter erupted through the room and got the cat in Daine's lab to lift his head dissatisfied. "Yes, I knew. I helped to extinguish the fire and protect the poor books and Numair for that matter. Farran had nearly killed the young Numair when the fire was extinguished. The librarian had trapped him in a corner without any possibility to escape. Numair tried in his own charming way to mitigate the furious man, but to no avail and when the librarian continued Numair had to resort to a more unconventional way to avoid being ripped to pieces. Farran has never forgiven Numair for sending him involuntarily to the pigsty ".

Daine nearly dropped the cup. "He did what?"

Harailt smiled. "Oh my dear girl. Yeah, there's a lot you don't know about Numair. Not even the king doesn't know everything about him. The man carries dark shadows of his past and he tends to disappear when he wants it sufficient enough".

"I hope he will soon show up, because I need to talk to him," she whispered down to the cat, who once again made a sound, staring hopefully up on Daine.

"Can you use me?" the Dean asked.

She shook her head. "No, this is something only Numair can help me with" she admitted, blushing deeply. She slowly noticed, for the first time, a ring on her left hand. "I just need to know where he is."

_'Gone'_ was a soft and unknown voice.

She had looked closer at the ring. She didn't own such kind of jewelery, when she heard the voice. She lifted her head with a jerk. "What do you mean by 'gone'?" she asked Harailt.

The Dean appeared to be preoccupied with his own thoughts for a few minutes and didn't answer her.

"Master Harailt? What do you mean he is 'gone'? she asked again.

"Daine? Sorry ... what do you say?"

She placed the cup on the table in front of her. "You said Numair was 'gone'?"

Harailt shooked his head confused. "I have said no such thing, my dear".

_'No, I did'_ a hiss in her lap sounded. Daine looked into the emerald green eyes that starred thorough and focused on her. _'Finally you hear what I'm saying. It only took forever '._

"Daine, what's wrong?" Harailt asked now half risen with concern on his face and looked at the frozen woman. He saw how she raised her eyes and meeting his.

"He says that he's gone" she explained, pointing a shaking finger down toward the cat in her lap.

Within a few seconds Harailt crossed the distance and came over to her. "What do you mean?" he asked wonderingly. "You can hear what he says?"

She nodded confirming and looked down at the cat. "What do you mean he's gone?" she asked the cat.

Emerald began to clean his paw. _'The man who moves like a big cat took off early this morning. I was hunting for mice in the barn when he took his horse and disappeared '_.

When Daine spoke her voice was hoarse. "He has left me?"

_'I don't think he did it voluntarily'_ the cat interjected. _'He seemed sad, as when a cat had been kicked out of its home'_.

Daine stood up abruptly forcing the cat to roll down from her lap. She met Harailt's eyes. "Numair is gone! Your cat tells me that he left early in the morning! I have to find Stefan." She said quickly and disappeared out the door.

Harailt bent down and lifted the cat up and looking into its eyes. "I thought she had lost her wild magic?" The cat struck a paw with claws out after him. He turned to the window and walked slowly toward it while he pressed a sulky cat to his chest. Down below the window Daine had reached the inner courtyard and as if the gods had intervened she bumped directly into Stefan; the King's head hostler. Daine was pushed back to she sat down in the mud.

**And now...please review! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter ****45 ****- Lioness' temper**

Bumping into something hard and solid isn'tt the coolest, Daine thought irritated while she felt the wet mud penetrate her trousers. She looked up and found that she looked directly into a round belly. Lifting her head she found the person she had encountered.

Stefan reached down and pulled her up again. "Tell me, is it becoming a habit to end up on the ground?"

She laughed strained. "No, but it is only appropriate when you get left behind, don't you think?" Daine grimaced, she needed so much to change clothes.

The head hostler became serious. He had a presumption that Daine, on way one or another had found out Numair had left her behind. "How do you know?" he asked.

Daine met Stefan's eyes. "A cat gossiped". The fact that she had been overturned had beaten some of the shock out of her. "Is it true?" she whispered instead.

The man just nodded, he started walking towards the palace and she followed. She had to run after him. "Did he say where he was going and if he would came back quickly?"

They reached the door that led into the palace kitchen. Stefan turned to Daine with sadly regret painted clearly on his face. "Daine, you must understand that Numair is employed under the crown, and he sometimes is sent on various missions, but this time I think his Highness has gone over the line" the horse man admitted more to himself then to her and moved a bit as servants walked out through the door.

"What do you mean?" Daine asked and waited for that the passage would become vacant. She followed Stefan into the kitchen. She stopped abruptly. She had never seen The head hostler near the kitchen before and when she saw a sturdy brown haired beauty who immediately began to get flustered, she knew that even a lone horse could fall in love. Stefan turned to her and looked down at her with pity. "Numair isn't coming back."

Daine looked up. "What do you mean? I have been told that he has left this morning, but how can you know that he isn't going to come back? How do you know that?" She saw how the brown haired woman slowly edged closer to them.

"I talked to him last night, in the stables. He said that the king had sent him on another spy case and that he probably didn't expect that he would return., He asked me ..."

She heard no more. Daine turned abruptly and pushed all the servants who stood in her way, away from her. She disappeared out the door just as Stefan shouted after her.

"He asked me to hand over a message to ..." Stefan shrugged when the door swung in and closed. Around him dazed servants lay on the floor and maids was busy trying to help them. One woman didn't. Her eyes was only seeing him. The robust woman came to Stefan and with a warning look in her eyes the horse man could clearly see that he owed an explanation to his woman, but instead he laughed loud and grabbed her around the waist in a jiffy and kissed her hard and demanding. When he finally, out of breath released the woman all servants whistled around them, impressed by the scene and the robust woman, blushed deeply. Stefan smiled satisfied. He would hand over his message from Numair at another time, now, his attention caught.

* * *

His Royal Highness, The King of Tortall sat behind his desk looking assessing a huntsman from Dunlath who had arrived early morning with his two wolfhound. Jonathan had heard of this man who had helped to prevent the betrayal had happened last year and he noticed the two dogs that were relaxed by the huntsman's feet with their tails thumping heavily on the floor. "Tait Randson what has caused this unexpected visit to Corus?" Jonathan asked relaxed. Although he had been up before the sun, he felt refreshed and ready for the day's challenges. What he didn't know was that the challenge was on her way through the palace's corridors.

Tait Randson smiled pleasantly. He didn't expect that the king would give him an audience so quickly, but one word to a servant about where he came from and he had been led directly up to the king's study, where one of the waiters had received him. Sitting in front of the country's ruler could be terrifying for an ordinary commoner, but Tait had quickly found out that the king was as ordinary as himself. "I was hoping that I could get Daine to check my dogs. I would like to have puppies" he pointed down at a large gray white ruffled female dog that sniffed slowly.

"I understand," Jonathan said and looked doubtfully down at the dog Tait had identified. How was he going to tell the man who sat before him that Daine no longer was able to heal animals or in general communicate with them? "Master Randson. The situation is such that Daine is no longer in. .." He became abruptly silent, when the two Wolfhounds suddenly stood up and walking eagerly towards the door. In the same moment Jonathan raised his eyes suspicious the door was forced open with such force that it crashed into the wall.

Both Tait and Jonathan stared at the young woman, whose face was surrounded by loose long curls and bright angry blue-gray eyes. The dogs, which had now reached the middle of the floor lay down abruptly and with their bellies pressed against the floor. The dogs that usually behaved calmly sensed her anger and because Daine oozed of her wild magic, the dogs surrendered themselves to it immediately.

Jonathan was about to open his mouth to say something, when Daine came him in advance.

"How could you?" she hissed at him.

He knew immediately what her anger was all about and he rose slowly from his chair with gentle agitation. "Daine" he said softly. "This isn't the right time. We have a visit from Dunlath. You remember the huntsman Tait?" His voice trailed off when he saw how her eyes were hard as rocks a few seconds and then changed be soft when she looked at Tait.

"Tait. Nice to see you again. Hope you are doing well?" Daine asked, still with heart pounding in her chest. She kept an eye on the king although she looked at the hunter.

Tait, who sat like a frightened rabbit straightened himself up. "Very well, thank you. I was hoping you could help me." He pointed to the still lying female dog that lay before Daine's feet. "I was hoping that you could do so she has puppies".

Daine shook repellent on her head. She had heard the multiplied heartbeat inside the dog. "Tait, I'm sorry to say it, but you have come to Corus in vain. There is nothing I can do." The huntsman opened his mouth numerous times, uncomprehending, which Daine saw. "I can't help you Tait, for the dog is already halfway through the pregnancy. You get puppies in 30 days". She lifted her gaze from Tait towards Jonathan, who had begun to move around the table. Her voice changed to anger again. "You sent him away!"

"I had no choice" Jonathan tried to say. He wasn't sure if his hunch was right. He had just seen Daine subdue two otherwise energetic wolfhounds and now she had also diagnosed from a distance. That suggested that the young woman was in possession of her wild magic again. It meant that he had to take his precautions. Numair had told him that an enraged Daine was extremely dangerous. He let one hand seek behind his back as he reached the edge of the table. Slowly he let a small ball of emerald blue flames gather in his palm. Ready to paralyze her if necessary.

"What do you mean you had no choice?" she hissed again and took a step backwards. Although she was furious with him, she also knew that she was facing a king.

Jonathan had now reached the huntsman, who still sat down and with a slight jerk of his head, he ordered the man to move. Tait got up slowly and made a sign to his dogs to come over to his side, but nothing happened. The fact that the dogs didn't react only confirmed that Daine was again in possession of her unique gift. "I was ordered to send him away," Jonathan said as calmly he could.

Daine lifted her chin stubbornly, she hadn't listened was Jonathan had said exactly. "You could have refused. I had just got him back!"

"I know, Daine. I wish that I could had denied, but not this time." For some reason he did not want to reveal where the order had come from.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, causing the top buttons of her light blue shirt to open. "I am completely indifferent. You are king. No one orders a king". She was clearly more and more upset and furious for the dogs in front of her stood slowly up and turned front against Jonathan, who now took a step backwards. Low growls could clearly be heard deep from their throats.

Tait who stood not far from them both tried frantically to call his disobedient dogs to him.

"Daine. Relax. I am sure he will come back when the job is complete". Jonathan tried to sound convincing, but the truth was that he didn't really believe it. He had, after all, sent his only black robe mage back to a country where the emperor wanted him dead.

It was clear to see that Jonathan didn't believe in his own words and even after having been employed under the crown for several years Daine knew him well enough. "I can see it in your eyes that you don't believe your own words. Why wasn't he allowed to say goodbye?" she asked, now half sniffling, which only got the dogs to growl even deeper. "Where is he?" she asked begging.

Jonathan was nervous. He would love to tell the openly frustrated young woman the truth, but it was as if someone was holding his tongue. The Graveyard Hag's voice sounded in his inner ear. 'Tell her nothing! And if you do, then you must go to the desert for one of your children, you choose '. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Daine, but I can not tell you anything." He looked encouraging at her, hoping that she caught his hint, but when her eyes were narrow, he realized that it was not the case. A glint caught his eye and instinctively Jonathan lowered his gaze to her neck, where a small drop of black stone hung against her skin. He squeezed his eyes a bit together and then open them wide in astonishment. Against her skin lay his black opal shimmering with black silver flames - Numair's gift. Realization hit him hard and in a very fleeting second he found himself in Numair's study busy looking searchingly at the door that led into the bedroom and a very well balanced and happy tanned man. "You and him?" he croaked.

Stunned. She stood like frozen by his words. How did he know? "What?" she asked hoarsely.

"Daine" Jonathan took a step towards her and held a hand up. "I didn't know. I didn't know that he had chosen you." He hesitated, almost apologetically. "Had I known ... I would have told her that I wouldn't". The æook on her face told him that he had made a deep mistake by mentioning that a woman was involved. Daine's angry ruddy cheeks became pale.

"Her?" she whispered and went backwards. "You mean ..." Daine slowly raised her hand and pointed up toward the ceiling. "Does she have anything to do with you sending him away?". She saw the truth in his eyes that was both at once angry and deeply sad. "How could you do this to him?" she screamed.

Shaking his head, he took a long step forward. The fire in his hand disappeared. "Daine, I had no choice." Jonathan took another and another step.

She went even further backwards. Total dissolved in tears and realizing that Jonathan had sent Numair into a certain death, but she couldn't think of it now, she wouldn't. If she did she would loose her controle. "Do not try to touch me!" she hiccupped vigorously. The wolfhounds in front of her blocked the way for Jonathan, and Tait could only watch helplessly. Daine reached the door frame and almost crashed into it. She hesitated a bit, but when she saw how Jonathan took yet another step towards her, she almost broke down. "If you touch me, I swear ..." her voice drowned in loud growls from the wolfhound in front of her, ready to defend her. She turned abruptly and ran with tears running down her cheeks.

Jonathan stopped. Half afraid of what the dogs in front of him would do, so he stood still and looked after her as she disappeared down the corridor. The dogs barked in front of him to then escape the same direction as Daine had run. Then he ran in after her.

* * *

Alanna tried to brush the worst travel dust of her tunic with her gloves. How she was looking forward to getting a long hot bath, but first she would have to report to Jonathan. She was just about to lean forward when she abruptly and rather suddenly was pushed down. Although she had many years of training in close combat, she could not stand against this person who loudly ran past her crying. Standing with wrinkled and slightly worried brows, she stared after cascades of brown curls and the young woman who had pushed her. "Daine?" she whispered softly, wondering what had caused such an outburst of tears. Alanna turned around to see which direction the girl had come from and was just in the same moment run over by two large gray white dogs that barked loudly. She managed to turn herself in the air so she landed almost unscathed. "What in the Great Mother goddess's name is going on here?" she asked, now deeply disturbed and shocked. She stood up awkwardly and brushed once again dust off her trousers. Then she heard a voice she knew all too well.

"Daine ... please come back?". Jonathan cried after her. He didn't manage to see the two calloused hands that grabbed him and forced him over her hip. He had run into someone. His many years of training with Shang movements came to his benefit and he rolled around, ready to meet the enemy that had taken hold of him. Standing, he found himself face to face with a small stocky woman with fire flaming red hair and bright violet eyes. "Alanna, I do not have time to make spontaneous workout with you. I'm busy."

"Yes, I can clearly see that Jonathan". Alanna stood still with her legs slightly spread, ready to engage in close combat with her king. "What in Mithros name do you think you're doing? Are Thayet not your type or are you starting to go after younger models?"

His emerald blue eyes shone with fierce anger at the accusation. "No, Thayet is still acceptable, more than acceptable. You can ask her how our evening yesterday went", he bowed easy for Alanna, but still retained his position.

She began to circle around him. Knowing that the palace's servants had begun to gather around them. "So explain to me why she are" Alanna pointed in the direction where Daine had disappeared "crying and you're chasing her with obvious regret in your face. What did you do Jonathan?"

"Nothing" he began and turned at the same moment in order to run again. But in vain. Once again calloused hands grabbed him and forced him to the floor. It was an attack against the king, but the palace servants knew better than to interfere. What could they in general do? Alanna was not only notorious for her fiery temper, but also for her speed in close combat and with swords. And when she had not pulled the last, then all assessed that it was better to hold back and send for Raoul. Although he was stronger she had overpowered him. Alanna was amazingly strong. Jonathan stared up in The Lioness unsettling eyes.

"Spit out Jonathan, what did you do?" Her face was close to his and she was very angry. "Her running past me was not 'nothing'. What'd you do?"

He sighed and let his head fall against the stone floor defeated. It was useless to engage in combat against his Lioness when she was in that mood. He muttered firstly blurred in the hope that he could get away with it, but no.

Alanna pulled him up by the collar and stared down at him. "What have you done?" she hissed angrily again.

Jonathan sent a searching glance around at the crowd. They were too close to be able to understand what he was saying, so he used the only way he knew was inaudible. Message through magic touch. 'I have sent Numair to Carthak'.

She released him abruptly and pulled her hand back, strucking his chin, The sound that followed was deafening and she was sure that it echoed through the corridor. "You did WHAT?" she cried afterwards.

Blood. Clearly blood. He saw how big hands grabbed around Alanna's shoulders and pulled her backwards while he himself was surranded by guards. Raoul had arrived and fought with a very angry Lioness.

"Alanna, stay calm. Whatever he has done he knows now that it is wrong!" Roaul rushed and pushed the Lioness away.

Alanna looked up her friend for many years. "Ohh ... Raoul, I'm not finished with him yet." She looked past the big man and saw how guards now led the spectators away. She then looked up at the black-haired man with equally black eyes. Raoul looked investigative down at her with a big question mark. "Ohh Raoul don't look at me like that. He deserved it."

"Whether he deserves it or not, Alanna, he is still your king and the meaning is that you have to protect him Lady Champion, not attack him. What possessed you?" Raoul asked and started pushing Alanna back against the wall, further away from Jonathan.

"He has sent Numair back to Carthak! That's why I'm angry and to have Daine running past me dissolved in tears also made me angry and the idiot" she pointed at Jonathan, whose nose was clearly broken and covered in blood "has not discovered that Numair and Daine belongs together, not apart".

"In fact, Alanna, I do know about Numair and Daine, and that has nothing to do with he has been sendt away" Jonathan came over to them.

Now it was Raoul who looked blankly at them both. Before, the two had been enemies, but it was as if the steam had left them. "What are you talking about?" He turned and gave the command to his trusted man. "I think that we need to get away from here" he said and turned to Alanna. "Would you be kind enough to heal his sovereignty, if he starts to move around the palace with a broken nose there will be unnecessary questions."

Alanna slowly began to walk towards Jonathan who took steps away from her. "Ohh come one Jonathan, don't be such a wimp". She was still furious with him. She reached for his nose with one hand which blazed the violet flame. She took a tough hold on his nose and twisted around so that the corridor echoed by a male scream. "That was for sending Numair to Carthak" she sent a raw energy discharge into his nose so it sweat "and that was for making Daine upset". She took her hand away.

Raoul scratched his head. "Perhaps we should search for Daine and see if she's okay?".

Both Alanna and Jonathan nodded. The three of them went down the corridore and reached the door that led into Numair's chambers. In front of them were two large dogs growling.

* * *

She reached the door to Numair's work room faster than she had expected. Amazed that the door swung itsself freely up in front of her brought her to a quick stop. Behind her, further down the corridor she could hear how the king called her. She didn't hesitated one more second, but stepped over the threshold and into safety. Still hiccuping and crying her legs could no longer hold her and she sank to her knees in total tears. With hands supporting herself on the floor she let her sorrow of being abandoned and left behind overwhelm her. The door behind her closed slowly and almost sealed itself. Black fire speckled with silver scattered along the edge of the door frame, locking her up.

With her eyes blurred she caught sight of her left ring finger and the unknown ring. The first time she had noticed it was up at Harailt, the Dean. Now she raised her hand slowly and stared at it. It looked unmistakably like the earrings she had got at midwinter by Numair. Looking further up her attention dropped on a half-opened drawer in his desk. Daine got up slowly, almost staggering,finally reaching her goal. She forced the drawer more open and down in it she found a box that was wrapped in neutral brown paper. A drop of salt water landed on the wrapping paper and made the paper transparent. Hesitantly, almost reluctantly her fingernail scraped in the wet paper and sure enough, the same type of box that had withhold her earrings came into view. Daine rose a bit further up on her knees to look into the drawer. She found torn wrappings lying down there, left behind. Had he perhaps deliberately given her the ring on her ring before his departure? With trembling fingers she took the wrapping away and let it fall to the floor.

She stared down at the box in her hands. The box which she dared not open.

**Please review :-) by the way if you have noticed I haven't given this chapter any title, I can't decide on what to call it, so I hope you with help me suggest what to call this chapter? **


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Raise the anchor!" The order roared through the air like thunder and Numair who was no immediate fan of having to sail, but forced as he was, he took in the sight of the experienced crew.

"Set the sails and let's hope that the gods are with us on this journey" The man who had given commands came walking down towards the tanned merchant he mysteriously had been told were on the ship. The man, who stood relaxed at the railing didn't seem to notice the captain when this reached his side. "Where did you say you were from?"

"Galla" replied the man relaxed but a bit reserved.

"Galla?" The captain sounded surprised. "You're too dark skin to be up from the north".

Numair sent the captain a disapproving glance. "My mother was unfortunately a bit of a wandering lady". He shook indifferent on his head. "My brothers and sisters are as different as I. I have among other things a crazy sister with fiery red hair, as little she thought she could fly with the result that she is now" he knocked lightly on his temple "a bit ... you know. "

The captain nodded in recognition.

Numair looked at the man beside him. His face was weathered and wrinkled by many years near the salt water. The captain had a closely cropped black beard which was flecked with gray and spoke of a man who was well on the way to be sixty. Pale gray eyes met his investigative.

"What did you say your name was?" the captain asked his voice was gruff and a bit accusatory.

"I didn't" said Numair quietly. "But since you ask ... Ali Imam Unsnarl. I know, it's a strange name, but since I am an illegitimate child my mother played with the idea of making my name as exotic as my father. Whether she succeeded, well it's up to you. "Numair moved quietly his eyes towards the crew who were about to hoist the large central sails.

There were cries from a large black man who seemed to have second command. He seemed a bit unhappy with the sail beeing hoisted awry. "And your sister's name?"

Numair glanced at the captain. Why this obvious interest. "Albdona Tannar". He tried to smile apologetically. "Yet another joke from our dear mother. I hope the black god keep her because she was a bit of a prankster. You should try hearing what she called my brothers."

"No thanks. I'm sure the names are as unique as you and your sisters." The large merchant ship gave a slight jerk when the wind caught the big sail and slowly but surely it began to leave port. "What hope does a merchant like you to accomplish in Carthak, there are no customers in Tortall for you?".

"Stones" Numair replied. "Unique and special stone that holds magical properties."

The captain backed away from him. "Are you a mage?"

Numair shook his head and letting the captain see his resentment. "No, thank the Goddess. I hate everything that has to do with magic." He really hoped that he had read the man correctly. He reached down and took a huge and ordinary stone, which he had found on the road to Port Caynn. The captain hadn't a change to see if this stone was magical or not. The man possessed no kind of gift, not even a trace of wild magic. Numair turned the stone in his hand. "I heard some time ago that his Royal Highness was looking for a certain type of stone and that he pays well for those who come with them, but one must unfortunately to Carthak and a bit out in the desert to retrieve them."

The captain scratched his beard. "Valuable you say?"

"Yes, but hard to get hold of." Numair let the stone fall into the pouch at his belt. They had reached out through the port opening and looking now out at sea. He turned and looked toward the vanishing coastline and the many large vertical tree that stretched their arms toward the sky.

* * *

How long she had been sitting in the box between her hands she didn't know. When she finally lifted her gaze from the object and looked out the window she saw that the sun had long since begun to descend and dusk came creeping, but she wouldn't, she couldn't move from the spot she was sitting. Nor would she get up to go to the door where she heard clear voices. Voices she could clearly identify as belonging to Alanna, Jonathan, Raoul and ... she waited facing the doors. Was it also Tait? Wondering she noticed that two of his wolfhounds sat guard in front of Numair's door and anyone who tried to approach the door was forced back ... an involuntary smile spread on her lips as the sound of human voices were silenced and growling and barking took over.

She was safe a little longer she thought slowly, but how long would they allow her to be where she was? Perhaps they would force her to move to her own room, and then begin to empty Numair's and maybe leave it to someone else ... she shuddered at the realization that slowly took shape inside her. Maybe they would leave it to a woman, one whom he had been with before her? She would never allow it, she had to take his chambers and claim it as his ... His what? His girlfriend? His lover? His ... she looked down at the ring on her left finger. His fiancee? Turning it around a countless times she fell down in an endless stream of uncontrollable thoughts about a future life without him and once again endless tearsbegan to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Alanna looked a the two dogs and rocked impatiently with her foot. Patience wasn't a virtue she possessed, and she knew it perfectly. She glanced irritated up at the man that she deliberately had broken his nose a while ago. The other men around her, including one she absolutely didn't know was also stood silent and looked investigative and skeptical on the door in front of them. The way to the door handle was blocked which was a further irritation in itself, she noticed and sighed loudly. "Have you any idea how to get her out of there?" she asked addressed to Jonathan, who rubbed absently his slightly raised nose.

"No," the king replied.

She sighed and turned with lightning speed towards him and thrust her fist into his shoulder.

"Alanna!" Jonathan exclaimed surprised. "Enough! You have clearly pointed your opinion about the case, you only need to point it verbally in the future thanks!"

"Fine!" she hissed furiously. "I think you are the most ..." high growling drowned out the list of inappropriate words leaving her mouth.

"Mitrhos Alanna, remind me never to get on your bad side" Raoul muttered.

She lifted her chin, somewhat like Daine did when she was stubborn. "And what will you do about it oh greate commander? It is a long time since you and I had a sword fight." She saw how Raoul shook his head.

"It will have to wait for another time" he replied and saw a person who was walking towards them. "Does Onua knows about Numair and Daine?" he asked instead.

They turned and stared at an apparent grumpy K'miri who came closer.

"No," replied Jonathan. "I'm pretty sure that she doesn't know anything". He quickly became silent when Onua stood near them.

The small K'miri laid her hands on her hips. "Here I have searched the palace and can't find Daine and Numair. She should have helped me with two impossible horses, but they have disappeared. Numair's horse is gone, while Cloud is pouting. Have of you seen my helper today? ".

Four hands were lifted and four fingers pointing suddenly in the same direction. Towards Numair's chambers. Onua followed the direction and raised her eyebrows when she saw the two massive gray white dogs. Then her gaze dropped to a stranger. "Who are you?" she asked brusquely.

"Tait Randson, may I introduce you to Onua Chamtong our horsemistress. Onua, this is Tait from Dulanth., He came to talk with Daine" said Jonathan quietly.

Onua extended a calloused hand to Tait, who took it. "Nice to meet you. Daine talked very well about you" She let go of his hand. "Talking about my helper, why is she in there and why are you all out here." She lifted her gaze up to Jonathan and stared surprised. "Tell me, have you walked into a door?"

Jonathan shook his head. "If you can call Alanna a door, which I will not" he hastened to say when Alanna raised her hand again. "Alanna was bit, what shall I say, unhappy with her king."

"And what have you done to deserve such a beating?" Onua asked and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Why do you all think I have done anything? I just did what I was told, nothing more." Tortall's king replied pouting.

Alanna turned front against Jonatha, and rose up on her toes. Although she was small and stocky this position had always gotten others, even Jonathan and others to regard her as fearsome, which suited her perfectly. "Tell her what you have done" she commanded and tapped Jonathan in the chest. She reached him unfortunately only to his collarbone. So high was her king.

Jonathan threw his hands up in the air and took a step backwards, outside Alanna's reach. "If you so much as touch me again Alanna I'll put toads in your bed again like when we were pages" he threatened.

She took a step forward with raised fist. She hated the slimy animals and shuddered at the memory of the time she one evening after a dance, where she had fled as Raoul had done, only to discover that Jonathan had predicted her plans to go to bed early and had already loaded ten toads under her blankets in her bed. "You dare to do that again!". She went ahead and forced Jonathan backwards.

Tait, who stood beside Raoul leaned hesitantly toward the commandor. "Are they always like this?" he asked.

Raoul looked down at the man whose dogs still growled deeply every time one of them just moved a centimeter. "Mostly yes. Sometimes we can find the king hiding in his study or playing cat and mouse all over the palace just to avoid her. I'm glad she declined to become his wife. Tortall would have gone up in smoke a long time ago" .

"You two lovebirds will you please come back and explain why I have no helper today?" Onua commanded clearly lost for patience.

Alanna and Jonathan returned to the other three. "We aren't lovebirds" Alanna hissed strongly. "What I saw in him in the past is well and truly over now, especially after what he did to Daine."

This clearly captured Onua's attention and she stood demanding facing Jonathan. Alanna was clearly pleased that two women now stood facing the poor king. "And what are she talking about?" Onua asked and alluded to Alanna's words.

Jonathan sighed in surrender. "I have sent Numair to Carthak". He just managed to jump backwards as a hand flew to his face. "Stop attacking my face. I gotta use it to convince my wife that I would like to have more children." Jonathan rushed to cover his abdomen in case his words brought ideas to the two women. "

"More children? You just need to discuss it with your better half" sounded a feminine woman not far from them. Thayet came towards them. "What on earth are you doing and Jonathan, why do you have blood in your face".

The king pointed accusingly at Alanna, who just shrugged with a slight innocent mine. "She did it" he said and sounded like a little boy who gossiped.

Thayet just shook her head. "In that case, my dear husband, you have probably earned it."

Jonathan starred cross at his wife. "Tell me, who are you with?"

The queen pointed to a broad smiling Alanna. "Always her. We women need to stand together," she replied. "Moreover, I knew her before you."

"Women," Jonathan grumbled and stared angrily at Raoul who smiled. "Who are you with?"

The great commander pointed to Alanna. When he saw Jonathan now very sour face he exclaimed, "What? You can put lots of toads in my bed, I'm not sleeping in it anayway."

The king found himself surrounded from all sides. Forced he hurried with stumbling words to tell about why they were here in the corridor. "I didn't know Daine and Numair had started ... that they had ... um ... I think that ... okay, I didn't know!" He saw Onua who smiled mysteriously. "You knew it!" he accused.

"Of course, and so what? I firstly not going to stop something which can only benefit the Kingdom and for my young friend. She deserves Numair and vice versa".

"I agree" Thayet declared. She looked closely at the man who tried with gestures to get his dog to come to him again. "Who is he?"

"Tait randson" Onua told her and turned to the people in the circle. "This means that you have sent Numair to Carthak and Daine is sitting in there, and you suspect that her wild magic is back? Have I summarized it all?".

Alanna began to sneeze several times.

"Almost all" Jonathan muttered. "Numair asked me yesterday when I sent him off to if he could borrow my black opal and he has obviously sent enough energy in it so we under no circumstances can gain access to his chambers. The door exudes of his magic so she is well protected in there and I can't and must not tell her that there is intervention of divine power involved. "

"You don't have to" Alanna muttered suddenly after her last sneeze. She was absent, staring at the door playing with the stone in her necklace. The light strongly. "We can't do anything when the gods intervene and they are doing something. I haven't sneezed like this since...well a long time. Believe me, the times I've met the mother goddess, I always wanted my life to be easy, but it was anything but that. We must only assume that they have their reasons and we must prepare ourselves as best we can. "

"Prepare us to what?" Thayet asked and pushed herself into the side of Jonathan.

"War?" Raoul interjected hopefully.

"I give up!" Tait exclaimed resigned. Everyone turned facing the man. "If their Majesties will excuse me, you can find me in the kitchen" he glanced at the two growling dogs. "They will find me when they get hungry. Imagine that one comes to the palace only to wish that you hadn't left Dunlath. She" he pointed towards the door "always make trouble wherever she goes." The great hunter trudged angrily away.

Jonathan nodded in agreement. "I dare say." He looked at his friends. "If it's war, which one is it? The immortals has sunk into the ground since yesterday. I have received disturbing reports that they flee when they see a human. Even the spidrens haven't give any problems. Is it because they are preparing for war or? "

"Or is there another kind of enemy we don't know about?" completed Alanna. She turned her attention to the dogs, just as they lay down on the ground, a bit relaxed. "I hate riddles and we are given no clues."

Onua shook her head. "That's not true." She continued. "We know that Daine lost her wild magic, The Graveyard Hag took it, but now she has it again. She had Unicorn Fever, an inexplicable condition and now Numair have been sent to Cathark. It wouldn't surprise me that this whole thing is about him and her, that our fate depends on ... " Her words was drowned in yet another series of sneezes coming from Alanna.

With the last sneeze gone Alanna responded quickly. She laid a hand over Onua's mouth. "I don't think you need to say more." Her stone around the neck hissed angrily and shone more than ever. "I think we all" she looked around at the crowd "go your separate ways and wait for any news. The Gods are listening and if they find that we are too close, we get more problems. Example, that the immortal choose another tactic than to hide from something or us ". She looked around on every person standing and took her hand away. "Agree?"

They nodded in acceptance and in silence the little assembly dissolved. The only one who was left was a veiled old crone who leaned on her stick not far from the crowd. She looked up at the ceiling. "She's smarter than I thought, sister. Well back to work".


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: To all. Thank you for the many reviews! It's great to get them, even though some may feel that they begin to repeat themselves. Your reviews gives smile on my lips every time and please continue with that :-) **

**Chapter 47**

She had let the box be box and walked around in Numair's room, in tears, mostly it was too late to try to follow the man she loved so much and who was sent away. Had she had the aspect of her wild magic that allowed her to transform she would unhesitatingly have forced herself into the air as the white-throated needletail, but the realization of the failure had struck her as hard as the realization that Numair had left her. Nonetheless she made her decision to make the attempt. To attempt to reach Port Caynn on horseback. After standing for several minutes and listened to the crowd outside the door, she had at that moment there was silence thrown herself out the door, past he dogs and ran all she could through the corridor, past the shadow of an old crone that stood invisible in the corridor, towards the stables. A trip that would normally take a minute, but when Daine had reached the door to the courtyard and had forced it open, she found to her great disappointment that she again and mysteriously found herself inside Numair's workroom again starting to open the door. Puzzled and doubting whether she had moved out-of-place at all, she began to run down the corridor once more leaving two puzzled dogs and an old crone whose inaudible laughter rang out in the empty corridor behind her. Daine reached easily the door to the courtyard and she forced it open.

With one blink of an eye, she found herself standing inside the study again with her hand on the handle. "seriously?" she mumbled and looked inquiring around. This time she took her time to approach the door that led out to the courtyard and sure enough, as soon as she put her hand on the doorknob, she was promptly brought back to Numair's study. 'Let's see if she tries again, shall we?' the Graveyard Hag spoke down to the two dogs.

Daine opened the door in Numair's study and stared directly into an empty corridor. "Another attempt" she mumbled and ran faster past the two dogs than she had ever done. The door facing the inner courtyard came to her quickly and she quickly grabbed the handle and forced the door ... in Numair's work room open.

'Well that what fun. Wasn't is?' the old crone laughed loudly standing beside the two dogs in her old ragged robe. 'Wonder if she has given up?' A frustrated scream sounded from behind the door. 'Apparently not'.

"No!" she began to scream and threw herself out the door and out into the corridor. One, two, three, four, five times she tried and every time she ended up opening the door in Numair's study. Dissolved in even more tears than before she sank to the floor and leaned against the door with her knees drawn up to her chest. "Why?" she sniffed and raised her eyes in the hope that there would be one who would answer. Her questions was begging, but only silence embraced her. She sat in front of the door, quiet alone and miserable.

'Look at her, precious child...she finally gave up. So sad and so abandoned by hope and love. How about it brothers and sisters? Should she have the chance? No? I thought so. The danger up in the north is greater now than it was thousands of years ago. Her mere existence gives him unlimited powers every minute, every second. Only a demigod can cause such changes and only the offspring of a demigod and Tortall's most powerful mage can make things right again'. The old woman leaned forward supportive of her staff, sighed deeply and looked down at the crying girl. 'Do you think she can handle it? Maybe? ... Well I hope so, because otherwise it out with us, destroyed and non-existent gods we will be'.

She had tried in vain to reach the door to the inner courtyard, but with no success. After every failed attempt she had finally accepted that her destiny wasn't to be with Numair or even find him. Realizing that she didn't got a chance to talk to him about what had happened Baltane's night left her in complete sadness. She was truly left behind.

The second day, after she had fled from the king, she had in the night shut herself out of Numair's chambers and passed through the empty corridor. Accompanying her she had two large wolf dogs as protection for fear that someone would force her to come face to face with the king even though she was not ready. Nothing had happened and Daine had been on the prowl in the kitchen. She had with a large tray balanced back to her temporary sanctuary and had then tried to send the dogs away, but in vain. With the door closed behind her, she decided that she the next day would only go out when it was necessary to get food.

As a resident of Numair's chambers, she found a luxury she hadn't had down at the barn. As the only black robe mage in Tortall he had a room that was only for the more private matters. In the room stood among other things, a large tub, which she repeatedly had faced and wondered how it was filled with hot water. It was only the day after her for the second time standing in front of the great vessels that she had discovered that placed in the bottom was large stones. Bewildered, she had handed down and had been pleasantly surprised to note that the stones on the bottom had a slight heat. When she later accidentally had come to splash a few drops of water on one of the stones this had hissed and then she had seen steam rising into the air.

Amazed and surprised she had hurried to fill the large tub with water and sure enough, within a short time, the water was hot. Happy about her discovery, she had with no hesitation undressed herself and entered cautiously. Daine had been a bit nervous that the stones in the water would cause the water to boil, but she soon found that she could lift them up and place them in a bucket nearby and keep only two down at one end. Finally seated, she leaned back with closed eyes and enjoyed the tranquility and peace.

She had sat long in the bathtub with eyes closed only to sit up with a start and open her eyes abruptly by the feeling that the two wolfhound slowly slipped away Numair's door. She didn't need protection anymore. She was slowly beginning to accept the fact that she was to face the future alone.

**A bit short, I know...but hey, as always there is a reason for everything :-) and please, do review. **


	48. Chapter 48

R Daggers: _You are almost correct. I was a bit busy to upload due to tiredness yesterday and didn't think of checking up on spelling mistakes, as I usually do. They should be corrected now, otherwise please PM me or review._

Everyone: Thank you for all the reviews you have given me!

**Chapter ****48**** – ****The ****fifth ****day**

It was dark when she woke up. Slowly she lifted her head and found that both of her hands were asleep. She had been sitting at his desk for a long time in front of the book she had gotten in midwinters gift. It had helped her through the first few days and she found that reading still helped on her sad mood. She turned slightly and reached for the candle. She took the tinder and began the process to turn it on. A sparse light from the candle lit the room up and she stood. Daine stomach growled in protest at not having had anything to eat for a long time. Also she needed to find some new clothes and something inside her told her instinctively that she should get all of her things, simply move them from the room she had been given on her arrival at the palace several years ago. Slowly she picked up her boots and took them one. Deciding that she on her return would visit the kitchen, she let herself out in the complete empty corridor.

This was the fifth day after Baltane and although Daine had accepted that she wasn't going to see Numair any time soon, she would rather stay and live where he had lived for seven years. So she let herself in the room, that had been her home, but it didn't surprise her much when stepping over the threshold to find that the room wasn't hers at all. The feeling had changed. She belonged in Numair's room now and she couldn't and wouldn't consider any other solution.

Therefore she began in the middle of the night to pack her belongings and slowly moving them through the door where a nameplate hung, stating that the black robe mage 'Master Numair Salmalin' could, if he was present at the palace, could be found behind the door holding the plate. Such standing in at now deserted one-man room she finally as the last thing, took down her own plate of name and closed the door. Never intending to enter it again unless forced to do so.

* * *

The floor rocked from side to side and would have left a man seasick, if it were not because one empty mug that had contained a foul-smelling liquid standing on the table beside the sleeping man, lying in a kind of hanging bed. The large merchant ship rocked again. In between, there could be heard shouting from the deck above. Once again a rolling motion and the mug slid slowly across the surface of the table and then slowly slipping over the edge and down on the surface of ship planks. Here it was smashed to thousands of pieces and the sound woke the man, who abruptly sat up and hit his head against the ceiling. Being tall and lanky had been an advantage when one were in the palace, but here, below deck, it was almost impossible for Numair to move around. Cursing and grumbling about the situation he was in, he grabbed the handle of the door and forced it open. A second rolling sensation. Extremely happy that he had drunk the drug for seasickness, he took a step forward and hit directly into the upper door frame. "Ohh ... your old crone when I'll come on shore I will find a shrine and tell you a thing or two ..."

"What a horrible mood you're in tonight. Already tired of the sea since you are scolding someone unknown?"

Numair raised his hand up to the growing bump on his forehead and looked to his right. Not far from him was the captain. "Not an unknown I'm afraid. Someone who enjoys messing with my life".

The captain raised his eyebrows questioning.

"Please, don't ask who it is. You don't want her to meddle with your life too, although I'm afraid that it is a bit too late for that".

The captain nodded accepting. "Then I won't ask. Why are you up? I thought you were sleeping and dreaming sweet dreams?"

Numair turned slightly towards the man and looked closer. "How do you know that I had sweet dreams?" he asked, a bit concerned.

The older man began to climb the stair up towards deck. "I was going to ask if you needed anything, and when you didn't answer the door I let myself in. I hope that it's okay?" the man turned on the staircase and looked down at Numair, who was still looking concerned. "You were sleeping deeply and muttering something about 'magelet' and a few other words I didn't understand". The captain climbed the stairs and opened the door to the deck.

He followed the man. A bit annoyed to have such loose a tongue when he slept. Others had complained over his annoying habit of muttering when he was far away in dreamland and the women he had shared a bed with, had often left it before time with various excuses that they had other plans and forced him to leave their chambers. It was only after a single night's unfortunate circumstances that had made him, at the end of lovemaking, deciding that it was necessary to leave the women's beds as fast as possible. This unfortunate circumstance, he had just been about the use or rather whisper her petname in the midst of the subsequent sleep. In the situation Numair had been grateful that the woman at his side was in deep sleep, for he had been awakened by his own whispering voice.

When he reached the deck he found several of the sailors starting to pull the large sail down. Foamy water whipped across the deck by strong winds that tore into everything it came in contact with. "Do you need help?" Numair tried to shout to the captain, but in vain. His words and voice was drowned out by the thunder that rolled over everyone's heads. He was uncertain and took in the situation just as a wave washed over railing and toppled all the crew down. A young man who Numair had carefully studied the first few days hadn't managed to tie the safety rope properly around his waist and with the deck wet, the young man lost his footing and was swept over the side. He responded without hesitation and a black flame jet speckled with silver broke out from Numair's fingers and grabbed the young man's legs. Lifting the now hysterical young man into the deck again, Numair cursed inside himself. But what could he have done? Let the man die? Several of the sailors stood and stared at the big lanky man who had brought back their comrade.

But they had no time to react to what had happened, for once again thunder rolled through the air and lightning lit the surrounding sea up in flames.

"Do you regret?" a cackling voice asked behind him.

Numair turned abruptly. Behind him stood an old woman wearing ragged clothes. "You!" he cried and responded by running forward in trying to grab The Graveyard Hag. His hands hit empty air just as another thunder sounded. Numair turned around just as the sailors began to climb up the mast to tie up the sail properly. He had to be sure his magic float like a pillow under the men in the event that the rocking motion got one of them to lose their scanty grip. He saw the captain further up the deck, standing with a furious expression. He had seen Numair's magic.

"It seems that you have forgotten to tell a certain gentleman about your abilities" the old woman said at his side.

He let go of the magic just as sailors went down to the deck again. "It was necessary, but now I owe the man an apology. Hopefully he'll not throw me overboard."

"But that is precisely what he must!" The Graveyard Hag said, looking up at Numair's large frame.

His magic flowed back into his fingertips just as she finished her words. He turned to the goddess. "You joking, right?" His tone was brusque.

The goddess shook her head, causing the loose skin on her face to vibrate. "No. So far there is nothing that I have said or done that has been a joke, only an absolute necessity. A necessity for survival, to make sure not only our own but also your survival."

Numair turned facing the goddess. "What are you talking about?" his black loose hair stuck to his face and the rain now pouring down around him soaked his clothes. "Are you saying that your existence is threatened?" He had to shout to overpower the rumbling thunder. "Is that why I'm here on this cursed ship?"

"There's a reason for everything, Master Salmalin. Whether you like it or not. This has been brewing since your dear student was born sixteen years ago. A demigod among mortals shifts the balance between good and evil, and what happened last night, your union has opened the door to the absolute evil. But enough about that ... I can see the ship's captain is on his way here. What are you going to say to him? "

He turned his head and saw how the captain really struggled toward him, but his conduct was hampered by the deck that was overrun with salty water. Numair stroked his wet hair away from his face and looked down toward the goddess, who had been his patron during his stay in Carthak for several years. "You have to explain more. What evil?".

Thunder roared over their heads and the ship rocked dangerously from side to side every time the wind grabbed hold on the large boat.

"An evil that ravaged the thousands of years ago," The Graveyard Hag said quietly. Divine as she was, she stood in front of Numair completely dry and without any trouble keeping her balance. She turned her face just as the captain had got up after a fall. "Did you remember your ring?"

Numair looked investigative down against the chain he had around his neck. "Yes. Why?".

Goddess leaned forward. "Cloak yourself," she urged him "and create a copy of yourself. When I say, take the ring on your finger, no matter what happens. It has to look realistic. Do it now!".

Irritated at being ordered by a goddess he didn't think much about it and he created a perfect magical copy of himself. Standing a short distance from him, he hurried to hide his real self before anyone would notice that where two of him on the ship. The captain had reached his simulacra and stood and shouted epithets.

Numair turned to the goddess and stared angrily down at her. He was about to open his mouth, but The Graveyard Hag raised her bony hand to stop him.

"Wait for it. Wait for it ..." She pointed to something behind him and Numair turned slowly. He barely manage to register that the captain stood with a rope lifted up in his hands and shouted something. Before him rose a big, huge, massive and devastating wave. Then it dawned on him. Numair turned to the captain who had started to tie the rope around the hips on his simulacra.

"Now!" the goddess cried and pointed toward the ring in his hand.

Numair looked baffled down at the object in his open palm. The ring flashed dangerously. He raised his eyes just as the giant massive wave began its traveled down towards the ship. After seeing its process he let the ring slide on his finger. Divine strong hands grabbed him and pushed him against the deck.

"Stay calm and hold your breath!" the crone urged when the wave crashed over the ship and its crew.

He turned his head towards the captain and the copy of himself, to see with horror that the captain hadn't got the rope properly around the hips of his simulacra and that it screaming was seized by the massive wave and pressed hard into the railing, and then being pushed over the side of the ship. The captain however was laying down against the deck like himself and tried like his crew not to suffer the same fate as the merchant that fell from the ship into the angry sea. The ship rocked vigorously trying to avoid overturning and little by little it was like the weather and the sea around them was calmer. The hands that had kept him safe released him and he could quietly get up again. Numair noticed how his simulacra slowly died on the way down to the bottom of the sea and the remaining power left, searched back to him. He turned to the captain, who stood and looked out over the turbulent dark blue waves trying to find him.

"Congratulations. You are now officially dead or the merchant Ali is. You, Master Salmalin, is now forgotten for all those who have known you. You are hereby non-existent".

* * *

She had just taken the sign down from his door and put her own up when she felt the first wave of nausea. With her hand pressed against her mouth she dashed from the room containing the latrine. Faced it she threw up her dinner. It was still night and the next room was filled with things from her room. She stumbled a bit as she got up from her kneeling position. Daine had previously had episodes like this where her stomach had turned inside out, in those she had always mysteriously been found by Numair who lovingly and gently had held her hair away from her face.

Standing with one hand supporting herself to the wall she slowly remembered her first episode being sick like this. It had been her first midwinter at court and one of her admirers had sneaked alcohol into her glass throughout the evening and when the dance had begun, she had been led, easier dazed and slightly drunk out in the royal garden. Here she had sat laughing on the nearest bench and the young man a few years older than her had taken the liberty to try to kiss her.

She had tried to dodge the bulging mouth that with each second dangerously approached her. Daine had loudly said 'no' to the young man, but when he had tried to grabbed her again she saw no other way than to with a clenched fist to pound it into the young man's jaw. 'No means no' she screamed furiously, dissolved in uncontrollable tears and by these words she had somehow evoked a furious and dangerous mage from nothing but air. With the young suitor scared witless, Numair had pulled her up to stand to look worried down into her stormy blue-gray eyes, who sailed around easily because of the alcohol that had been given to her. He had pulled her into his arms and whispered sweet soothing words down towards her hair. Even then, the humming vibration in his chest sounded like music in her ear. Although she had been in his safe arms it hadn't been enough to stop the world from sailing around her and when it was too much, he had held her hair and with a cool hand against her forehead, supported her when she had thrown up into a nearby bush.

She could have used him now, she thought quielyt as she cleaned her mouth with water. Daine spit the water out again and leaned against the wall as another round of nausea overwhelmed her. Why is not he here? she began to think, running to the latrine again. She definitely eaten something rotten, she thought, when she once again leaned forward and threw up. Standing bent over, she was struck by memories of other times. She had just after her magical development in Dunlath tried out different types of birds, and it had happened that during her flight had lost control of her figure. The one and only time it had happened she had fallen directly perpendicular to the ground and only luck had brought her over the royal lake in the very last second. Numair, who had stood ready if something would happen, had been prevented by the trees that had taken his vision and therefore he had no possibility to save her. The water, however, had welcomed her with such force that she had landed directly on her stomach in a belly flop. The landing had been insanely painful for her and she was struggling trying to reach the surface, but the water had taken her powers, drowned her.

Strong arms had come to her rescue and pulled her to the surface. Numair had thrown himself straight into the almost bottomless lake and fighting brought her unconscious body to the surface. As always when she transformed back to her, she had been naked. Back then, it has been no exception and as Numair had swam towards the shore with her, she had regained consciousness. It was the first time she really had been in a near-intimate situation with Numair and his right arm pressed against her back to keep her above water and thereby press her chest against his equally naked chest. She had with her arms around his neck, clung to him as he had reached the bottom. Standing with water that reached her shoulders and his chest, he lifted her chin and looked accusingly at her. Still gasping for breath she had met his hazel brown eyes. 'Never do something like that again,' he whispered huskily and pressed her body hard and demanding against him. Her brain consumed by the feeling of his bare warm skin against her bare breasts. 'Never, do you hear me?'. She had buried her face in the hollow of his throat and muttered incomprehensible, accepting his safe and solid frame.

Back then, it thankfully has been high summer and the heat had already warmed the water up to a comfortable temperature. They both had not thought about some might find them in this primitive state, and standing pressed against each other, they had found that both of them hadn't been willing to let go. Numair's hands had caressed her skin where the water ripples rocked her hair up and down. It had only been her stomach necessary depletion that had forced them apart. Daine had turned abruptly and rushed towards the shore, without thinking about her nudity.

She had swallowed large amounts of water and this was unwelcome in her stomach. Coughing and gasping she had knelt and once again he had been at her side, helping her. Gentle hands had stroked her wet hair away from her face and when she had finished, he had wrapped his discarded shirt around her. Lifting her up from the ground Numair had moved her away and over to a large rock that stood facing the sun. Here he had first put her down, stepped behind her and sat with his back on the heated stone pulled her in between his legs, which had been covered by wet trousers. She had gratefully snuggled her body towards his warm body letting her cheek resting on his bare tanned chest, allowing the sun to dry her. 'Never', he had continued to whisper and she had smiled contentedly to be sitting so close to him, with his full attention turned only on her.

Daine went staggering out of the room with the latrine. She felt weak and abandoned, and the memories from last summer had once again forced tear up in her eyes. She sank to her knees in front of the fire and laid more wood on. Although it was the beginning of May it was still cold at night. Just as she was about to put another piece of wood on, her hand stopped abruptly. Something had happened. Something was wrong ... something was ... something was strange. Something ... Daine let the firelog drop the last way down onto the embers. Her thoughts... it was as if something was standing behind her and pulling long fragments of memory out of her. Unable to do anything, because what could she do? She let it happen.

Veralidaine Sarrasri, Tortall's only wild mage stood up in chambers she had no idea how she had ended up in.

* * *

**Dear readers. **

**This is the end. **

**The end of Intervention of Divine Power - part 1.**

** Part 2 will begin next time. **

**Until then...please review :-) **


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: To anyone who are interested, a picture of the creature and Uusoae, the queen of Chaos, can be found by searching these words (urban dead fantasy warrior) in google images. It will be one of the first pictures shown.**** It may help to imagine what they both look like and make the reading a lot easier. Also the ** is from the Tortallian timeline. Enjoy the journey back in time. Review if you want, they are as always nice to have. With that, welcome to part 2 of Intervention of Divine Power. Oh, I forgot. Please be noticed that I have continued to edit the previous chapters where there will be more information and more fluff.**

**Also - disclaimer. I don't own the characters. **

***Before Human Era**

*** Human Era **

**Intervention of Divine Power **

**Chapter 49 – Part 2 – Flash back 548 BHE***

Dead lay scattered all over the place and those who had survived from the night's battle was either sitting or standing on a hill above the battlefield. No one talked to each other, it wasn't necessary. They knew that their end was near and that they didn't stand a chance. The air around them smelled of blood, rottenness and dead people. Some was loved one, some was unknown and some again foreigners from other countries. The exhausted men sitting had buried their faces in their hands, some was holding back tears, some didn't say a word. The war had been devastated and those who was left to breathe the air were tired. Fare from them a man was standing looking down to where the dead lay.

With high broad-shouldered and long dark brown hair gathered in the neck, this man oozed of energy. He had come to late to the battle to help, the sun had arisen early scaring the deadly shadows away and now standing looking down on what had once men living persons, he was sad. The great army of nearly ten thousand men including mages had been devoured by the evil nightmares that had hit the country of Tortall. He had been contacted to late, to late to do anything to help. Being from Tyra it had taken him longer to arrive to aid the warriors to slaughter down this great evil that had begun to consume all living. behind him only a few hundred men had survived and of those only fifty of them was battle-ready. He, himself, was not tired at all. Because of his gift and the stones, black opals - five of them, hanging around his neck he was filled to the brim of power. A man he didn't know the name of had explained that their strategy had been simple, greet the shadows and fight them in a front-line-attack, but even with the experienced warriors the battle had backfired. The commander at arms had led his men into a defensive strategic, making them suffer worse than ever.

A man approached him slowly, almost hesitantly. He feared the tall tanned man from the south and with the knowledge that he man standing was a mage, didn't make it any better. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Master Draper, but what should we do?"

The speaker was a large scarred man who wore a large fearsome double axe on his back. His face was grim, filled with blood stains and the coarse black beard matching his black hair was filled with goop from his victims.

Aehan Draper who had been in charge of coordinating the magic attack from Tyra sighed deeply. "I don't know. I have no idea". He turned his face and saw how the scarred man was about to collapse from exhaustion, but only that. The man was somehow unaware that he, inside himself, held a spark of what could be the gift. Blue as it was it was held down by the man's own strength, and if he would just let it go - Aehen thought - he wouldn't feel so exhausted, but he said noting. The time for such a thing wasn't right. The battle had caused great tiredness among the men and also this man standing beside him. It would take time before anyone would be able to withstand another attack, and if they didn't withstand the attack there would no longer be any hope for the country and those around Tortall. Aehen knew that among the dead the king lay somewhere, leaving Tortall without an heir. If they wasn't facing a war formed by nightmares and shadows, the kingdom would be forced into civil war where the clan lords would fight over the right to the throne. Now, everyone concentrated on getting away from this alive.

The sun was high in the sky and gave the weary warrior a much-needed break. The war had been going on now for three days and there was no prospect of an end.

"Curse be this war!" the scarred man suddenly exclaimed and struck out the hand with a wooden shield painted with a single sword in black and blue, he carried for protection. "I am absolutely tired of this. Tired of waiting in for the shadows sneak up at night finding us, as wolfs does to lambs. I'm tired of being bait that is passive and just waiting to welcome the black god. Tired, tired, tired!" he shouted and was eventually easier grasping for breath over his little tantrum. "If, however, we just somehow would able to capture the man causing this war and transport him away, far away from here it would be nice." The scarred man kicked angrily to a stone that lay at his feet.

The mage had turned towards the fallen again and saw how great winged shadows slowly began to fill the battlefield. He whispered abruptly a word and loud screams filled the air as black flames broke up around the dead and stormwings. He hated those winged beasts from the sky with their black metal wings. The black fire slowly began to devour all living and dead. He had never been a fan of using his powers, but at certain times they turned out to be the balance between life and death. The scarred man's words echoed slowly in his thoughts as he looked to friends and acquaintances slowly transformed from flesh and blood to ashes.

"If only we could sneak in on the man that pulls the strings on the shadows, surprise him and catch him with something that will keep him trapped forever, it would be much easier." The scarred man suddenly growled.

Master Draper turned slowly looking at the man beside him with a clearly frown on his face "What's your name great warrior?"

The man bowed. "Ulfur, Master Draper. I'm the fourth son of The Clan Lord Neath Conté. Our lands is further to the south". Ulfur paused his speech. The mage had begun to look investigating at him, as if he was seeing inside his soul. The fiercely gaze got Ulfur to tremble. Then the next moment the feeling stopped and the mage turned his attention elsewhere, leaving Ulfur almost relieved.

The sun blazed in his lightly tanned skin. "Could you do it if it was possible?"

"What?" Ulfur asked surprised and looked at the tall man. He had never before noticed the mage's eyes were a shade darker than hazel.

"You're good at tracking aren't you? You would be able to follow the tracks of the shadows if the opportunity presented itself?" Master Draper asked seriously.

Ulfur looked skeptical up the mage. "You must be joking?"

"No," Aehan replied seriously. "Could you do it?" He turned again his gaze upon the man beside him. The man, Ulfur, he had a slight feeling would somehow be the forefather to a royal line somewhere in the future. Not only was Aehan strongly gifted, but the gift had also a side effect, namely the sight. As it was, Aehan could beside detect magic, also feel when someone nearby was lying or he could sporadic detect illnesses, pregnancy or godhood. Married to one, he already know what trouble they could cause. The sight also gave him the advantage af being able to see far-off-things and minute details.

The scarred man, Ulfur stared at the man, in addition to the hazel brown eyes also had a very recognizable hooked nose. Aehen had to be of mixed ancestry, here in Tortall had the main population almost gray, blue or greenish eyes "Uh - yes," he replied slowly, scratching his beard. "It would take some time, but it would be possible".

Aehen smiled broadly as he nodded. "Well, choose your men. We leave within the hour" he turned his attention towards the fire that still consumed the dead. "I don't want to be around when they come back" he said, alluding to the shadows "we need to leave and track them down instead of waiting for them to find us. That would give us the advantage in this cursed play of the gods".

Ulfur stared at the tall man, uncomprehending what the mage had just said. He was trying to decide whether the mage was serious or joking. When he didn't find any evidence that the wizard had joked with the comment he turned hastily towards the sitting or half sleeping men around them.

Despite the fact that they were tired, they had been watching the large and strongly build Ulfur with an double axes on his back. Now the man turned to them and they stared both intense and marveling at him. There sprouted some kind of hope behind the almost black eyes. "Men!" Ulfur suddenly shouted and raised both arms in the air. Thoese who already looked at Ulfur rose to their feets and those who hadn't had the attention of the two men talking, lifted faces surprised. "Shall we, great warriors, accept being destroyed by shadows that are ridiculous and created by a man's nightmares?" Ulfur shouted arousing.

There was dismissive and angry shouts from the beleaguered warriors.

Ulfur smiled smarmy. It was nice to finally be able to give in to the feelings he felt verbally and not through physical attacks. "Shall we once and for all put an end to this insanity?"

Once more shouts was heard from the men, that now with half renewed energy rose up with weapons in their hands showing their frustration about this meaningless war.

Only one men didn't shout. One stood with his back to the crowd and the other stood still with slightly wrinkled brows. Ulfur, who was about to open his mouth again to once again add hope to the beleaguered men were abruptly interrupted. "How will you do it?" the first man asked low, but his words could be heard clearly in the silence.

Ulfur smiled mysteriously seeing worried glances cast between the men. "Not me," he replied confidently. He turned up pointed toward the man with the long brown black hair gathered at the neck. "He will do it."

Aehan didn't turn. His thoughts were busy with finding out how exactly he was going to create a way to capture the man behind this chaos. What was it that the scarred man had said? Catch the man and send it away, far away? But where? A slow hesitant smile spread on his lips. Others wouldn't be able to do it, but he could. At the age of forty, he had reached his greatest strength of the gift. Whether it was going to be his death, he would be the one liberating the eastern countries from this evil. His mind wandered further south to Tyra, towards a small cottage that lay hidden by his gift where a woman was sitting with a four-month old baby boy by her breast. His older brother, Askar would be on the floor playing with wooden blocks lifting them up in the air. His younger son, Arram would be breastfeed or playing with his mother's hair. He was pleased over the special name he had chosen for his new son. Behind him the men was getting ready to move out and he sighed deeply.

* * *

**Present 452 HE***

The chains rattled ominously across the floor. The creature didn't know about patience and impatience as he was, he was trying to pull the rusty metal chains from the walls that held him to his captivity. He was trapped under the huge volumes of rock. He wasn't alone. No. he had his shadows with him, to entertain him and hear his almost endless frustration. Thousand of years had fueled the fierce hatred that drove this creature, standing in the dark with several kinds of nightmares around him. They were his creation, his nightmares giving life by his wish for being anything other than human.

Even if he wanted to scream, he couldn't. The years had deprived him his soul and his humanity, but not his insanity. Hatred for the gods had brought him into this situation, and his confinements wasn't over yet. So he tried to pull at the chains again only to find that dirt fall from where they were forged.

The creature lifted frustrated his claw-like finger tips in the air toward the ceiling, the mountain was still his prison. The ancient runes that decorated the helmet and captured his soul, was a constant reminder of the battle that had caused his losses. The runes had been the showdown for this creature, who had demanded the impossible and the many gods who lived in the countries he, as a mortal, had tried to take over.

He would have revenge. Revenge over the gods and revenge against the mortals. He would end the existence of the life they lived, if he was given an opportunity. Not many mortals had tried to achieve what he had hoped for, dying in the process. But somehow his actions had gotten what he almost wanted; Immortality. But the gods hadn't granted his last wish; to be a god just like Mithros or The Great Mother Goddess. This creature had once for more than a thousand years ago been the mightiest living thing. The price for this wish, was forever locked and eternal damnation. The creature, which now consisted of bones had once been flesh and blood. Had hair, eyes, nose and mouth - now he had - bones. Bones that was covered by a dark gray cloak that was crumbling away from age. However the desire for the godhood, he only wanted to be flesh and blood again.

The chains that were part of the capturing, rattled again and the creature looked up at the ceiling of the mountain in frustration. The chains were memories of how he had been captured.

Another step and another rattling from the chains that wouldn't let this creature see the light of day. Not as long as there was only one demigod among the mortals. The presence of two demigods, however, was another matter and it had been predicted many years ago when the creature was caught for the second time that only the existence of two demigods, would release the spells that held the creature forever trapped. So far only one demigod existed and the creature knew that this simple little girl with the long wavy brown curls, was pregnant. That pregnancy would create the person to ensure the only way to captur the creature again, if it was to get away from this dreadful place. She had to be stopped. Her pregnancy had to be stopped. Whatever the cost. The prediction was going to be fulfilled if the creature didn't stop the demigod to give birth. He knew that somewhere in the near future, the daughter of The great Mother Goddess would come. Giving him his long wanted freedom.

The corridors that was dark was lit up many miles unde the mountain, by an explosion of color. The corridor that lay beyond the reach of the creature shone with one bright color for next to take on a new color. The shadows that usually moved freely in the large room backed away from this colorful light and hissed. Afraid of its colors the shadows pressed down the ground just as a ball floated toward the creature, who pulled and tugged at the tight chains.

It was six months ago the bright color changing ball had last been down in these coal-black corridors and now it was necessary to visit the creature again. The creature, which was going to help to make sure the final shift from the gods to the Queen of chaos, smiled down to the ball.

_"I know that they failed"_ the creature hissed to the ball hovering in front of the helmet. _"But I'm sure they can kill her next time"._ The language was old, ancient. The thousands of years that had passed had changed it to something else and out of touch with the outside world the creature interacted in a language that the present population no longer understood.

The shadows around the ball pressed to the floor, trembling, afraid of the punishment that would overcome them because of their failure. The ball that just hung in the air changed to a light golden color before flaming up in flames. The sound of incredible agonizing screams filled the aisles and the space underneath the mountain, as Uusoea let her anger fall on those who had failed.

Long gold like shining snakes fired as tentacles from the flaming ball striking at the shadows on the ground. Unbearable, horrible and terrible screams fought against each other in what seemed to be an endless attacks from the angry goddes.

_"That's enough!"_ the creature hissed and squeezed slowly the metal-clad hands together around the ball.

_'You know that you can't do me harm, then why try?'_ The Queen of Chaos that for the most part was in the shape of a small ball transformed slowly and gradually took shape in front of the creature. The figure formed slowly female forms and slowly white vivid gold-like garments wrapped around the female body. The hair that grew out consisted of long soft locks were golden. Light eyelashes revealed icy cold blue eyes. The Queen of Chaos was complete opposite than her sister; the great mother goddess. Where the sister always would be seen in a long black dress with living black sleeves, black long straight hair and emerald green eyes, the Goddess of Chaos the complete opposite.

The creature laughed out loud at the sight. _"Has anyone but me seen your true self?"_ he asked.

Soft light pink lips smiled maliciously. _"No. Not even my siblings know my appearance. I can't change it as they can when they want it. The only way to hide this" _The Queen of Chaos let her hands allude to her appearance_ "is to remain a ball". _

The creature nodded accepting. _"What is the next plan my queen?"_

The Queen of Chaos smiled widely and viciously. "My plan is to get Carthak's Emperor to kill the demigod. I reacently found that he likes blond women, just like - Varice Kingsford"

**That was the beginning of part 2. Hope you will review the chapter :-)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter ****50 ****- In the Throne Room**

Rages. Mithros, how he hated them by now. They were almost daily and the object of them faced the tall chocolate-brown man. This rage was once again caused by a failed attempt to get rid of the young man, the emperor's heir. Numair was relaxing against one of the many columns in the throne room. He was sure that Ozorne this time would try something rash, which he had tried the last six months and since Numair's arrival back to Carthak. He had counted ten attempts to assassinate the young man and every time Numair had got in the way protecting the prince.

He could have killed the emperor and had even thought about doing so, but it had only come to that - thinking and wishing it. In his sleep these six months he had strangled the emperor, killed him with various poisons, stabbed him while sleeping, pushed him in front of the most dangerous animals held i captivity in his menagerie or tried to cook him like he almost had done with William, one of Daine's swains. Daine, how he had thought about her endlessly during this godforsaken stay. He hoped that she wasn't mad at him for leaving like he did, but on the other hand, she wouldn't remember him at all. The downside of him wearing the ring. It was not only killing the emperor he dreamed of during his sleep. His student, or former student he corrected himself, had a way of sneaking in while he slept his troubled sleep. Small innocent kisses was shared between them and even though he had left her directly after their first time together, he would wake up panting after making love to her in his dream. She was like the air he breathed, necessary for his survivel during this stay in his former home. A stay he didn't know when was going to end.

A movement and he was back to the present. Standing in the throneroom hidden by a divin objeckt he had on his finger. How he hated to be here. His old acquaintance, Ozorne, walked back and forth in front of the high throne. The man, who was mage, like Numair oozed of rage. The emperor was lavishly dressed.

Gold glitter flashed in the Emperor's hair and gold beads were twisted into his long, thin braids, like the gleaming of gold from the makeup on his lips, eyebrows, eyelids and eyelashes. Numair sighed deeply. His old friend and now enemy, always had a flair for over-dramatize things. Small delicate gold rings flashed all the way up along each of Ozorne's ears, and he had a diamond stuck in his left earlobe. Numair lifted absent his hand up to his earlobe, where an identical earring had been hanging, but this was many years ago.

He had, after she came into his life, removed the earring. He had found it unnecessary after she had joked about his vanity. He didn't have to wear gorgeous jewelry for her, because she would just lift her eyebrows and ask him who he was going to woo and he would answer ... well - the first years in her company he would have just ignored her questions, not wanting her to know which of the noble women he shared a bed with. After Dunlath however he only wanted to answer that she was the one who constantly hunted his mind even when Julianna was his lover. Now he wore nothing. She had changed him like that - he missed the way she looked at him when she was standing beside him, he missed her small touches as if she wanted to make sure he was okay.

A curse sounded through the room. Numair was present again. The Emperor was once again furious. It flashed dangerously from the chain Ozorne had hanging around his neck. A chain consisting of valuable black opals. Black opals, as one Numair had hanging alone in a simple silver chain around his neck. He had been just as lavishly dressed, when he had been in this palace, but now - much had changed. He had changed and it had surprised him extremely, that the emperor, who had once been his friend, had remained the same. He was once again abruptly brought back to reality in front of him at the sound of the Emperor's voice.

"How could you?" Ozorne had stopped his walk back and forth and stood now facing the only living heir he had. There were no more left because Ozorne had killed the others.

Numair approached the young man who stood erect against his uncle. Although prince Kaddar was sixteen years old, the same age as Daine, Numair noticed that the young man's appearance appeared to be older than he really was. It was the consequence of being heir to a mighty throne, which was ruled by a crazy possessive maniac. He positioned himself just an arms lenght away from the prince.

Kaddar, standing in loose gray cotton pants and a white cotton blouse lifted his chin. Numair had seen the same movement from his student when she was stubborn and defiant when someone was trying to push her on something she didn't wanted to. Just tell the truth, he began to think just as the prince opened his mouth.

"Uncle, nothing happened. I assure you that - " His voice trailed off as Ozorne turned abruptly.

"Nothing! Do you call that nothing?" Ozorne's clothing which consisted of a half-length short-sleeved tunic of heavy gold brocade cut in his eyes. Ozorne handed up after the fabric, a narrow bright red fabric that was draped over his left shoulder. The cloth had slipped down during his walk. Angrily he forced it in place. "I have a counselor who tells me that you have been courting his daughter? You do not have the freedom to wander from one woman to another while I'm planning on finding someone for you!"

Kaddar, who was at the same height with his uncle growled deeply. His almost black eyes flashed angrily. "So you've told me."

Numair pulled back against a pillar and winged up against it. Being a bodyguard of the heir had some advantages and disadvantages. The disadvantages were, unfortunately, to be present when this young man had female visits, not wanting he young man to die by the hand of a female assassin. He knew the truth however about the woman in question and her visit, and it wasn't of that nature as the Emperor thought. The prince was lucky to have female friends who cared just as much for his well-being as Numair had been ordered to.

"Why do you continue?" Ozorne's voice was desperate, like a father who really cared for his offspring, but Numair knew that it wasn't the case. Ozorne was, as he had been during their friendship in the past, a very jealous man. Where Numair had gotten a fair amount of female who had been interested in him, Ozorne hadn't. The Emperor to-be was a hard man to make friends with.

Numair remembered clearly how Ozorne one time had scared all potential lovers away with his perpetual tantrums. No women had wanted to be near the the future Emperor during a whole year and it had unfortunately been the year where Numair had turned nineteen and he had fallen in love with a blond busty curved woman with blue eyes; Varice Kingfords. The relationship between Varice and Numair had caused so much hate from Ozorne, that within the year Numair had withdrawn himself from the Emperor leaving Ozorne more frustrated than was healthy. A memorie flashed into his mind while standing just behind Kaddar. Numair had one night been awaken by a hoarse mature female voice commanding him, ahead of time to take the last test in becoming a black robe and while going through the Ordeal, that was almost the same the knights in Tortall went through, he had seen what possible life he would have if he chose to stay in Carthak. Such had he in total darkness been standing, for the first time in his life, face to face with the divine patron of Carthak. The Graveyard Hag. She had looked appraisingly at him, as a merchant would do to the horse he was thinking about buying.

_'So you are the man they have chosen' _the Graveyard Hag had said inside the chamber.

Not allowed to answer Numair had stood perfectly still, surprisingly calm. Inside his mind had formed the question his tongue couldn't say. _'Chosen to what?' _

A laugh. A perfect thrilling laugh that went into every fiber of his body had reverberated from the goddess. _'Well that's up to you actually. They told me to stay out of it, but of cause' _The Graveyard Hag leaned towards him smiling '_as you are in my country my roles applies'. _

Numair had wanted to say something, but no words was forming inside him or came out from his mouth. The room around him had swirled and suddenly he had stood in a bedroom where a blond woman was sleeping behind him. Gazing upon the mirror he estimated that he was around twenty. Turning towards the bed a sound from the door got him to hesitate. Then came the blow and Numair had been thrown backwards. Another flash of emerald-green lights and the woman laying in the bed had taken her very last breath. Standing, with his girlfriend killed Numair had found himself in close magical combat with his own slightly brownish gift with the Emperor. A smug grin on Ozorne's lips. Then the room had been illuminated by green and he was no more. The Emperor had killed him. Numair had woken on the cold stone floor staring into the face of The Graveyard Hag.

_'If you stay here Arram' _had The Graveyard Hag said to him_ 'you and the blond woman will die. If you chose another path_ _away from his wrath you will live. And not only that, you will meet the one girl that will accept you for who you are. The woman laying in your bed now is the reason you are going to get killed. Do you want to meet the girl?' _

A nod. He had without thinking further about it nodded, accepting that his life he knew would soon end.

_'Then hold on. I'm about to show you the present, but in Galla'. _

The room had been dark, but the vision was clear enough. A small cottage lay surrounded by trees. The night that shown from the windows was a clear sign that the inhabitants was still awake. Numair blinked once and suddenly found himself standing tall above a low bed containing a sleeping form. Long brown curls formed a halo around her head, the soft pink lips was slightly parted in her sleep, but when she turned small animal sounds, protesting, could be heard from underneath the blankets. He didn't know her name, but that didn't matter. He had slowly without realising what he was doing reached out and stroked the back of his hand over her cream coloured cheek. Eyes that had been closed flew open and Numair, startled by the movement had found himself laying on the cold stone floor yet again. Completely alone. A small wing brushed his cheek while a divine voice broke the silence. _'Chose your life Arram Draper. What is it going to be? Only a year living and then death by the hand of the Emperor or life where wonderful things will happen - if you chose correctly you will be granted the highest level a mage can be; a black robe mage'. _

Numair was thrown back to the present. Shocked over the memories he faintly head what the prince was saying."What do you care, Uncle? My reputation or your reputation?" Kaddar voice was dismissive. Careful boy, thought Numair, when he saw how the Emperor's eyes flashed dangerously.

How could he have forgotten that? Was his next thought. The escape from the palace to the university had been easy, but when his former friend the Emperor had found that someone, actually him, in the middle of the night had visited the Chamber of Ordeal and such gained the power of a black robe, Ozorne had declared Arram, Numair's former name, a traitor. The Emperor had tried to hunt the new black robe mage down and only by luck, maybe divine luck, had Numair succeeded to hide in a ship destined for Tortall. He became slowly angrier at the goddess who had sent him back to the country he had fled from. With his blood boild in his veins, he noticed the air change around him causing the other present to notice it as well. He had to be careful now and not let his feelings control the situation. He looked on as Ozorne stepped towards the young prince.

"Do not threaten me, boy, I am your future and you have to respect me!" There was clear threat behind the words´, but Numair knew that Ozorne also had felt the change in the air, and thought that it came from his nephew.

Calm down, he said to himself repeatedly, counting one, two, three in, one, two three out.

The prince starred directly into the eyes of the Emperor."I respect you uncle, but I do not respect that you are interfering in my private life. Moreover, she is just a friend, nothing more."

The emperor looked doubtful at his nephew. He wanted to trust the young man, but it wasn't in his nature to do so. "How can I trust your word?" he asked instead.

Kaddar lifted his chin even more. "How can I trust you, you've tried the last six months to take the life from me, even while you insist on calling me your heir?"

That seemed to cause more anger from Ozorne."I haven't done anything of what you say! Are you accusing the Emperor?"

Numair sighed deeply again. This game. How he recognized it. Choose your words carefully, he thought, and fingered the ring on his finger while he swore to visit the shrines of a certain goddess to get a good yell at her for both his current stay at the palace and the memories of the night he became a black robe mage. He was still angry on himself for not remembering anything about the vision when he met Daine, or the other way around, when she met him. He growled low and took in the conversation in front of him, which was sort of coming to an end.

"Just as little as a bird can breathe under water," said the prince, quietly.

Good choice of words, Numair smiled suddenly relaxing. He could see that the prince had won this round.

"Fine" Ozorne growled in defeat. "Just you know where your place is." Turned towards the window in trying to ignore the prince.

"No doubt about that, dear uncle. If you'll excuse me, I have homework to be handed in" Kaddar bowed deeply to the Emperor and started his walking toward the door. Numair followed slowly intending to see the prince through to his chambers, and then walk to the only shrine that lay within the walls of the palace.

"Kaddar?" Ozorne stood with his hands folded in front of him. "You are actually excused from your duties from the university. We are going to have guests and you have to entertain one of them."

The prince turned sharply. Numair followed wearing a frown, what tricks did the Emperor have up his sleeve. "Guests? From where?"

A sinister smile spread on Ozorne's lips and instinctively a shiver went through Numair. "Tortall" Ozorne said, revealing straight white teeth.

"That is a joke right? We are almost at war with them," Why did Kaddar looked just as worried as Numair was feeling?

Ozorne smiled even wider, which got Numair to look closer at the emperor. He noted the same murderous gaze he long ago had seen many times.

"No joke, nephew. And yes, we are almost at war with them. Therefore, I found is necessary to invite them to peace negotiations".

"You have planned something" Kaddar suddenly accused.

The emperor shook his head vaguely causing the braided hair with beads to dance lightly, but his eyes revealed him. "Aren't you interested in knowing who you are going to entertain?"

Kaddar sighed resignedly. It was as if he didn't care about the Emperor's play anymore. Not that he ever had done so anyway, but Numair could see that the young man was going to ask. "Who?"

"Veralidaine Sarrasri and her young dragon".

Numair's heart froze. No, she must at all costs not come here.

The young man's voice shook "Dragon? Do you mean that the rumors are true?"

The Emperor smiled and began to walk away from the two men standing frozen at the door. On of them visible, the other hidden by a ring. "Of cause they are. Now off you go". Ozorne said with his back turned towards the two men.

Numair realised that it itched in his fingers to send a fire flash against the Emperor and kill the man on the spot, but he didn't. The idea that he would soon get to see her again held him back and he wanted to save his wrath for The Graveyard Hag.

**Please review :-) **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter ****51****– ****On ****the ****ocean**

A very young woman sat on the deck letting the sun warm her face as she let her tired and heavy body rest against the railing. Her ankles ached from the extra fluid that often accompanied pregnant women and she was no exception. Sitting with pillows behind her back and with hands placed protective over her bulging belly she fell quietly asleep to the sound of sloshing water that beat against the ship every time it rocked. They had been at sea for two days now.

She had since her presence in the new and unknown chambers tried repeatedly to remember how she had ended up in this situation, but it was as if her memory was filled with empty black holes. Temporary memory loss had the royal healer told her after she had visited Elena in early May - Maybe she had hit her head hard on something or maybe she had been thrown of one of the horses, but she knew that couldn't be so. She was a skilled rider. The visit to the royal healer was now six months ago.

She had three months after the queen's riders stay at Alanna's home, Pirate's Swoop discovered that the sporadic nausea and vomiting hadn't been caused by illness or bad food. She had on return to the palace woken one morning, early as usual, tried to put on a pair of brown trousers she used to work in. But when she standing had been in the process of having to close the buttons in the trousers, she had to her horror discovered that there were approx. 3 centimeters distance between the last button and button-hole. How much she tried, first standing, then lying on the bed she hadn't succeed to get her trousers closed. Although she repeatedly had tried to suck in her stomach, her lower stomach had bulged a little and she had giving up at last standing facing the mirror. With wrinkled brows she had studied her own mirror image. Sure enough, she had gain a little weight over the past three months. She had sighed loudly in the master bedroom which was hers - or someone else entirely, because a mere hostler couldn't afford to stay such, but it was her name hanging on the door - and with the decision to get new trousers, it had been necessary for her to seek out the only one she could think of that would have a spare pair. She had visited Kuri.

Facing the woman had been a bit embarrassing for her as she was going to be measured how much bigger trousers she needed. And sure enough. Kuri had reached the same result as her own. That she was 3 centimeters larger than when she last had seen the woman. With a pair of trousers handed to her she had turned her nose back to her large chambers, containing a large study containing costly books some written in languages she didn't even know of and others rather boring, yet interesting. The chambers had also a bedroom and a small room for private things. She had one evening gone through the content of the bedroom, wanting to proof that it wasn't her chambers at all and what she had found had shocked her endlessly. The objects of her shook had been menswear. Fancy and expensive clothes with delicate perfumes and creams. She had packed it all. Storage it in a corner of the bedroom, not knowing what to do with it. A shirt however had caught her attention; white as it was, silky, it had bloody stains on. Puzzled over the discovery she had one place in her mind known that this shirt was somehow important and she wouldn't part from it. It was tucked away secure down in her luggage. It was a constant annoyance to her not to known why it was so important for her. Speaking of annoyance, she had been annoyed by the very thought of wearing a new pair of trousers, that constantly had reminded her of how slim she had been.

The annoying had grown during the next weeks. For exactly one month after her visit at Kuri, she had in august woken one morning trying to once again to take a pair of trousers on, with the result that the buttons again had been three centimeters apart. She tried again everything. First standing, then lying on the bed, then standing again and then once again lying on her large double bed. Nothing. Her effects had been in vain. She couldn't get those damned trousers to close and it had been in the process of standing up from the bed again, that she had caught her own reflection in the large mirror.

And what she saw horrified her. Her body's construction was out of place. She had hastened to throw all of her clothes of and standing in front of the mirror she had turned from side to side. Sure enough, it was not just her stomach that had been growing in the last four months. Her breasts, which normally would have been small and delicate had swelled in sympathy. Panicking over her discovery, she was, after all, only sixteen and a half, she had caught an old worn cotton dress and had forced it over her head and down her changed body. With the dress on she had turned yet again in front of the mirror and satisfied with her look, her stomach wasn't that big yet, she had fled her chambers. One her way to the healers wing her mind had pondered over the fact, that she was sure about her virginity. She couldn't, how much she ever tried to, not remember giving in to any men at the palace and she had no recollection whatsoever of when she might had lain with a man. It hadback then been August and Tortall had experienced extreme heat. Finally she had reached the healers wing, but standing facing the door into the room where Elena, one of the two royal healers where, she had with her hand ready to knock regretted her decision. If the fact was, that she was indeed pregnant, she didn't want any of the people in the palace to know about it. Not even her friends. They would ask impossible questions about who the father was, and she would had no answer to give them.

She had therefor wanted to keep her discovery hidden as long as possible. And seeing no other way, she had been forced to seek help down in Corus. When she had fled the palace, the servants had been overturned by a woman with cascades of long curly hair and an, yet, undiagnosed pregnant stomach. Down in Corus she had asked for knowledgeable healers and visited five of them. Each one had confirmed her suspicions. That she, Veralidaine Sarrasri was pregnant and that she, in August was four months pregnant.

Now sitting on the deck, this sunny day in October, her sleepy mind wondered why none of her acquaintances had noticed her change in her body. She was, after all, more than halfway through her unexplained pregnancy, and although she both feared her situation, she was delighted to be in happy circumstances.

That she had no recollection of who the father could potentially be was right here and now, totally irrelevant. If only she were allowed to remain where she sat without having to get up.

There was a happily and cheerfully whistling from the other end of the large ship and Daine smiled weakly without opening her eyes. Besides that she had temporary memory loss and that she lived inexplicably in large chambers that clearly wasn't hers at all, she also had a foster child. Unique as it was, crawling on all fours wearing reptilian scales and with a long tail for the balance, the dragon Kitten had come back from a long stay with its cousin Tkaa in Dunlath. Daine could vaguely remember how she had healed its mother during an attack and that she had subsequently had found it in a cave, but the rest was like everything else big black empty holes.

Another cheerfully whistling, this time closer and more deafening, something heavy was dropped on her stomach. Daine opened abruptly her eyes and blinked in the bright sun. "Gently Kitten" she mumbled and looked down at the object that had caused so obvious joy in the dragon. "Even though my stomach isn't easily breakable you should still be cautious. There is a small wonder in there, remember."

Daine smiled just as a series of happy trills sounded from the dragon. She knew that the dragon, perhaps as the only one had discovered that there was something wonderful going on inside her. A paw covered with reptilian scales was tenderly laid against Daine's bulging belly and she couldn't help but giggle, just as the baby inside her recognized the dragon with a small, perhaps accepting kick. With her eyes resting on her stomach Daine discovered what it was Kitten had brought her. A book. "Are you telling me that it's been too long since I've read to you?" Another series of happy whistling and the dragon spun around on itself several times, and lay down on the deck like a cat would do with its tail well placed in front of the long slightly pointy snout.

She lifted the dark blue book up. "I really hope that you haven't snatched it from Duke Gareth's private collection of books?" she murmured with wrinkled brows. The binding appeared to be of highly professional standard and the fabric around the book was like new.

A resistant and easily offended whistle came from her right side and Daine looked down at a light gray dragon. "Okay" she whispered quietly. "You haven't taken it from Duke Gareth, then where did you get this come from?" No answer. "Fine, what are we going to read?" she asked, turned the bookcover facing it up. "Numair's diary?"

"Kitten! Did you take this from one of the sailors?" she asked, shocked and a bit angry. The dragon cub lifted its head and stared at her with narrow pupils and a light blue color scales. Offended. Anger, scolding and defending whistle escaped the dragon. Daine closed gently the sounds of by placing a gentle hand around its snud. "No, no ... sorry for the accusation, Miss innocent, but it isn't the first time you've found something interesting and borrowed it without asking permission. You must be happy that Jonathan didn't send you away when he found you running around the palace and playing with his Dominion jewel".

Daine took her hand away when the dragon's color turned into a slight redness, embarrassment. "You should be. Imagine if you had lost it somewhere" she let her eyes slide down over the front of the book and stopped abruptly when they reached slightly curved words that revealed a sub-title. 'Veralidaine Sarrasri - Numair's gifted student'. Her name! Her whole name written on a book? How? Daine turned the book. She had no memories at all about having owned such a book.

"For heaven's sake!" said a furious and light female voice not far from Daines sitting position. "I'm not a damsel in distress, get it into your minds that I can kill you all with a snap ..." voice was interrupted when the ship tilted slightly below Daine's body. The sound of someone throwing up could be heard not far away from where she sat. Watching investigative up she found the cause. The Lioness, more specifically, Alanna stood hunched over the side of the ship and threw up while there were three sailors behind her holding handkerchiefs to her. When Alanna was finished and she turned to ash green in the face, Daine couldn't help but smile about the easily upset and angry expression the Lioness possessed. "Which of my many words did you not understand?" Alanna hissed, but she accepted anyway one of the handkerchiefs handed to her and wiped her mouth.

Once again the ship rocked easily and Daine, who no longer looked at Alanna heard clearly how the female knight swore loudly followed by the sound of vomiting. She turned to the first page, and as always it was blank, like other books. Then she flipped forward and came to what seemed to be a kind of introduction. She read inside herself when she did not want that some near would hear what was written.

_'Never had I imagined that I would meet someone who was so incredible, unique and completely her own. But this happened in 449 HE. When I first saw her I was in another body and the sight of the blue gray eyes and long curly hair got me thinking that my wish to meet a divine was finally achieved. This book is the diary written by Tortall's only black robe mage about what happened the first year with Veralidaine Sarrasri, also called Daine and magelet'_

She stared astonished down on the letters. "Okay, it's quite clear that it is I who are described here, but Magelet? What in Mithros does that name mean? And 449? Mother and grandfather died in the 449th. It doesn't make sense! Does it make sense for you Kitten?" she asked and looked down at the dragon by her side, hoping for help. But the reptile-like animal slept. "And what is a black robe mage?" Without lifting her eyes from the book she held in her lap, she called to Alanna, who still hung over the railing. "Alanna?"

"Yeajh" The ship tilted sharply just as the captain let it steer easily with the wind and the big sails unfurled.

With the Lioness attention caught Daine asked hesitantly. "What robe are you?"

Alanna slowly straightened up looking into her eyes. Daine had never quit gotten used to those violets eyes. "Robe, what are you talking about?"

"I have this book and ... uh ... it talks about a man who had the black robe?"

Alanna took slowly another handkerchief from a sailor who was standing with a flirtatious expression on his face. "You can go away now" Alanna waved her hand in a dismissive way "and by the way, this 'maiden' is taken!" Gazing angrily after the crestfallen sailor that walked away from the kings champion, Alanna began to wipe her mouth again. "It's only people who have studied either at the University of Carthak, which we by the way are heading to or the City of Gods that gives out robes. My brother Thom, the gods watch over him, was one of them."

Daine saw how Alanna kept a sharp eye out for the nearest sailors. The men were both fascinated by the little stocky woman, but also terribly afraid of her temperamental mood. "Okay, so Tortall has never had a black robe mage?" Daine asked and grimaced just as her baby in her belly began to kick.

Alanna caught her grimace. "Are you sure that everything is okay Daine? You're not seasick just like me?"

Daine shook her head and moved herself a bit, to avoid being kicked against her bladder. Seeing the curious look on Alanna's face, Daine slowly realized that the Lioness didn't seem to notice that she was heavily pregnant. Another kick was aimed at her bladder. Daine had the feeling that her unborn child was behaving badly, she now really had to pee.

"Black robe mage in Tortall, does it really say that? It must be sadly mistaken, as far as I know, there has never been one who has reached the black robe. It requires extreme gift and years of training. My brother would have been able to have achieved it, if it haven't been because he was so extremely vain and without friends. Proficient as he was he could have done it, but he was a bit of a fool too. Most people who are trying to achieve the title dies in the process. They have to go through the Ordeal, just as our own knights are doing every year. Sometimes they don't come out and sometimes they are changed by what they have seen inside the chamber". Alanna leaned against the railing and sighed. "I wish we arrived soon!" She stared at one of the sailors who approached slowly. "What do you want?" she growled low.

The sailor, who had an extreme weather-beaten face cleared his throat. "Lady Alanna ... uh ... lioness? Duke Gareth want to see you down in his cabin."

Alanna crossed her arms in front of chest. "And what will he do now? We have nothing but to talk about peace treaty since we left port. Are he really going to talk about it all the way to Carthak?"

"Uh, you may ask his grace that yourself, I'm just delivering the message" the sailor whispered apologetic and glanced towards the young woman who sat next to a young dragon as if saying he wanted help.

Daine, who had put the book down on the deck was in the process of standing up, but with difficulty. A hand was handed down to her and she took it.

"Sore legs?" the sailor asked just as he pulled her up to stand.

She blushed heavily. "Uh - something like that" He can't see that I'm pregnant? "Did Duke Gareth say something about me going to?" she said instead.

The sailor shook his head. "No. Only her" he replied, pointing to a pouting Alanna, who was moving away.

Daine looked down at the blue book and called after the red-haired woman. "Alanna, one last thing?".

"Yes?"

"Do you know a Numair Salmalin?"

Alanna trudged annoyed over the deck. "Never heard of the man!" she shouted back to Daine.

"Never?" Daine reached down and took the blue book up Kitten handed to her. She heard the last word Alanna muttered angrily and smiled broadly.

"Always peace treaty! Give me a horse someone, or war - I would rather find myself in the middle of the desert than in the middle of this cursed sea!" with these words the Lioness disappeared in the door and out of sight.

* * *

To lie on her stomach and sleep had always been her favorite position, but now that her belly was swollen, she had to resort to either be on the side which she did often or lie on her back. The last was a problem for the little amazing creature she had inside her stomach did obviously not like the flat position and she was woken by small noticeable hiccups from her stomach. Daine reached for the light and her little cabin became illuminated a moment later.

"Again?" she asked sleepy and pushed the blanket away. She could hardly be in the old used shirt with buttons stretched to breaking point anymore, she had to now admit that maybe it was time to find a nightgown instead. But she had none. A mixture between pouting and smiling she got up and the movement finally destroyed her shirt completely. Her stomach was exposed and Daine, who now stood could to see the small jumps that were hiccups. She giggled at the sight and began to pull the now ruined shirt off.

From her luggage she pulled a simple dark blue summer dress and forced it down her equally voluptuous breasts and stomach. It felt nice. Dressed she went looking for the latrine. Finished Daine considered if she were to go up on deck, but even if they were on their way to a warmer country than Tortall, were the nights out on the sea was terrible cold. She waited long enough to in time to see the back of an old woman disappear in through a door to the gallery. Mystified over the person she went after the woman and opened the door that was slowly closing. Sure enough, the woman stood not far from her and - Daine stared, held the blue book in her bony hand.

"Excuse me madam, but that is my book you hold in your hand" Daine said quietly, afraid that the woman hadn't heard her, it wasn't the case for the old lady was already staring at daine and - Daine's body.

"Well, I can clearly see that everything is progressing as planned" the old woman smirked and put the book down on a table.

Daine blinked surprised. "You can see it?" she whispered low and involuntarily led a hand to touch her stomach.

"See? The way you are standing, it almost screams that you are pregnant" the Graveyard Hag laughed.

"But the others? They don't see - " Daine began to say but was abruptly interrupted by the goddess.

The old lady smiled broadly. "The others see you as you have always looked; thin, slim and tiny. Only your movements, like now" the lady pointed to Daine's hand touching the stomach "reveals what's really happening. Call it a little present from me. Moreover, I think it's time you read up on your homework. He can come at any moment, if his inner turmoil will settled first.´I'll tell you that man of ours is simply impossible to be around these days. He continues to seek out my shrine in the palace and yells at me, as if I don't have other things to take care of. "

Daine let her hand fall away from the stomach. "I know you," she whispered with wrinkled brows. "I've heard your voice before."

"You're quite right, my dear. You know me, I'm the reason you are here and your man is where he is. Incidentally, how do you get him to shut up?" The Graveyard Hag leaned a bit forward.

What the old woman had just said confused Daine more than it benefited. "I have no husband" she whispered quiet "and besides I don't know who it is you're referring to. It must be your own problem".

The old goddess frowned. It took several minutes before she said anything. "Oh I had really forgotten. You can't remember anything. Ha - it makes this a lot more fun!" the goddess exclaimed with a resounding laughter.

"Fun? Daine couldn't see the funny side of the situation." Explain to me why all this should be fun? It seems to me that this is serious, we are at the break of war with Carthak and you are rambling about a single man shouting at you. If he is shouting you must have behaved badly". She folded her arms stubbornly in front of her.

Another loud laughter. "Spoken like a true mother to be!"

Daine began to fear that the old woman would wake the ship, when the old woman became serious again and came right up to Daine, she flinched away when a bony hand was laid on her stomach. Looking into only one brown eye the woman possessed "Read the book my dear. He will be here one day before the ship docks at port."

Daine stared into the goddess' very wrinkled face. "Who?" The question came a gasp, as a tiny foot kicked against the hand on her stomach.

The Graveyard Hag smiled sinister. "The father of your child." And with the words hanging in the air the goddess was gone.

Her hands were quickly put protective against her stomach. "She didn't tell who he is. How do I know who the father is?" she asked and looked investigative down on her big belly.

_'The diary'_ came the reply, which seemed to reverberate through the ship. _'Read the diary'._

She saw the book immediately. With slow and hesitant steps she approached it. Intricacies letters presented the title. She picked it up. "Numair's diary? And he is the father of ..." She was interrupted by a resounding_ 'yes!'_ Fine, she thought, and walked resolutely back to her cabin. Homework, had the old lady said. As far as she could remember, she had never had homework to do after she had left Galla.

* * *

She walked on deck as if she were in an inexplicable fog. If there was anyone who had asked her she would had said that she was in love. In love with a character that was non-existent and who had written a diary about her first year at the Royal Palace. One could find her sitting up on deck with her nose buried in the blue book or you could find her sitting in the galley, with a bowl stew and eat with healthy appetite. The sailors had been surprised by the quantities she could consume and joked with it daily, both at breakfast and supper. On the sixth day one the ship, a young man around twenty winged forward and grabbed her book from the table, as she was reading.

"Who is Salmalin?" he asked and turned the book.

Daine lifted her gaze from the empty table in front of her. "A man" she replied reaching for her book.

The blonde young man smiled broadly and revealed facilitate crooked teeth moving his hand out of her reach. "What's it about?"

She "A girl who meets Tortall's dangerous mage and becomes his student. Together they meet griffins, weird spiders and saves princesses". Why did she fell as if she blushed heavily.

The man smiled at her. "It sounds like a fairytale. Who is this Veralidaine Sarrasri?"

Now she blushed heavily. "Me" she replied and stirred the stew. A concern flute sounded beside her. She reached for the book again, but the young man got up quickly and came out of her reach. Kitten chirped angrily beside Daine. "Quiet Kitten" she commanded, and turned to the young man with the slightly crooked teeth. "Can I have my book back, please?"

"How can you be in a book with one of Tortall's most powerful mages, as far as I have been told it is Alanna and the king who are the most powerful?" the young man asked.

Daine sighed deeply and stood up, careful not to bump her stomach into the edge of the table. "It's a diary and to your question, of course they are the most powerful, and no," she saw how the young man was about to ask more "I don't know how or why this man has written about me in his diary. May I have my book now, please? "

The young man smiled mischievously and walked backwards "Why? Can I read juicy scenes between you and this mythical man?" He crashed abruptly into a person standing behind him. The man, Duke Gareth, the younger, cleared his throat vigorously.

She looked down at the table and her half-empty bowl. All she wanted was just to be left alone with her bulging belly and a book that could explain who the father was.

"Can I ask why" Duke Gareth took the book from the young man "you have a book that doesn't belong to you?" He looked down at the young man who wasn't as high as the Duke.

"I ... I" began the young sailor.

Duke glanced down "Hopefully that sentece will initially lead to more than 'I ... I' have you nothing else to say or have the fish taken your tongue?" There was laughter around from the sailors sitting around the table.

A dark blue book was handed to her and became visible in her field of vision. She took it and pressed it against her chest. Slowly she lifted her gaze and met Duke Gareth's chestnut brown eyes. She nodded in thanks, lost for words.

"I think we all need to go early to bed" it came from the Duke who turned to go. He looked down at Daine, who once again sat and gave her a smile. There was absolute silence in the galley after it had happened. The sailors didn't talk to her for the rest of the evening and the young man sent her an apologetic smile just as the captain came to fetch the man. It seemed that the Duke had a little word with the captain about what had happened.

The galley was slowly emptied around her as the captain called more of the sailors on the deck and she flipped once again in her beloved book. With the page found she got to her feet awkwardly because of her stomach. "Come Kitten" she called. "It's time to go to bed and I'll read to you," she smiled.

She sat in the hammock with many pillows placed behind her back so she could sit comfortably. The book lay in her lap and the dragon lay at the end of her feet. How long she had been reading she didn't know, but with the old lady's words in her thoughts that the man or the writer of the diary would come on board the ship the next day, she fell slowly into a dreamy sleep.

* * *

Butterflies, the feeling could best be described that way. Big beautiful butterflies hovering around her pregnant belly and made her a bit dizzy as she sat up on the deck and waited wearing a light blue cotton dress. Instead of sitting down below the deck, she had made a kind of makeshift bed. The sailor, who had taken her book from her the day before had raised an overhang so she could sit in the shade from the now blazing sun. He had found her sitting in the sun and in a way to apologize he had raised this protection for her.

She had thanked him many times and he had smiled down at her. The hours had seemed like endless days, almost like months and she had wondered how he would arrive and when, but when the sun reached a point in the afternoon she had left her makeshift bed for Kitten and sought below for a brief second. The heat and her swollen ankles had been about to kill her, and she had therefore been forced to wander below the deck from one end of the ship to the other. She had, however, almost every moment been ready to sprint up on deck again in case he would show up, the mysterious man from the diary which had praised her to the skies and described her in loving, devoted and caring words. The goddess had said that it would be today. When her ankles felt better, she went up on deck again and had to move a sleeping dragon from the bed. She was sitting late into the day and looking up at the blue sky, searching for a single small sign that there would be something amazing going to happen, but nothing and no one came.

When she had sat to twilight came and only when Alanna came carrying a tray with two bowls of stew and sat down, she discovered that it was dark around her. The only light that came were from the two light violet balls that floated beside Alanna's head. The Lioness laid the tray on the deck and lifted a slightly dissatisfied Kitten away so she could sit next to her young friend.

"Why so glum?" Alanna asked, reaching for the first bowl, which she placed in Daine's waiting hands.

Daine took the spoon that handed to her. She took one of the pillows and placed it on her belly, where she also put the hot bowl. "I had a feeling that something great was going to happen today, but clearly it didn't" she murmured disappointed.

"Tell" Alanna told her and lifted the spoon to her lips, she gently blew on the food.

"I don't think you could understand it" Daine whispered and copied Alanna's movements. It was getting cold and sitting in her light summer dress that was only intended when the sun shone, she suddenly got goose bumps all over the place.

Alanna, who had noticed the slight tremor produced several small warming balls that hung over their heads. "You could try to explain it to me," Alanne urged hopefully. "You have acted quit happier today than some of the other days, but as the sun began to go down, it was as if the light that burned within you went off. Almost as if you were disappointed".

"I am" Daine told her friend slowly. She hadn't wanted to tell Alanna the truth about her condition or her feelings that something important was missing in her life. "How do you know you're in love?" she asked instead and try hard not to see the light surprised expression in Alanna's violet eyes.

The small stocky woman didn't answer right away and Daine wouldn't repeat her question, so she waited. "I think it varies from person to person" it came hesitant from Alanna. "I, personally had three love affairs before I finally got the sense to see what it is to be in love with somebody".

This surprised Daine. She stopped the spoon halfway to her mouth. "Three?" she asked.

Alanna smiled broadly. "Yes. It wasn't always George and me. Before him, even though he was the first who kissed me, there was both Jonathan and Liam".

Daine was about to lose bowl of pure surprise. A calloused hand was beeing offered and Alanna's held Daine's hand as she regained balance of the bowl saving the contents from being spilled out over herself. "What? Do you mean that you and Jonathan, you mean the king?"

An affirmative smile played across Alanna's lips. "Not many people know this, it is a long time ago, but yes ... when I was a squire and he was knighted. Of course it wasn't planned, it was just something that happened."

She looked down towards her bulging belly wondering. Had this also been something that just happened? "How did it end?" she asked instead.

A laughter echoed across the deck. "He proposed to me, but by the goddess I'm glad I said no. A marriage between Jonathan and I would have ended in disaster, to say the least. I subsequently had a brief affair with George, but as adventurous as I am it was was very short. And then Liam came into the picture".

Daine discovered that she had been sitting gaping. She closed her mouth. "Liam, who is he?" Daine looked down at the empty bowl and wished there was more. She was still hungry.

"Liam Ironarm was the Dragon from Shang. He was a huge man, calm disposition and redhead like me," Alanna shook slightly and a bit sadly her head. "He sacrificed himself to protect Jonathan during his coronation. He died, but we had become friends instead of lovers by that time. He despised those who possessed the gift, our relationship was condemned from the start. He fourteen years older than me".

"So love has no age?" Daine asked. She remembered faintly a line from the diary, which described the difference in age between the mysterious Numair Salmalin and herself. The man had described how the rumors about their relationship had become too much and that he had tried to protect her from them. She had no idea at all why he should have made an effort over something so trivial. But now she understood better. If he really existed and if he was the father of her unborn child, he had to had loved her from the start.

Alanna shook her head, smiling. "I don't believe so. George is six years older than me, Liam was fourteen and Jonathan is three years. If you really love someone, as long as it isn't twenty years we're talking about, it doesn't matter. Love is love. And you cann't do nothing when it hits someone". The Lioness cast a crooked glance on Daine, who seemed to be absorbed in her own thoughts. "Have you found someone you have a little crush on?"

The door to the deck went up in the same moment and out came the young man who had taken her diary. He waved to Daine, who smiled hesitantly back.

"Well?" Alanna asked again and looked closer the young man.

Daine who followed her gaze turned horrified towards the Lioness. "No, definitely not him!" she hissed sharply. "Certainly not him!"

With the young man rejected Alanna lifted wondering her eyes towards the rest of the sailors. "Some of them?" she asked quietly, she turned in time to see the shock in Daine's face. "No. Not any of them, I can see that in your facial expressions. Is it someone I know?".

She wasn't sure what she should how to correspond to that questions. According to the diary it had been Alanna, who had helped her to call him back from his shape as a hawk. "I think so, but I'm not sure and I do not want to tell his name".

Alanna stood up and clapped Daine top of the head. The sailors around them were getting ready for the night. "I understand" she smiled down at the seated young woman with wild locks of brown long hair. "When you want to tell me, you know where to find me and Daine? Do me a favor and sleep in your cabin. How much you want it, I don't think that the man you are thinking about will drop from the stars. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow". Alanna bent down and took up the two bowls. With the tray in her hands yet again Alanna disappeared quietly across the deck.

Daine didn't answer her. She was busy getting up from her makeshift bed when she saw that her swain with the crooked teeth was heading towards her. She looked quickly down a very dark blue dragon. "Come Kitten. I do not think he are going to come and I don't want to sleep under the open sky". With these words she left the makeshift bed with a very disappointed young man looking after her.


	52. Chapter 52

**Dear readers. **

**I have now tried since uploading chapter 51 to write chapter 52, and I feel that I may have to warn you that I'm going to have trouble writing further on this story. It's not that I don't have the storyline, but I don't have the words for writing. **

**Therefor I need to sort some things out and there will be a long period of silence from me. **

**With that said, I promise that the story will continue, but not now or the upcoming months. **

**All in all - I, as a writer needs a break from Intervention of Divine Power. I have giving you 51 chapters and I hope that when my break is done, that you will still continue to follow the story. **

**I am however thinking about continuing 'Infinity'. **

**That was all from me. **

**Have a nice summer, nice months, nice weeks until we meets again. **

**Yours truly - Sweetmari**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: I am still on a kind of a break, but it felt right to upload another chapter, beacuse I have been sick and with nothing else to do with my time other then to sleep and wait for my body to fight the disease, I chose to write. Also I'm in some kind of a process, writing three chapters at the same time to get all the pieces of the story to be correct and also taking the time off to do other things (buying a house), but I can't help that my mind always lingers around this story that are pieces of my heart. So please enjoy and review, and I still don't know when the other will be ready to be uploaded as I am still trying, but clearly failing, to take my break. **

**Chapter ****52 ****-****Falling ****from ****the ****stars**

A man falling from the stars was exactly what happened on the Tortallan ship later that night.

She had in the middle of the night taken a stroll around the deck. The captain had dropped anchor for the night when they would arrive at the port early in the morning. She had trouble falling asleep after she had gone to bed and with her patience used up, she had sought up in the cool air. Standing by the railing she had not noticed the change in the air or the quietness from the rats below the deck. That such have alerted her, but it didn't. Engrossed in her own thought she was greatly startled by the unexpected sound that came from an object hitting the hard wood on the deck.

Abruptly she turned to the sound and found a figure laying in the spare light from the shining globe in her hand. Slowly she walked towards the thing, but froze in her movements as a sound of pain came from the person.

A small curse followed and it was trying to sit up, but the meeting with the deck had been hard. The figure was laying down against the wood on the deck again.

She stood perfectly still. Like an animal scared by the small sounds from the figure.

"'Take the ring of and fly to the ship' she said. 'Go see her' she said. She said absolutely nothing at all about meddling with my powers when I reach it or that it was going to be early dark this evening!"

Daine could hear that the voice was clearly male, but she still stood as if she was a statue. The male began the progress to try to sit, but he clearly failed big time, she noticed. Then the light from the globe flickered and went out. Everything was black few seconds. Standing on the deck she couldn't see a thing, but as quickly as the light inside the globe had gone, as quickly it returned. She blinked once by the surprisingly light and was to shocked into screaming as a tanned face was looking directly at her.

"Hallo" he said. "Oh no, please don't scream!" he added by her startled expression.

Ignoring his plea her hand flew up on it's own and she hit him hard on the cheek, she quickly withdrew the hand surprised over her actions. Her hands covered her own mouth in horror. "I'm so sorry" Why was she apologizing, it was him who had startled her, but she said the words anyway with a low voice, lowering her gaze to the wooden deck of the ship in shame. She found on the other hand that it was a extremely stupid idea, because her eyes only found naked skin, naked abdomen. With a jerk she lifted her head, blushing all over her face.

The man in front of her still rubbing his cheek had clearly followed her gaze. He stood with a apologetic smile playing on his lips. "Oh come one! You have seen me naked before, it's not that - " his voice stooped abruptly.

As if he had seen what her body was in the process of doing, he grabbed her quickly placing a large hands on her shoulders, stopping her escape. "I'm not going to harm you or anything, but I would appreciate not to let the others know of my return yet". His words was low and held a clear warning she couldn't ignore.

She became quiet by his words and slowly, as if unsure if she would start screaming again, he removed his hands, almost forcing them away from her. "Thank you and sorry for the fright I gave you. It has been so long since I last flew, you knew of cause how clumsily I am".

She didn't answer his comment. She could only stir at him, at the height he had, the soft black hair combed back into a pony tail and his hazel eyes that almost glowed by the light from the globe. The nakedness reveling trimmed muscles, she wanted to look further down, but lifted her head quickly. It wasn't necessary to prof the naked condition the man in front of her was in. She therefor met his eyes, unsure what to do next.

Uncertainty spread on his face matching her own. "You are stirring" he said with at low voice.

She did. Of cause she starred. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She had to force her lips apart, almost lost from words. He was stunning. He was attracting, he wasn't like any other man she had ever seen or spoken to and he could possible be one of the men from her dreams she had fantasizing about. "Sorry" she whispered, just as low, matching the level of his voice.

His face lit up in a sincere smile. "That's okay. I knew that you would be a little startled by seen me again, not knowing who I am. But it's going okay, don't you think?" He lifted his hand towards her face as if wanting to caress her cheek, but she flinched away. A hurt look appeared on his.

"Sorry, I don't think that - ahm - I'm sorry" she couldn't find the words, her heart was pouting hard in her chest and the baby inside her seemed to make flick flacks in her stomach. She began to take a step back away from him, uncertain about the situation. Even though his eyes was friendly there was something dangerous about him as well. There hadn't been something like that in the man she had fantasized about. He had read her emotion as if she had said them out loud, and before she could respond he grabbed her and pulled her forward into a fierce kiss with a calloused hand laying softly around her neck, tilting her head up to his.

She didn't react right a way, so shocked to do anything but feel soft lips pressing on hers, demanding access, but when his mouth succeeded in opening hers she reacted promptly. Images was beginning to force their way into her mind, where empty holes had been, filling in what had been taken from her since her first meeting with Onua. Not seeing her hand, she felt it hitting him hard on the cheek.

He released her immediately. When free from his hands she turned and began to run over the deck, below it and into her cabin. Sobbing, gasping for breath she closed the door behind her, startling the baby dragon. Standing pressed against the wood memories filled her mind and images hit her hard.

_'Daine' Something in Numair's voice got her to look at him, and only at him. When she saw the look in his dark eyes she forgot even King Jonathan, still holding her hands. 'I can teach you how to heal'. _Him offering her to learn to heal. Images of him shouting at her while she lay on the beach resurrected by Alanna. She being attacked and thrown out into the sea. Him holding her, scolding her for being a foal for healing and communicating with a mature dragon, his touches and resurgence during her first time transformation, him hitting a barrier separating him from her, him turning a man in a courtyard into a apple tree. Then came the next memories. A hand striking her, her lip bleeding, an innocent midwinter kiss, sitting with her back pressed hard against his, laying in front of the fireplace in his chambers with a hand curled around her breast, then movements between them as they accidentally became half intimate with each other, her being kidnapped and then again kissed like she just had been kissed, fiercly, demanding and - and lustfully. A bonefire flashed before her eyes and suddenly she was now in full intimate contact with the man she had found on the wooden deck - with her teacher, with Numair.

She moved herself, holding her arms protectively around herself pressing her back against the opposite wall of the cabin with the door looking at the door in horror. Sliding slowly down towards the floor she looked as the door to where she was, was being opened slowly.

"Please leave me alone" she said crying into her hands.

"Absolutely not, and you know it" the man said as the door was opened further.

His large frame, that was almost to large to the small room she was in came calmly through the door. She noticed that he had managed to find some clothes to put on; a pair of light soft brown trousers and a white shirt. He held his hands raised up in surrender. She just looked at the man she now recognized completely as her teacher or former teacher, she corrected. He took a step inside, closed the door and shielded it with his black magic. Then turning towards her meeting his dark worried eyes, she couldn't help herself ask the one question that was burning on her tongue. "Why?"

Regret reached his face as he moved towards her and standing just mere centimeters from her, he squatted. "I can't explain to you why things have been done, only The Graveyard Hag can and believe me when I say that this wasn't my intention" Numair was sending her a crooked smile "by the way, when did you learn to hit like that" Nuamir said rubbing his cheek where red finger marks could be found.

Always trying to turn the situation around, she noticed before replying "Alanna" she whispered and looked down towards her own hand that burned slightly.

Another smiled played on his lips. "That explains it. By the way, sorry for the kiss, but I figured that it was the only way to get you to remember".

Not wanting to meet his eyes she held her gaze firmly on her hands, trying to control them. She found that she wanted so much to hit him again, and before she knew it, her hand left the place and flew forward. It didn't touch him this time, he was prepared for her attack.

"Would you please stop trying to hit my face" he accused and caught her wrist. "Daine, look at me" Numair commanded.

She wouldn't, but she felt a gentle hand being lay under her chin, lifting her face with tears running down. The emotions that came with the touches was enough to get her to hold her breath. She met his dark ressuring eyes.

"I am the same as I always have been, magelet" Numair said calmly. "I can understand why you are angry with me. I left you and that can not be forgiven, but I hope that you will someday".

'Someday?' he had left her to her own, not remembering anything and furthermore, he had left her pregnant, but that she decided wasn't as important now. She pulled her hand away from his touch, not wanting him to look beyond and find that she carried his child below her heart. That was her secret, and hers alone. "Maybe" she simply answered him. She could still see the hurt look Numair held in his eyes, as she moved a bit away from him. She couldn't forgive him now, but 'someday' as he clearly had said to her mere minutes ago. After that she didn't say anything, letting the silence fill the cabin.

* * *

He sat down on the floor, folding his long legs and she was that he sort accepted her need for time to comprehend what had happened the past ten minutes. What she didn't expected was that her eyelids slowly closed and she became relaxed by the soft sound of his breathing.

Numair sat with his eyes closed for minutes that felt almost like hours, but when he opened them he found that she had fallen asleep with her head resting back against the wall of the cabin. Her lips parted, her head titled slightly upwards with her brown curly hair hanging loose over her shoulders. God, how he had missed her during the six month stay in a country that once had been his, but no longer was.

He belonged together with her, ever fiber in his body told him so. The thought that the goddess had purposely had brought her into his life, or the other way around. Which it was didn't matter. He just felt lucky to sit and see how her chest rose and decreased by every life-giving breath she took. The anger he had towards the patron of Carthak was no faintly noticeable inside him. That he had spent the last days at the palace yelling, screaming and shouting at a statue of The Graveyard Hag didn't matter anymore.

He was content right now just to sit on the hard wooden floor with her near him. With the thought that he just only had to reach over and touch her. That luxury he hadn't had in what felt like forever, but sitting near her while she slept sitting like him on the floor he couldn't get himself to do it. To touch her again. He had done so on the deck and what had he gotten; a slap in the face. He couldn't blame her for her reaction, he wouldn't. He had hurt her and he knew it. Still, sitting near her he studied her features, the redness in her cheeks from sitting to long in the sun. The visible necklace containing a badgers claw and a charm against pregnancy. Numair felt his eyes linger at the charm, wanting and not wanting to remember the night of Baltane. The night where the last line between their student/teacher relationship a been broken, but also the night he had been forced to leave her behind, lying securely in his bed, sleeping. Another piece of jewelry lay resting on her warm dense skin; a black opal. He knew that he would have to take it back, but not now. Not when they were sailing directly into the arms of a maniac.

A gasp escaped her lips and he saw had she slowly woke. Holding his breath she only turned her head to the side, only to fall asleep again. She can't sleep like that, his absent mind thought and casually and quietly he rose. Standing before her, he slowly took her hands in his, pulling her to him. With his hands sliding under her legs and around her back, he lifted her up. A bit surprised by the weight she had, he frowned. He had held her like that before, but never had to complain about how heavy she was, he pushed the thought back. He hadn't taken his time in the palace to maintain his body as he used to in the royal palace in Corus, so of cause she felt heavier to him.

Settling her on the bed carefully he paused only to look down into the calm expression her face held. She was so beautiful, he thought and grabbed the soft blanket and pulled it over her. Numair knew that it was still night around them and with a sleeping dragon baby also present in the bed, he had to sleep on the floor, but he didn't mind. As long he was around her yet again, seeing that she hadn't changed from his absence. He once again settled down on the wooden floor and fell asleep immediately.

What woke him up he didn't know, but there was something disturbing hanging in the air. Something that wasn't right. Numair opened the door carefully, not wanting to wake the two sleeping persons inside the cabin. Slowly, quietly he took the stairs up towards the deck and it was there the change in the air became clear. With darkness still around him, he could without difficulties point out where a dark shadow hung in the air, clutching onto the sail, not moving a muscle. He wasn't the only one who had noticed the presence of the creature. As he took one careful step upon deck, the woman standing with her back didn't turn towards him, but shifted uneasily. Violet, almost unnoticed sparks danced around her fingers, like fireflies waiting to be caught. She was ready for battle.

"So you have noticed it too?" came the soft whisper from Alanna.

He tried to sound as calm as she seemed to be, but he knew that his foreign voice would give him away as being a new passenger on the ship. He knew that it was to soon for her to have gotten all of the memories back about his existence "Yes" he told her and walked slowly towards her. He saw how she moved her body, so her legs was standing apart, in perfect balance. She had heard his unknown voice and she knew that he could be a potential threat to her.

"What are you? Friend or foe?" She asked him, still with her face turned towards the position of the unknown creature.

Knowing that the creatures attention was on them both, one single gesture could scare it away before they got a chance to check was it was made off. "I'm more friend then what's hanging up there" he replied, softly clutching his fingers so the creature couldn't see that he held black balls sparkled with silver in them. He could hear how an half accepting sound escaped the Lioness.

"If so," she said "then you wouldn't have a problem getting rid of that thing together with me?" The violet sparks around her hand grew bigger, as the surroundings around them became lighter. Dawn was slowly forcing the blackness of the night away.

"No – it's your call. You discovered it. I'm only here to help, if I may say so". He scanned the deck wanting to check that they were indeed completely alone, besides the thing looking down on them.

She seemed to agree. "Well then – shall we see what it is?" she asked and the mere second the last word left her lips she released the now angrier violet sparks, letting them go up into the air.

Surprised over the sudden attack, the creature screamed a terrible scream almost forcing Numair to cover his ears if it hadn't been for the black fire in his hands. As the violet sparks reached their destination, he let go of his – attacking the panicked animal that tried in vain to hold on to the sail.

A sudden light erupted from Alanna forcing the darkness away completely as Numair's fireballs flew up, touching the creature, forcing it to let go of its hold and then send it crashing down upon deck. It lifted its head slowly as if it had been unconscious a few seconds. The body was black with reptile like skin. Long white claws carved into the wood on the deck as it slowly lifted its body up on all four legs. Equally sharp teeth was unveiled in a low growling and read eyes blinked every few seconds.

He starred at the creature. Never in his entire life had he seen such a thing before and as he looked he didn't notice that the creature pressed its body back on its hind legs, getting ready to jump. Suddenly it moved and with a growl it threw itself against the sudden shield that surrounded him. Not his own magic, but Alanna's. The sound of the crash was loud, loud enough to wake the grew. The creature crawled back a little, then turned its head towards Alanna who had drawn her sword. He threw a spell at it at the same time Alanna with a warning cry threw herself at it, but before she managed to touch it, it was gone. Dissolved as a shadow leaving only an invisible ball, The Queen of Chaos, hanging behind the female Champion touching her with its tentacles, multiplying the anger build inside Alanna's body. The first rays of the sun hit him and Alanna landed hard on the wooden deck.

"Where is it?" she screamed in anger lifting the sword again, ready to strike looking around herself in search for it.

The shield around him was gone. Numair was in a kind of shock and it took him a long time before he realized that Tortall's Champion was turned towards him, pointing the sword at his throat.

"Where did you hide it?" She hissed and moved closer to him. Her violet eyes flashing with anger and – was that insanity that enlightened her eyes?

He took a step back. "Calm down Alanna," he said her name in hope that it would ease the confusion, but in vain. She only lifted the tip of her sword and pointed directly at the skin of his throat.

"Where is it?" she asked and pressed the tip further into his skin.

Puzzled over the situation with the creature and the now insane woman in front of him, he only reacted as he had learned from the same woman who had attached him. Defense. Without any sound escaping from his lips the sword flew out of her hand and buried itself into the mast. Numair sighed low and with relief, but not for long. Disarmed and unarmed she threw herself at him, moving with ease and took his legs away from under him. Laying suddenly on the deck he pushed her back with his gift so he could regain his standing.

Alanna flew backwards and landed hard on the deck. Now the grew would be awake, he began to think as the door indeed was pushed open. Numair managed to stand as he was attacked magically by violet flames, that mid air took shape as ice picks. He raised his shield quickly, not only in front of himself, but also in front of the grew. "Alanna, stop it!" he yelled as the ice picks hit the shield. "It's me – Numair!"

Violet eyes met his. "Never heard of the man" Alanna spoke while forming a huge ball of plain fire between her hands. "Where did you hide it?" she asked again, releasing the fire.

The heat from the fireball hit his shield and Numair took an involuntary step backwards. "I didn't!" he yelled at her. "Why should I? It was attacking me to – remember?" Another fireball hit him as he said the last word. Magical hands took suddenly hold of Alanna's body and pushed her down against the deck.

She tried to escape, fought the spell with every power she had, but he only purred more of his gift into the spell. "Stop fighting!" he told her as he reached over to her laying body.

Slowly as if she had heard his words she did, and fooled by the trick Numair let go of the spell, not wanting to hurt her. Her attack came without hesitation.

* * *

She woke by the noise erupting from above her head. Lifting her cheek from the pillow she glanced around her cabin, unsure if the episode with the man had been a dream. Then another noise startled both her and the baby dragon. Kitten, her foster child was out the door before Daine could react. As six months pregnant she didn't had the quickness in her body she had before, so she slowly turned and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Another noise came and it seemed that the ship tilted a bit. With sore legs and a bit unbalanced Daine moved to the door as the ship tilted the other way bringing her body into the door frame. With only her side bruised she hurried towards the stairs and up the steps. Opening the door she was met with the vision of Numair being attacked by Alanna. She took another step out on the now slightly warm deck and ducked as a spell was being thrown back from a shield.

With her attention turned on Numair and the pale glow in his face she screamed at Alanna, who was about to fire another set of fireballs towards the black robe mage. "Stop!" she screamed and Alanna turned in the last second, startled towards her releasing the ball.

Numair seeing where the ball direction was going tried to raise a shield around Daine's unprotected body, but in vain. The fireball was fast and without any more gift he could only look as the ball hit his loved one. "No!" he yelled, horrified by the possibility of loosing her all over again as he did at midwinter.

**Review everyone :-)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 53**

The feeling was sensational. Complete aware that she had been hit by Alanna's fireball her skin tickled everywhere. Underneath her bare feet, up her legs, reaching her stomach. She knew that she should be burning, knew that she should be dying along with her unborn child, but absolutely nothing happened.

Only one little noticeable thing was going on inside her; her child seemed to be thrilled over the unexpected boost of magic. Standing with her eyes closed she didn't hear the soft thrilling sound of a musical note coming from the reptile-like animal standing between an horrified Numair and a stunned Alanna. The only thing she had her attention on was the small playful movements going on inside her belly, as if the baby was getting ready to do something.

The second she opened her eyes that 'something' did happened. The fireball left her body as it had come, flying over the deck, between two statues made of stone; one male and one female, hitting the mast and consuming the wood where a sword was embedded. With the extra magic pushed from her body she slowly felt how her unborn child fell asleep below her heart, maybe exhausted from the unexpected effort.

There was absolute silence everywhere around her, and trying to take a step she tottered. A large hand grabbed her, supporting her balance. She looked up to the man with gratitude in her eyes.

"That was some show, you did there lass, did you know that you were glowing slightly violet?" the captain of the ship said to her while leading her over to a barrel where she could sit. "Are you okay?" he asked her seeing the unsure expression on her face.

She nodded, lost for words. Moving her gaze from the captain she took in the battle scene. Both Numair and Alanna had been turned into stone. "What happened?" she choked as she could see Numair fighting the spell Kitten had enforced on him.

The captain scratched his beard. "Well, I have no idea what so ever. I don't know who that man is," he pointed towards Numair "but that lady was very angry with him. I'm not sure why":

"I know him" she simply said and called to her foster child. "Kitten, free him".

Kitten, standing on her hind legs let of a soft sound and Numair was slowly turned to himself.

Her foster child turned towards Alanna, about to do the same, but Daine interrupted her. "No, not yet. She needs to cool of a bit, even though she will be furious about being transformed to stone – nice trick Kitten".

She saw how Numair staggered backwards as the dragon baby's scales turned to a bright gold color because of pride. Two men grabbed Numair's arms, holing him firmly.

"What shall we do with him?" One of the men shouted. "He's clearly a stowaway!" Daine could see that Numair was exhausted beyond compere.

"Take him to - " the captain began, but was stopped when someone grabbed his sleeve. Looking down he looked into stormy gray-blue eyes. Daine pulled herself to her feet with the help of the captain. Unsure what she was going to do, he helped her over the the lanky tanned and unknown man. Such was the surprise for all the grew and Duke Gareth, and the rest of the Tortallan delegation, that the young wild mage supported by the captain reached for the tanned man's cheek and pulled his head down into a fierce and deep passionately kiss.

The two men holding on the stowaway man released their grip as Numair moved his arms around Daine and kissed her back, making sure to deepen the kiss enough so he could meet her tongue. Numair laughed as he broke the kiss, not at all wanting to let go of her lips yet, but had to because he had no air left "You are not dead" he whispered.

She smiled up to him. "Apparently not, but it seems that you will be if you don't sit down at some point". She pushed him backwards looking firmly into his hazel eyes. "By the way, I haven't totally forgiven you yet".

"That I know" he mumbled and sat down hard on the wooden deck.

"Will someone please explain to me, what in Mithros name is going on?" Gareth demanded as Daine turned towards Kitten.

"Just a moment" she called to the Duke, that looked like she had slapped him hard in the face by denying him any explanation. "Kit, please give our Lioness the cool-down she deserves".

Kitten nodded and crawled over to the female statue. With a short whistle the statue flew up in the air, a sounding crack was heard as the spell was released and then a furious and surprised scream came as the king's Champion was dropped into the salty cool water of the sea.

"What the – What is – Will someone please pull me up from this cursed cold water" Alanna screamed bewildered over the sudden cold. "I'm going to kill Jonathan when we get home! He said absolutely nothing about being thrown..." her words was drowned by the sudden laugh from the sailors standing around the ship.

Daine settled down on a barrel, a bit away from Numair. She didn't want him to touch her body and a little shocked over herself and the kiss she had given, she was feeling slightly dizzy "Please bring her up Kitten, I think she's cooled of now". She noticed that her young swain was moving towards her from the door, with a quite a strange facial expression on his face. She sighed resignedly, hoping not to have to explain anything to this young man who had a little infatuation on her.

The dragon baby nodded and another whistle sounded.

Alanna was now standing on the deck dripping with saltwater, her red hair plastered to her slightly angry face. Pushing the hair away her gaze fell upon the man beside Numair. "Numair Salmalin!" she hissed and began to walk over towards the tanned man who tried to move backwards, only to find that the railing stopped him.

Startled by his name, Numair looked up. "Now you remember me?" he asked "And it only took a battle, a spell from a dragon and a push into the water?"

Alanna scowled down to him. "What would you have done? Kissed me?" The angry feeling that had possessed her before was being transformed to utter amusement.

The black robe mage shrugged "Maybe. I had to do it to her" he told the Lioness, who lifted her eyebrows surprised and pointed towards Daine, who was being looked over by an very young blond man with crooked teeth. The young sailor seemed to check if his young and former student was indeed okay. "Should I be worried?" he asked as Daine gave the young man a apologizing smile.

The Lioness shook her heard making everyone near her wet. "No, as I remember one specific night in the great hall many months ago she is spoken for". She looked up at Duke Gareth and the other in the delegation, who stood with big question marks written all over their faces. "Maybe you should try to kiss him" she grinned and pointed at the Duke, how looked quite offended. She offered Numair a hand.

"Maybe" Numair responded low, taking the hand. "But I don't think that he kiss nearly as good as she does" he said tossing his head in the direction of Daine, who seemed to have trouble with the young man. "And she calls me overprotective?"

Alanna snorted "You are overprotective Numair, always have been and always will be" she looked around on the damaged ship. "We have some explaining to do – any idea how to make them remember you?" she asked and gazed at the angry Duke, who stood with his arms folded in front of his chest.

Numair shook his head. "No – absolutely no idea" he told her and followed her over to the Duke. Behind him he heard faintly Daine's irritated voice snapping at the young sailor.

"Enough! Leave me be!" she said and rose from the barrel. Walking towards the door, she called her foster child. "Kitten I'm going down below – behave!" And with these words said, she disappeared.

Numair glanced back at the young man, who only stood as if he couldn't decide if he should go after her or not, and Numair not wanting him too – glued the poor man's feet to the deck by a small spell, before turning towards an explaining Lioness and smiled politely to the Duke.

* * *

She opened the door leaving the assembly behind her and her annoying swain. If she just could tell him to back off one way or another, but incidentally he had been the last one to enter the deck, not seeing the kiss she had bestowed Numair. And with her former teacher back in her life she was face with another dilemma; telling Numair that he during the next three months was going to be a father or not telling him. And what would his reaction be? Would he be glad or sad?

With those thoughts circling around her head she wandered below deck, in the need to relieve herself when she saw the old woman again walking calmly into the gallery. Daine paused with her one hand on the handle to her the private area, not sure what to do, but she had sort of a bone to pick with the old crone or the patron of Carthak and now that the goddess was once again available, she had to jump to the opportunity.

Forcing the door open to the gallery she found the old crone waiting for her to enter.

"I see that you once again found me my dear child" the old goddess smirked, while petting a rat standing on its hind legs in her hand.

Daine pushed the door close. "I have a bone to pick with you" she simply replied and leaned against the door. "Why are you so keen to meddle with the lives of mortals? It's not that we don't have enough trouble going our way as it is".

The Graveyard Hag turned her head from the rat, looking at the young girl with her single eye. "If it wasn't because of me, my dear child, you would have been dead, again might I ad, up on the deck. It's only because of me, that you and your child live to see the light of another day. You should thank me, not scold me".

The sentence shocked Daine, who looked down at the floor a bit embarrassed before lifting her chin stubbornly. "If so, you told me once that if I died you could do nothing to prevent it. What made things different now?" she asked a bit tartly.

The crone chuckled lightly "Well – do you remember the night where me made a deal?"

Confused Daine nodded. She remembered it all to well. "That night you promised me that you would compensate the children of the men who died, the men who kidnapped me, in return you gave me a rater nasty disease".

"Nasty and nasty, it helped the matter along didn't it?" the goddess asked secretly.

"Helped what along?" Daine asked more confused and before she could ask another question, the old Hag only pointed towards her bulging belly.

"That, my dear girl. The disease wasn't a disease, but a condition only designed to be part of a demi-god. A demi-god, who coincidentally would be the one to bear the key to uphold the future. That condition my dear, is my personally ingenuity to make sure that you and your baby can't be killed. Not accidentally, not randomly and not by any other hands then the one goddess who the spell belongs to. Your dear man knows the condition as Unicorn Fever, as Elena the heal was told by your mother, but the condition is part of my little ability to restore dead things to life" The goddess smiled. "It is beneficial to be the daughter of the Black God as it is beneficial for you to be the daughter of the northern God of hunt; Weiryn".

It was almost to much. To much information giving at one time. "I need to sit" Daine said out loud. A chair from nowhere popped out of the thin air.

"Please do so" the Goddess said gesturing. "I'm not done. I, too, have a bone to pick with you" the Graveyard Hag said lifting her eyebrows "Oh, don't look at me like that" she suddenly responded as Daine was glaring daggers at the Goddess. "You was wondering about telling that handsome man of yours, that what you bear under your heart is part his -"

Daine moved uneasy at the fact that the Goddess had heard her thought "You read my mind without permission!" she spluttered, more angry with the old crone.

"Off cause! And please, don't give me that look – I'm a divine, I have to know when and where to meddle as you so perfectly pointed out a few minutes ago". The crone paused as if she had lost her line of thoughts "Where were I – oh now I remember it. You do not, and I repeat, not have your liberty to tell him anything about that bump of stomach you have. I'll prevent any say in the matter as I did even you tried to run after him, the morning after Baltane".

With that sentence said Daine stood abruptly. "You!" she yelled angrily "It was you who tricked me back then so I couldn't get to the stables – how dare you! You have absolutely no right - " she stopped, the space in front of her flashed and the Goddess was gone. She turned around checking if the old crone just had move behind her, but didn't found anything other then a large rat looking at her with black shinny eyes.

'One should not scold at the Goddess like you did' the rat told her. 'But she said that it's understandable giving the events'. It crawled forward to her toes and touched the skin with its slightly cold wet nose. A flash of silver erupted from the rat and sought into Daine. 'She saysthat when you have chilled your temper a bit, you will discover the necessity to do what have to be done'. And with the rats words echo in her ears the rat scurried towards the hole in the wall and disappeared.

"I hate riddles" Daine said hoarsely as she suddenly felt a tear running down her cheek. Lifting her hand she touched the wetness and looked down at her fingers as she withdrew her hand. "Oh gosh what now?" she asked as she felt another tear escape down her cheek on her other cheek. It became harder to breath as she started to cry and she was forced to sit on the chair that still stood behind her.

* * *

Alanna had explained, and talked and shouted at the rest of the delegation which hadn't remembered anything about Numair and he himself had kept quiet during the process. It wasn't until the Lioness had come to the point where she had to tell about the creature they had encountered that he became aware of the soft sound of gulls above his head giving off strange noises.

Suddenly someone tucked at his sleeve calling his surname, he looked down at the captain standing beside him looking a bit annoyed up at him. "Sorry" he said and send a apologetic smile down to the man "I didn't hear was you was saying".

"I said that your lass is sitting in the gallery – crying and I though that I was obliged to tell you" the captain replied.

Numair turned his full attention to the man with a confused look in his eyes "Crying? Daine is crying?" His voiced question had spontaneous become multiplied by another man asking the same question at the same time as Numair. The delegation around him became silent as he turned towards the young sailor, how he mere minutes ago had released from his spell.

"Yes," the captain replied, looking confused back and forth from the lanky, but well-build tanned mage to his flimsy sailor. "I thought it would be a good idea to tell you" the captain replied as he also looked at the red haired woman, who stood with her eyebrows lifted a worried expression playing on her face.

Suddenly a light voice startled them all by saying "I'll go see what's wrong" the sailor offered moving his feet towards the door.

"You - do no such thing!" Numair suddenly snapped, more annoyed by what the young man was offering. "You, boy – sit!" he commanded and pointed with a long finger at the boy, who found himself sitting down heavily on the deck unwillingly. His gray trousers clued to the deck.

"Ughh" it came surprised from the young sailor.

"I'll go" he said tartly "you don't know her and will never do, I'll make sure of that" With the words hanging in the air he turned from the delegation and walked hastily over the deck, leaving the young sailor yelling behind him.

"I do, you know! Her and I have talked at lot – she even half in lov..." the young sailor found himself not allowed to say more as the woman with the red hair waved her hand, before turning her attention back to the delegation. Not only was he spelled to be sitting in the middle of the deck, but the famous Lioness had taken his voice as well. He turned his attention up to the captain with a angry expression on his face and tried to gesture his resentment.

The captain leaned down to his young employee clapping him comfortingly on the hair. "Drop it my dear boy, she is out of your reach anyway and you clearly don't have a chance against him" he said and pointed to Numair, who was closing the door behind him, disappearing.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter****5 4**

Sure enough he found her sitting on a chair, that looked quiet odd to say the least. Upon opening the door she lifted her head and met his questioningly gaze that settled on her. "You are crying" he stated as a matter of fact and came towards her.

Daine flinched a little and hurried to dry her cheeks with the sleeve from her dress. "No" she replied and lifted at the same time her chin.

He couldn't help but smile at the movement "Then why is your cheeks wet?" he asked and pulled another chair over so he could sit in front of her.

"They are not" she told him firmly and looked into his dark eyes, that held to much compassion for her, and only her alone.

Smiling he reached for her and touched her right cheek with a calm finger. Pulling it back he looked down at a single salty teardrop. "You can't hide that you are crying. Only one woman in the world looks so divine when she cries and the woman are sitting in front of me – will you like to tell me why you are crying?" he asked her and pulled the chair closer, so his knees touched hers covered by the fabric of the dress.

"No" was her answer yet again.

Numair paused before he continued "Three times you told me 'no'. That's two times to many". He managed to said the last words before the door to the gallery was opened by the ships cook. Numair just shook his head at the startled man's expression and the cook withdrew. "We are arriving port in a half an hour and that gives us no time. If you are hurt I need to know it" he took her hands in his and he noticed how she was biting her lip as if unsure how to speak.

"I had a little chat with the Graveyard Hag and she told me some disturbing news -" she paused for a long time and he began to wonder if there was more to that sentence, when she continued quickly – she had seen the look in his face when he was about to ask "I'm not allowed to tell you anything I think, but" she starred into his eyes with fright "I'm scared, Numair. So many things have happened and everything is out of control".

He squeezed her hands in comfort. "I'm sure that it isn't that bad as it seems, my dear" he leaned forward and placed a soft light kiss on her pale lips "I'm back now and I'm sure that everything will at some point be alright -" he was interrupted by a low throat clearing from the door and as both of them turned, they found Duke Gareth standing looking at them with an slightly embarrassed look.

"I'm sorry to disturb this little private meeting, but we need to discuss some very certain things before we enter port and Daine, it might be a good idea to change into something more appropriate" he looked at Numair "also you, Numair, you are our most important figure in this peace talks. I'll give you five minutes, after that we'll meet in my cabin".

The black mage nodded. Standing he pulled Daine up with him. "Don't worry. We'll be there".

Duke Gareth nodded and turned, leaving them.

Daine looked up at Numair, who only looked searchingly at her. "I am fine. Really" she turned from him and walked over to the door where the duke had stood. Without turning around he heard her muttering under her breath. "It's just those damn hormones" and with that she was gone.

Numair stood absolutely still in the gallery, uncertain if he had heard her wrong and decided that he must had when the cook entered, sending him an annoyed glance as if wanting to say 'It's enough that you come on the ship unannounced, but claiming my gallery – that's taking it a bit to far'. He nodded an apology to the cook and left.

* * *

"No touching, no kissing, no flirtatious glances to each other, no nothing! Understood?" the Duke's voice was serious, dead serious as he spoke to the two persons who stood holding hands. A tall tanned man, Tortall's only black robe mage and the Wild Mage.

Duke Gareth pointed towards the hands, that clutched each other "Absolutely nothing of that either! One single mistake and Ozorne will have our heads on a silver platter – especially you Numair. Even though you did make that little stunt of yours, you can be sure now that he remembers you. And any slip of the tongue of where you have been the last six months will resolve in a disaster" the Duke moved his eyes towards Daine, who had taken her hand to herself again "and you, my dear, you have to be specially careful. You're going to move on your own far more than any of us, but if you can achieve the emperor's benevolence by healing his birds, then I think the peace talks will go easier". Duke Gareth glanced at Numair, and then look directly to Daine again. "All of us here know that you are his weakest link, therefore it is necessary that you, no matter what happens, are passive and quiet. And you, Numair - " The Duke moved his eyes to the much higher man, who wore a blank expression." I'm a bit indifferent whether you have an itch to be scratched with her" The Duke did a head throw towards Daine, who immediately became scarlet in her cheeks while the others in the delegation giggled low "you keep your paws away from her – is that understood?"

"Both of them understand Gareth!" Alanna snapped seeing how Numair only nodded while matching Daine's scarlet cheeks "They are not born yesterday and their relationship is still new" she tried to stand from the bed inside small cabin where the delegation held their meeting before arriving at port. She only managed to stand a few seconds before falling back down onto the bed "Curse it, if we don't get this over with – I'm going to skin myself" she pulled out the shirt's neckline "and can we please have some air and some cool water?" she asked, but caught the mischievous smiled playing on the dragon's muzzle. "Oh no you don't" she warned with a finger shaking at the little dragon that had turned her full attention on the Lioness. "I'm already dressed for the presentation, and another trip into that water would ruin my clothes".

Harailt shifted in his standing position and with good mood he replied to the Lioness "Well at leased we have traveled here to make peace. I, for one, always thought that we would be forced into a horrible battle with the Carthakis".

This comment only earned him a surprised look from the rest of the delegation and a smack into his hip. Alanna, not at all tall and sitting on the bed, she was like a dwarf compared to Harailt, who was only mere centimeters below Numair. Daine couldn't help smiling over Alanna's reaction. She, for one knew how many tears having the Emperor lingering over their head, had brought the red headed woman. Rubbing his hip just above his belt he looked down on the woman who had attacked him "What did I say?" as the Lioness cleared daggers at him.

"Do you really think that his highly Emperor hasn't got anything up his sleeve?" she hissed, leaning her back against the wood of the cabin. "You weren't there when they sieged Pirate's Swoop" she said referring to his arrival at the palace only two months ago.

It was Numair, who reacted and upon placing a large hand on the Lioness shoulder he spoke. "Not all knows what happened back then" he said calmly down to one of his oldest friends "but we all know the costs and the benefit". His comment got an apologetic glance from the Lioness before she turned her full attention on the baby dragon in front of them.

"Never the less – I for once would be surprised if he is behaving nicely, but don't come back to me after this trip has ended – you will only get a 'I told you so'" she told them all tartly.

A soft knock came from the door where both Numair's and Alanna's gift hovered. Lifting the spells Duke Gareth opened the door to look down into the face of the young sailor.

Daine caught Numair's heaven stricken eyes. She almost wanted to kick him for being annoyed over the presence of the young man, but wasn't she herself tired of her swain?

"Yes?" The duke inquired as the sailor pushed himself into the cabin. Looking searchingly over where Daine stood he cleared his throat nervously.

"Your Excellence. We have arrived. The captain says that the ship would dock during the next five minutes".

* * *

His Royal Highness Kaddar, Prince of Siraj, Duke of Yamut, Count of Amar, the kingdom's most distinguished nobleman and the Supreme Majesty, Emperor Ozorne of Carthaks anticipated sequel waved impatiently hoping that the Tortallan's would get their pale bottoms – yes he actually used that word – of the ship so he could get out of the dammed blazing sun. They was hours late and as the heir he had been sitting in the high stool that presented his number in the royal line. He was the first in line to take over the throne if something ever happened to the Emperor – god forbid – he told himself half and half. His uncle, wherever he was, was the only ruler in the land of Carthak and furthermore he was also a mage. Kaddar sighed deeply and stood making everyone near him jump to their feet in their haze to aid him. He waved off two slaves holding out different plates of fruit and trudged over to where a captain from the royal army stood. On his way over there a fly buzzed around his head forcing him to do some sort of odd little dance and when it finally settled – it landed on his neck – to sting him. He cursed loudly ignoring the startled, judgmental and surprised murmur from the nobles and bookish men and women that stood as the representatives from the University.

They was the only one who was standing away from the burning sun, under massive marquees, because as the royal heir it was him that could afford to suffer the most. He had his uncle to thank for that – he snorted and sent a disapprovingly glance to the bright golden surface that cut in his eyes under him. Such a display of power – he snorted inside himself. As if the Emperor wanted to scare any visitor away.

Another slave broke away from the line of slaves that lingered in the background offering him some alcoholic substance. "No" he said low, but when the slave didn't move away, he turned to the frightened slave who only smashed his eyes into the ground. The slave was – by order from the Emperor – forbidden to look the heir in the eye. "Enough!" he said and waved the slave away. "If you really want to offer something to me – then bring me some cold water!" He walked towards the captain and tried not to grimaced, when his legs protested over being stretched out. Looking up at the dark captain who frowned so much that deep lines was like carved into his forehead he asked and took the cup with water that was offered to him. "What are you looking at?"

"The sun to burning for you? Your Highness?" The captain asked in a low voice.

Kaddar smiled. "I'm on the very brick of thinking that he's doing it on purpose" he replied referring to the Emperor.

The captain turned and throw a nasty look at the slave that stilled lingered beside the prince. "You are in a bad mood" he observed and turned towards the trade port.

The prince leaned on the railing of the galley. "One would be if being put directly in the sun – it's as if he are hoping that I will melt away as if I was a mere candle".

"You are not" the captain responded and leaned further against the railing.

Kaddar smiled. He liked the captain for being a earthly grounded man. "What are you looking at?" he asked again blinking with his eyes, obviously not seeing what the captain was seeing.

A finger pointed at the dock further away from them. Black spots moved towards the water as if attached to it. "I'm looking at that" the captain replied.

Cats, dogs, other animals; gulls, exotic birds and – rats- Kaddar was frowning as equally as the captain. "What's going on?" he asked in a whisper as the animals gathered to star towards the water without a sound. The hair in his neck stood as an unearthly silence spreed among the mages behind him. They had seen the same strange gathering and was sort of moving forwards behind him. Muttering under their breath they asked themselves the same question and no one – not him – was going to give them a reply. Every free spot on the dock was filled and before them it was the unsettling sight of what seemed to be every animal in a mile radius. The workers on the dock fled the scene, but their road was blocked. Some men even jumped in the water to get away. "This is -" he didn't have words for the feeling he felt as large eagles flew over their heads and the mages ducked and some of the women screamed in fright. One, a man, lifted his arm with a finger pointed toward the flock of birds about to whisper words of an beginning spell. Before Kaddar could react one of his teachers pushed the man so this was tumbling over his feet loosing his balance. Whatever happened on the dock was magnificent, but he felt no threat at all.

"Remove that man!" Kaddar demanded and armed soldiers burst forth from nowhere to take hold of the scared mage. Upon turning to the dock again he could now see the sails from the awaited ship coming surprisingly fast. Mages, he concluded had to be on it – maneuvering the ship safely.

The captain beside him made the sign against evil as the birds, dogs, cats, rats broke out in a complete noise. "The Tortallan's have arrived" he spoke in a very low voice, the sentence only reaching the ears of the prince.

"That must be because of her" Kaddar spoke, equally low in his voice replaying to what the captain had said.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter ****55**

She was looking down at her hands; twisting and turning them in turns. Underneath her the ship was guided safely towards the docks. If she hadn't noticed it before she certainly did now – how her eyes had caught the change she couldn't remember, but when it did her attention was only on her hands and not on anything else. She didn't even noticed when her presence wasn't alone and another, a tall one, stood beside her and looked down at her twisting hands as well.

"What's wrong with them?" a male voice asked and lifting her head startled she tried to hide them away, but in wain. He had caught her hands in his and was tuning them, first with the palm up, next with the palm turned downwards. "Why do you have silver lines twisted with black and copper?" Numair asked and lifted her hands up under his long crooked nose, inspecting them.

Just the touch of him got her stomach, or the little human she had inside her to do a flip. With her teeth pressed hard together she tried not to let anything show. "I don't know" she replied – she, of cause knew why there was blackish lines twisting in and out of her own magic – but for the silver; she had absolutely no idea. Only a faint thought that it maybe was caused by the flash of silver the rat had giving her. She looked up and meet his eyes. "How are you?" she asked wanting to change the subject and tried to pull her hands to herself again, but he held on to them firmly.

"As good as one might aspect" he replied with a low voice. His dark eyes however told her that it wasn't the case. "Daine – there is something that I need to speak to you about and I'm afraid that I don't have enough time – I didn't consider it to become a problem, but under the circumstances that we are giving I just want to tell you that..." he voice was drowned by the sound of drums beating with a fixed rhythm and they both looked up as the ship touched the dock.

In addition to the drums every animal that had settled themselves on every sparse empty space broke out in a welcoming song for Daine's ears, but for the human ones – the ones without wild magic – the sound was an awful noise. She could only look and smile, while she absently felt a soft hand being placed on her lower back. She turned towards him. Hadn't he just said that he had something important to tell her? She didn't get the chance to ask him as he spoke again.

"Someone wants to welcome you" he said and caressed her skin under the fabric of her dress. She was about to lean against the frame of his body when someone – maybe Duke Gareth – cleared his throat. "Oh that's right" Numair said in a low voice "Here you are only my student" and with that he took his hand away from her, leaving an almost heartbreaking feeling inside her.

'He's right' she thought was a low sigh. 'Here I'm only his student, a bastard with the abillity to speak with animals'. Wrinkling her nose she turned to look where he had gone and found him standing beside Alanna, who was dressed in white shirt and a violet tunic. Numair, on the other hand, was dressed in a long black robe that was unbuttoned at the neck so everyone could see the where a black opal-drop was hanging. Looking down, just above her own neckline she could see an identical lie against her skin. The opal she had featured the swell of her breast and just below them she could see nothing but her own stomach, sticking out as if to say 'hallo'. 'Here I'm only his student – his pregnant student' she thought and again looked down at her hands where silver and black lines tangled and twisted along with her own fire of copper.

"Maybe you should tell them that it is nice to be greeted and quiet them down – they are scaring the people" someone told her and she found that Alanna had left Numair.

She nodded and called to them, letting them know of her gratitude. Slowly as she spoke to each species the animals returned to where ever they had come from. When the dock was cleared she was about to turn towards Duke Gareth that had called them over to where he was standing – wanting to give them their final instructions – but something got her impulsively to look up. Black creatures with steel wings caught the suns rays. There was three beasts; also known as Stormwings and circling over the ship far up in the sky for a few minutes they turned and flew in over the country, leaving the sea behind them.

Her skin prickled, but she shook the feeling of. Everyone knew that something was going on with the immortals; some of them like the Spidrens had disappeared only to be found in dark caves and dark forests, but some like the griffins had left the mortal realm. Other like Stormwings had fled to the sought and she knew one of them to be among; Rikash – the stormwing from Dunlath. She had in a letter from Maura received the news that he had said this goodbyes and left the poor girl. But where in Carthak he was, Daine didn't know and now she was a bit indifferent – he would find her if there was a need to do so.

"Right" Duke Gareth said to the delegation from Tortall "You each know what to do and what not to do and I expect extreme caution from everybody – it seems that the Emperor, Ozorne has sent non other then the heir himself and that leaves us to do our best – if you do make an mistake, please come and find me or Master Salmalin for further guidance. Understood?"

The delegation nodded and she did as well. She just wanted to get this over with so she could get under some shadow. Turning towards the docks yet again she nearly bumped into the young sailor who only looked down at her.

"So this is it?" he asked.

Daine nodded. This was it – and she only wanted to get rid of him and be away from him. "Yes" she said politely as possible, a bit unsure what she was to do. He had his hands in his pockets and suddenly he took something out; held something towards her.

It was a small little stone of some sort and she only ignorant down in his hand. "Its for you" he said with bright burning cheeks. "If you have it I hope that you will remember me".

A gift? He wanted to give her a gift! She held out her hand so she could take the gift, but tanned fingers sudden appear from nowhere taking the stone. The young sailor only looked up at Numair as the mage turned and threw the stone into the water.

"That was mine!" the sailor yelled, running over the railing looking down into the water that hissed angrily.

Blinking she turned towards Numair, wanting to scold him, but he only shook his head and moved over to the young man – calling for Alanna. Daine didn't move as the Lioness calmly touched the young sailor probing him with her violet gift. After a bit Numair returned to her, as if wanting to explain. "Actually Numair, I don't want to know" she looked up at him "please just don't tell me".

Whatever the stone was/had been it had been dangerous of some kind – dangerous enough for Numair to react. Why did she had the odd feeling that someone was trying their best to kill her? She shook the thought of – no she must be mistaken.

He only nodded and leaned forward. With his hand settled around the items around her neck he reinforced the spells – if he noticed that she didn't wore the charm against pregnancy he didn't say. Finally done he spoke to her. "Magelet – please remember – whatever happens, just remember that we are..." the sound of drums sounded yet again and she quickly touched his cheek briefly, wishing that she could kiss him right here and tell him about...a sudden hoarse voice got her to almost bit her tongue in half.

'Not yet my dear – not yet'

She was about to scold at the voice when the master of ceremonies called the first member of the Tortallan delegation on the deck and she found that the presentation was beginning.

* * *

The presentation was over, she thought and stepped backwards. She hoped that she had done well and that Duke Gareht was proud of her. She went backwards, draging an almost impossible baby dragon to go with her. The prince had shown more interest in the immortal reptile-like animal than she had thought, and he had also proved to be more earthy than Daine have expected. Prince was quite pleasant to talk to and she had seen the intelligence in his eyes.

Walking two steps backwards she turned at the same moment as the master of ceremonies introduced the name of another of the delegation. With wrinkled brows crashed her directly into the person that stood behind her and with the collision she overbalance. Two large, pale hands griped around her elbows and prevented her from falling backwards. The only thing she looked into was the easy open white shirt with a plunging neckline that was hidden by an equally blue robe. With her feet planted safely on the ground again she looked towards the man who was facing her and still held fast around her arms. Soft lips, a slightly marked chin, one pair of incredible pale blue eyes were smiling staring intently down to her.

It was almost unreal to see an man from north amongst dark-skinned men here in Carthak and she could help herself for smiling up to him – remembering him weakly from his visit to the royal palace of Tortall. It was now ten months ago, but she could remember him. "Lindhall!" she exclaimed abruptly and clapped her hands over her mouth in fright. She wasn't suppose to know this man so instead she added when some of the nobles turned to stare "You must be the one called 'Lindhall', right? Numair talked much about his former teacher".

He only smiled down to her, blinking with one of his eyes – allowing her to giggle slightly. Acting as if it was the very first time they had seen each other he took her hand and bowing over it, placed a soft kiss on the top of it - "It's a honor to meet you Veralidaine Sarrasri" he was speaking loud and by the mention of her surname the nobles beside them turned their back and moved away.

Daine wrinkled her nose and under her breath muttered "I hate that name, but it's nice that it's sometimes have that effect on other people" she was glaring daggers at the nobles backs hoping that they suddenly would disappear. Turning to Lindhall she apologized "I'm sorry – I should had thought my words through before speaking them out loud".

Lindhall only shrugged "No harm is done – I'm only glad to see that you are alive and well" he whispered low.

"I am" she said and was about to touch her stomach when her baby pushed a foot against her left hip. Shifting the weight of her body she turned and stood facing the delegation. "Though I think that I'm going to melt standing under this dreadful sun". They had after the presentation been moved on to a odd looking boat – one couldn't call this a ship, because there was no room under the deck. It was long and without any sails. She had found that it was the two persons standing at the far end of the boat, facing the water that forced the boat to move up river by magic. Behind them their red robes fluttered caught by the extreme dry wing. She could clearly remember those red robes, having seen them a few years before at Alanna's home.

Her mouth was as a result of that being dried out completely. Without her knowing Lindhall had gestured to one of the many servants, this time a girl at the same age as Daine, too bring them some water. When the servant-girl came she was completely shocked to find that the young woman only was in a half naked state. With the servant-girl head tonsured the only thing that covered up her body was a small skirt of brownish fabric. Daine felt as if she stood in winter-clothes compered to the servant-girl. "Thank you" she muttered and took the lavish crystal glass from the tray - 'if the Emperor could afford such delicate glasses, he could afford to dress his slaves' she thought growling.

"I would never get used to see that" a female voice sounded low behind them. Daine and Lindhall turned to see Alanna standing mere inches behind them along with Numair.

Daine glanced at the servant-girl who was now offering the glasses on the tray to some of the dark-skinned nobles. She was biting her own lip not to say anything improper, but it wasn't necessary – Kitten did it for her and scolding with loud clicks her baby dragon was silenced by Numair's tanned hand that gently closed of any further sounds as it settled around Kitten's muzzle.

"Quiet Kitten" he said as the boat suddenly slowed and was being pushed inwards – towards land. On a small bridge extending from the sand bank stood several more slaves, in equally condition like the servant-girl. Two and two they were holding larges trays with food and some was holding blankets.

"It seems that we are going to have some kind of picnic on board" Numair said quietly as he calmly released and pouting Kitten.

It was Lindhall who confirmed Nuamir's words. "His Highness thought" he gestured towards Kaddar who stood beside Duke Gareth chattering "that it would be an nice idea to dine on board the boat as the trip to the palace takes four hours to reach".

The boat reached the bridge and Daine gasped as she saw that all of the slaves was woman – woman of her age. "They are all half-naked" she hissed under her breath, but narrowed her eyes as one woman – standing in front of the dark-skinned female slaves – waved to them. The woman was pale-skinned wore a creme-colored robe that fluttered in the wind behind her. Underneath it a tightly revealing a dress of light pink was glued to her figure. Daine immediately didn't like the woman and with the boat moving closer she noticed everyone around the ship had become silent. Furthermore Numair stood like frozen to the spot.

A calloused hand closed around her elbow and she was slowly, gently, but slightly firmly being pulled backwards as the captain helped the woman to enter the deck of the boat. Daine turned her head and looked at the person who was pulling her away from Numair and found it was Alanna. "What are you doing?" she asked confused and went to shake the Lioness' hand of her elbow, but Alanna only drilled her fingers into Daine's skin. "Alanna – stop – you are hurting me" she began to whisper as the woman released the captain's hand and with fast and confident steps approached Numair. "Alanna – let go of me" she began to say when the woman did something that Daine hadn't expected.

Now she knew why Alanna was holding on to her firmly and if the Lioness hadn't done so – Daine would had embarrassed herself to the stars and farther away. Biting her tongue and tasting blood she saw how the woman greeted her former teacher by placing a kiss upon Numair's lips.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 56 **

Shock couldn't begin to describe the feeling she felt inside her – something shredded as Numair pulled away from the woman laughing – the kiss hadn't been a brief one. And it was only the beginning of it as his laugh continued to become a sentence; "I really hope that you don't have a husband!" he said to the woman before he added "and if you do, then I hope that you don't mind me killing him".

The woman only laughed while she placed a soft hand upon Numair's cheek. That did it for Daine – she pulled herself away from Alanna's grip and turned her back to the couple. Walking over to the far end of the boat she fought with the tears that threatened to escape while she placed her palm on the swell of her stomach. At the rail was placed a box and she sat with some difficult. Being able to still look at the banks of the river they were sailing on, she cried inside of herself when every word, laughter was carried by the wind to her. 'Don't cry' she continued to whisper inside herself in the fight against both hormones and the sadness that filled her. This was utterly unfair, she thought to herself. Only wasn't she allowed to tell him that he was to be a father very soon, but the gods or one particular was clearly playing some sort of unfair game.

Behind her everyone was moving about the deck setting up the picnic-area. Alanna hadn't come over to her, which properly was for the best because if she had – Daine openly would have cried. Someone however handed her a handkerchief from behind her. Turning she couldn't hide the fact that her eyes was red – 'those damn hormones' she thought again.

"I take that he didn't explained some of his past to you?" Lindhall asked looking down to her. Concern was in his eyes and sympathy was written in his face.

Daine moved her body so there was room for Numair's former teacher to sit. Shaking her head afterward she muttered a reply "No – when it comes to that he doesn't say much".

Beside her Lindhall suddenly leaned towards her "By the way – if it counts for anything – your secret are safe with me" he spook to her in a low voice, barely moving his lips.

She turned startled. "What?" she squeaked. Could he see her bump of stomach she had?

"Well, it's easy to see that your relationship has developed from the last time we spoke together" again his lips barely moved when he spoke.

She nodded while looking down. "It has, but it has its upsides and downsides -" a laughter sounded behind her "- now it's clearly a downside". She narrowed her eyes as she all of a sudden found that the tree trunks laying on the sand banks wasn't tree at all – the scales told of a reptile.

"Its crocodiles" Lindhal told her as she struggled to stand. Helping her up while he stood, he added "They are in the same line of family as alligators, but you can see the difference in their muzzle" he lifted his hand and pointed at a crocodile that laying resting in the sun. "The muzzle of an alligator is u-formed, where the crocodiles are v-formed" he got silenced as he found that she was looking thankfully up to him.

His words and the way he spoke sounded like a lesson and he maybe knew that it would the one thing she craved after – the kind of lessons she used to have with Numair, but in his absence it had been the one thing she had missed and the one thing she couldn't remember anything about. In six months she had lived by herself, alone, caring for her duties and taking care of her unborn child. To have lessons again, even if it was just one – gave her so much. She turned her head to look back at the delegation and saw that Numair still stood beside the blond woman. Her heart grumbled inside her. She turned away and looked back towards the banks of sand. "What do they eat?" she asked Lindhall instead of asking the animals in question. She had closed of her magic.

Lindhall was about to open his mouth when another voice replied.

"What they can get hold of" Numair replied and nodded his thanks to Lindhall.

She pressed her lips together, not at all sure that she wanted to talk with him – now that he had kissed another woman. It seemed that Lindhall had seen her face and her reluctance to the change and he did exactly what she expected.

Lindhall took a step away from her, but smiled. She threw him an annoyed look, but he only smiled to her yet again.

"I'll leave the two of you alone to talk" he said "maybe Varice have any news to tell".

'So that was her name' Daine thought growling. She moved away when Numair took Lindhall's place beside her. Seeing her movement he was frowning and for some time he didn't say anything to her – properly trying to give her time to think and to come around to him.

With her back turned against him she suddenly hissed "Actually Numair, I don't want to talk to you" she turned and looked up at him seeing a hurt expression lingering in his face. "I'm not in the mood to talk with you" even lower she continued with a sudden sob "you kissed another woman and then you flirted with her! You haven't been back in my life for more than a day" She had wanted to say more, but it seemed that Lindhall hadn't succeeded in distracting the blond woman and when this called loudly to everyone she pushed the last words out between her lips – words that burned like acid "here I'm only the bastard you took on as your student – nothing more and nothing less – and that woman" she pointed towards Varice "are everything you sought at the palace and it's clearly that you are not over that yet". She pushed herself past him and trudged over to where Alanna had overheard the conversation. Inside herself her brain added more to the sentence she had spoken out loud, but the sentence inside her didn't reached her lips 'Here I'm only the bastard with a bastard child inside me'. She hurried behind Alanna, kneeling down in pretend to do pick something up – but behind the cover of her loose curly brown her – the deck underneath her received the first tears that spilled from her eyes. She hated herself for those thoughts.

As Numair took a step towards the Lioness, but Alanna only shook her head. "Give her time" her lips was saying in unspoken words.

* * *

How she had managed the two-hour travel it took up river, she didn't know. She had during the picnic kept to herself and had ended up in a discussion with the prince; Kaddar sitting almost in front of her and with Lindhall sitting beside her. She only noticed a few times that the discussion hadn't and didn't include a certain man, but she actually didn't care right back then. There had been a purpose with having this discussion about crocodiles and it had worked very well – she had been spared any involvement with the woman; she had found out was the head chef of Ozorne's kitchen staff and of cause the woman was gifted as well.

The woman had after Daine's rejection of Numair been glued to him as if he was honey that had attracted a bee. The few times Numair had tried to get near her – had been blocked by Alanna, who with a shaking head had told him no. After the third time he had simply given up – which she now found rather annoying. They had reached the docks of the palace and what sight had welcomed them – not only was the palace build near the end of the river, where it spread into four small rivers forcing themselves into the highland of Carthark, but the river had been expanded so it almost resembled a large lake of some kind. Larger then the lake laying in Corus near the royal palace of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. Standing looking at the surroundings she found to her horror that on the opposite site of the lake large buildings stood with each having a flag with different images on it. Behind her the splendor of the palace lay – the wind hadn't settled down and with every breath it took the flags on top of the buildings folded themselves out. Four different colors; red, blue, green and white.

"Those are to tell which kind of army his imperial Highness has under education" a voice spoke beside her and she turned – to find that the speaker was Numair. He didn't look at her, but lifted a hand – pointing "The red stands for the those men who are trained to be warriors, but are gifted as well – they are however under the guidance from well-educated war-mages, and if you see" he pointed to the roof of the building "the stones that are imbedded – they are black opals that are spelled to neutralize any spark of gift the warriors-to-be tries to use. His imperial Highness had that little security implemented before I left".

She couldn't help the feeling of being caged by his words. The Emperor trained warriors to do magic, but they was like caged under their training. She knew first-hand what an uncontrolled gift could do. "But if they can't use their gift over there – where do they learn to control it?" she whispered with a shudder.

He looked down and gave her a little cautiousness smile "They have other areas where they are being taught – behind the buildings there are even larger buildings that serves the purposes for them to learn everything about the gift – the building you see here are where they sleep, eat and do their homework".

"But I thought that they are being trained by the University as you did?" she asked and moved her eyes over to the other buildings.

It was Kaddar who answered her question. "Each year my uncle's advisers holds a kind of test for everyone who wishes to enter his Imperial service – we too have a chamber, like your chamber-of-ordeal, but ours serves also as a selection-procedure. Inside the chamber they are tested and sorted to which purpose they are going to have. Some comes out bearing the robes they will be given at the end of their training, some comes out holding weapons, some are thrown out of the chamber as fast as they enter and some doesn't come out at all". Kaddar grimaced. "Master Salmalin – your teacher" Daine looked up at Numair who held a blank expression "have had the pleasure of being inside our chamber on several occasions; the first time he walked from the chamber he wore the robe of a war-mage – but the last time he went inside he was granted the gift of a black robe, and that was even before his training had ended".

That surprised her greatly. "I always thought that someone grew into their powers" she whispered in a low voice. It was the way the people did at home in Tortall.

Kaddar shook his head "It is like that in Tortall and any other countries around, but not here – here it is up to our patron to decide whom should have the gift – and if someone abuses it – she can take it away from them again". The prince was leaning against the railing. The rays of the sun caught the gold that was painted on this eyelids. He was dress richly, but that was the only gold on him.

"What about the other colors?" she asked and pointed to the blue, white and green. She had somehow gathered a little crowd around herself and being the center of attention she shifted uneasily under the eyes that looked at her. It was not Numair, Kaddar or Lindhall that spoke, but the captain of the boat.

"The white stands for those who are in training to be healers" he spoke in a low voice – he stood fare behind them with his back turned against the slaves that was in the middle of cleaning up. "The blue are those who are dealing with the forces of nature – such as wind, water and earth – some would call that wild magic" he nodded towards Numair "he's the one who has the credit for that the building exits today".

She looked up to see that Numair was looking elsewhere and anywhere. He was diffidently not looking at the buildings. Something about his posture concerned her and before she could think she reached out to touch his hand. There was so many unspoken things she didn't know about him – but that didn't have to affect their friendship – that had to come first, above all other things – also her pregnancy. Behind her she could still hear the woman give the poor slave-girls commands and she ignored the feeling of being offended over the kiss they had shared.

He was looking down as her hand touched his skin of his palm and slowly, almost hesitantly he let her see a hesitant smile.

"We are docking!" someone called behind them and the people around her.

She looked again towards the four buildings; she still didn't know what the green represented.

"I'm so sorry, magelet" Numair whispered down to her.

Daine looked up, but he seemed to have his attention turned yet again elsewhere. She turned her head towards the woman who stood scolding a slave-girl that was bent forward. The poor girl had spilled a pitcher of pomegranate wine. She had the pleasure to try the drink before and she had ever since turned down any opportunity to drink it again. 'Poor girl' she thought silently and looked at the woman. 'I'm absolutely not going to like her – ever'. Frowning she turned and found surprisingly that Numair had followed her gaze. Disgust twisted over his lips and reached his dark eyes to be shown only mere seconds, but then to disappear yet again. He is an excellent actor she realized and felt sad that she had reacted with jealousy – and he has to be in this country. What was it he had said during on of her lessons; 'Don't hate the country, hate the man who rules it. She reached for his hand yet again as the captain roared their arrival.

She was going to meet the man who had done to much to hurt everyone she loved – and it would take every strength to not do anything that would compromise their trip or reveal her secret that lay below her heart, beating in sympathy along with the heart of her unborn son – Daine realized with a smile.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter ****57**

The master of Ceremonies cleared his throat awkwardly and stared angrily at them. The man, still holding her, supporting her balance after she had walked into what she first thought was nothing more than thin air – but instead she had hit solid substance. For a few minutes she had stared at the air that held noting but air, but as she glanced away for a few seconds the air had shifted to become more. A deeply chocolate brown man with equally brown eyes looked down at her and smiled wryly. "Excuse me, I do not think that the master of ceremonies have much patience today" the man said in a pleasingly voice. Her friends around her shifted uneasily over the sudden change in the circumstance. Her arms was still held tightly and fingernails was being drilled into her flesh. All of the sudden the man before her loosened his grip on her arms and stepped past her. Daine turned slowly just as the man trudged over to where the throne stood and up the stairs. The man that had been sitting in the chair, behind a transparent curtain evaporated.

She breathed slowly as it dawned on her that the man that had stood before her and had caused to much nervous attention from the delegation was non other then the emperor. So he can create a 'simula' – something she thought as both her tongue and mind tried to pronounce the word. They had been standing the throne room for far to long, in wait for the emperor to done with whatever he did behind the curtain. Beside her, tugging at her skirt stood an angry-looking baby dragon. Her muzzle clued together. Equally the same angry expression was shown on every member of the Tortallan delegation.

Daine knelt down, touching Kitten "You knew, but I guess that she prevented you to say anything?" she whispered very low referring to the Hag and suddenly it seemed that whoever had silenced her foster-child gave it permission to speak again.

Kitten thrilled with an ear-piecing sound – confirming her saying and also highlighted the spells that was wrapped around them. Everywhere they looked small stones embedded in the pillars behind them, in the ceiling above them and near them and in front of them shone.

The master of ceremonies was announcing Duke Gareth for the emperor. The presentation had started. Before the duke took a step towards the throne he said slowly "What ever happens – don't ever speak ill of... " he moved his eyes towards the chair where Ozorne sat impatiently – his face was crimson.

The members of the delegation didn't get a chance to hear the last of Duke Gareth's sentence as the master of ceremonies waved him forward.

She rose with difficulty and had to silence her foster-child for any further rude outburst towards the emperor. "Hush Kitten" she demanded as Alanna was the next in line to be presented.

After Alanna it was Harailt who was to be standing before the emperor and she assumed that the next one was going to be Numair, but surprisingly the master of ceremonies jumped neatly and deliberately to the next one to be presented – namely herself. Frowning she looked at Numair, but he shook his head only to gesture her forward.

She wasn't moving her feet and when a noise erupted beside her Daine looked up into brown/green eyes. Duke Gareth coughed down into his closed hand. She was being absolutely rude towards the emperor that waited for her and she quickly gathered her courage she walked forward with Kitten by her side. She curtsied deeply and straighten herself as Kitten kept going on. "Kitten" she squeaked in horror over this breach of protocol. "Kitten!" she tried again as the baby dragon advanced further up the four stairs where the emperor sat. "Get down here right away!" Her cheeks flamed scarlet over how disobedient her foster-child was.

The master of ceremonies took a step forward as if to interfere, but the Emperor lifted his hand and rejected the interference. Ozorne smiled politely and offered his hand where several large stones was embedded in rings and gave it too the dragon baby. Kitten took it and thrilled in excitement "Well -" he said and leaned forward to study the immortal standing in front of him on her hindquarters "if she wasn't so unique I would be angry that she" he halted his words as if he was unsure and turned his face towards Daine, meeting her eyes "it is a she?" he asked finally.

She nodded and realized that it wasn't enough too just nod – a question like that needed an verbal answer "Yes your Majesty? " she was definitely unsure if she addressed the Emperor properly.

He smiled to her "Too you Veralidaine its Ozorne". He continued to study the dragon, picking up the sentence he had left "One can not be angry at such a creature for destroying the spells embedded in the stones".

Daine looked up from her foster-child with surprise "Excuse me?" she said.

Orzorne smiled, but it was cold and she shuddered in the warm "She disarmed every listening spell my mages had taken two years to develop" he explained.

She looked around and now realized that every mages from the Carthaki university was arguing, pointing at each other as if to push the blame on the next man standing beside him or her. She looked back too the Emperor and with her most sincerely voice she said "I'm so sorry. I can't control what she is doing. She hate hidden magic" she said and referred to Kitten that stood and made small clicks, making the light in the stones disappear.

The Emperor took his hand away from the dragon "Maybe I should keep my hands too myself -" he looked down too his rings and emerald green light appeared, as if to probe the rings "or else I'm out of rings before the day is over".

Daine just stood a few seconds too long before she realized with a blush that the audience was over. Making her way down the stairs with the dragon placed on her hips, she almost stumbled down the last step – her foster-child was becoming to heavy to carry around anymore and her stomach, large and round was sort of in the way. Someone grabbed her arm and supported her balance.

Numair took Kitten from her and looked down with a concerned frown "Is everything okay?" he asked and was about to touch her, but didn't.

She nodded and turned too the others. Behind her the Emperor had disappeared and she was feeling slightly dizzy as her son kicked her kidney firmly.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter ****58**

They was being moved away from the room where they had meet with the Emperor. The day was still on and the heat in the air wasn't going to be easy on the northerners. She could really use a place to sit when another man, dressed richly was being introduced to the delegation.

It didn't seem that they was allowed anytime soon too sit down and Daine tried with all the strength she could muster to hold herself up, but she was clearly failing.

Servant-girls wandered among the people and offered soft drinks in crystal-glasses and she was offered one as well. Taking what seemed to be some kind of juice Daine raised the glass up to her lips. Could this be more boring she thought when she caught the gaze from Numair and as if he noticed her uneasiness, he moved away from the others too stand by her side. Smiling gladly she took hold of the arm he offered and when she leaned on it he looked startled down to where she stood.

Waving at a man, one of the many advisors from the Carthaki court, he mentioned something to him in a low voice she couldn't quite understand and it wasn't until a few seconds into the conversation that she realized that Numair was speaking a foreign language. What ever he was saying it seemed that it got the man too blush under his equally tanned skin.

She took a sip from the glass and forced herself not to wrinkle her nose over the bitter taste of the liquid – what ever it was it didn't taste good and she wished that she had declined the offer from the servant-girls. A breeze entered the room where every window was opened out to the beautiful garden and it touched her cheeks, drying out the moisture in her skin – she shivered in the hotness of the air and suddenly a movement caught her eyes.

An old woman or an old crone, she corrected, moved outside in the garden – walking as calmly as if she belonged there. Daine knew right away who the woman was and as she was about to curse the Goddess silently in her thoughts, the Hag turned her attention from the flowers of the garden to meet Daine's eyes.

She found that she suddenly couldn't breath as a horse voice entered her mind 'At last you are here and as I can see' the Hag's eyes wandered down Daine's body 'your babe is doing well. Soon you will have too practice your new gift of yours'.

She blinked surprised over the Hag's words and forced her eyes away from the one person who was responsible for all this; for her being here, for her being pregnant with a child that was going to be a bastard just as herself and for the fact that the Goddess clearly wasn't done with her yet. Moving her gaze up she noticed that the man before them was apologizing in Common and the delegation around them was silent. What ever Numair had been saying it had been some sort of scolding.

She was having more difficult with her breathing, it had become more rapidly and more uneven. Trying to count as if she was going to meditate didn't help and the air caught in her lungs as a sudden pain moved through her abdomen.

The man bowed deeply again for Numair and Daine could suddenly not breathe at all. Her heart was pounding away - she looked frightened down to her feet where she stood in light clear water. Gasping in fear she lifted her gaze in search for Alanna, the only one with the gift of healing.

Had she gone into labor to early? She thought as panic entered her body along with pain and she gripped his arm more firmly then she should and she noticed that Numair turned to her with a questioning frown. She could not hear what words he was saying, her full attention was on the pain in her stomach.

She tried to breathe deeply, the wind was strong and warm as it hit the first tear that rolled down her cheek. Hands grabbed her upper arms as to hold her up on her legs that slowly gave away under her – they didn't wanted to support her anymore. She searched the frightened face of Numair and heard the faint mumbling sounds of Duke Gareth who shouted orders.

Everything was in a blur around her and she sought the face of the one man she knew who would be at her side – Numair's fingers was drilling themselves into her skin of her exposed arms and an annoying woman's voice mingled with his concerned voice. Realizing that she was about to faint entirely she whispered a plea as violet eyes entered her vision of sight "Don't tell him anything" she said to Alanna as she collapsed in the strong arms of Numair.


End file.
